Harry Potter and The Power Within
by JG Potter
Summary: A grave warning from the sorting hat puts Harry and the whole Order on alert. A battle is coming and Harry, Ron, and Hermione must prepare. With the help of a new Order member Harry will learn what it means to love and be loved.
1. The Grieving of Harry Potter

Chapter 1: The Grieving of Harry Potter

The stars shown bright that night on Privet Drive, each displaying their natural beauty as if they were putting on a show for all the world to see. Not to be outdone by the stars, the planets also were proving their worth, Mars was a brilliant red while the cool blue of Venus would amaze even the most novice of star gazers. However, it seemed that only one person had taken noticed of the spectacle above, a slender boy with wire rimed glasses and black messy hair had his head resting upon his hands hopelessly looking for the answers to all his problems, for this boy was a spectacle all in himself. His sparkling emerald eyes glistened in the dark and the outline of a lighting bolt could be seen through the threads of hair that rested on his forehead. For this was no ordinary boy, this was the boy who lived, the boy for whom the entire wizarding world would look to for hope, and the boy who felt the most alone.

It had been two weeks since Harry had joined the Dursley's back at number four Privet Drive but it also had been two weeks since Harry saw his godfather Sirius fall behind the veil in the Ministry of Magic. Not a day had gone by that Harry wasn't haunted by some image that took place that night. The moment he realized he'd walked into a trap, the fight between the Order and the Death Eaters, and seeing Dumbledore and Voldemort duel. As much as he thought about all these elements only two caused Harry pain. Seeing Sirius fall behind the veil and the few moments Harry thought he'd lost Hermione forever. Harry was not yet sixteen but he carried the burden of someone three times his age, but this night was different. Harry wasn't thinking of Sirius or Hermione or even the prophecy, all he could think of was his parents and how much he wished they were alive. How he wished he could talk to them for advise or just have them listen while he talked about the responsibility he carried, but most of all Harry just wanted someone to hug him and tell him everything will be okay. He had been sitting by the window for over an hour just staring up at the sky. He didn't know why he woke up in the middle of the night; all he knew was that he needed to be sitting by that window watching the midsummer night.

Without warning Harry felt the need to speak, not to anyone or anything in particular but just out loud. "Mum, Dad . . ." Harry trailed off. "What am I suppose to do? Why did I have to be the boy who lived? Why couldn't it have been Neville?" Harry immediately knew the answer to that question. Although Neville showed an extreme amount of courage that night in the Ministry he still was not strong enough to face Voldemort. Harry's thoughts then drifted to Sirius, "Please tell Sirius I'm sorry," Harry half choked. He could feel the rush of emotions begin to overwhelm him but for some reason tonight he wasn't going to fight it. Tonight Harry was finally going to grieve for everyone he had lost and for all the pain he had caused. "It's all my fault," Harry quietly sobbed. "People have died and will die because of me . . . because I wasn't strong enough . . . because I didn't listen." Harry continued. Harry was now rocking back and forth with his head in his hands and his chest heaving up and down with every sob. The tears of sorrow and pain flowed down his face freely and began to soak his flushed cheeks.

In a stone tower far away from the likes of Privet Drive and old wizard lye awake in his bed with silent tears of his own. For he could feel the youths pain and was powerless to do anything. In his mind he was responsible for causing Harry so much heartache so soon in life. If he had only come clean with him and told him of the prophecy from the beginning maybe then things would be different, but the old wizard with the half moon glasses could not dwell in the past. It was a luxury he couldn't afford and with that he slowly got out of bed and head down to his office to plan how he could help Mr. Potter. As he entered the familiar office a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"The time will come for all the houses to unite, and the heir of Godric Gryffindor must lead this force into battle against the heir of Salazar Slytherin," the old sorting hat said. "For the only true weapon the young Gryffindor can use is that of love . . . the love of family, the love of a friend, and the most powerful of all, the undying love of another. For it's in these values that Slytherin knows not and this will be his undoing," the hat continued.

The old wizard smiled, "Yes your right, it is time to help Harry prepare." With that Dumbledore called for his phoenix. "Fawkes my dear friend take this Portkey to Harry," without hesitation the phoenix flew to a nearby window and pushed it open with its beak. Dumbledore followed and paused for a moment at the window, "Everything will be okay Harry, everything will be okay," the old wizard softly spoke and as he finished, the wind that whipped around the old castle changed direction and headed for Privet Drive.

Harry's water filled eyes intensely searched the sky above for answers to all his questions; he didn't even blink for fear that he would miss a sign or a message from the havens themselves. At that moment Harry felt a warm breeze envelop him and as if his Headmaster was sitting right next to him Harry could hear his words of comfort. With that Harry slowly made his way to the bathroom and washed his face and had a drink of water. He lay back down on his bed and for the first time in two weeks slept soundly through the rest of the night.


	2. Beginning A New

Chapter 2: Beginning A New

Harry awoke the next morning to the soft knocking on his door.

"Harry, it's time for breakfast," an excited Dudley exclaimed. Harry looked quizzically at the door. Was he hearing things? Did his cousin just invite him to breakfast?

"Harry?" a touch of concern in Dudley's voice.

"Coming Dud's," an even more confused Harry responded. Within the past week Uncle Vernon and Dudley had become overly accommodating towards Harry. There was even a moment at dinner a few nights prior that Harry and Aunt Petunia gave each others looks of confusion over the behavioral change. Harry just assumed that Mad Eye and Remus had given them quite the talking too. He threw on a T-shirt and running pants and made his way down towards the kitchen.

"Ah Harry my boy, how are you feeling this morning?" A chipper Uncle Vernon asked as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Uh, alright I guess," Harry said. For the first time in a while Harry did actually feel okay. The night before was a cleansing experience of sorts he had let everything go and he felt good about it, but he made a mental note to not let it happen that often.

"Eggs Harry?" asked Dudley.

"Um, yes please," Harry said unsure of what to expect. A plate filled to the brim of eggs, beacon, toast and sausage was placed before him. Harry's eyes shoot back up towards Uncle Vernon who also had a huge plate in front of him.

"Don't worry about waiting for Dudley and Petunia, he's still on his diet and she eats like a bird," Uncle Vernon said while stuffing his mouth full of food. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing but rather then argue he was going to have as much food as possible before he woke up from whatever dream he was in. It was a quite breakfast and Harry was already on his second helping before Uncle Vernon broke the silence.

"Well Petunia, I think we should take Harry and Dudley shopping tomorrow. They're going to need more clothing for school and both seem to be growing out of their present cloths." Harry hadn't notice but his T-shirt and running pants did look a tad small for him.

"Uncle Vernon . . ." Harry spoke quietly. "I don't have any money, I'd have to stop by the wizards bank in London." He thought for sure the mention of his magical world would cause Uncle Vernon's new attitude to change, but he did not want to go to the store and not be able to get anything.

"Don't worry about a thing, consider it an early birthday present," said Uncle Vernon. Harry nearly choked on the last bite of food he was eating. Did Uncle Vernon just say birthday present? In all his time at the Dursley's he had never received a present of any kind, Christmas or birthday. Harry felt a little uneasy and decided to head back upstairs and get some studying done.

"Well thank you very much Uncle Vernon. What time should I be ready tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Oh I'd say about 10, does that sound good to you Petunia?" asked Uncle Vernon to a still surprised Aunt Petunia, all she could do was nod her head. "Wonderful . . . oh don't worry about your plate Harry, Dudley can get it." Harry just shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the stairs. He started to climb them when he heard his Aunt begin to question Uncle Vernon on his behavior towards Harry.

"Vernon what has gotten into you? Why are you being so nice to the boy?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Petunia we only have to deal with him for a couple more weeks, and then only one more summer and he's out of our lives forever." A giddy Uncle Vernon squealed. Now Harry understood what was going on, and just as he felt himself getting mad about it a thought crept into his head. He could use this to his advantage, see how far the kindness will go and tomorrow will be a perfect time to test his theory out. Now happy with himself Harry continued up the stairs and into his room.

He opened the door to find a marvelous red phoenix perched beside Hedwig, clutching what looked like a letter from Dumbledore. "Fawkes, why did Dumbledore send you?" Harry asked as he began to reach for the letter. As soon as Harry touched it he felt the familiar tug on his bellybutton. Dumbledore had sent a portkey and before Harry knew it he was lying on the floor of the Headmasters office.

"Hello Harry," said Dumbledore. "Sorry I couldn't warn you about the portkey. I was hoping you might be able to open the letter before it became active, but obviously you didn't have time," Dumbledore said, glancing towards Harry's bare feet.

"Uh yeah I just finished breakfast," Harry said as he grew a little red in the cheeks. There was an awkward silence that followed, Harry had not seen Dumbledore since his talk with him in this very room two weeks prior. Harry still hadn't worked out his feeling for his Headmaster, at some points he was mad and others extremely sad that Dumbledore had chosen to ignore him the previous year. Before Harry could figure out what emotion to have towards the old wizard, two arms wrapped their way around Harry.

"I wont repeat my mistakes from last year Harry, I will be here for you along with the rest of the Order," whispered Dumbledore. For that instant Harry felt safe, and he made up his mind to forgive and forget. He was going to need Dumbledore in his fight against Voldemort and every moment he could spend learning something from his Headmaster was another weapon he would have against the Dark Lord. The men parted from the hug but not with out a smile passing between them.

"Now Harry I brought you here to inform you that two nights from now you will be escorted to your new home. A home that I might add now belongs to you," said Dumbledore.

"What Home?" Asked Harry.

"Due to the fact that the Ministry now recognizes that Voldemort has returned, all documents, personal and professional, must be dealt with in person. Personal items such as someone's will must now be handled in person at Gringotts," stated Dumbledore. Harry now understood what he was trying to say. Sirius must have left him Grimmauld Place in his will.

"How can I make an appointment to go through . . ." Harry stopped he couldn't say his name, not yet at least. He had said it last night but only for Sirius to hear. Dumbledore sensing Harry's pain decided to step in and answer the unfinished question.

"You and I have an appointment next week. I was the over seer of Sirius's last adjustments to the will so I need to be present when they read it." He paused, "Do you have any other questions Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Wonderful, well I must be off I have several meetings about getting the school ready for the upcoming year. Whenever you're ready Harry." Dumbledore motioned to the letter that was sitting on his desk.

"Thanks Professor," said Harry who was now beaming with the prospect of leaving the Dursley's early. He slowly reached out and touched the letter and within moments he landed safely on his bed. One of the more comfortable landings he ever experienced with a portkey. With a renewed sense of energy Harry decided it was time to crack open the books and get some homework done, all the while thinking about his new home.


	3. Leaving Privet Drive For Good

Chapter 3: Leaving Privet Drive For Good

The past day and a half past fairly quick for Harry, spending one whole day with the Dursley's shopping and now packing and making sure everything was ready for tonight. His trunk was a littler heavier due to the amount of cloths Harry bought the day before. He had considered testing Uncle Vernon to see just how generous he would be towards Harry but thought against it fearing that if he pushed Uncle Vernon too far he'd take away everything he'd already gotten Harry. 

It was almost dinnertime and Harry was still at the Dursley's, he figured the Order would wait until dark to come and get him. He did one more sweep of his room to make sure he had everything. Harry had the feeling this would be the last time he would be at the Dursley's and didn't want to leave anything behind. If he really inherited Grimmauld Place then there would be no point of coming back here next summer. He finished his search and decided it was time to warn Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia about the visitors.

"Harry its time for dinner!" Uncle Vernon called.

"Coming!" Harry yelled from the top of the stairs. He was actually starting to like the nicer side of Uncle Vernon and Dudley, there were brief moments when Harry felt he was part of a family but those moments wouldn't last long because his Aunt Petunia was still reserved and distant, even more so within the last day.

Dinner was quiet as usual, Dudley staring at the TV, Aunt Petunia just watching her plate with intense concentration, and Uncle Vernon stuffing his face full of food. It had grown dark outside by the time Aunt Petunia was serving everyone desert in the living room. Harry figured it was time to let them know about his leaving.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon," Harry paused. "I want to let you know that I'll be leaving tonight. The people you met on the platform will be coming to get me any time now and I didn't want you to be startled when they arrived."

"You're leaving?! But why, I thought you had to stay because of your Aunt and her connection to your mother," said Uncle Vernon.

"How did you know about that?" Demanded Harry. How could he have known about the charm, Harry had not told him and he was quit sure Aunt Petunia wouldn't want to reveal any connections she had to the wizarding world. Harry slowly put his hand in his pocket to grasp his wand.

"That Professor of yours told us about it, that's why we couldn't throw you out last year." Uncle Vernon said nervously. Something wasn't right, why would Dumbledore tell his Uncle, of all people, about the charm? He glanced over to his Aunt who was stone stiff with fear.

"Which Professor?" Harry cautiously asked while at the same time slowly rising to his feet. As Harry rose from his couch so did Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Harry could sense the two of them trying to corner him, but he couldn't keep and eye on both. Uncle Vernon was straight ahead of him while Dudley was directly to his right and Aunt Petunia was slowly trying to back into the dinning room.

"Well," Uncle Vernon started. "I think it was Bumble Bee, Dumble-Dee," He stopped and starred directly at Harry. "I know who it wasn't . . . it wasn't that fool Sirius Black!"

Before Harry could react there was a white flash and Harry could feel Dudley's fist connect with his head. His knees began to buckle and he could hear people laughing at him. But before Harry could collect himself, another fist was driven into his stomach completely knocking the wind out of him and sending Harry to the floor.

"NO, DON'T HURT HIM!" screamed Aunt Petunia.

"Oh shut up! We'll deal with you next!" Dudley hissed. Harry slowly looked up, he was still seeing double but could see the figures begin to change their shape. Uncle Vernon changed into a man Harry recognized from that night at the Ministry; he was the Death Eater Mcnair.

"You should have let Sirius kill me that night in the Shrieking Shack," the new voice laughed and Harry immediately knew who had taken the form of Dudley.

"Dudley was the perfect choice for you Wormtail, you both posses RAT like qualities," Harry said with a venomous voice. Still on all fours Harry turned his head to stare directly into Wormtail's eye. Rage was building within him. This was the man that framed Sirius for his own death, which imprisoned Sirius for 13 years. Years that Harry could have had with his godfather, years that he could have done without the Dursley's. Harry tried to go for his wand but Mcnair kicked him in the head causing Harry to lose the little balance he had left. Everything had a white haze to it.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a female voice shouted. Harry could hear some one smashing into the wall behind him. He was on the verge of passing out but tried to hang on to see who his rescuer was.

"WORMTAIL!" another voice roared.

"Ah Remus, perhaps we can continue this another day," said Wormtail. And with that, Harry could hear the snaps of the two Death Eaters apparate.

"We need to get out of here Remus, more will be coming now that the charm is broken," said a scruffy voice. Harry was still faced down on the floor, his head pounded and he was still fighting to stay awake. He was about to attempt to push himself up when two soft hands gently rolled him over.

"Lumos," the soft voice whispered. The light wasn't as harsh as Harry thought it would be but it still blinded him to the person now holding him in their arms. He tried to focus but all he could make out was an outline of an angelic face. Then an idea crossed Harry's mind. Maybe this was his guardian angel coming to watch over him, maybe he was closer to death then he realized. He felt a warm smooth hand caress his face, never before had a touch made him feel so alive. This must be an angel, what else could have this affect on him?

"He's in pretty bad shape Professor. I doubt we can move him," said the female voice. Without warning Harry felt himself being lifted into the air. Was this it, was he dying? Before he could dwell on it, he felt a new set of arms now hold him.

"I will take Harry, you three grab all of his belongings, he won't be returning. Mad Eye, Charlie and Bill, get the real Uncle Vernon and Dudley out of the attic and get them to a hospital," said a stoic voice. Harry could feel the person turning around.

"My dear madam, if you'd please follow these gentlemen they'll take you with them once they've collected your husband and son." The voice paused and took a long breath. "This place is no longer safe for your family, once they've healed go into the country, I will contact you when it's safe to come back." Harry couldn't hear the person's response because the pain in his side grew worse, causing him to let out a slow moan.

"Albus get going, we'll take care of everything here," said the scruffy voice. Another wave of pain coursed through Harry's body, the person holding him tightened their grip and for a second Harry felt a very strange sensation but then it stopped.

"Oh my goodness, what happened Albus?" an old woman's voice shrieked.

"I'll explain later Minerva, find Poppy and tell her Harry has severe head trauma. Once Snap is done helping the others at Privet Drive he'll start working on the potions," said the stoic voice. Harry felt himself being carried up a flight of stairs and moments later being laid upon a bed. He was losing his battle with unconsciousness but before he blacked out completely he heard the female voice from before.

"Everything will be okay Harry, I won't leave you."


	4. A New Member

Chapter 4: A New Member

A thin ray of sunlight slide through the curtains and danced their way over to Harry's half swollen face accenting the purple and blue that lined the one side of his face and the more green and yellow that captured the jaw line on the other. He wasn't wearing a shirt and bandages covered the majority of his chest and torso. Several veils of potions sat on the table next to the bed, along with fresh bandages. The room was very still and all that could be heard was the faint breathing of its inhibitor. The room had been that way for several days. Only when it was time to fix Harry's bandages or to give him another potion did someone disrupt the serene environment.

The warmth of the sun started to arouse Harry from his slumber, he had been in and out of consciousness, but today seemed like the day Harry was going to finally come out of it. He slowly blinked his eyes open, after rubbing them for several moments they finally started to adjust to the new surroundings. He slowly reached over toward the table to grab his glasses then he started to sit himself up as much as his ribs would let him, which was not very far. He started to recognize were he was, it was Sirius's room in Grimmauld Place but it had changed. It was much cleaner then the last time he saw it, the carpets, curtains, sheets and even the furniture looked all brand new. What else had changed, Harry wondered. He decided he'd been in bed long enough and slowly made his way to the edge. He pushed himself up and was just about to take his first step when a wave of dizziness washed over him. He sat back down for a moment, letting his body adjust to being upright again. After a few more moments he pushed himself back up again and started to walk. His ribs were still sore so his walk was very ridged. He pushed open his door and looked down the hall. He was guessing everyone was at breakfast.

The kitchen was buzzing with activity, the whole Weasley family, except Percy, was there, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, Snape, Madam Pomfrey, and Hermione. Harry slowly opened the kitchen door and saw them all happily eating.

"Harry!" an excited Hermione shouted. Everyone turned to see Harry standing in the doorway; they quickly made a space for him at the table. He sat down between Lupin and Fred. Everyone seemed to have an expression of relief, even Snape seemed to look a little calmer.

"You gave us quit the scare Harry," said Dumbledore, who was sitting across from him.

"What happened? I just remember talking with my Uncle Vernon then somehow the protection charm was brought up," Harry paused. "Then he mentioned . . ." once again Harry stopped himself from saying Sirius's name out loud. He felt everyone's eyes rest on him and it made him feel very uncomfortable.

"It seems that two of Voldemorts follows took some Polyjuice potion and captured your uncle and cousin." A touch of concern in Dumbledore's voice, "But the spell has been broken, other then Hogwarts this is the only safe place for you to be." Another long pause, "Well, if you would excuse me I have some business to take care of. Molly, thank you for a wonderful meal."

Once Dumbledore had left everyone's attention was turned back towards Harry. The typical questions began to be asked and as time went on people slowly began to filter out, until it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Lupin, Madam Pomfrey, and Mrs. Weasley. The four adults were all huddled down at the end of the table having some serious discussion.

"You defiantly gave us a scare mate, we all arrived just as that Death Eater kicked you in the face," said Ron.

"How are your ribs Harry, them seemed to bother you a lot while Dumbledore was holding you," a very concerned Hermione asked. Her big brown eyes looked as if they were staring right into Harry's soul, he could never hide anything from Hermione and for a moment Harry was lost in her gaze, he quickly recovered.

"They're a bit sore but they feel better then my head does," said Harry. "You took several blows to the head Harry, you need to take it easy the next couple of days and let it heal. Ron and I will keep you company don't worry," Hermione said as she reached across the table to squeeze Harry's hand. Her touch felt very familiar and Harry didn't want to let it go so he held onto it for a bit longer.

"Harry dear, why don't we get you back upstairs," said Professor McGonagall. Harry immediately let go of Hermione's hand and tried to turn around but was met with some pain.

"Here let Ron and I help you," said Lupin. Both he and Ron flanked Harry and helped him up the stairs, they were followed by all the women from the kitchen. Ron and Lupin helped Harry get comfortable in bed.

"Well now that I have you three all together I have some things I'd like to discusses with you. Dumbledore feels that we need to get you three ready for facing You-Know-Who."

"Three? As in Harry, Hermione and me, taking on You –Know-Who. I thought Harry was the only one who could beat," Ron paused. "Him."

"Thanks a lot," teased Harry.

"No offence Harry but I can't even out-dual Ginny let alone You-Know-Who," said Ron.

"Precisely the point Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore feels that you and Ms. Granger will be of some help to Harry during the battle, and we need to get you all ready," said McGonagall.

"Battle Professor?" a curious Hermione asked.

"Yes, the sorting hat gave a warning to Dumbledore the other night," said a now concerned McGonagall.

"What type of warning Professor," ask Harry.

"I don't know, but that is why Professor Dumbledore has called a meeting tonight for all of the Order, and he would like you three at the meeting as well. Our main goal is to help you three be ready for whatever is to come, and so with that said you will all be having lessons for the rest of the summer." McGonagall took out a piece of parchment. "I will be helping you transfigure into an animagus . . . "

"No way!" gasped Ron. McGonagall eyed him but then continued.

"Professor Lupin will be working on your Defense Against The Dark Arts. Moody will be teaching dueling and pain deflection. Snape will continue to instruct you on potions and Dumbledore will work with all three of you on Occlumency. It is imperative that you master Occlumency before school, so the Dark Lord can't use any of you to find out what we are planning. Now I'll let you three catch up, if you have any questions I'll be in the living room down stairs." Said McGonagall.

"Here Mr. Potter drink these two veils and if you have any severe pain have Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley come and get me." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad you're feeling better. Now don't you worry I'll bring lunch up here so you can save your strength for tonight." Said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Harry a cautious hug.

"If you need anything just let us know," smiled Lupin. All the adults made there way over towards the door and quietly left the three friends alone.

"Bloody Hell, we're gonna become animagus,"said Ron.

"Ron!" Snapped Hermione. "Did you listen to anything McGonagall said? There's going to be a battle, which means we're not just fighting Voldemort, we're also going to be fighting Death Eaters . . . most likely hundreds of them."

"By ourselves?" said a confused Ron.

"I doubt it, but lets wait an see what happens tonight. For all we know it could be a battle of wizards chess," smiled Harry as he winked at Ron.

"Way ahead of you mate," said Ron as he dragged a table already setup.

"Well I'm ahead of both of you," beamed Hermione as she tossed both Ron and Harry a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and pulled a book out of Harry's bedside table. They all laughed, and began their various activities. The afternoon was quiet and uneventful, Ron destroyed Harry at Wizards Chest so many times that Hermione felt the need to step in and try and knock Ron off his thrown. Harry watched his two best friends play. He loved them both so much. They were the only family he had and if he lost either of them he wouldn't know what he would do. Harry felt bad for all the pain he had caused both of them and now they might have to put their lives on the line to help Harry yet again. He made a vow right there that he would do everything in his power to protect them and keep them out of harms way, he owed them that much.

Before too long, Lupin came upstairs to help Harry get a shirt on and escort him down to the meeting. Everyone was already seated when Harry arrived, everyone from that morning including some people Harry didn't recognize were all packed into the living room. Dumbledore was standing at the far end of the room and gave Harry a small nod as he entered. Once Harry was settled next to Ron and Hermione on the couch, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"First I'd like to thank you all for coming, I know gathering in numbers isn't the safest thing to do but you may notice just under half of us are present. You also might be wondering why Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are in this meeting. Well . . . because it involves them the most." But before Dumbledore could finish there was a loud knock at the door. Everyone jumped and pulled their wands out.

"Everyone remain calm, I believe our new member has arrived," said Dumbledore as he motioned for Lupin to open the door.

A young women stepped into the room carrying a broom Harry had never seen before and a large green duffle bag, the kind someone in the armed forces would have. She was wearing low-rise jeans and a T-shirt that read "Property of the Irish Quidditch Team." Sunglasses were holding her honey blonde hair back and if she weren't carrying a broom you would have thought a muggle had just walked in.

"Dumbledore is it okay if Rosie comes in, she's in a holding pattern out back," said the woman with the hint of a brogue.

"Of course, please go ahead and get her," said Dumbledore. The woman pulled out a Dragon Hide glove from her back pocket and left the room. Once she was gone the room immediately erupted with whispered conversations.

"What's the Irish doing here?" George asked Fred.

"I dunno but did you see that broom? I read the Irish team has been experimenting with aerodynamic brooms in preparation for the next World Cup. Those are the fastest brooms on earth, I didn't know any of the players had started using them." A shocked Fred stated.

"Who is she? I didn't see her at the last Quidditch Cup?" said Ron

"All I know is her names Julia, rumor has it she's the best seeker in the world . . . better then Krum, but she refused to play until she was through with Auror training." Said Ginny with a smile.

The whispers stopped as footsteps could be heard coming toward the living room again. The woman stepped into the room with a majestic bald Eagle on a gloved arm. Everyone was in awe for a moment over the beautiful creature.

"That's one of the original Eagles," gasped Tonks.

"An original Eagle?" asked Harry.

"Yes, also referred to as a founding Eagle or Elder." Stated Dumbledore. "You see Harry, Eagles along with Phoenixes are some of the oldest magical creatures still left. A founding Eagle has many powers and when Witches and Wizards started to abuse them they migrated to the new world were the local tribes understood and respected the new creature."

"Aye, and once you've earned their respect, they will be loyal to you until your death, because they out-live humans by many years," interrupted Julia. "But I doubt I was brought here to discuss Rosie."

"Quite right, well first let me introduce are new guest, Julia is one of the finest Auror's Ireland has but she is also a close friend of mine and I'd trust her with my life. She has agreed to fill the Defense Against The Dark Arts position at Hogwarts and has joined the Order. I ask that you treat her with the same respect you'd show your own mothers." Smiled Dumbledore, "Now for the reason I called you all here, I will let my old friend explain himself." Dumbledore stepped aside to reveal the sorting hat sitting on a stool.

"Many brave and true of heart gather in this room, for the hour grows late and the battle will begin soon," the hat paused and looked straight at Harry. "Heir of Godric Gryffindor listen to my words, the time will come that the once four separate houses will become one and stand behind you in your fight. Which will happen during the six month's longest night. The one thing you need to remember is this . . . love of family, the love of a friend, and the most powerful of all . . . the undying love of another. The heir of Salazar Slytherin can never know how powerful these elements can be, for hatred and cruelty is all that he sees." The hat stopped for a moment then looked at Julia, "I know that many of you have been waiting for the task ahead but know that good will win out in the end. I fear my time for rhyme has come to an end but heed this last word my friends. Never forget that the greatest power comes from within," and with that the sorting hat fell silent. No one moved nor spoke for several minutes following, until Julia took two steps forward.

"Well we know when the battle is happening," she paused. "The real question is, does Voldemort?"


	5. The Preparation For Battle Begins

Chapter 5: The Preparation For Battle Begins  
  
It was the day before Harry and Dumbledore were to visit Grinngotts to sort out Sirius's will. Grimmauld Place was bustling with activity. Ater the sorting hat's warning, Dumbledore instructed everyone to go home until he could find out whether Voldemort was indeed going to act the way the hat predicted. They were all to meet in two weeks the night before the new term of school started. Today was the first day of lessons, potions and transfiguration was in the morning. After lunch was Defense Against The Dark Arts and dueling with Moody, then after dinner would be Occlumency. Harry was running late for his first lesson of the day. He threw his clothes on and grabbed his books as he tore down the stairs. He still had some bruising on his face but his ribs and head felt a lot better then yesterday.

"This might be the summer and you think you can be a little more relaxed but I will not tolerate lateness at Hogwarts nor here," said an annoyed Snape as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Sorry Professor," said Harry. He sat down and opened his book to their lesson of the day.

"Now as I was saying, today we will learn simple healing potions which can be made fairly quickly in the field," instructed Snape. Harry had a feeling that all of the lessons would be like this, everything focused on the battle. This battle was going to be it, everyone's hopes for a future without Voldemort, without the Death Eaters and most importantly without fear. But Harry felt that no one had confidence in him, he would catch people gazing at him as if he wasn't going to make it. Didn't anyone have faith he could beat Voldemort? Then Harry realized all he had to do was look at his best friends, as long as they had faith in him, that was all he needed. Snape's lesson went by fairly quickly and Harry found himself walking to the living room for his transfiguration lesson, he hadn't given his animal much thought.

"Do you know what animal you wanna be Harry?" Asked Ron.

"No idea," said Harry.

"Don't worry, this first lesson is to help us fined the right animal. I heard McGonagall talking to Lupin this morning," said Hermione. The three walked into the living room to await their next lesson. They waited for a few minutes before Harry spotted a cat sitting on the table just watching them.

"Professor?" asked Harry. The cat jumped down to the floor and slowly walked towards the three of them and as it walked Professor McGonagall began to take form.

"Very good Mr. Potter, how could you tell it was me?" Asked McGonagall.

"You were looking straight into my eyes." Stated Harry.

"So it wasn't until I stopped acting like a cat that you noticed me, and that's one of the first things you have to think about when choosing an animal. What animal shares your qualities, your modes, and most importantly your strengths? Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and please answer truthfully." McGonagall paused then looked at Ron, "Mr. Weasly would you say you're a loyal friend to Mr. Potter and Ms. Grainger?"

"Yeah," said a defensive Ron.

"Would you follow them wherever they went?" Asked McGonagall. Ron nodded his head. "Would you consider trying a wolf as your animal Mr. Weasley?"

"A wolf?" questioned Ron.

"A wolf is a fierce warrior and hunter, but he's loyal to his pack and will help catch food or defend it's young at all cost." Explained McGonagall. "Try something for me Mr. Weasley, close your eyes and think about a wolfs howl."

"Okay," said Ron.

"Do you hear it?" asked McGonagall. Ron nodded. "Good now take a deep breath and try it." Ron paused for a moment then took a deep breath and let out a loud howl. He opened his eyes with a shocked expression.

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

"Very good Mr. Weasley," an impressed McGonagall said as she clapped. "Now Ms. Granger . . ."

"Actually professor I have an idea of what animal to become," interrupted Hermione.

"Oh, and what might that be?" asked McGonagall.

"A unicorn," Hermione muttered.

"Well, Ms. Granger you do know magical creatures are a lot harder to do then normal animals," said McGonagall.

"I know, but I think I can do it," said Hermione with a little more confidence.

"Very well, can you picture the horn?" asked McGonagall. Hermione nodded, "Close your eyes and begin to focus on the horn." Hermione took a deep breath then closed her eyes, several moments past without anything happening. A small stub began to protrude from Hermione's forehead. It slowly grew until it was completely formed. Both Harry and Ron had their mouths a gaped.

"Bloody Hell!" whispered Ron. And just as soon as it had grown it disappeared and Hermione fell back onto the couch in exhaustion.

"Amazing Ms. Granger, amazing!" exclaimed McGonagall who then turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what you want to be?"

"Um not really," Harry said with a little embarrassment.

"Well, what are you good at?" asked McGonagall. Harry thought for a moment then it hit him, he was good at flying.

"Flying, Professor," said Harry.

"Yes, you're very good at flying Harry," McGonagall paused. "What other qualities?" Harry thought for a moment. He might be skinny but he considered himself strong, and he defiantly could be a leader if needed. He also thought about his undying need to protect the ones he loved. Just then Harry started to remember that night at the Ministry, when Fawkes had jumped in front of Dumbledore to save him from the killing curse. His thoughts then drifted to when Fawkes saved him from the Basilisk and Harry knew right then what he wanted to be.

"A phoenix," stated Harry.

"I thought you might say that," McGonagall paused and stared at Harry. "Why don't you hold your arms out and focus on the wings of the phoenix," suggested McGonagall. Harry slowly raised his arms and closed his eyes and remembered the rush he felt when he was holding on to Fawkes tail when he carried everyone out of the chamber. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his arms, which were now stunningly beautiful red wings, he closed his eyes and focused again, and when he opened them, his arms were back to normal.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, you've all done very well. Now lets go see what's for lunch shall we," said an excited McGonagall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all excited about their new animagus form and were bragging to everyone at lunch. McGonagall did ask that they don't let anyone at Hogwarts know about their special training, she had no doubt there would be spies amongst the students this year.

The rest of the afternoon went well, Lupin explained how some spells need emotion to fuel them, like the Patronus spell and the Crucio spell, while Mad-Eye began to teach them pain deflection by pricking their fingers until they didn't bleed. Before Harry knew it he was back in the kitchen eating dinner, he noticed it was still light. He rushed through dinner and ran up and grabbed his Firebolt, the backyard of Grimmauld Place was protected with the same charms as the house so know one could see him. He stepped out side and noticed someone else had chosen to fly around. It was the new Auror, Julia. She was practicing some complex moves, speeding in one direction then turning on a dime and going the other, tight barrel rolls and loop-de-loops, then he saw her climb very high into the air and just as Harry was beginning to lose sight of her he saw something that made his heart stop. Julia had jumped off her broom into a swan dive and was free falling towards him at an alarming rate. Just as Harry was about to mount his broom he heard something.

"ACCIO BROOM!" boomed Julia. The broom, which was once just hovering where Julia had left it, was now rocketing towards its owner at a high speed. It caught up to her and she grabbed it and pulled out of the dive just before hitting the ground. Harry just stood there in amazement. Julia noticed she had a spectator and slowly came down to talk to the young man.

"Evening Harry," smiled Julia.

"That was unbelievable, how did you do that?" a still shocked Harry asked.

"A lot of practice and people spotting me incase I couldn't pull out in time," laughed Julia. "I've heard you're quite the flyer."

"I can't do anything like that," said Harry.

"Well, maybe in time I could teach you, but you up for a game of tag?" asked Julia.

"Tag?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah you're it," and with that Julia jumped on her broom and was off. Harry quickly figured out the game and began his chase. They had been flying for over an hour before Hermione came out to get Harry for their Occlumency lesson. He thanked Julia and asked if they could play again some time.

"Anytime you want Harry, but if I'm not here Rosie's always up for it." Julia said as she walked up stairs to change out of her Quidditch gear. Harry went straight to the living room with Hermione. Ron and Dumbledore were already waiting inside.

"Wonderful, let's begin shall we. The first thing I want you all to know is what it feels like to have someone invade your head. Harry would you please perform the charm on Hermione while I perform it on Ron." Asked Dumbledore. Hermione gave Harry a worried look.

"Don't worry it will be okay, just focus on pushing me out of your head once I'm there," Harry said softly. He positioned himself in front of Hermione.

"Ready Harry?" Harry nodded, "One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Legilimens!" both Harry and Dumbledore said. Harry all of a sudden began to see events from the last 6 years but in a different perspective. He saw himself catching the snitch during his first year but a different sense of pride filled him as he watched, then he saw the Basilisk in Herminone's mirror, flash again to the third year when Hermione was watching Harry perform the Expecto Patronum spell on all the Dementors, another memory of Harry about to take on the dragon for his first task in the Tri-Wizards tournament but he felt a tremendous sense of fear and worry came over him while he watched as Hermione kissed Harry good luck, one more memory flashed as Harry watched as the purple spell hit Hermione in the chest and Harry saw himself looking straight at Hermione with a terrified look. Then Harry heard Hermione yell.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Hermione. She had forced him out of her mind but it took much effort, she was on her knees on the ground and was breathing hard. Harry bent down to see if she was all right.

"You okay," he whispered.

"Yeah, it's not everyday someone sees all your memories," she tried to play it off but Harry could tell she was disappointed at herself for not being stronger.

"It's okay Hermione it took me a while before I could stop Snape," said Harry as he helped her to her feet.

"Now let's change sides and let them know what it's like to see into our heads Harry," said a smiling Dumbledore, who was also helping Ron to his feet. Harry prepared himself and gave Hermione and smile letting her know it was going to be okay.

"Ready Ron," asked Hermione.

"As I ever will be," Ron nervously said.

"Okay, One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Legilimens!" they both shouted. Now Harry was experiencing his own memories, the first was that of Sirius falling behind the veil then his memory snapped to the moment Hermione was hit with the purple spell, he ran over to her and he began to think the same thoughts he had that night. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead; it will be my fault if she's dead. Then the fear that Harry had that night came back to him as he looked at a lifeless Hermione. Another flash and he was seeing Hermione and Ron play chess from the other day he saw that his focus was on Hermione and he heard himself think about the promise he made to not let them be hurt again. This was enough he couldn't let her see anymore, Harry thought and forced Hermione out of his head.

"Ouch!" she shouted. Harry looked up to see Hermione rubbing her wrist the same was Snape was when he had unintentionally preformed a stinging hex.

"Now that you've experienced both sides of this type of manipulation you can understand why it's imperative that we have you as close to being ready as possible for the start of the school term. I think that's enough for tonight," said Dumbledore. "Harry may I have a moment?"

"Yes Professor," said a tired Harry.

"I just wanted to let you know that Hermione and Ron will be coming with us tomorrow, it seems that Sirius left a few things for them as well," Dumbledore said softly.

"Okay, what time should we be ready?" asked Harry.

"Nine o'clock, we'll be taking the night bus so make sure you have correct change," smiled Dumbledore.

"I will Sir, have a good night," said Harry.

"Good night Harry," responded Dumbledore. Harry left the living room and headed upstairs, as he got closer to his room he noticed someone standing there. It was Hermione.

"Hermione? You okay?" a touch of concerned in Harry's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," she paused. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you at all for what happened in the Ministry. You can't look out for all of us you know," she half laughed. The she took a step forward and hugged Harry. Harry and Hermione had given each others hugs loads of times but this time Harry noticed just how wonderful she felt in his arms, he could smell the vanilla shampoo she always used and he could feel her breathing against his chest. He never wanted to let her go, but he could feel her begin to pull out of the hug.

"Besides some one has to look out for you," she smiled and started to walk back towards her room. Harry gave her a huge smile, he loved his friend so much but something felt different. This feeling was stronger then just friendship he thought. He quickly dismissed the idea and went to bed for he knew tomorrow was going to be a rough day.


	6. The Last Request Of Sirius Black

Chapter 6: The Last Request Of Sirius Black

"But Master, the boy figured out who we were. We tried to grab him but Dumbledore and his band of goody-too-shoes showed up," groveled Wormtail.  
  
"It's doesn't matter, the spell is broken and he is no longer safe outside Hogwarts," hissed a high-pitched voice.

"How will we get him?" a cautious Wormtail asked.

"It looks like we must go to him," the voice paused. "Wormtail get everything ready to move."

"Where are we going Master?" asked Wormtail.

"To the Forbidden Forest, we must prepare . . ." the voice trailed off.

"Prepare?" said a confused Wormtail.

"You fool!" roared the voice. "We're going to attack Hogwarts. Once Dumbledore can't hide behind that school he'll be unable to stop me, and I'll be able to finish Potter once and for all." Laughed the unearthly voice.

"Master!" another Death Eater walked into the room. "We still can't find Narccisa or Draco my lord, and some of the others are missing too."

"Well it seems like some of my followers offspring don't share our vision," the voice seemed concerned. "Find them and KILL THEM ALL, if they don't fight for us then they wont fight for anyone!" screamed the voice!

Harry awoke with a start, was that a dream or did Voldemort let his guard down long enough for Harry to see him. He didn't know but if what he just saw was true then Dumbledore needed to help the Slytherins in hiding. Harry jumped out of bed and threw a shirt on. It was still early morning and the house was deathly quiet, Harry tiptoed down the hall then crept down the stairs. He looked in the kitchen but no one was there, the living room was empty as well. He thought for a moment, then decided he needed to take matters into his own hands and went back up stairs and threw on some warm clothes, grabbed his Firebolt and headed for the back door. He opened the kitchen door and was surprised to see Julia dressed and ready to fly as well.

"That broom maybe fast but not as fast as mine. Leave a note saying I took you to Hogwarts because you needed to talk to Dumbledore. We don't want to be scaring anyone now do we," said Julia handing Harry a piece of parchment and pointing to where the quill sat on the table. Harry quickly wrote the note and placed his Firebolt on the table.

"Ready," said Harry with a sense of urgencies. Julia nodded and walked out the back door, she mounted her broom and motioned for Harry to get on behind her.

"Won't we need an invisibility cloak?" asked Harry.

"Not the way I fly. Hang on," shouted Julia, as she got ready to kick off the ground. She took a deep breath then bent her knees and lunched into the air with such force Harry feared he'd fall off. With in moments Grimmauld Street was just a tiny line beneath him. Harry could feel Julia leaning forward to push the broom to go faster, but they were already going at such a fast pace that the wind was deafening to Harry and stinging to his face. After about twenty minutes Harry heard Julia yell something but couldn't make it out.

"WHAT!" he shouted. Julia turned her head to the side.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" she shouted back to him. Harry began to notice the countryside slowly growing bigger and just ahead he could make out the towers of his school. Julia safely landed in the courtyard right in front of the hug oak doors that were shut tight. Harry knocked as hard as he could but no one answered, then he had a thought. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at his throat.

"SONORUS!" he yelled. "Professor Dumbledore," his voice now amplified. "It's Harry! I need to talk to you!" Harry paused. "Professor Dumbl . . ." the doors to the school slowly opened and a rather confused looking Dumbledore stepped out. "Profess . . ." Harry's voice was still amplified. Harry pointed his wand,fixed it and started to walk towards Dumbledore. "Professor, he's going to attack! I saw it! He was talking to Wormtail and then another Death Eater came in and said that Draco was missing along with some others and Voldemort ordered them killed!" Harry was out of breath.

"Slow down Harry, did Voldemort say when he was going to attack?" said Dumbledore.

"No but he told Wormtail to get everything ready to leave and they were going to move into the Forbidden Forest," Harry said a little more calmly. Dumbledore turned to look in the direction of the forest.

"And what did he say about Draco and the others?" said Dumbledore still looking in the direction of the forest.

"A Death Eater came in and told Voldemort that Draco and some others are missing and no one can find them. Voldemort then said that if they don't fight for him they wouldn't fight for anyone and he told the Death Eater to kill them all," said a panicked Harry. He and Draco might not be on the best terms but he did not wish death upon anyone, with the exception of two people, Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Come with me," instructed Dumbledore. They followed him through the halls of Hogwarts and up into his office. Dumbledore then grabbed a letter Harry recognized as the portkey that brought him to Dumbledore's office a week ago. All three of them touched it and moments later they all dropped onto the sidewalk across the street from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They walked into the house, which was now full of commotion until Ginny Weasley spotted them standing in the doorway.

"I found them!" she shouted. Harry could hear everyone run towards his direction. Mad-Eye and Mrs. Weasley were the first to reach them.

"I thought I told you NOT to let him take you on some damn mission," Moody scolded Julia.

"Harry why didn't you leave us a note! We thought You-Know-Who got you!" a hysterical Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"He did leave a note!" said a voice from the back of the crowd that had now gathered around them. The person started to push their way through the crowd and Harry could see the bushy hair approaching him. Hermione was waving his note in one hand and carrying his broom in the other. She handed Harry his broom and the note to Mrs. Wealey.

"We don't have time to worry about Harry's judgment Molly, I need all the Order members to meet me in the living room at once," stated Dumbledore in a concerned tone. Tonk, Mad-Eye, McGonagall, Lupin Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Julia all went into the living room but before Dumbledore joined them he turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"You three get ready to leave for Diagon Alley, and Ginny dear could you please write a letter to Professor Snape asking him to meet me at Grinngots as soon as possible. Harry may we use Hedwig? Asked Dumbledore.

"Of course,' said Harry.

"Wonderful, you four get going, and don't worry Harry, we'll take care of this," Dumbledore said as he walked into the living room.

"Bloody hell mate, what happened?" a confused Ron asked.

"I'll tell you on the night bus," a distracted Harry said.

"Oh not the night bus again," complained Ron. Harry laughed and headed upstairs, with all that had happened, he completely forgot why they were going to Diagon Alley but as he entered his room all the memories came flooding back. He sat for a moment and began to feel a lump form in his throat. Not wanting to become emotional Harry pushed the thoughts out of his head and started to get ready.

An hour later, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Julia were all sitting on the night bus heading towards Diagon Alley. Harry spent the majority of the ride explaining his dream and that he got to ride Julia's broom to Hogwarts.

"How fast was it?" an excited Ron asked.

"Let's just say it took about half an hour to get to Hogwarts," Harry bragged. Ron's mouth hung open.

"Ron you might want to close your mouth spiders could get in," teased Hermione. Ron immediately shut his jaw and then suddenly flew off his seat along with Harry and Hermione.

"It looks like we're here," said Dumbledore as he calmly got up from his seat. All three gave him a dirty look as they picked themselves up from the floor. They made their way through the populated ally and on the way noticed where Fred and George's shop was. Once inside Grinngotts, a distinguished goblin made his way over to the group.

"Headmaster, thank you for coming, the room is being prepared it will be just a moment." The goblin said as he showed them to a set of chairs. They all took their seats. Dumbledore asked Hermione and Ron how their summers had been, leaving Julia and Harry to talk to each other.

"How did you know I was awake?" asked Harry.

"Being that I'm your next door neighbor, I woke up and heard you moaning for Dumbledore. I didn't think much of it until I peeked my head out into the hallway and saw you sneaking around," explained Julia. Harry felt a little embarrassed that he didn't know Julia was right next door to him. He looked up to see the goblin from before walking towards them. Harry let out a long sigh. Was he ready for this?

"It will be okay Harry, just remember Sirius wanted you to have these things. As long as you honor his memory he'll always be with you," said Julia softly. Harry didn't know why but those little words of comfort seemed to help.

"Mr. Potter we are ready," said the goblin indicating that the group should follow him. They walked down a long hallway. Once they got to the end, a door on the right opened. A goblin in robes was seated with several large pieces of parchment on a desk in front of him. A dictation quill stood at attention on another table with a blank piece of parchment, and five plush red chairs sat in a half circle around the front of the goblin's desk.

"Come in Mr. Potter," said the goblin in the nice robes. "Headmaster, thank you for coming." Shaking Dumbledore's hand. "Well now is everyone present?"

"All accounted for," smiled Dumbledore.

"Then let the reading of Sirius Black's will begin." The goblin looked at the dictation quill, which had just copied his sentence. All three friends gave each other knowing looks of comfort. "Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes," said Ron tentatively.

"You have been left the following," the goblin took a breath. "Dear Ron, your mother wouldn't allow me to give you these as Christmas presents but I knew she couldn't deny me in death so please except these two Firebolts for your sister Ginny and yourself. Good Luck, and keep Harry out of trouble and that Quidditch Cup in your house." The brooms appeared in front of Ron once the goblin finished reading.

"Thank you," Ron whispered to the brooms.

"Hermione Granger . . . you have been given the following," the goblin took another deep breath. "My dearest Hermione, I now know how Ron and Harry make it through the year. You will become the greatest witch of your time don't ever doubt that. To help you achieve that goal I have left you all of the family's sacred books. Some date back as far as the 13th century and talk about the ancient magic that only a few witches and wizards can practice today, protect my godson Hermione, I'm counting on you," the goblin cleared his throat. "With your permission we can ship the books to Hogwarts, Gryffindor tower, Girls Dormitory. There are quite a number of them."

"That would be wonderful, may I also keep that note from Sirius?" a sad Hermione asked.

"Why of course, will you sign here indicating you want the books to be delivered," said the goblin holding out a piece of parchment for Hermione to sign. She took the quill from his hand and signed, the parchment then took the note the goblin had read.

"When will they be delivered?" Hermione asked.

"We'll have them there the first night of term for you," responded the goblin as he wrote a note to himself.

"Thank you," she whispered as a silent tear rolled down her check.

"Harry Potter . . . you have been given the following," the goblin took the same deep breathe. "Harry, if you're hearing this then I've failed you in life . . . but in death I can at least make sure you're taken care of. I have left you everything, aside from the books that I gave to Hermione. Grimmauld Place now belongs to you along with the rest of the Black fortune and belongings. Harry I want you to enjoy life, you've had so many hardships so early that I wanted you to not have to worry about anything once you're done with school. I only ask for one favor in return, defeat him." With that last statement the goblin started to fold the note. Harry who had been looking at the ground the entire time slowly raised his head and looked at the goblin with his bloodshot eyes.

"Would you mind reading that last sentence again," said Harry with a shaking voice.

"Certainly Mr. Potter," the goblin opened the note again and took a breath. "I only ask for one favor in return, defeat him." The goblin paused and looked at Harry. Harry sat for a moment in silence. It was over he thought, all of his moodiness, being frustrated with people not telling him what's going on, and being mad that he was the one chosen to fulfill the prophecy, all of it. He will defeat Voldemort, and not just for his godfather, but also for everyone else who was counting on him. All the suffering, pain and fear that Voldemort had caused would all come to an end and Harry was going to be the one to stop him. A determination could be seen in his eyes now. A new fire was lit within him.

"Do I need to sign anything?" asked Harry now in full control of his voice.

"Uh, yes Mr. Potter. We have several plans as to what we can do to make these changes easier on you. First we can move your existing finances into one vault that can hold both the Black family's finances and yours. Second, we could move them to be in two vaults right next to each other or third we could leave everything were it is," explained the goblin.

"Why don't we put them in two vaults right next to each other," said Harry.

"As you wish Mr. Potter, if you could just sign these three pages indicating you are now the owner of Gimmauld place and the rightful owner to the Black Family fortune, then sign this last paper that will allow us to move the two fortunes into different vaults adjoining each other." Harry signed all four pieces of parchment. "Here are you're new vault numbers and keys that go along with them," explained the goblin. Harry finished up all the paperwork and left Grinngotts. Dumbledore excused himself to meet with Snape and instructed them to meet up with him in a half hour to catch the night bus.

They all decided to head to the Weasley's shop and say hi to Fred and George. While on the way, Hermione spotted a new snow Owl at the Emporium and asked if she could stop and look at her.

"How much is she?" Hermione asked the shopkeeper.

"250 Galleons," said the shopkeeper. Hermione's heart visibly sunk, she slowly made her way out of the shop followed by Ron. Harry was about to follow them but stopped in his tracks.

"Julia will you tell them I'll catch up, I just want to buy some treats for Hedwig." said Harry as he headed back up to the stopkeeper.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, we'll be right there Harry's getting some Owl treats for Hedwig," shouted Julia. Harry turned and looked at her questionably.

"Were you go, I go, simple as that. Plus Moody will kill me if I let you out of my sight," smiled Julia. Harry chuckled, of course Mad Eye was that paranoid that Voldemort might try something in the middle of the day and in the most packed alley in all of London. Harry turned towards the shopkeeper.

"May I purchase that owl my friend just asked about?" asked Harry.

"It's still 250 galleons," said the shopkeeper. Harry wrote down his new vault number and a date to deliver it and handed it to the person.

"Charge it to that vault and can you deliver it on this date," Harry pointed to the date on the page.

"Whom am I sending it to" asked the now impressed shopkeeper as she looked at Harry's information. She took out a delivery form to fill out.

"Oh, to Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Gryffindor table," said Harry.

"Would you like a note to send with the Owl?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Sure," Harry paused. "Happy Birthday Hermione, love Harry."

"Okay Mr. Potter,we'll take care of that for you, will you be needing anything else," asked the shopkeeper.

"Um . . . "Harry was about to say no when Julia interrupted him.

"You might want to get some treats," smiled Julia.

"Oh yeah can I have some Owl treats for a snowy Owl," smiled Harry. Harry collected his owl treats and made his way up to the Weasley's shop, but just as he got there, he saw Dumbledore walking pretty fast towards his direction.

"We need to leave now," an out of breath Dumbledore exclaimed.

"What is it?" a concerned Julia asked. But Dumbledore wouldn't answer.

"Hermione! Ron! Come here!" demanded Dumbledore. They walked out of the shop confused but they didn't have time for questions Dumbledore grabbed their hands and apparated out of Diagon Alley.

"Grab my hand," said Julia. Harry did so and with in moments felt that strange sensation he felt the night of his attack. So this is what it felt like to apparate, he thought. Grimauld Place began to appear in front of him. Both Julia and Harry followed Dumbledore who was already in the house. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway for a moment trying to figure out what the urgencies was all about.

"They found the Slytherins in hiding," said Ginny who was sitting on the stairway. "They got there just as they were being attacked," she said with a sad expression. Just then the doors to the living room burst open and Lupin was running towards the kitchen with rags soaked in blood. All four turned their attention to the living room. Inside they could see a group of children huddled in one corner while all the adults were standing around a body lying on the ground. Harry saw Snape and Madam Pomfrey step back from the group. Snape's face had little blood marks all over it and he looked completely destroyed.

"I'm sorry Draco we couldn't save her," Snape uttered. At that moment Harry could hear the devastated cries of Draco Malfoy echo the halls. The group of adults parted and Harry saw him kneeling next to a woman's body and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry could hear Lupin coming back, and just before the doors to the living room shut he heard Draco's last plea.

"Mum, come back."


	7. New Alliances

_A/N - I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. They keep me going!_

Chapter 7: New Alliances

The past two weeks had been exhausting for everyone. The Order members were taking turns guarding the house at all hours while the teachers doubled their effort on training Harry, Hermione and Ron. Buckbeak's old room was turned into a makeshift dormitory for the eight Slytherins that had been rescued. Most of the time they stayed up in the room except when it was time to eat, or whenever Snape came. He would conduct the three's lesson in private in the kitchen then go upstairs to the Slytherins and tell them he had just arrived. Harry could tell that having a friendly face around them helped their grieving now that they were all orphans. Ginny explained that Narcissa was the last surviving adult when the Order had found them fending off Death Eaters, all the other mothers were dead. Harry couldn't imagine watching his mother die, he remembered hearing her screams during his third year anytime the Dementors came near him but to watch her fight 7 Death Eaters to save his life was something he couldn't fathom.

Dumbledore spent several hours on the first night explaining to the Slytherins that Grimmauld Place belonged to Harry and that he had a vision that warned them about the attack. He didn't mention the Order but just said that this was a safe house for anyone that needed protection from the Dark Lord. Once they had all gone to bed Dumbledore asked everyone to check on them as often as possible.

"It's not every day that everything you believed in turns out to be wrong," Dumbledore had said.

Harry had taken the responsibility of checking on them several times throughout the last two weeks. The other night someone finally said something besides "no" and "thank you." It was Draco who talked to him but only for a second.

"Potter," his voice sounded a little horse. "Thank you for helping us." And that was it but Harry knew that it had taken a lot for Malfoy to say it. Harry just gave Draco a look that, because Harry too had lost loved ones, meant a lot more then just the usual apologetic looks Draco had received from everyone else. This was the foundation of a new understanding between these two very different men and Harry could feel it. He left the room with a new perspective on Draco Malfoy. There were still many things he had done to his friends, Hermione in particular, but Harry had a feeling this new understanding might be the beginning of Draco's redemption in his eyes. However, Harry knew that was still a long way off.

The events of late had overshadowed the O.W.L's that the children had received. Even the Slytherins had theirs delivered to Grimmauld Place. Harry did extremely well and received the Outstanding he needed in Potions to get into Snape's class. In total Harry received 7 O.W.L's with three other Outstandings in Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against The Dark Arts. He got an Exceeds Expectations in Charms and Herbology, with an acceptable in Astronomy. They curved the grading on the practical of Astronomy due to the events that took place during the exam. Ron also got 7 O.W.L's but he didn't seemed please with them as Harry would have thought and any time Harry asked Ron about them he would just get angry and storm off. Hermione on the other hand was cool as a cucumber, she wouldn't tell anyone her score but Harry figured if she got anything less then an Outstanding she would have flip. It wasn't until their books were picked up the other night that Harry understood Ron's frustration. Ron was at Diagon Alley helping Fred and George while Harry and Hermione were at Grimmauld place working on homework for their extra lessons.

"Harry! Hermione! I got your books for school come get'em!" Shouted Julia from the living room. Harry and Hermione had run down immediately to see what new books they had gotten. They almost had identical books with Hermione having a few more due to the amount of classes she took.

"Well, now we know what you signed up to be last year. Why did you not want to tell us?" Harry had asked.

"I was worried that if you two didn't make it you'd be mad that I did," Hermione had blushed causing her cheeks to turn a slight pink. All Harry could remember was how cute she had looked when that happened.

"Look at Ron's pile," Hermione said in a slight gasp. It was obvious that Ron wasn't going to be in the classes he needed to be to become an Auror. He had a book about muggle warfare, the sixth-year book for divination, another muggle studies book, and the same Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against The Dark Arts book that Harry and Hermione had.

"Why does he have two muggle studies books?" asked Harry. He looked at Hermione who had the same clueless look as he, then he glanced at Julia who was trying to avoid eye contact with the two of them. "You know don't you?" Harry asked Julia.

"Aye I do, but it's not my place to be blabbing other peoples business," said Julia still avoiding eye contact.

"Oh come on Julia, please!" begged Hermione who was giving her best puppy dogface. Julia laughed.

"Okay I'll tell, BUT if you say anything to anyone, I know where you sleep and I can make it look like an accident," Julia gave them both a look. "Do you remember the other night when Ron kept beatin' the hell out of you in chess Harry."

"Yeah, I tried everything," said Harry.

"Well, you weren't the only person to notice how Ron kept out thinking you. Mad-Eye was very impressed with Ron, and after the O.W.L's came in and Ron had to choose an alternate carrier Moody asked to talk to him. There is a position at the Ministry that no one has held for a while and Moody thinks Ron would be perfect for it. It's the Ministries Defense Strategist. In times of war this person is a General so to speak, helps plan where the Aurors attack and all those things. In times of peace they help carry out special missions that need extensive planning. Ireland has had one of these for many years. It's strange the Ministry here doesn't." Explained Julia. "In order to qualify for this position the person needs a working knowledge of muggle life, so that the missions don't jeopardize or interfere with their world."

"That sounds amazing, and perfect for Ron," an intrigued Hermione said.

"You know what that means don't you?" asked Harry. Both Julia and Hermione gave him a questionable look. "If we both become Aurors Ron would be our boss," teased Harry. Both women gave him a "that's not funny" look.

"Now you can't be saying anything to anyone you understand, he's still very embarrassed that he didn't get the higher grades and he's also worried you two will leave him out of things because you guys have all the same classes," said Julia sensing they were about to interject. "And yes I know you wouldn't do such a thing but he's feeling very unsure of himself. Wait for him to say something. When he's ready, he'll talk." Both Harry and Hermione agreed with Julia's assessment and she gave them both a warm smile and told them to be on their way. As Harry smiled back there was a split second where he thought he knew Julia from somewhere before, but that moment passed and he and Hermione went back to doing homework.

It was now the night before they all left for Hogwarts. The Order would be holding their meeting tonight to discuss how to prepare for the looming battle. The entire house seemed to be on pins and needles in anticipation of the meeting. Before the meeting, Dumbledore asked to conduct one more Occlumency lesson. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly ate their dinner and met with Dumbledore in the living room.

"Thank you for coming. I want to see how quickly you can repel someone out of your head. You all have made amazing progress and we will be continuing these lessons once we get back to Hogwarts. So Mr. Weasley, why don't we start with you, try and break into Harry's mind." Instructed Dumbledore.

"Uh okay," said an unsure Ron. He positioned himself in front of Harry and without warning said the spell, "Legilimens!" Harry was caught off guard for a moment but quickly recovered and cleared his head and completely blocked Ron. When Harry opened his eyes he gave Ron a look, why hadn't he warned him before he preformed the spell.

"Very good!" clapped Dumbledore. "Now Harry would you please do the same to Ms. Granger." Harry faced Hermione and gave her a wink.

"Legilimens!" said Harry in a strong voice. Hermione was putting up a very good fight and Harry couldn't see anything, until a flash of a memory faded in and out. Harry pushed harder to see what it was. Harry saw himself being kicked in the head by the Death Eater. He then felt a flush of panic, anger and concern fill him, he saw Hermione raise her wand and shout the spell he had heard that night. Harry could feel Hermione trying to knock him out of her head but Harry wanted to see more and pushed harder to finish watching the memory. He now saw himself lying on the floor face down and watched as Hermione rolled him over and lit her wand to see his face. She placed a tender hand on his cheek. Harry could feel this great wave of emotion encompassed him, but he couldn't place what exact feeling it was. The memory faded and a new one took its place. Harry was now watching Dumbledore carefully place his body on the bed. Then Dumbledore walked towards Hermione and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Watch over him child, he will need your strength," Dumbledore said as he walked back downstairs. Hermione began to walk over to Harry. He really did look bad, his jaw was swollen and the side of his face was already bruising. Then Harry heard it.

"Everything will be okay Harry, I won't leave you," Hermione said.

Hermione had been the angel he thought had saved him and just as Harry was about to leave her thoughts he caught sight of one more thing. Hermione slowly moved her head down and placed a sweet tender kiss on Harry's lips.

"I don't know what I'd do with out you," said Hermione in the memory.

Harry could feel a great power push him completely out of her head and at the same time heard the real Hermione's cry.

"HARRRRY! GET OUT!" she screamed. Harry was flung backwards and landed on the couch that tipped back with his momentum. He was dazed for a moment but could hear Hermione run out of the room in tears. His heart broke, here was a woman who had saved his life and done everything to help him and how did he repay her, buy forcing his way into her head.

Dumbledore and Ron slowly peeked their heads over the sofa to see if Harry was still alive. The both offered they're hand to help him up.

"Well," Dumbledore started to try and change the subject. "Would you boys mind helping me move the room around for the meeting." The three worked in silence, making Harry feel even more horrible, had they seen him trying hard to watch Hermione's memory? Once they had finished moving things around people began to filter in. Harry took a seat far away from the group as possible. It was another twenty minutes before Dumbledore had Lupin close the doors. Dumbledore took a moment and put a silencing charm on the room.

"Thank you all for coming, as some of you may know Harry had a vision. What we've gathered from it is that Voldemort is moving into the Forbidden Forest, most likely to keep a closer eye on Harry and activities at the school. Do we know when Voldemort is planning to attack?" Dumbledore asked Snape

"Nothing as of yet, but he is sending teams out to gather supporters. He doesn't seem to be in any hurry," said Snape.

"What about the support we've gathered?" Dumbledore looked to Julia.

"It's been a little harder then we thought, but we're making progress. However I do feel like we're not tapping into our greatest resource," explained Julia.

"Oh and what resource is that?" asked Dumbledore.

"The students." Stated Julia. Gasps were heard all over the room.

"We can't make the students fight, that's outrageous," declared McGonagall.

"You wont have to make them fight Professor, a number of them will want to," a voice came from the corner. Harry slowly stood up and addressed the crowd. "We could us the D.A again."

"The D.A.?" asked Julia.

"Dumbledore's Army, last year when he was forced out we created this secret group to help teach people Defense Against The Dark Arts, because we weren't being taught at all. But we'll need more people." Harry trailed off.

"I've got an idea," exclaimed Julia. "We have three Hogwarts teachers and the Hogwarts nurse right here. If we spent the first two months evaluating students seeing where peoples skill level is and inviting those we thought would want to fight. We hold a giant meeting after Halloween, explain to them that we're preparing for a battle and those who are with us will take D.A lessons on Saturday or Sunday. I think we should only take fourth years and up to be in the battle. First through third years can help Pomfrey and protect Hogwarts. What do ya think?" The room was quite for a moment, until Hermione stood up.

"We can communicate the same way we did last year, through the Galleons," she took one out of her pocket and tossed it to Dumbledore, who then passed it on to others.

"You came up with this?" asked Julia. Hermione beamed with pride until her eyes caught Harry's and then she looked down. "You certainly are a cleaver witch," said Julia.

"Well I think that's all we can accomplish tonight. I suggest that if by Christmas Voldemort still hasn't attacked then we move forward with planning our defense, how we will train the students and surveying the Forbidden Forest. All while the Order tries to figure out who Voldemort recruits for his force," concluded Dumbledore.

The members began to filter out, Harry tried to catch up to Hermione but she had been closer to the door and was out as soon as Dumbledore finished. He decided to just head for his room and make sure everything was packed for the next day. He slowly made his way up the stairs and into his room. He fell on his bed and began to think about the memories he had seen in Hermione's head. She had kissed him, Harry thought. He lingered on the moment he saw Hermione's lips touch his. Wait a minute! Hermione kissed him! Did that mean she liked him? Well if she did you blew it, thought Harry. But why did Harry care if he missed a chance with Hermione. It slowly dawn on Harry why he cared. He liked Hermione, if not more. He truly cared about her. It was stronger then what he felt for Cho. That was just a crush. Then Harry remembered what she had said in her memory. "I don't know what I'd do with out you," and that's exactly how Harry felt back in the Ministry a month back when he thought she had died. This was more then just liking someone. Harry got up and began to pace around the room. It was true he didn't just like Hermione. He loved her. He loved the way she bit her lower lip when she was concentrating, he loved how she was always willing to put Ron and himself ahead of her, and how she was always pushing them to be better. Then another thought crossed Harry's mind. What about Ron? His began to feel pain in his chest, Hermione was already mad at him, and Ron was acting weird because of the O.W.L's. Harry's head began to swim, maybe he was over thinking the kiss but before he could dwell on it he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, instructed Harry. His back was to the door and when he turned around he saw all eight Slytherins standing in his room.

"We know you're planning something Potter," said Malfoy in an accusing tone. Harry panicked and thought one of them would run of to tell Voldemort but Draco continued. "We want in."

"What?" a perplexed Harry asked.

"We want to help," a younger Slytherin said.

"Yeah, You-Know-Who's followers killed are mothers and our dads stood by and did nothing. In our eyes they're dead to us, we only have each other." explained another Slytherin.

"We all have to avenge our Mums. We went into hiding because they didn't want us to become like our dads," the young Slytherin chipped in again.

"We were wrong for the way we treated muggleborns," said the youngest of the Slytherin.

"We were wrong about a lot of things Potter," Draco paused.

"It might be a little late, but better late then never." Said Draco with full sincerity in his voice. Harry was completely stunned.

"Have you talked to Dumbledore, I'm sure he wants to know," was all Harry could say.

"Already did, he wanted us to make sure we told you, because you're going to be our point man." A now smirking Draco said.

"Point man?" asked Harry.

"Snape isn't the only spy."


	8. The New Term Begins

Chapter 8: The New Term Begins

"Snape isn't the only spy," said Draco. "We're all going to act like our Mums took us against our will. Make the rest of the house believe we're on their side. It might take a week or so but we can gain their trust again. "

"But what if people ask what happened after the Aurors showed up and rescued you?" a now concerned Harry asked.

"That's where I come in," the youngest Slytherin piped up again. "You see Mr. Harry Potter, sir, we were on our way to a house much like this one. One that only a family member can get too."

"We ran for it as soon as the Aurors showed up, and no one can question us. Besides those Death Eaters didn't stick around long." Draco smiled.

"Are you sure you're all up for this?" asked Harry.

"We're Slytherins!" the youngest beamed. "Well almost." The group laughed, Harry knew he was going to like this kid.

"We'll manage Potter don't worry about us," said Draco. He motioned to the others that it was time to go, but before Draco close the door he looked back at Harry. "Potter, you know we're going to have to keep up the rivalry," stated Draco.

"I know Malfoy," said Harry "Good, apologize to Granger for me in advance, but not Weasel. I at least want to have some fun this year," smirked Draco as he left. Harry just shook his head, some things will never change, he thought. Harry changed and went to bed, at least he was going back to Hogwarts, he thought as he fell asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sounds of everyone rushing around getting last minute packing done. He slowly made his way over towards his bathroom and got ready for the day. Half an hour later Harry was carrying his belongs to the front door, he noticed Hedwig wasn't in the house, he figured she must have gone to get some last minute flying done. He went to the backyard to get her.

"Hedwig!" called Harry. A few second later Harry saw her along with another bird flying towards him. It was Rosie, Julia's Eagle. Hedwig landed safely on Harry's arm while Rosie flew right into the kitchen and as Harry followed he could hear Mrs. Weasley shooing the bird to go away.

"Harry dear, breakfast is ready," informed Mrs. Weasley as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, be right back," said Harry as he walked through the main hall to place Hedwig in her cage. "Come on girl, in you go," Harry, said to her. But Hedwig was giving Harry that, "not again" look and didn't seem too pleased to go back in her cage. Then Harry pulled out one of the treats he bought for her. Now Hedwig hopped into her cage without a problem and Harry gave her the treat once he closed the cage door. He headed back towards the kitchen. Harry walked in and saw Mrs. Weasley now standing right next to Rosie and waving her arms for the bird to move, but Rosie wasn't fazed.

"I'll sit there Mrs. Weasley don't worry," said Harry as he took his seat. Moments later he was joined by Ron and Ginny, then finally Hermione, who sat as far away from Harry as possible. Harry just kept his head down and slowly ate his food, every now and then he would look up at Hermione and try and catch her eye. "She's never going to talk to me again," thought Harry.

"Oh she will don't worry, she loves you too much," said a woman's voice. Harry's head jerked up and looked around. Mrs. Weasley was on the other side of the kitchen and the voice was to old to be Ginny's, who was sitting across from him.

"You alright mate," asked Ron who noticed Harry looking around like he didn't know where he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry as he looked back down at his food. Great now he was going crazy.

"You're not going crazy," said the woman's voice. Before Harry could look again he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He tilted his head and stared directly into Rosie's eyes.

"Hello Harry," said Rosie. Harry just stared for a moment.

"Hi," he thought. "How can I talk with you, is this another one of those things I can do but don't know about."

"Oh no, it's me. I can talk to whomever I want. I'm telepathic but unlike Fawkes, I can communicate back," explained Rosie.

"Phoenix's are telepathic?" asked Harry, whom unknown to him was starting to get weird looks from everyone in the room.

"In a way, they're very perceptive about feelings," explained Rosie.

"No way," Harry said out loud.

"Harry dear, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Both Harry and Rosie turned and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh yeah," he said as he noticed everyone was looking at him including Hermione.

"It's okay Harry we'll talk on the way to Hogwarts, Julia wanted me to stay with you today because she couldn't be here. Harry looked back down at his plate and kept eating as he talked with Rosie.

"Where is she?" asked Harry as he gave a smile to Ron who was still staring at him. This was actually kind of fun, thought Harry, his own little secret.

"She, along with some other Aurors, took the Slytherins around to their houses to pick up their stuff last night. Then put them on the night bus so it appeared they all stayed together at Padraig's house. They've been keeping a close eye on them since, but I believe she's moving her stuff into Hogwarts right now." Said Rosie who sounded like she was trying to concentrate.

"Who's Padraig? Is he the youngest?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's gonna be a wonderful wizard some day. It's a shame he's going to ask to be put in Slytherin. He should really be in Gryffindor." Said Rosie. But before Harry could ask his question Mrs. Weasley called from the front door.

"The bus is here! Time to go! Called Mrs. Weasley.

"Not the bloody bus again," exclaimed Ron. Everyone laughed at Ron's frustration with the night bus.

The ride to the station wasn't as bad as before. They all made it onto the train with time to spare. Hermione and Ron went to the front to check in, still being prefects, they had duties to perform before they could join Harry in the back car. Ginny and Harry walked to the back of the train and put their stuff down. Harry then opened the window and Rosie came flying in and landed on the seat opposite Harry.

"She's a gorgeous bird isn't she," said Ginny as she sat next to Rosie. Harry saw Rosie buff up her chest.

"I knew I liked her," Harry heard Rosie say. He laughed, and then looked out the window. He watched as all the last minute arrivals came barreling through the wall and running to one of the conductors to help get their luggage on the train. Several hours later the train was rolling through the countryside and Ron and Hermione had joined them. Hermione was still avoiding Harry. She would talk with Ron and Ginny here and there but mostly kept her nose in a book. There were several times that Harry caught himself gazing at her but turned away when he felt someone noticing. Rosie had flown out the window when Hermione and Ron came back but Harry could still talk with her, she was shadowing the train from above. He was glad he had someone to talk too because this trip was turning out to be painfully long.

"You know you should try and talk with her," Rosie suggested.

"She will not want to talk to me," thought Harry as he let out a long breath.

"Oh Harry you should . . . we'll talk later we're getting close you should put your robes on. I'll see you in the Great Hall." Said Rosie. Harry got up and pulled his trunk down.

"Getting close?' asked Ron.

"Yeah, I was gonna change in the bathroom so Hermione and Ginny can change in here," said Harry as he looked in Hermione's direction hoping she might look at him but she didn't. He and Ron grabbed their clothes and headed towards the bathroom next to their compartment.

"Hey Harry," called Ron from the adjoining bathroom stall.

"Yeah," responded Harry.

"What did you see in Hermione's memory that's making her not talk to you," asked Ron, who was having trouble putting his pants on.

"You know I can't tell you," said Harry, who was buttoning up his shirt.

"Just thought I'd give it a shot, anyway do you think she'll talk to you anytime soon," asked Ron as he pulled his vest on.

"I hope so," whispered Harry who was putting his robe on.

"What was that?" called Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry, who was walking out of the stall. He and Ron finished up and headed back to their compartment. Minutes later the train began to slow down. The children departed and headed towards the carriages, all the upper classmen took their seats at the tables and waited for the first years to arrive. Some how Harry managed to sit next to Hermione, but he was still getting the cold shoulder. He decided to give up for the night and just catch up with the other Gryffindors. It was several more minutes until the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years walked in. The Shorting hat was placed on the stool.

"The time has come for 4 different groups to become one. This year rivalries must die and new allies must arise. It shouldn't matter if you where a snake, raven, lion, or badger. The coming war will need all the houses together, united as one you shall be and let the history book see what a great generation of witches and wizards you will be." The sorting hat fell silent, for a moment nothing happened until McGonagall collected herself and called out the first name.

"Padraig McNair," she called. Harry felt a lump in the back of his throat form. Padraig's dad was the man who attacked him.

"He doesn't know his father is alive Harry, he thinks he died several months ago. His mother told him that when McNair went back to Voldemort," a voice that sounded like Julia said to him. Harry then looked up towards the teacher's table and saw Julia give him a little wave. "It's me, I'm using Rosie to communicate with you. But you'll learn all about it in class so don't ask me any questions. I just felt you getting tense when McGonagall read Padraig's last name and I wanted you not to hold any grudges towards him." Explained Julia.

"Okay I wont," Harry laughed inwardly. This was going to be one interesting year he thought. He then tried to hear what the sorting had been saying to Padraig.

"You know you don't belong there," said the sorting had in a low whisper. "I accept your deal . . . SLYTHERIN!" Yelled the sorting hat. Padriag took a deep sigh of relief and went and joined Malfoy at the Slytherin table. What deal did he make with the sorting hat Harry wondered? The rest of the sorting was uneventful once it was done Dumbledore stood and the hall went quite.

"Another year at Hogwarts is about to begin, and I would like to introduce a new teacher to you all. Professor Julia will be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, good luck Professor." Dumbledore clapped as Julia stood up and took a small bow. He noticed for the first time she finally looked like a witch. She was wearing dark navy blue robes of a very fine material. "Also the Forbidden Forest is completely off limits, if you try and take one step into that forest you'll be met with a very nice repelling curse which I'm sure none of you can disarm," Dumbledore paused. "So don't try," a small amount of laughter was heard and then Dumbledore's face became very serious and the laughter died down. "I'm sure many of you are wondering what the sorting had meant in his message. As you all know, we're entering a dark time, our world is beginning to split into two groups as it once did before you were born. However, there is still hope and that is what the sorting had is telling us. If we stick together as a school, as one army we can defeat any enemy and preserve all that we have." Dumbledore looked around and saw the tension that filled the hall. He beamed a great smile, "Now my children off to your common rooms and may your dreams be filled with happier days."

The Hall now was filled with the calls of the prefects asking their first years to follow them. Harry followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to their tower. Once he was in the common room he started to head up to the sixth year boy's dormitory.

"Harry!" Ron called. "Come here." Harry walked back down the stairs to see what his friend wanted.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It looks like you're rooming with us," Ron said happily.

"Where?" a confused Harry asked.

"Follow me," said Ron and he moved to a portrait of two Gryffindor's playing quidditch.

"Snitch," said Ron and the portrait opened. Harry followed him in to what looked like a smaller version of the common room.

"Where are we," asked Harry.

"The sixth year prefects dorm. Sixth and seventh years get their own dorm but I walked in and noticed you had a door with your name on it," explained Ron. Just then Hermione walked through the portrait.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked in a slightly accusing tone.

"I don't know, Ron just saw I had a door with my name on it," Harry said matching Hermione's tone of voice. The three stood there for a moment and then Hermione spoke.

"Well maybe this will explain what's going on." She said as she picked up a piece of paper that was on the table closest to the fire.

Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ron,

It is necessary that you three spend as much time together as possible, until we can figure out the key that unlocks how Hermione and Ron help Harry in his battle, the only thing we can do is hope that by you three being together it helps us find something. Also I would like to congratulate Harry on becoming the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
  
Head Master,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione finished reading the letter and looked up at Harry. "Congratulations Harry," she said with not much enthusiasm. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." Her door was half way closed by the time she finished. Harry turned to look at Ron who looked a little down.

"Ron, I didn't know honestly." Harry felt that maybe he could talk Ron out of being angry with him before he made up his mind. Harry couldn't take it if they both didn't talk to him.

"I know," Ron said a little depressed. "I dunno, I guess with you not playing last year I thought they might choose me. But you know you've been on the team since your first year, it makes more sense for you to be the captain." Ron finished.

"So you're not mad?" Harry asked. Ron smiled up at him and shook his head. "Good," breathed Harry. "I don't know if I could take both you and Hermione not talking to me."

"It's not me you have to worry about," joked Ron.

"I know," Harry gave him a pat on the back. "We probably should get to bed, night Ron."

"Night," Ron said as he went to his room. Harry walked into his new room. The bed was a little bigger then the one in the dormitory and he had his own fireplace and desk. He looked towards the right and saw a door that looked liked it lead to a bathroom. He walked over to the bed and laid down, he needed to think of a way to get Hermione to talk to him again. But the harder he thought, the heavier his eyes got and soon he was dreaming of catching snitches, Hermione and for some reason Snape teaching class in a tutu.

He awoke the next morning fairly early. He got a nice long shower, and then put on his robes. He walked in to his common room to see if anyone else was awake but no one was. He decided to just head down to the great hall and have breakfast. Harry was only in the Great hall for fifteen minutes before it started to fill up. Another five minutes went by and Hermione came and sat down across the table from him. He guessed the only reason she did was out of habit. Just several minutes after she arrived, Ron stumbled to the table. They all ate in silence until the flapping of the owl's wings signaled the arrival of their schedules. As Harry watched the birds fly over him he suddenly remembered the gift he bought Hermione. He smiled to himself, all he had to do was wait it out for another two weeks and redemption would be on its way.


	9. The Return Of The Three Musketeers

Chapter 9: The Return Of The Three Musketeers  
  
Just as Harry suspected on the first night of term, this year was going to be interesting. His first Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson was one of the most fun he had in class since Lupin had been the teacher back in his third year. Just as Julia promised, she explained how she could communicate with Harry using Rosie.

The class was a lot smaller then normal classes, and for the first time they had assigned seating. Of course Julia had put him with Hermione, Harry figured that Rosie might have had a hand in this. Julia came into class in her normal jeans and shirt. At least this shirt was button up and not a T-shirt.

"Now, before we begin, I want all of you to repeat after me," she said as she sat on her desk. "Julia!"

"Julia," the class echoed.

"Good, because that is my name, not Professor, not Mrs. So and So, and NOT Professor Julia. I'm only 26 and I don't want to think I'm that old," she smiled, as the room laughed at her forwardness. Harry couldn't believe how young she was and he soon heard some of the Slytherin and Gryffindors make comments.

"Maybe she could make a man out of me," Harry heard Seamus whisper to Ron. The two laughed until they saw Harry glare at them. He didn't know why but Harry felt a sense of loyalty to Julia. In a short period of time she proved to be the one adult who seemed to listen to him and not treat him like some damn kid. He chalked it up to them being closer in age then the rest of the order.

"Oh Mr. Finnigan, I wont be making you a man this year so you can stop trying, and before you start laughing Mr. Weasley doing it on a broom is most uncomfortable and I strongly recommend against it," said Julia with her back to the class. The rest of the class exploded with laughter. Both Seamus and Ron turned bright red. "And no Mr. Malfoy I don't want to know why Slytherin boys do it better, and if you think the snake reference is cute, think again," continued Julia. Now it was Seamus and Ron's turn to laugh, while Malfoy turned a very bright red. Finally Julia faced the class, "Now you all are probably wondering how did she do it? Well, I'll tell you . . . Rosie!" Within seconds, Rosie came soaring through the window and landed on a perch next to Julia's desk. "Can anyone tell me what type of creature this is?" Everyone turned and looked at Hermione who wasn't paying attention.

"Umm she's a Founding Eagle, or an Original Eagle, and in some circles called an Elder. They use to roam free in Europe until witches and wizards started to abuse them. They migrated to the States where the local tribes respected their powers and looked to them for wisdom," said Harry. Everyone in the room looked shocked even Hermione gave him a look.

"Well done, 20 points to Gryffindor," Julia said impressed with Harry's knowledge of the bird. "Can anyone tell me how this Eagle is different from normal birds?" This time Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"An Original Eagle, shares many qualities of the Phoenix. Their tears bring healing powers. They can carry up to almost two hundred times their weight. However, an Original Eagle is telepathic, it can communicate with humans and allow humans to communicate with each other through them. What makes an Original Eagle the most sought after bird besides the Phoenix is their feathers and the fact that no spell or weapon can hurt them. Only when an Eagles head is cut off can they die. Today any Original Eagle left in existence is considered one of the wised magical creature left, do to how long they've been alive. Some Original Eagles have been known to be seers as well." Hermione finished and put her head back down.

"Very impressive, 30 points to Gryffindor. Now for this term you will be learning several things. One, how magical creatures like Rosie can help you in a fight against the Dark Arts, and two, because Rosie can't be hurt with any spells, you will be harnessing your dueling skills with her." The rest of the lesson was spent with everyone trying to learn how to communicate with Julia through Rosie. As the class was leaving Julia called Harry up to the front.

"How did I do?" Julia said nervously.

"That was the best lesson I ever had," said an excited Harry.

"Really? Wonderful! Oh I was wondering if you needed any help with the quidditch team? I heard you were named captain of the Gryffindor squad and I just wanted to offer." Asked Julia.

"Really? That would be great! I'm having try outs in a week, will you come and help me run it?" an excited Harry asked.

"Of course! Hey you better be off, you'll miss Transfigurations," instructed Julia. Harry picked up his belongs and waved goodbye to her as he left the room he heard Julia say something to Rosie. "He reminds me of James. I know both he and Lily would be very proud of him," said Julia. Harry stopped for a moment, and looked back at the classroom. Julia had known his parents. He was about to go back and ask her about it but realized how late he would be to his next class.

A week later Harry was stand on the quidditch pitch watching Ginny fly circles around the rest of the chasers. Ron had gotten more confidences with his goal keeping and surprisingly, Seamus and Dean made pretty good beaters. A fourth year girl and fifth year girl were chosen as the two chasers to accompany Ginny. She had mentioned to Harry that these girls were very good and trained with Katie Bell all summer. Once the tryouts were done, Harry told everyone to head back up to the castle, he, Ron and Julia stayed behind for a bit to talk about the new team.

"Speed is going to be your greatest strength, and I don't mean broom speed either. Ginny and the other two chasers are very quick with decisions and all three have great hands, but they could have even better ones if they work on it. They should be passing to each other everyday, if they can. The closer they become in understanding each other the better of you'll be Harry, same with Seamus and Dean." Julia said as they packed up all the equipment.

"Some of those plays you were showing us seem hard, who's going to call them out?" asked Ron.

"Well since you see most of the field most likely you, Harry will be busy looking for the snitch, most goalies are the on field captains," explained Julia.

"Do you mind Harry?" asked Ron nervously.

"Not at all, you're perfect for the job," Harry said clasping Ron on the back. Just then Harry felt a chill run through his body. He looked over in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"You all right mate?" asked Ron, who had noticed Harry staring off in the distance.

"Just thinking about the battle," said Harry.

"Don't dwell on that now Harry, let's wait till Christmas before we begin to think about that." Said Julia has they continued to walk towards the castle.

The next day, the three chasers were walking the halls throwing the quaffle back and forth. They even got fancy and by the end of the day were doing no look passes. Dean and Seamus were quizzing each other on different situations with the bludgers. Even Harry arranged to practice with Julia twice a week to learn better maneuvering techniques. Everything seemed to be going a lot better then last year, Harry thought the only thing that would make it better would be Hermione talking to him.

The following week passed a little slower then the previous, Harry was knee deep in homework and without Hermione's help, he had to spend extra time to make sure he'd get good grades. The middle of the week did bring an interesting event, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all walking into the Great Hall to have lunch when Malfoy ran right into Harry. As the two made contact Harry could feel Malfoy slip him a piece of parchment.

"Watch where you're going, scar head!" hissed Draco. Both Hermione and Ron were too shocked to say anything back.

"That ungrateful git after all we did," started Ron.

"Shh!" said Harry. He grabbed both Hermione and Ron and pulled them out of the Great Hall and into a secluded corner. "Listen I forgot to tell you something," whispered Harry as he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Malfoy is spying for us along with the other eight Slytherin. But in order to gain back everyone's trust he has to keep up the rivalry between him and us. He ran into me to give me this note." Harry showed them the piece of parchment in his hand.

"What does it say," an impressed Harmione asked. Harry opened it and read it quick.

"They're in," whispered Harry. "Come on let's grab some lunch." The three walked back into the Great Hall and Harry gave Malfoy a small nod of understanding. The three finished lunch and then Harry and Hermione headed to potions while Ron went to muggle studies. Harry had noticed Hermione slowly warming back up to him, instead of just out right ignoring him she'd talk politely to him in conversations or in class. It was obvious to all the Gryffindors that something wasn't right with them. Everyone including Ginny approached Harry. Harry was doing some studying in the big common room, knowing the Hermione was in their common room, when Ginny approached him.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Ginny said from across the desk.

"Of course," Harry had no clue what she was about to ask.

"Why aren't you an Hermione talking?" Ginny said bluntly.

"It's kind of complicated," Harry said hoping Ginny would drop the subject.

"Well why don't you just say you're sorry?" Ginny made it sound so easy.

"It's a little more complicated then that. I really don't think Hermione wants to talk to me," said Harry looking down at his homework.

"I don't know you'd be surprised how much a heart felt apology means to people," Ginny said as she packed up her belongs.

"I'll try and keep that in mind Ginny, thanks," said Harry. He thought for a moment about what she had said. Maybe she was right, maybe Hermione was just waiting for him to apologize and that's why she still hasn't talked to him. He quickly packed up his stuff and headed for his room. He stepped through the portrait and looked around. She had gone to bed. Harry's shoulders slumped as he slowly walked over towards his room.

Harry didn't have to wait too much longer. The morning finally arrived for his delivery. His plan was to wait until Hermione and Ron had left, and then make his way down to breakfast. He heard Ron knocking on his door.

"Harry you coming down to breakfast?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down later," said Harry as he was putting on his pants. He waited five more minutes until he was sure that both Hermione and Ron had left. Harry felt like it was Christmas. He put on his best looking uniform and headed down to the Great Hall. He stopped and stood by the entrance hidden in shadow. He decided to wait until the owls had arrived then run up the steps to make it look like he was just coming down to breakfast. He stood by the door for what seemed like five minutes, though it was only two. The owls made their way through the hall but Harry didn't see the snowy owl, panic set in. Did he write down the right date, did the shopkeeper forget to send her, did the new bird get lost? His palms began to get sweaty he couldn't take another day of Hermione not talking to him. Just then a hint of white made it's way into the hall. It was her! Harry took a deep breath and watched in excitement as the bird landed in front of Hermione. All the Gryffindors watched as Hermione read the card then stood up to see where Harry might be sitting. Harry quickly made his way to the staircase. He ran up the first flight of stairs then turned around and slowly took each step.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried from the bottom of the stairway. Her face was glowing, Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stared into her beautiful face. They stood there a moment before Hermione ran up the remaining steps and just threw herself at Harry giving him a big hug.

"Oh Harry!" she said in his ear. "I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you, it was so hard. There were so many times I just wanted to turn to you and talk about how our days went. I also saw how hard you were working on homework and I felt so bad." She pulled away from him, but still held on to his arms.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about what I did. You trusted me not to hurt you but—"

"Harry, you could never hurt me. Besides lets not talk about it, I just want my friend back," she gave him another hug. "Let's promise never to fight like that again," she said in a low whisper that made Harry feel light headed.

"I promise," Harry said in a low husky voice, which sent shivers down Hermione. They parted from the hug again but were only inches a part. Harry could feel Hermion's breath become heavy. They stood there staring at each other for a moment until a noise from the Great Hall broke the spell.

"You must be hungry," said Hermione trying to recompose herself. The two friends walked into the Great Hall and when they sat down the whole Gryffindor table stared at them. The two gave everyone a smile and the whole table knew the friends had made up.

Harry was in a great mood for the rest of the day, he and Hermione sat next to each other in every class and caught up on the last two weeks. Harry did notice Hermione staying after class to talk to Julia but didn't think anything of it. He collapsed on to the couch in their common room once he was done with quidditch practice. He noticed a note left for him and Ron on the table next to the fire.

Dear Harry & Ron,

When you've cleaned up meet me in Julia's classroom, I have a surprise!  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron walked through the portrait and was heading towards his room when, Harry called out.

"Hey Ron, what's this note about?" asked Harry.

"What note?" Ron looked like he was hiding something.

"This one, we're supposed to meet Hermione in Julia's classroom."

"Well I don't know just clean up and we'll find out." Ron said as he gave Harry a wink. What are they up too, thought Harry.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ron we're walking down to Julia's classroom. Ron wouldn't give Harry any hints about what was going on but he told Harry to just enjoy it. When they reached the door Ron knocked twice.

"Come in," said Hermione. Ron opened the door to let Harry in first.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the group of people. Hagrid, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Julia, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione were all there smiling at him.

"But it's not my birthday, mind happened already," said a shocked Harry.

"We know Harry but with all the happened over the summer we wanted to throw you and Hermione a birthday party," said Hagrid as he handed over a large piece of parchment to Harry.

"What's this?" asked Harry.

"I wanted ya to become a co-caretaker of a certain animal that now resides next to my hut." Said Hagrid giving Harry a wink.

"Really," an excited Harry asked.

"Dumbledore managed ter get her off of the death charge," smiled Hagrid. Harry grabbed the papers and saw Buckbeaks name at the top. He signed under Hagrid's name then noticed that Hermione and Ron's signatures were both on there. The four Weasley's now stepped forward.

"Well now that we're the money bags of the family," said George who quickly was slapped in the back of the head by Mrs. Weasley.

"We got Harry a two year subscription to Quidditch Monthly, and Hermione a gold chain tag for her new owl," said Fred handing Hermione the box with the tag and Harry the September issue of Quidditch Monthly.

"All you have to do is say the owls name and the tag will inscribe it," explained George who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Professor McGonagall and I have wanted to give you this for a long time Harry and with the battle coming we figured this was the perfect time to give it to you." Dumbledore pulled out a dark blue majestic robe that reminded Harry of the one Julia wore the first night back at Hogwarts. It felt as soft as Hedwig's feathers, and when he put it on he felt warmth envelop his body.  
"This robe used to belong to your father, it's the robe of the Order Of The Phoenix," explained McGonagall. "When you wear this you're impervious to any weather, cold, hot, rain and snow. It also protects you from minor charms and hexes. The most important thing it does is alert other Order members who are wearing their robe if you're in trouble and they can apparate right to you."

"We also have your mothers robe and wanted to ask your permission if we could give it to Hermione," added Dumbledore.

"I think my Mum would love it," Harry said while giving Hermione a smile.

"Oh Harry, I can't take this," said Hermione.

"You can take it and if you don't I'll be very offended," smiled Harry.

"Oh don't worry Ronnie we had one made for you," Fred said as handed Ron his new robe. Everyone laughed and began to dig into the cake that Julia had got from Honeydukes. She didn't have time to get him a gift so she told him if there was anything he could think of or needed, to let her know and she'd get it. Once everyone was eating their cake and enjoying themselves, Hermione took Harry aside to talk to him.

"I meant to give this to you on your actual birthday but with everything that happened I forgot. Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione smiled. She handed him a small box. Harry opened it to find a golden Snitch with the engraving of "To: HP Love, HG."

"I love it!" whispered Harry. "Thank you!" He gave her a hug. This was one of the best days Harry had, had in a long time. It felt good to have his friends back and to enjoy being at Hogwarts again.


	10. The Search For Answers

Chapter 10: The Search For Answers  
  
It was a cool autumn morning, a small mist hovered around the grounds of Hogwarts and the early morning dew was glistening. Everything was at peace, the faint sounds of birds chirping was the only thing that disturbed the early morning silence, that and a dark haired boy slowly walking to the Forbidden Forest. Harry didn't know why he had awoken early that morning but just felt this urge to be near the Forest. He walked along the very edge of the grass, making sure he was far enough away to not be hit by the repelling charm. He was wearing his Order robe and held is wand firmly in his hand. He didn't know what to expect but felt that he needed to be ready. Then something happened, at first it came in split second pictures of people doing something and colors flying all around. Harry tried to concentrate on them, the images became longer and Harry was flying on a broom weaving in and out of people, he could hear screaming and yelling. Just then Harry heard himself, it wasn't Harry riding the broom but someone else. The person's attention turned towards Harry who was face to face with Voldemort. The image began to fade. Harry dropped to his knees and concentrated harder. The person riding the broom was moving towards his position but some one stopped them, the image was breaking up, Harry was now using all his strength to see the image. The person was now on the ground and looked up to see Voldemort say something to Harry. Both Ron and Hermione were standing next to him. Then a bright light blinded the person and with that the image disappeared.  
  
Harry was breathing very hard and his mind was racing, he had to tell Hermione and Ron. He picked himself up and raced towards the castle. Once he was in his common room he knocked hard on both their doors.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! Get up I need to talk to you," He was still catching his breath from running and bent over at the knees. Hermione was the first to open her door. She was tying her robe in place as she stepped into the common room.  
  
"Harry," she yawned. "What's the matter?" she slowly made her way over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Hang on I want to tell Ron, Ron! Get up!" Harry said beating on his door. A moment later Ron was opening the door and giving Harry the "this better be good" look. Without saying a word, Ron moved to the couch and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Now what's going on," Hermione asked again.  
  
"I think I just had a vision of the battle, but I saw it through someone else's eyes not mine. But they were flying and then something happened and they were on the ground and then they looked up and I saw myself standing next to you guys facing Voldemort," this got both Hermion and Ron's attention. "Then a light came out of nowhere," Harry stopped and looked at the two of them. They were both wide eyed and mouths agape.  
  
"And?" Ron said now fully awake.  
  
"That was it," said Harry in a disappointing manner.  
  
"Harry, are you experiencing dizziness or blurred vision?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No not really," said Harry, who was a little confused why Hermione was asking him.  
  
"Well, then it couldn't be your vision. Seers always have some sort of side effect happen to them. Headarches, dizziness, blurred vision or some type of physical thing, because when you experience a vision it takes so much out of you, your body doesn't have the necessary means to replenish all the energy you just spent." Said an anxious Hermione.  
  
"I don't remember Professor Trelawney looking like she felt weird after her prediction during our third year." Harry said trying to understand what he saw.  
  
"Yes but you said she didn't remember even saying her prediction which means she was in a trance, which is different," said Hermione.  
  
"Well if it wasn't my visions, who's was it?" a now troubled Harry asked.  
  
"That's the question, who had the vision and most importantly how were you able to see it?" Hermione said as she looked over to Ron then Harry.  
  
"Who can we talk too?" asked Ron.  
  
"Someone we think didn't have the vision," stated Harry.  
  
"Exactly and I think I know the person we can ask," Hermione said with a frown. "Snape." The two boys looked at her, then looked at each other.  
  
"Isn't there somebody else?" pleaded Harry.  
  
"Afraid not," said Hermione. "Hey we better get going. Meet you guys in the Great Hall." She said as she headed towards her room. Both Harry and Ron also went to their rooms and got ready. They all met down in the Great Hall and continued their conversation.  
  
"Did you recognized what kind of light it was Harry?" Hermione asked as she ate some eggs.  
  
"No, it was nothing I had ever seen before, it was very white and blinding, the one thing I can't figure out is what direction it came from." Harry said after he finished drinking some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Waaif it came from Vod-da-mot," Ron said with his mouth full. Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron. "Waa?"  
  
"It surprises me some times just how clueless you can be," Hermione said in a flat tone.  
  
"Come on you two let's get to class," laughed Harry. The three made there way up to Julia's class. Julia was not her happy self, she was wearing the dark blue robes, which Harry concluded was her Order robe, and some other more wizarding type of clothes.  
  
"Morning everyone, today we begin your dueling training with Rosie. So lets first move the desks out of the way and line up at the back of the room." She said as she rubbed her eyes. Julia then flicked her wand and the desks began to move to the side of the classroom. The students all lined up in the back. Neville being the first in line took a small step forward.  
  
"Ah Mr. Longbottom, I want you to perform the Petrificus Totalus spell. But I will warn you Rosie will be moving around so this will show how good your aiming ability is," smiled Julia. "Wand at the ready," Neville raised his wand. "Begin!" Rosie took of and started to fly around the room. Neville waited a few moments.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" shouted Neville. The spell clipped Rosie's wing and the spell bounced off and the wall.  
  
"Don't forget Mr. Longbottom if you don't get a good shot, in the spell will come back at you so make sure you protect yourself," instructed Julia who was rubbing her head. Neville took a deep breath then watched Rosie fly around the room again.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" he shouted again. He got her square in the chest but the spell came back so fast that Neville didn't have time to react.  
  
"PROTEGO!" shouted Julia pointing her wand at Neville. The spell bounced off the shield and fizzled into the wall. "Reaction time is key, when you're facing an enemy it's not going to be at a dueling club where they warn you. They will keep throwing one spell after another until they get you." Julia was now visibly upset. "Everyone line up, I'm going to deflect spells from Rosie to one of you. Wands at the ready." Everyone was now nervous and pointed their wands at Rosie.  
  
"STUPEFY!" she shouted. The spell bounced off Rosie and headed straight for Draco Malfoy.  
  
"PROTEGO!" He shouted at the last second, the spell was so close it knocked him over. Julia continued like this for the rest of the class, every time people were not moving to her liking she'd immediately shout out another spell.  
  
"Again!" Julia said in a firm voice. "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS" This time the spell was going between Hermione and Seamus.  
  
"PROTEGO MAXIMUS," shouted Hermione. A giant shield now protected the whole group. Everyone was shocked but only one person noticed Julia about to shout out another spell.  
  
"INPEDIMENTA!" shouted Harry pointing his wand at Julia. Julia immediately was slowed down in her action. "Everyone wands at the ready and when I say now we all shout out Protego Maximus," instructed Harry. Everyone now faced Rosie.  
  
"EX-PELLLL-IARR-MMMUSSS MAAAXXIIIMMUSSS!" Julia said in slow motion. The spell slowly made it's way to Rosie.  
  
"Once it hits Rosie it will come back into real time so be ready," Harry said in a commanding voice. The spell was moving close, people began to get restless.  
  
"Hold your position," said Hermione in a more tender voice. The spell was just mere inches from hitting Rosie.  
  
"Aim for the birds chest," Draco added.  
  
"Ready," said Harry. He wanted to wait one more second. "NOW!"  
  
"PROTEGO MAXIMUS!" shouted the group. A bigger and stronger shield was covering the group and just in time, the Expeliarmus Maximus spell hit the shield hard. After a few seconds it died out. They all looked at each other with a sense of accomplishment. For the first time that year the four houses came together and this act did not go unnoticed, a clapping from the doorway could be heard and Professor Dumbledore step into the classroom.  
  
"Well, done!" he said with a wide smile. He looked over at Julia and flicked his wand and she returned to normal speed. "That was marvelous, 20 points to each house. Now I believe its time for you to be on your way to the next class." The students began to pack up and just before Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out the door Julia called out.  
  
"Hey you three," they turned to face her. "Good job," she smiled at them. They all continued to walk out the door and once they were around the corner Hermione stopped both of them and put her finger to her lips to indicate for them to be quite. The voice of Dumbledore and Julia could still be heard.  
  
"You can't push them that hard yet, they don't understand your reasoning for it," said a calm Dumbledore.  
  
"Everyday we don't train them is another student we could lose," an upset Julia said.br>        "I know you're upset from the vision—"  
  
"Upset! Albus if I can't figure out what I'm suppose to do, he could die." Julia's voice began to rise. The trio all looked at each other, Hermione signaled for them to leave. They all continued to creep down the floor until they felt far enough away to start walking.  
  
"Well now we know who had the vision." Hermione said. They stood there for a moment in silence.  
  
"Hey I've got get to the other side of the castle. Let's talk at lunch," Ron said as he started speed walking away from the other two. Harry and Hermione began to walk towards Transfigurations, when Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Muggle Studies isn't on the other side of the castle?" Hermione gave Harry a funny look.  
  
"We'll watch which direction he goes to at lunch, we're gonna be late." Harry said while at the same time grabbing Hermione's hand instinctively. It wasn't until they were just outside the door that he realized he was still holding her hand. He slowly let go of it and entered the class, wishing that he had the guts to ask Hermione if she liked him. They still had not talked about Hermione kissing Harry and he didn't want to push her especially since they just started talking again, but he knew at some point they were going to talk. Transfiguration felt longer then Julia's class but Harry was doing quite well in the class since he was having extra lessons with Professor McGonagall. Ron sat across from Harry and Hermione at lunch. The three discussed what they heard earlier.  
  
"So its Julia who is having the visions,' whispered Hermione.  
  
"But how can I see them," Asked Harry who took a bit of food after.  
  
"Could she be in your head some how without you knowing, ya know like You- Know-Who?" added Ron.  
  
"That could be it, I do have a feeling she didn't mean for you to see that vision. But if she is in your head without you knowing then she's reached one of the highest levels of Occlumency someone can achieve. But why would she do it?" a still whispering Hermione asked. Harry had gone quiet. In all the rush he had forgotten the one thing that Julia said that made a difference.  
  
"Albus if I can't figure out what I'm suppose to do, he could die," the words echoed in Harry's mind. How was Julia so closely involved with his fight against Voldemort and what was she supposed to do the night of the battle. Harry's thoughts then drifted towards what the Sorting Hat said at Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Harry you okay?" asked a concerned Hermione.  
  
"I'm just thinking about what Julia said," Harry said with a sad expression.  
  
"Don't worry about that mate. It's not going to happen." Ron said in an attempted to cheer his friend up. "We better be off, I'll see you guys at Hagrid's later on," Ron said grabbing one more piece of food as he got up to leave. Hermione and Harry both waited a moment then slowly followed him to see which direction he was going in.  
  
"It looks like he's actually going to Muggle Studies this time," said Harry looking at Hermione.  
  
"We'll try to follow him after the next Defense class," suggested Hermione as they started to head for potions. Snape hadn't been as hard on Harry as he usually was, the lessons he took over the summer were helping him in class, but Harry didn't think that was it. Deep down Harry knew that Snape was grateful for his help in aiding the Slytherins in hiding. But Harry also knew Snape would never show him any appreciation. Once class was over Harry and Hermione slowly made their way up to his desk.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry said in his most polite tone.  
  
"What is it Potter I haven't got all day," snapped Snape in his usual fashion.  
  
"Sir I have a question about Occlumency?" said Harry.  
  
"You're taking lessons with the Headmaster, not me Potter, ask him," Snape said.  
  
"I know Sir, but I much rather ask you," Harry couldn't believe what he was saying. Of course he'd rather ask Dumbledore but if he did, Dumbledore might alert Julia and Harry wanted to know what was going on before the adults tried to hide it.  
  
"My my, this is a historic occasion. Well go one Mr. Potter," Snape was now completely loving watching Harry ask for his help.  
  
"Umm, okay. Can someone be in your head with out you knowing it? Meaning you go about your daily business with out knowing they're there," Harry blurted out.  
  
"I suppose there are a handful of people in the world who have achieved such a level. Why do you ask?" Snape was now more curious about what it was Harry was trying to say.  
  
"Well, say a person did have this ability, if they also happened to be a seer, could the person who's head they're in see the vision too with out experiencing any of the side effects?" Harry couldn't read what was going through Snape's head. Either he thought Harry was a complete nutter or Harry just stumbled upon something he wasn't supposed to know, like everything else in his life. Snape just looked at him for another moment, and then looked down.  
  
"Let me look into this Potter, I want to make sure I don't lead you down the wrong path. But I must say if anyone was in someone else's head and not controlling it then it must be for that persons protection." Said Snape now in a softer manner.  
  
"Protecting them . . . from what sir?" said Harry, not understanding what Snape meant.  
  
"Most likely from someone else who can control minds," Snape said in a blunt fashion. "If I were you Potter I'd focus on figuring out what the sorting hat meant, by the power the you-know-who knows not and not dwell on this any longer." Snape said as he rose from his desk. Harry and Hermione followed his lead and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"He's right we haven't spent any time on looking up what the sorting hat meant," said Hermione scolding herself.  
  
"What was it the hat said," Harry asked.  
  
"Love of a family, love of a friend, and the undying love of another," said Hermione.  
  
"Well there's already a problem," Harry said sadly.  
  
"What?" A confused Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't have any family members, that love me, left?" 


	11. Hogsmeade

Chapter 11: Hogsmeade

"I don't have any family members, that love me, left," said a depressed Harry.

"Maybe you don't need them to be physically with you, as long as you remember that they loved you." Hermione said trying to cheer Harry up.

"Yeah maybe," said Harry. The two slowly walked down to Hagrid's hut, and then spent the whole class talking about creatures of the forest. Harry didn't pay much attention. His thoughts drifted in and out. He was thinking about how Julia is involved in the battle, if the battle happen when the sorting hat predicted, and of course Hermione. Each of them would steal quick glances at each other every now and then. Towards the end of class Harry remembered another problem he had yet to deal with, Ron. Harry knew that he needed to tell Ron how he felt about Hermione but didn't know how.

The three made there way up to the castle for dinner. Hermione sat across from the two boys. The castle seemed to be in a good mood considering the warnings of bad things to come. Everyone was finishing up desert when the Headmaster stood to address the students.

"It is with great pleasure that I'm announcing another Yule Ball, to be held on the last day of school before you leave for winter break," smiled Dumbledore. Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione but she only returned one of their looks, and Harry was sure Ron saw that she had looked at Harry and not him. "I wanted to make sure I told you all before the first Hogsmeade visit so you'd have plenty of time to look for you're outfits ladies. Have a good night and sleep well." Dumbledore winked at the crowd. Then with a clap of his hand the food disappeared following his cue the students began to head to their dormitory with a charge of electricity filling the air. Harry, Hermione and Ron did not speak until they got back to their common room.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you two in the morning," smiled Hermione quickly as she headed for her room. Harry and Ron stood in an awkward silence for several moments before Harry decided to make the first move.

"I should probably get to bed as well. Night Ron," said Harry hoping he could get to his room before Ron could respond.

"Harry," Ron called out just as Harry grabbed the door handle.

"Yeah," said Harry turning to face him.

"Do you have any idea about who you wanna take to the ball?" asked Ron.

"Umm," Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't want to lie but he wanted to talk with Ron. "Do you?" asked Harry hoping to make Ron now the uncomfortable one.

"Well I . . . uhh . . . haven't given it any thought," he paused. "Well good night Harry." Ron went into his room. Harry took a deep sigh of relief, the first of a many disasters avoided. He went into his room and collapsed on the bed. Then a thought occurred to Harry, maybe he wouldn't have to confront Ron. As long as Harry kept up the flirting with Hermione and kept his cool, maybe she would say no to Ron and he would get that she doesn't like him. He couldn't get mad at Harry if Hermione said no to him. Harry sighed, but then Ron would be mad at Hermione, plus Harry wasn't positive Hermione cared for him as much as he for her. All he was clinging to was the kiss and a hope that those words she spoke were love of more then a friend.

The Hogsmeade trip quickly arrived. All the girls could talk about was going shopping while all the guys talked about Honeydukes, the quidditch store, and Zonko's Joke Shop. The only girl to not talking about buying their dress was Hermione, she had a new determination to figure out what the sorting hat meant. She had been in the library every night since they asked Professor Snape about the vision. She continued to talk about all the books she looked at as they rode to Hogsmeade.

"I even looked in Hogwarts a History to see if the sorting hat had done this before. Nothing! All I can find are love potions and dating advice for the young witch or wizard." Said Hermione in an exasperated tone. Once the carriages had arrived, there was a mad dash for the clothing shop. The trio casually strolled down the tiny village road. Some people went straight to Honeydukes while others headed to the Three Broomsticks and of course there was always a crowd at Zonko's Joke Shop.

"I think I'm gonna head over to Honeydukes, what about you guys?" asked Ron.

"I think I'm going to check out the book shop first, I'll catch up with you," Said Hermione.

"Same here I'll catch up with you at Honeydukes," said Harry hoping to get some time alone with Hermione.

"Well, I might as well just stay with you guys then," Ron said while eyeing Harry. It had been like this since the other night. Ron, as much as possible, tried to be with Harry and Hermione at every turn.

"Ron, you don't like books." stated Hermione.

"Yeah, so?" retorted Ron.

"So why are you coming," Hermione continued. Ron thought for a moment.

"Harry doesn't like books either," Ron smiled thinking he got the best of her.

"Yeah but he actually reads them once in awhile, Ron you love caramel dipped apples, and if Honeydukes runs out before you can get there you're gonna blame me. So go on ahead we'll meet up with you," Hermione tried to smile. It was obvious that Ron's behavior the last couple of days had gotten to her. Obvious to everyone but Ron, who was now deep in thought about the apples.

"You're right. I'll see you guys later," he said over his shoulder as he made his way over to Honeydukes. Harry and Hermione headed for the bookshop.

"I don't know what has gotten into him, but if he follows me around any more I'm going to scream," Hermione said as they walked down an aisle of books. "Honestly it's like he's trying to be my big brother or something. What does he think I'm gonna do when he's not lo—" Hermione had turned around suddenly and was now inches from Harry. The two had been in this position before. They both gazed into each other's eyes, hoping the other would say something but just as before they're moment was broken this time by a familiar voice that had entered the store.

"Ah Julia, have any luck with these books?" asked the old shopkeeper.

"No, got any more back there," said Julia. Harry and Hermione slowly crept to the edge of the aisle they were in to take a peek at what was going on.

"Afraid not, but I can send an owl to Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley to see what they have," said the kind old man.

"That would be much appreciated, once they've arrived send an owl and I'll come pick them up," said Julia.

"What was the subject again?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Love, anything to do with love. Love potions, hexes, incantations, charms. Everything." Said Julia as she turned around thinking she was being watched. Harry and Hermione took several steps back to make sure she couldn't see them.

"Alright I should hear back from them within the week," said the storekeeper as he grabbed the books Julia had brought back.

"Marvelous, thanks again," said Julia as she headed for the door. Once she left, the shopkeeper put the books down on a shelf behind the desk, then headed to the back. Harry and Hermione crept up to the front, Hermione peered over the desk and looked at the books Julia had taken out.

"Those are the books I was going to look at," whispered Hermione to Harry. They heard the storekeeper coming back and headed for the door. Once they were safely outside Hermione let out a groan of disappointment.

"I bet she already looked at all the books at Hogwarts too," said Hermione. They started to walk towards Honeydukes.

"What about the books Sirius left you," Harry stopped walking. That was the first time he had said Sirius's name out load since the incident at the Ministry. He began to feel sadness overtake him. He hadn't thought much about Sirius since he got back to Hogwarts. As he thought about this, a small hand grabbed his. Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled at her. He gave her hand a squeeze then let it go.

"He left me six books. Would you mind helping me with them? We each take three and see what we can find." She smiled at him, hoping to get his spirit up.

"Deal, we'll start tonight," Harry said with the same determination Hermione saw him have at the reading of Sirius's will. She nodded her head in agreement. The two made their way over to Honeydukes to catch up with Ron.

Later in the afternoon the trio headed to the clothing store. Harry had decided to wear his Order robe to the ball but wanted pants, a jacket and shirt to match it. Ron had made money working at Fred and Georges shop for part of the summer so he bought himself a nice new dark green dress robe with outfit to match. Hermione had taken several outfits into the dressing room but would not tell either of the boys which one she bought. They had about an hour left before they had to head back to Hogwarts, and they were all about to go to the quidditch store when Neville approached Harry.

"Harry, would you come to the Three Broomsticks for a moment," he asked.

"Sure what do you need?" Harry was curious what Neville wanted to talk to him about. Hermione and Ron followed and when they entered the pub a large group of students huddled in a corner turned to face them. It was the DA, all of the remaining members were there, including what looked liked people who wanted to join. Harry was in utter shock at the amount of people that had gathered, even Cho and her friend Marietta that squealed on them last year, where there. As he approached, a space was made for him in the corner. He sat down and looked around at all the familiar faces.

"We have a couple questions for you," started Neville nervously. "First, why haven't you started up the DA yet? And Second, why are some of the teachers asking us what we feel towards You-Know-Who?" Neville blurted out in one breath.

"Um, I don't know if I'm allowed to answer those questions," said Harry as a look of disappointment washed over the group. "At least not here. Do the DA members remember the room we used last year?" The majority of the group nodded their heads. "Meet me there tomorrow night after dinner, and I'll explain what's going on." The group started to break up. "And remember don't come in one large group, break it up so we don't look suspicious," Harry added.

"Thanks Harry," smiled Neville. He was about to leave when Harry grabbed him by the arm.

"Neville, I never got to thank you for helping me back at the Ministry," Harry realized he hadn't said this to any of the people who had stood by him that night.

"Oh don't worry about it Harry, you've always helped me whenever I needed it," Neville paused. "Plus I could have been the one that You-Know- Who marked." Neville said with a small amount of sadness in his voice. A moment passed between these two friends.

"Neville after tomorrows night meeting you'll understand why you'll be just as important as me in the fight against Voldemort." Harry said as he put his hand on Neville's shoulder. "Marked or not, everyone will be affected." The words hung in the air as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville stood there. The four walked to the carriages in silence. Harry didn't realize how true his words were. This fight wasn't about Potter versus Voldemort. This fight was about the survival of good or evil, the stakes were a lot greater then anyone originally thought. No one talked until after dinner that night. Harry was lying on the floor next to the fire while Hermione sat on the couch. Ron had several maps of Europe and England spread out over the desk.

"Ron what are you doing?" asked Harry as he watched Ron trace one of the lines on the map. Ron wasn't paying much attention to Harry when he answered.

"Just looking at war," said Ron still looking at the different lines on the map. Harry looked over at Hermione who just shrugged her shoulders.

She and Harry had split up the books and each were reading one. Harry's book was an older version of the magical creatures textbook that he had for Hagrid's class. The difference between this older edition and Hagrid's was in the amount of detail involved. The author spent two years with each creature he covered. A wizard by the name of Liam Tate went all over the world to discover magical creatures and their talents. Harry was actually enjoying the book. He learned that a phoenix could erupt into flames over the body of their masters to bring them back from the dead. Liam mentioned this act as the phoenix's ultimate sacrifice. They would rather have their masters live then themselves. As he finished the phoenix section of the book he turned the page to see an Eagle much like Rosie staring back at him. He started reading until a section of the book caught his attention.

"Hermione," nervousness in Harry's voice. "Have you ever talked to Rosie?"

"Not directly. Only to talk to Julia." Hermione said confused

"Ron, have you?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" Ron could tell something was bothering Harry.

"Come on," Harry was up off the floor and heading towards his room.

"Harry, where are we going? What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"We're going to Julia's class room." Harry walked back into the common room with his invisibility cloak, and the marauders map.

"We all can't fit under there any more mate," said Ron.

"We won't need too," Harry said as he pointed his wand at the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map began to show where everyone was. "Look if we move quickly we have a clean route right to her classroom. Come on!" Harry grabbed both of them and headed towards the portrait. Once they were out of Gryffindor Tower, Harry checked the map again.

"Hurry we can make it down the stairs before Filch gets there," Harry said over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the stairs.

"Wait, what's going on?" shouted Hermione after him. Ron and Hermione continued to chase Harry through the halls.

"Doesn't he realize we're Prefects, we can go anywhere we want?" said Ron as they ran after Harry.

"I have a feeling Harry can't think of anything right now," Hermione said running ahead of Ron. They reached the door to the Defense Against The Dart Arts classroom. Once in side Harry slowly made his way to the up to Julia's office.

"Lumos," whispered Harry as they entered the office. Hermione and Ron were still out of breath as they entered.

"What's this all about Harry," Ron panted. Ron leaned against the desk and in the processes knocked over a picture frame. "Sorry," he said as he leaned down to pick it up. He took a moment to look at the picture. "Hey I wonder who this is?" asked Ron. Both Harry and Hermione walked over to see the picture.

"That's Julia with her parents, she's only eight." Said Rosie from the corner of the room. All three jumped back, Harry then realized that Ron and Hermione must have heard Rosie.

"Rosie I want you to talk to Hermione and Ron," demanded Harry. He waited a few seconds then looked at his two friends.

"Hermione who does Rosie sound like to you?" Harry asked in a frenzy. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Like McGonagall . . . doesn't she sound like that to you?" Hermione asked concerned. But Harry didn't answer.

"Ron, what does she sound like to you!" Harry said almost at a yell.

"Like my mum," Ron answered quickly scared at Harry's behavior. Harry turned towards Rosie now.

"How did you know my mum?" asked Harry now a little calmer that he wasn't crazy.

"Harry! What's going on?!" Hermione was now the agitated one. Harry realized he hadn't explained his actions yet. He faced Ron and Hermione.

"That book I was reading, it's about magical creatures and when I got to the chapter on Original Eagles I discovered something Julia failed to tell us." Harry turned to Rosie. "When Eagles choose to talk to you, they use a voice that the eagle has heard before and someone you feel comfortable with."

"Only one book ever published that knowledge and that was many years ago," said a troubled Rosie.

"Did you two hear that?" asked Harry.

"I'm talking to all three of you," said Rosie quickly. "Where did you find that book?"

"Sirius left it to me," said Hermione out loud.

"I should have known, the house of Black has been one of the oldest wizarding families," Rosie said to no one in particular. "Do you know you wrote it?" she asked.

"Liam Tate!" spat Harry.

"Was that his pen name? That makes sense why they could never publish the book again. They could never find him," again Rosie was not talking to anyone of them but more to herself.

"What was his real name?" asked Ron.

"His real name was Liam Potter, and he was Harry's great great great Grandfather." Said Rosie with a sigh.

"What?" said a now very perplexed Harry. "Did you know him?"

"Yes, I did. And your great great grandfather, your great gandfrather, your grandfather, and your father Harry. I have severed the Potter family for five generations." Rosie said. Harry's head was spinning. Another thing that had been kept from him, another piece of his family and his past that people failed to tell him about.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Yelled Harry. The bird bowed its head slowly.

"Because I was told not too, not until you were getting ready to fight Voldemort." Rosie said slowly.

"Why? Did Dumbledore think I couldn't handle it," venom in Harry's tone.

"No, it was your mother," Rosie said as she raised her head to stare right at Harry. "She knew that if I interfered before now it could have altered events."

"Oh my god!" thought Hermione who quickly figured that everyone heard her. "You're mum was a seer Harry" Hermione whispered. "Which means-"

"Which means she knew that her and James were going to be killed." Rosie quickly said. There was a moment were no one said anything until Harry exploded.

"YOU KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO DIE AND YOU DID NOTHING!" screamed Harry as he pounded his fist on the desk beside him.

"I couldn't interfere Harry," said Rosie who seemed on the verge of tears.

"WHY?! WHY COULDN'T YOU INTERFERE!!" Harry had never felt more enraged in his life, this immortal creature could have saved his parents but instead let them die.

"Because Lily asked Rosie not too," said Dumbledore from the doorway, McGonagall and Julia beside him. Dumbledore continued, "If Rosie interfered 15 years ago," he paused and took a long breath. "You would be dead."


	12. Leading Up To The Bigger Meeting

_A/N - I've been meaning to do this the last couple of chapters, but I want to thank everyone for all their kind words of encouragement. You all have kept me going, and if I've slowed up on the chapters it's only cause work has gotten crazy. Thanks again!!!_

Chapter 12: Leading Up To The Bigger Meeting

"You would be dead." The words echoed through the room. Hermione seemed to be the only one who understood Dumbledore's words. Tears began to well up in her eyes and again she forgot that Harry and Ron could hear her.

"No!" she thought.

"Bloody hell," thought Ron.

"How?!" Challenged Harry.

"Do you remember what I told you, your first year, about your mothers sacrifice and why Professor Quirrill couldn't touch you?" A very calm Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said tentatively.

"If Rosie had interfered that night, Voldemort would have escaped and attacked you several days later, but you're mother would have not gotten to your room in time and all of you would be dead. And we would still be living in darkness," Dumbledore said with sorrow in his voice.

Harry just stood there in silence. He didn't even think anything for fear that Hermione and Ron might say something. His heart was pounding so hard it was deafening. Not only did he have a prophecy about his connection to Voldemort, but his parents knew they were going to be murdered. His whole life had been planned and there was nothing Harry could do to escape it. The walls began to close in on him. He quickly grabbed his cloak and map and sprinted past everyone. Harry didn't know where he was going but knew he just needed to get out of Hogwarts, everywhere he looked he was reminded of his life. He threw the invisibility cloak over himself as he ran to the front doors. The cold night air whipped around Harry as he continued to run from the school. He soon found himself standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch panting and out of breath. He took off the cloak and dropped to the ground. He didn't know what to think. So many aspects of his life had already been decided and yet so many things were still unknown. He looked up to the sky and watched the stars for several minutes. Maybe it would have been better if he had died with his parents.

"Why couldn't I have died with you," begged Harry. His parents knew they were going to die in order to save him. This information caused Harry to reach the breaking point. He didn't want to be the boy who lived. He wanted to be the boy who died with his parents. Just then, as Harry thought about how much being dead would help everyone, the wind began to pick up.

"Harry," the voice carrying on the wind.

"Who's there," Harry asked in a low voice.

"You must live!" said the faint echo that was louder this time.

"I don't want too," Harry said barley above a whisper. Then Harry's heart stopped at the next phrase that was uttered

"I only ask for one favor in return, defeat him." The wind emphasized the last words one more time. "Defeat him." Harry's heart was pounding. Those were Sirius's last words to him in that note. Harry's eye's widened. Did Sirius just talk to him from beyond the grave? He just stared at the stars hoping to hear the wind echo one more phrase. But as Harry knelt on the ground waiting, shadows began to make their way towards him. Harry heard a low growl behind him. He turned to see a wolf flashing its teeth in his direction. He jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at the animal but before he could react the animal charged towards him and leaped in the air. Harry dove to the ground and watched as the wolf tackled a Death Eater about to strike.

"Get him!" yelled a voice. Harry scrambled to his feet but couldn't see where his attackers were.

"Lumos Maximus!" shouted Harry. The light leaped out of his wand and for a moment stunned the three Death Eaters around him, one of which was fighting off the wolf that was still attacking it. Just then a magnificent looking creature was galloping towards him. It was a unicorn which had it's head bent so the horn was at ramming position. The Death Eaters saw this and started to run the other direction. The unicorn stopped in front of Harry and knelt down. He picked up his belongs and jumped onto its back. The Death Eaters were coming back now but the unicorn, which was much faster then any horse and was already halfway to the castle.

"DON'T WORRY POTTER! THE DARK LORD WILL GET YOU! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" boomed a familiar voice from the pitch. Harry quickly turned his head to look behind him but all he could see was the wolf running to catch up. He turned around to see that they were almost at Hogwarts. The unicorn slowed down and Harry saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Julia and Mad-Eye standing in the doorway. Where did Mad-Eye come from, thought Harry. He slid off the unicorns back and turned to look at the two animals that had been his rescuers. It then dawned on him who they were.

"Hermione? Ron?" Harry asked. The animals slowly transformed into his friends both of whom did not look happy with him. Hermione slowly walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"You can't be careless with your life Harry! You're parents gave theirs for you to live NOT to throw it away!" she cried at him. She stormed passed him and continued into the castle followed closely by Ron who didn't even speak to him. Now Harry was starting to get a little angry. What right did they have to get upset with him? He slowly made his way to the doorway.

"Of course you go to the one spot no ones guarding," huffed Mad-Eye who was giving Harry the once over with his electric blue eye.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry said much calmer then before.

"It wasn't for us to tell Harry, Rosie was bound to a promise she made to your mother those 16 years ago," said Dumbledore disappointment in his tone.

"Rosie wanted to help Harry, but you're mother tricked her into leaving the night they were murdered. Lily knew if Rosie were around she would still have tried to help them. Rosie loved them just as much as you do Harry, your family has been her family for many years and for her to not be able to keep them alive was devastating. She's had to carry that grief ever since," explained a tired Julia. Harry began to feel terrible. He hadn't even thought about what Rosie feels every time she sees him. It was clear to everyone standing there that Harry felt bad for his behavior.

"It's okay Harry, we know it came as a shock. You had every right to feel overwhelmed, but I do suggest you go and apologize to Rosie," smiled McGonagall.

"Right," said Harry. "Proffessor McGonagall, how did Hermione and Ron change? Up until the other night I was the only one who could hold form for longer then 10 seconds." Asked Harry.

"Emotions are a powerful thing Harry, when your friends feared you had run away an instinct took over. The best way to find you was to have Ron turn into a wolf and follow your scent, and if you were in danger, Hermione would get you out of that area faster as a unicorn then you two running on foot." McGonagall explained putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"They care for you very much Harry, and it hurts them to see you be destructive towards yourself when they know you're better then that," Dumbledore said as the group walked into the castle. The group of adults waited in the hallway out side Julia's classroom while Harry went in to talk with Rosie.

"Rosie?" Harry said as he entered the office. She was still on her perch with her head hanging low. "Rosie," Harry didn't want to scare her if she had fallen asleep. The bird slowly raised its head and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I should have told you sooner." Pain in Rosie's voice.

"I'm sorry too, I don't remember my parents and I never really saw them die. But for you to have to turn your back and let that happen must be very hard. And I didn't think about that," he paused. "I just have one question?" said Harry.

"Anything," Rosie seemed happier.

"I know you're Julia's and I understand if you're loyalty is to her but I was-"

"Once this battle is over my services to Julia is over, and I am to serve the noble Harry Potter. If you'll have me." Julia extended her wings and bowed.

"As long as the noble creature known as Rosie won't mind telling me stories about my parents," Harry bowed in return, he remembered reading that Eagles were just as proud as hippogriffs. He said his goodnight and headed for the door. The adults were still waiting for him and escorted him back to Gryffindor Tower. He walked through the portrait to find their common room empty. He was going to have to apologize to Ron and Hermione in the morning.

When he awoke the next morning Hermione and Ron had already left for breakfast. Ron must really be mad if he got up early, he thought. Harry got dressed quickly and headed for the Great Hall. He was passing the broom closet on the second floor when he heard something.

"Pisst! Harry, in here!" came a small voice. Harry casually walked over to the room and slipped in without anyone seeing him. It was Padraig the young Slytherin.

"We heard you were attacked last night, we didn't know anything was happening," said Padraig feeling a little guilty.

"It's okay it was my own fault," said Harry trying to make Padraig feel better.

"Well, Draco wanted me to talk to you before you heard it from anyone else or read it in the Daily Prophet." The young child took a moment to collect his thoughts. "There was a jail break at Azkaban last night, and we believe the dementors let it happen. They're still there, but we think they're only staying so not to arouse any more suspicion." Padraig stopped to see what Harry thought. Harry now realized who had yelled out after him last night. It was Lucious Malfoy, he must have just broken out when they saw Harry in the quidditch pitch.

"Thanks for the update, please thank Draco and if you guys hear anything else let me known," Harry smiled at Padraig, he didn't want to tell him about Draco's father because Harry knew that Draco might want to go after him. "I'll leave first, then wait about two minutes and then you go." Harry slowly exited the broom closet and headed down to the Great Hall. Both Hermione and Ron were already there, but the mail had not come yet. Harry quickly walked over to the table and sat across from them.

"Guys I need to talk to you." They both continued to ignore him. "Look I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have runaway like that but you have to understand that I didn't know what to do. It was a lot to take." Harry now pleading.

"We know Harry, but now with everything we learned you can't take chances like that anymore," Hermione said still a little upset with him. "It just scared us when we couldn't find you." Harry was now devastated seeing how worried Hermione was and he just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything will be okay, instead he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I promise not to scare you like that again," Harry reached out with his other hand to grab Ron. "Both of you." He smiled.

"Brilliant, now what did you have to tell us," smiled Ron as he dove into his food. Harry leaned forward and whispered what Padraig had told him. As he finished telling the story the flapping of owls could be heard coming into the Great Hall.

A Daily Prophet landed in front of Hermione the headlines said it all. "MAJOR JAILBREAK AT AZKABAN." The three friends looked at each other, things weren't looking too good. The whole school was buzzing with the news, several times through out the day people were coming up to Harry to confirm that the meeting was happened.

"What meeting?" Asked a confused Harry, who was immediately elbowed in the ribs by Hermione.

"You know the meeting you set for tonight," she hinted to him.

"Oh yeah . . . yes it's still happening." Harry felt a little sheepish. He couldn't even remember his own meeting. The day went by very quickly and before Harry knew it he was sitting at dinner trying to eat as fast as possible. He still hadn't thought about what to say at the meeting and wanted to have some time to think before everyone showed up. He went up to the room and thought of a nice comfortable place for people to sit and listen to him talk about the battle. He entered the room to find soft fluffy chairs and pillows lining the floor, and a small platform for Harry to stand on. He took a seat on one of the comfortable chairs and began to think about what he wanted to say. He then thought about how he needed some pumpkin juice in case his throat got dry. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Harry thought it might be Hermione and Ron but when he opened it no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and closed the door but when he turned around a large pitcher of pumpkin juice was sitting on a table with two glasses. Harry laughed to himself.

"Thank you Dobby, wherever you went," he smiled at how Dobby always took good care of him. Pretty soon people began to show up, everyone Harry had seen at The Three Broomsticks had come, along with even more people. Once the Ravenclaws had settled into their seats Harry stood up.

"Is this everyone?" he asked Neville.

"Yes, we're all here," responded Neville.

"Good," Harry started to feel a little nervous. He hadn't talk to this many people before. He poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and quickly drank it. He scanned the room until his eyes rested on Hermione. She gave him a small nod and a beautiful smile. His confidence now renewed Harry cleared his throat to begin.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," Harry took a breath. "Some of you probably heard about what happened at the end of school last year. Several of us went to the Ministry because I thought Voldemort was holding a friend of mine hostage. While we were there, Death Eaters attacked and we fought them off until Dumbledore showed up-"

"You fought off Death Eaters?" gasped Susan Bones.

"Yes we did and Ron was brilliant," beamed Luna. Ron immediately went red in the face.

"Everyone showed an enormous amount of courage that night," said Harry. "Several of you I never got to thank for sticking by me-"

"It's okay Harry, just like Neville said, you've always been here for everyone else." Piped up Hermione, trying to give Harry more confidence.

"Yeah, I got and E in Defense Against The Dark Arts on my O.W.L's!" said an excited Hufflepuff.

"My Mum can't even conjure a Patrons and when I showed her mine I nearly got the stuffing squeezed out of me." Said a Ravenclaw.

"You've helped us all Harry, that's why we're here tonight. To help you," said Cho Chang. The group began to clap and cheer. Harry never thought about how much the DA had meant to people. He raised his hands to quiet everyone down.

"Well then I guess I'll just come right out with it then. You all remember the sorting hats warning at the beginning of the year?" the group shook their heads. "Well the sorting hat gave me a warning this summer," Harry looked into the crowd hoping not to shock them too much with what he was about to say. "There is a battle coming, on the longest night in June, here at Hogwarts. Voldemort is trying to gather an army to take out the school. He knows this is the last place that is safe for those who oppose him. All summer Dumbledore has been gathering an army as well, but we need more help," Harry waited for any type of reaction.

"Is that why teachers have been asking us how we feel about Voldemort? To see if we'll fight!" asked an excited Dean Thomas.

"Yes, some time after Halloween, or even after the feast, I don't know when, they're going to ask who will fight with us," said Harry. The Creevey brothers stood first.

"We're with you Harry!" they both said at the same time.

"I'm always up for a good fight," smiled Seamus as he stood up.

"Well, Gryffindor's won't get all the fun, count me in!" stood Cho. The rest of the crowd all stood up each yelling.

"They wont know what hit'em!" shouted a Hufflepuff.

"You-Know-Who isn't going to scare me any more!" shouted a Ravenclaw. Hermione slowly stood.

"HEY!" she shouted to get everyone's attention. "This information can not leave this room. You all need to sign this piece of parchment . . . and you all heard about what happened to the last person to sneak." Hermione glanced over to Marietta and Cho. She pinned the parchment to the door and handed the quill to Susan Bones. After everyone signed the parchment, Hermione handed it to Harry for him to be the last signature. As soon as he finished signing another cheer went up. The crowd now stood and waited for Harry to say something.

"Well, let's get back to our common rooms. The bigger meeting will happen soon." Harry said in a confident tone. The groups took turns leaving the room and soon it was just Ron, Hermione and Harry left.

"I think you were great Harry," said Hermione as she sat down on the pillows.

"I'm surprised how excited they were," said Ron trying to sit close to Hermione.

"They're excited now, but when Dumbledore talks with everyone at the meeting He'll make it sound much more serious." Harry said grimly. There was a noise in the corner that caused the three to pull out their wands.

"Please don't hurt me Harry Potter sir, its just Dobby," the house elf said as he crawled out from the corner he was hiding in.

"Bloody hell, Dobby! You scared the-," Ron paused and realized he could only really get away with one 'Bloody Hell' but not two. "The living daylights out of us," he finished.

"Dobby why were you hiding?" asked Harry.

"You see sir, the house elves wanted me to give you a message once the meeting was over," Dobby hesitated.

"What's the message Dobby?" asked Hermione.

"The house elves want to fight!"


	13. Halloween And The Big Meeting

Chapter 13: Halloween and The Big Meeting

Harry awoke the morning of Halloween in a bit of a mood. The quidditch match against Slytherin had been postponed due to the whole team coming down with a rare case of food poisoning, which Harry felt Ron had something to do with. Both he and Dean Thomas seemed too happy about the whole team getting it. So instead Harry asked to have a pick up game with Hufflepuff, which proved to be very useful. However Harry had one monstrous bruise on his chest. Seamus was trying to get the Hufflepuffs seeker who was tailing Harry but just as he hit the bludger Harry had seen the snitch and started to go for it, this resulted in Harry taking the bludger directly in the chest. What was amazing is that Harry didn't fall off his broom, but he hadn't told anyone about how bad the bruise looked.

He slowly pushed himself up on his bed and saw a card lying on his bedside table. He didn't recognize the handwriting.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

The Headmaster wanted me to inform you that tonight after the feast he will ask those to join the cause. He wanted to give you advanced notice so you could spread the word to the DA to be prepared. See you at the meeting.  
Sincerely,  
Dobby  
House Elf  
  
This was what Harry needed, something to start happening. Now they could start getting ready for this battle. With a renewed energy Harry got up and headed for the shower. When he left his room he found Hermione in the same spot she was sitting in last night and still reading one of Sirius's books.

"Hermione did you go to bed?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah just a couple of minutes after you," she said with out looking up from the page she was reading. "I just got up early so I figured I might as well read more of the book."

"How's it going?" asked Harry as he sat down next to her.

"Well I'm learning a lot about the accident magic and how it revolved a lot more around emotions and nature but nothing about love yet," She looked right at Harry who was staring at her in the strangest way. "Harry you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry had been watching how the firelight made Hermiones hair come alive. "So let me see what you've been reading," he said. Hermione scooted closer to him and Harry put his arm on the couch to allow himself to get even closer to see the book.

"Well you see here they're talking about how at night you can use this incantation to make yourself look like a shadow–" Hermione turned to face Harry in mid sentence and as before they were only inches from each other. Harry sensing the moment slowly reached over and grabbed her hand. He rubbed his thumb over her palm as he continued to look into her eyes.

"Hermione I was umm – well you see I want to ask if maybe–" the sound of Ron's door opening caused the two to jump apart before Ron could see. He slowly walked through the door scratching his head and yawning.

"I'm starving, lets eat," said Ron as he continued to walk through the portrait without stopping. Harry and Hermione just sat there staring at the portrait closing behind him. Then they looked at each other and burst in to laughter.

"I swear he could eat a horse and still be hungry," laughed Hermione.

"No, he'd just wonder what was for dessert," giggled Harry. He stood and offered his hand to help Hermione up. After she stood instead of letting go she laced her fingers between his. The two walked hand in hand down to breakfast, unaware of the people staring at them. They both let go of each other as they reached the great hall and sat down across from Ron who was stuffing his face with eggs and sausage.

"So I have a confession," said Ron, who was starting to giggle, "I planted some of Fred and George's new Vendetta Vapors in the Slytherin locker room one night before they had a practice."

"I knew you had something to do with it. Let me guess, Dean Thomas helped," said Harry.

"How'd you know?" gasped Dean Thomas who was sitting next to Ginny.

"You guys both seemed a little too happy about the WHOLE team getting sick," teased Hermione, who then gave Harry a smile. "What are Vendetta Vapors Ron?"

"Well, there these little capsules that you break open. Leave them hidden in a room for about five minutes. Then whoever walks in that room for the next hour is going to be very sick the next day. That's why Fred and George named it Vendetta Vapors, so you can get back at someone with out them ever knowing." Laughed Ron as he looked in Harry's direction. Harry had the sinking feeling he was going to experience one of these attacks after he and Ron talked about Hermione. "Blast, I forgot my books up stairs, I'll see you guys in class." Ron said as he was getting up from the table. Harry and Hermione continued to eat until Luna approached.

"Come on you two we're going to be late to Julia's class," said Luna. Harry suddenly remembered the note he had received this morning and pulled Luna down to sit with him and Hermione.

"I forgot to tell you guys, I got a note this morning from Dobby. Dumbledore is going to do it tonight after the feast," whispered Harry. "Luna spread the word to all the Ravenclaw DA members to be ready!"

It didn't take long for the word to spread to all the DA members and to Malfoy and the eight Slytherin. Harry wrote a note and knocked into him after Julia's class. At lunch he had seen Draco give him a small nod of understanding. Harry could tell the teachers were nervous, he didn't know how Dumbledore was planning on keeping this a secret. The students who didn't join would surely write their parents who would in turn tell Voldemort. But Harry soon forgot all about it, the halls of Hogwarts were still buzzing with excitement for the feast. All the ghosts were in high spirits, especially Peeves who seemed to keep Filch busy all day with one prank after another. As dusk approached the grounds were soon lit with the soft lights from inside the pumpkins that hung all around the school. It was soon time to head down to the feast but before the three left their common room Harry asked for both Hermione and Ron to bring their Order Robes, but wouldn't tell them why. All he said was that Dumbledore asked him to pass the message along. Harry was actually planning on taking a picture of the new Order Of The Phoenix which he would make copies of to give to everyone at Christmas. He had talked with Dumbledore and Colin to help him plan it earlier in the day.

The trio entered the great hall to the sweet smell of candy apples, chocolates, and any other type of candy one could think of. The sounds of children's laugher filled the hall. Friends and enemies alike enjoyed the feast that was before them. Harry took it all in. He watched Dean Thomas try and win back Ginny by impressing her with his charm, but Harry could sense Ginny was watching someone else. He followed her eye line until he was looking at Draco Malfoy. But for some reason Harry wasn't surprised, Ginny had spent a lot of time over the summer bringing the Slytherin's food and asking if they needed anything. Now Ron on the other hand, might go ballistic if he knew so Harry decided to keep this little secret he discovered to himself. Harry also watched as Luna Lovegood continued to stare at Ron who was trying to ignore her as much as possible. Then a sad thought entered Harry's mind. Some of these people who were now enjoying the feast with out a care in the world would soon be joining the fight and some might not make it through the battle. He then felt a nudge from the person next to him.

"You okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about things to come, that's all," Harry tried to smile back but he knew Hermione would keep pestering him, but he was saved by Dumbledore standing up to address the crowd.

"I hope you all are enjoying the feast?" asked Dumbledore. A cheer rose from the crowd. "Wonderful, I would also like you to give a hand to those hard working house elves who take pride in there efforts to make every Halloween better then the last." Again the crowd cheered. "Also to our Care of Magical Creatures Professor Hagrid for a marvelous patch of pumpkins this year." The Gryffindor table cheered particularly louder then all the other tables for Hagrid. The cheer died down and Harry could tell Dumbledore was preparing to talk about the battle.

"Some of you may remember that the sorting hat gave us a warning, that the four houses need to unite and become one. Also that history books would remember what you did here and how brave you will be. The sorting hat gave you this warning for a reason," he paused and took a moment. "A battle is coming to Hogwarts," the hall became deathly quiet, even the ghost stopped to listen to the headmaster. "Many of you know that Voldemort has returned to power, but before he can take back the fear he used to hold over everyone, he must first destroy this school. These walls, your teachers and you are the only thing standing in his way. He knows this school is a safe house for all that oppose him and until he can stop us, hope will always live." He stopped and looked right at Harry, "Some of you may think that this is about Voldemort getting back at the one person who stopped him last time . . . this is not about Harry Potter versus Voldemort!" Dumbledore said in a very strong tone. "This is about controlling everything that is good about our world, and it's future. Tonight I stand before you not as your Headmaster but as one wizard who will stand and fight for you, for all children of magical power so that they can learn and develop their skill with out fear and hatred," Dumbledore slowly started to walk around the teachers table. "I stand here tonight as a wizard who will to do whatever it takes to make sure Hogwarts will be opened to all who wish to learn and I stand here tonight to ask for your help for I can not do it alone." Gasps could be heard through out the hall.

"Some of you may think that the adults should handle this, that we are more trained to handle Death Eaters, but this is your school, not there's. You will fight harder and stronger then anyone to protect that which you love, and I know many of you love this school," as Dumbledore spoke Harry could see kids nodding their heads. "I am asking you to join me in fighting this battle, to work with the Aurors and other adults that will join us because with you, we are much stronger then anyone can imagine. Together we can take any force . . . who will join us?" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked down the table and everyone gave him a nod. He slowly rose and cleared his throat.

"Gryffindor will join!" said Harry in a strong voice. A cheer erupted from the table as everyone stood.

"So will Ravenclaw!" shouted Luna as she and about three quarters of the table stood.

"And Hufflepuff!" said Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and about three quarters of Hufflepuff's stood. Both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cheered, but then a hush feel over the crowd as everyone stared at the Slytherin table. Draco made eye contact with Harry and started to rise.

"What's he doing? He'll blow his cover!" whispered Ron. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. The crowd watch in anticipation as Draco slowly stood.

"The sorting hat said that the four house needed to united," he paused to look down at the rest of the table. About one quarter of the table stood to everyone's surprise. "Slytherin will fight." After a moment the three other tables burst into a thunderous roar. Dumbledore gave Draco a smile as he walked back behind the teacher's table.

"For those of you who do not wish to fight, please understand that no hard feeling will be held towards you. But I ask that you follow Professor Snape and leave the hall." said Dumbledore. The group of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and the majority of Slytherin walked out of the front door. Once the doors were closed, Dumbledore closed his eyes and started to chant. When he reopened them he looked at the crowd and waited for several minutes until the door reopened and Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"It worked Headmaster, they're all asleep, and their memories completely wiped," said Professor Snape as he walked towards the table.

"Thank you Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey," said Dumbledore. "Some of you might be wondering why we asked them to leave. What we're doing must be kept a secret. The Dark Lord must not known that you all have joined this fight, and if any of you at any time feel that you made the wrong decision let me or any of the teachers know and we will give you a potion which will erase any memory you might have about this. So know that once you've made the decision to leave you can't come back." Dumbledore looked over the crowd to see if anyone might want to leave, but all the students stood still. "Now if the party of Slytherin's could please move to either the Hufflepuff table or the Ravenclaw table, we have some more guests." Instructed Dumbledore.

"So those people will have no memory of Draco standing up," whispered Hermione to Harry.

"It was a good move to prove to everyone else here they were serious about helping us," said Harry.

"Yeah but they must have known beforehand that the other Slytherin's memories were going to get wiped. I doubt he's that brave," said Ron smugly. Dumbledore raised his hands and clapped them twice a second later the Slytherin table was filled with the house elves.

"The house elves have asked to fight alongside the students they care for and provide for everyday. Hogwarts is their home just as much as it is yours, and they want to help preserve it. I thank them for joining us here tonight and now I will let Julia take over from here," Dumbledore took and seat and from where Harry was standing he could see Dumbledore looked tired. Julia slowly rose from the table and walked in front of it to address the crowd.

"First thing, first through third years will not be on the battle field," said Julia as groans came from the group of students. "I understand your displeasure but we need you all to assist Madam Pomfrey with the wounded and help protect the school from any of the Death Eaters who might try to break in while the rest of us are fighting. Fourth through seventh you will be on the battle field along side the teachers and Aurors," she started to walk down between the tables. "You all will receive extra training to prepare yourselves for this fight. We'll split up into two groups, the first through third years in one and the fourth through seventh years in another. You'll have training every weekend, and once a month we will meet in one large group," Julia walked over to the house elves and grabbed a box Dobby was holding.

"Each of you will receive one of these necklaces. When the time for your meeting has been decided it will show on the back of the medallion. Please wear these under all clothing so the students who are not fighting won't see them. Also, on the night of the battle these medallions will allow Madam Pomfrey and the house elves to monitor your health, as long as you have the medallion touching your skin," Julia took a moment to set the box on a stool at the front of the hall.

"Genius I should have thought of that," Hermione said out loud.

"Hermione, you did," said a confused Ron.

"I'm talking about the health monitoring, just brilliant," said Hermione who was still impressed by the idea.

"By taking one of these, you are fully committing to helping us fight and we'll know if anyone spills this secret," Julia gave the crowd a menacing look. "So again only take one if you know this is what you want to do." Julia instructed. The crowd slowly made their way up front and people started to take the necklaces. Harry took a closer look at the silver chain in his hand. The medallion was actually the Hogwarts crest, with the four houses together on the shield. He put it on and suddenly felt a warm wave travel down his body.

"You'll feel a warm sensation go through you once you putt the necklace on but don't worry that means it's working," said Julia as students began to put them on. Julia then explained how every meeting would be in a different place so the other students wouldn't get suspicious, and again explained how no one was to tell anyone about their plans, not even their parents. Once the group left if was just Harry, Hermione, Ron and the teachers. Harry walked up to Dumbledore to see if he had gotten word to the other Order members to come.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"They should be arriving now," smiled Dumbledore as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Lupin and all the others walked into the hall.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore asked us to come," said Fred who was wearing his Order robe. "And he asked that we wear these."

"Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore said. "The group has seen many changes over the years and I wanted to take a picture of the new Order so that we could always remember those who we fought bravely with," smiled Dumbledore who winked at Harry. "So if you all will please get into positions, Colin will take our picture."

"Fred, George stand over here," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Albus you should be in the middle," grumbled Mad Eye.

"What color should my hair be?" asked Tonks

"Something besides blue," teased Lupin.

"Hagrid, you should probably stand in the back," said McGonagall as she put her Order robe on. After a couple more minutes everyone settled into place, all of them wearing their robes and smiling at the camera. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in the first row on the lower step.

"Everyone ready?" asked Colin behind the camera.

"Yes," they all shouted.

"Okay, 1 – 2 –3" said Colin as a bright flash went off. "Okay one more."

"Oh god, not another," complained Snape causing everyone else to laugh as another flash went off. As the group began to break up Harry ran over to Colin and asked him to get one more picture.

"Hermione, Ron over here," shouted Harry. "Colin will you take a picture of just the three of us?"

"Sure Harry!" said an excited Colin. Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron and the three all held each other tight as Colin took they're picture. Once he had the shot, Ron went over to talk to his parents and Hermione went to talk with Tonks and Lupin.

"How much will I owe you for all the copies of the group picture?" Harry asked Colin.

"Free of charge Harry, and I'll make copies of this last picture for Hermione and Ron," he smiled.

"Please let me give you something," Harry felt bad.

"No, I wont except it," he said as he packed up his camera. "But I do have a question."

"Sure," Harry thought it was probably something about Voldemort.

"How long have you and Hermione been dating?" ask Colin. Harry completely went numb. He stood there for a moment thinking he might have miss heard him.

"I – I'm sorry what did you say?" asked a terrified Harry.

"How long have you and Hermione been dating? The school has been talking about it all day," said Colin confused by Harry's reaction. If the whole school was talking about it that meant one way or another Ron was going to hear about it, even if it wasn't true.

"Why do people think we're dating?" Harry hoping it was just gossip.

"You two were holding hands on the way to breakfast this morning, it just seemed like you guys were together." Colin explained, as he got ready to leave.

"Oh," Harry could feel his hands getting sweaty and cold, how could he have been so careless. "Well, we're not dating," Harry, said to Colin as Harry began to walk away. He slowly realized he was going to have to talk to Ron a lot sooner then he thought.


	14. Talking With Ron

Chapter 14: Talking with Ron  
  
It had been a week since the Halloween feast, and the recruiting of the students to fight. Whenever Harry walked down the halls he could tell who had joined the fight, there was an unspoken nod that would pass between people, plus all the students seemed to be working harder in class, mastering every skill they could. Everyone in Julia's class had joined the fight so they could openly talk about it.  
  
"Julia may I try one more time" asked Neville as they were practicing their dueling with a boggart Julia was able to get.  
  
"Of course Neville, remember everyone, the dementors will probably be Voldemorts first line of attack. He won't want to risk Death Eaters if he doesn't have to. If at any time a whole group can conjure the Patronus it will be bigger and stronger then just one person. Ready Neville!" asked Julia.  
  
"Ready," he looked nervous but Neville grasped his wand tight and watched as Julia began to open the box. Once the dementor was out, Neville stood still with fright.  
  
"Come on Neville, think of your happiest moment!" cried Julia.  
  
"I don't know if I have one," he muttered with a cold breath as the dementor came closer.  
  
"Neville, remember carrying Hermione and fighting off the Death Eaters! You're Gran was so proud of you!" Harry shouted to him. Just then Harry saw Neville snap out of his trance and recompose himself.  
  
"You're right, I'm not scared of you!" Neville yelled at the dementor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted Neville. A giant lion leaped from his wand and charged towards the dementor causing it to fly back into the box. The lion then trotted back to Neville and rested at his feet before disappearing.   
  
"20 points to Gryffindor! Neville that was amazing! What did you think of?" Julia was ecstatic.  
  
"When Harry yelled out about us fighting the Death Eaters last year and then about my Gran, I remembered her reaction when I got my O.W.L's. It was the proudest she'd ever been," said Neville as he held himself high while walking back to the group of students.  
  
"Good job all of you, now remember your homework assignment, I want each of you to be able to conjure your Patronus by next class," she said as the class began to pack up their belongings. Harry had decided that he was going to talk with Ron later that night. The rumors had died down about Hermione and Harry but Ginny had approached Harry several days ago to ask him about it.  
  
"Harry do you have a moment," she asked while he was studying in the library.  
  
"Sure what's up?" he paused from reading about the Ferula charm.  
  
"Okay – is it true – that you know – um you and Hermione," she tried to finish her sentence but it didn't work.  
  
"Oh no you heard that rumor too? Has Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think so, why, is it true?" Ginny was asking to protect her brother from any heartache and Harry could tell she was not going to be happy with his next answer.  
  
"Not yet," Harry said.  
  
"Not yet," repeated Ginny in a cold tone. "So you plan on asking her to go out with you is that it! Behind my brothers back!" her voice was starting to get louder.  
  
"NO!" Harry whispered. "I haven't asked her yet because I wanted to talk with Ron first. Honest, besides you're one to talk about doing things behind your brothers back. How long have you been seeing Draco?" Harry blurted out. He caught Ginny completely off guard. The two looked at each other for another moment then Ginny cast her eyes down at the floor.  
  
"We haven't started yet, not officially, not until I talk with Ron. Besides we're just friends at the moment. He's been talking to me about his mum and how he wants revenge against his dad. He just needs someone to talk too" She looked up at Harry. They were both in the same predicament.  
  
"Well, I was planning on talking to him in a couple days, what about you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Probably after Christmas break," blushed Ginny.  
  
"Good at least that gives him some time to recover," laughed Harry. Ginny fell silent for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry I got mad, it's just I know he's liked her for a while and I thought you two were dating behind his back." She slowly admitted.  
  
"It's okay Ginny, I know you want to protect your brother. Just remember I consider him a brother as well and I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize our friendship." There was complete honesty in Harry's voice.  
  
"I know Harry, I know," she gave him a hug and walked off. Harry was glad she had talk to him, at least if Ron asked her about it she could tell him that Harry had the best intentions.  
  
"Potter!" snapped Snape. Harry was quickly brought back to the present as he looked up from his caldron to see Snape looking at him.  
  
"Yes Professor," said Harry trying to remember what he was doing.  
  
"Come up here!" said Snape. Harry slowly walked up to his desk thinking he was in trouble but realized that the class was packing up to leave. "About the matter you asked me about several weeks ago." Started Snape.  
  
"Oh yes!" Harry suddenly understood what Snape was talking about.   
  
"He'll join you out side Miss. Granger," said Snape who was peering behind Harry to make sure the room had emptied. Once she closed the door Snape looked back at Harry. "It has come to may attention that the Dark Lord has been trying to feed you bad thoughts for the last month to try and weaken you. So a staff member has been in your head diverting these images and that is way you saw their vision," Snape seemed to soft much more then usual.  
  
"Thank you sir, I appreciate you looking into the matter," Harry couldn't believe that Snape actually followed through on helping him.  
  
"I would suggest that over the Christmas break you ask Dumbledore if you could try and sleep with out the help of this person. I understand you have gotten much better at Occlumency, and if you can shield your mind on your own it would make you much stronger against the Dark Lord in person," Snape almost sounded like he cared what happened to Harry. "No be off with you I have matters to attend to," he snapped in his old fashioned way.  
  
"Thanks again sir," said Harry as he left the room. Hermione was still waiting for him when he got out.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked, worried Harry might have gotten a tongue-lashing.   
  
"Come with me," Harry grabbed her by the arm and went into one of the empty classrooms on the second floor.  
  
"Harry what's all this about," she asked as he was closing the door.  
  
"Snape told me why I saw the vision. Someone has been in my head this last month or so. Snape said that Voldemort has been trying to feed me bad images while I slept to try and weaken me but that a staff member has been blocking those images out of my head. So when Julia had her vision, that's why I saw it, because she has been protecting me." Harry said in one big breath. Hermione stared in amazement for a moment.  
  
"So what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"Snape mentioned I should try and block him out myself over Christmas break," said Harry, still wondering why Snape gave him so much information.  
  
"Well now I know where I'm spending the holiday," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"But Hermione, you haven't seen your parents in months," Harry felt horrible, feeling that he was taking Hermione away from her parents.  
  
"Harry it's okay, Dumbledore talked with them this past summer," Hermione sounded like she wasn't telling the whole story.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said in a tender voice. "What are you not telling me?"  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. "Come on we're going to be late to Hagrids." And with that she was off. Harry had a feeling he was going to need to talk with Dumbledore about this, because he knew he wouldn't get any answers from Hermione.  
  
It was soon dinnertime and Harry was getting nervous. As they were walking down to the great hall, Harry had pulled Ron aside and asked if they could talk after dinner. Ron just figured Harry wanted to talk about the Slytherin game that was in the coming week.  
  
"I figure that Ginny and the other two are much quicker then Slytherin's chaser, plus Dean and Seamus are more accurate with they're bludger hits then Crabbe and Goyle. Plus you've already beaten Malfoy twice," Ron said as he stuffed his face with potato's.   
  
"Yeah, you're right," Harry said nervously. He looked over at Hermione who was reading another one of Sirius's books. "How's it going?"  
  
"Horrible, this book is in Celtic I can't understand a word," she said as she closed the book with a huff.  
  
"Ya know – you shh – giv the booook – to Ulia," Ron said as he was eating another potato. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him as if he were an alien.  
  
"You might want to try that again Ron," Harry said as he started to laugh. Ron quickly grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and took a swig.  
  
"I said, you should give the book to Julia. She might understand a little bit or know someone who does," He smiled and Harry and Hermione look dumbfounded that he came up with the idea.   
  
"That's a good idea, I'll ask her to look at it after I go to the library," Hermione started to pack her things.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Ron.  
  
"I have some things a want to look up, that might help. I'll see you guys back in the common room." With that she was off. Harry was now visibly nervous, he knew it was time to talk with Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron – " Harry had barley gotten the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah you wanna talk. Where we going?" asked Ron.  
  
"Julia's classroom," Harry said as he got up from the table. They walked up to the classroom. Ron continued to talk about why Gryffindor was going to pond Slytherin.   
  
"I'm telling you mate nothing to worry about," smiled Ron as he turned to Harry, who was closing the door behind them. He then noticed how nervous Harry looked. "Hey you alright."  
  
"Yeah I'm fin –" Harry stopped, he wasn't fine. His insides were eating him whole. One would have thought he was asking Ron's permission to marry Hermione. "I'm not fine, I need to tell you something and I need you to let me finish before you say anything," Harry said as he gave Ron a serious look.  
  
"Yeah sure," said Ron, who could tell his friend was struggling to say something.  
  
"Things have changed since last year," Harry started. "We're now sixteen and I've started to look at things a little differently," more like I've started to look at Hermione differently, thought Harry.  
  
"Harry," Ron interjected. "Do you fancy boys? Cause it's okay if you do, I won't judge."  
  
"No! Nothing like that," scoffed Harry. "I like girls," Harry paused. This was it just say it and get it over with, he thought. "In fact, I like one girl in particular . . . no it's much more then that," he took a breathe. "Ron, I'm in love with Hermione," Harry waited for some type of reaction but none came. "Ron?" Ron was still blankly looking at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought you said you were in love with Hermione," Ron's voice on the brink of exploding.  
  
"I did," said Harry in a soft voice. Ron continued to stare, Harry could tell he was boiling mad.  
  
"Does she love you?!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't asked her yet. I wanted to talk with you first," Harry making sure Ron knew he wasn't doing anything behind his back.  
  
"Oh thanks MATE, how noble of you!" Ron started to pace. "You knew I liked her!"  
  
"You never told me Ron, I always just assumed," Harry's, voice becoming stronger.   
  
"Why?! Why Hermione?!" Ron continued to shout. "You could have any girl in the school, why her?!  
  
"Because all the other girls in the school are not Hermione," pleaded Harry. "No one works as hard on their classes as she does. No one bites they're lip the way she does when she's concentrating. No ones smile can make me feel as alive as hers, and if anything happened to her I don't think I could go on." Harry's speech ended just as quickly as it had started.  
  
"You think you're the only one who notices these things!" spat Ron.  
  
"Yes! Because if you really liked Hermione you would have had the balls to ask her out two years ago!" Harry volleyed back.  
  
"Is that so!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"Yes and the worst part is Ron, you never planned on asking her out. You hoped that maybe someday she'd see how you fancied her, and ask you." Harry couldn't stop himself. "But that's not Hermione! She wants romance just like all the other girls she just doesn't want to be babied."  
  
"I don't baby her!" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No you just egg her on whenever you have the chance because that's the only way you know how to talk with girls," Harry now felt like he was defending Hermione.  
  
"When did you become the girl expert, last time I checked your last girlfriend dumped you because you couldn't understand her," Ron thought he got the best of Harry.  
  
"Well at lest I had a girlfriend!" Harry zipped back. Ron stormed around the classroom for a moment.   
  
"Why do you always get everything? You got to be on the quidditch team in your first year! You got picked to be in the Tri-Wizards Tournament! You're the famous Harry Potter and everyone loves you!" Ron was completely venting, but Harry wasn't going to take this.  
  
"You're right I'm the famous Harry Potter! The boy who might not live to see seventeen!" Harry screamed. "The boy who has lost everyone that he loves and is scared that he might lose his best friends in this battle if he doesn't figure out that damn riddle!" Harry was referencing the prophecy and expressing his fears about the battle. He still hadn't told Hermione or Ron about the prophecy and now wasn't the time. Ron stopped pacing and looked at Harry. Harry's last comment had knocked some sense into him.  
  
"Be honest with me Harry. What did you see that night back at Grimmauld Place that made Hermione mad at you?" asked Ron in a much calmer voice  
  
"Ron I don't know if I should," it wasn't Harry's place to tell Ron about something that happened in private.  
  
"Just tell me," Ron said in a serious tone.  
  
"The night I was attacked, when Dumbledore got me back to Grimmauld Place, after he placed me in bed he asked Hermione to look after me. She kissed me on the lips after promising not to leave my side," Harry couldn't make eye contact with Ron, but he could hear him laugh.  
  
"I should have known. I've been an idiot all these years mate," Ron laughed. "If you were in any danger, that's all she thought about. Hermione stayed up the whole night to make sure you were okay. She refused to leave your side." Harry still didn't understand what Ron was getting at. "Cho had every right to be jealous of Hermione, because you two couldn't go a day with out talking with each other. This year was your first fight that resulted in you guys not talking. Whenever Hermione was with me all she could talk about was whether she was too hard on you or if she should continue not talking to you." Ron looked down at the floor.   
  
"You guys have always liked each other, but you didn't know till now," Ron's voice now barley above a whisper. "I think somewhere in the back of my head I always knew. I just didn't want to believe it," Ron took a deep breath then looked Harry directly in the eye. "If it couldn't be me then I'm glad it's you, I don't think I'd trust any other guy," Harry started to smile at his friends kind words. "But know this! If you hurt her in anyway, Voldemort will look like a walk in the park," Ron smirked.  
  
"I'll remember that," said Harry as he stuck out his hand to shake with Ron's.  
  
"Do me one favor, could you wait to ask her out for a little bit. I just need to take some time so I can let her go," said Ron as he shook Harry's hand slowly.  
  
"Of course, just let me know when you're ready," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks . . . I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you later," Ron slowly made his way out of the classroom. Harry stood for a moment in shock, he sat and replayed the whole conversation in his head and after several moments it finally set in. Harry was free to ask Hermione out! All he had to do was let Ron have some time and then he could tell her how much he cared for her. 


	15. Disaster Strikes

_A/N - Thank you for the continued support, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 15: Disaster Strikes **

The morning of the Slytherin game came sooner then expected. Harry felt like he should be getting ready for the second game of the season not the first, but as he was the new captain of the Gryffindor team, he found himself pacing the common room going over every play and strategy imaginable. He even held a last minute practice the night before to make sure everyone had their assignments down. He began to understand why Oliver Wood was so worked up before every game, being captain meant you are responsible for everything that happens on that field. Another thing that was making Harry anxious was Ron still hadn't given him the o.k. to ask Hermione out. Harry figured that Ron would at least need a couple of days, maybe a week, but he was hoping not much longer then that. It was still too early to head down to breakfast so Harry decided to walk outside and get some fresh air.

The halls of Hogwarts were as quiet as a monastery. The bright early morning sun fell through all the windows casting shadows here and there. Harry slowly made his way down to the back doors and pushed them open. He was blinded for a moment by the sun but once his eyes adjusted he could see the hoops of the quidditch pitch off in the distance.

"A little early for you to be up isn't it?" came the soft voice of Dumbledore. Harry wasn't startled at all. He had a feeling the Headmaster might show up.

"No, not really, its nice to have the castle all to yourself," said Harry as he continued to look at the pitch. Dumbledore now stood right beside him.

"You're mother use to do the same thing," smiled Dumbledore.

"That doesn't surprise me," chuckled Harry. "I bet she was more nervous then my dad about games."

"Oh yes, but she never showed it . . . at least not in front of your father," said Dumbledore. Harry smiled at the thought of his mum worrying about his dad, but then a thought crept into his head.

"Sir, if my mum was a seer did she know who she was going to marry?" Harry wished he could just ask his parents about when they feel in love. It was hard for Harry to try and figure these things out on his own. He longed to have some one he could call family to be there when he had questions.

"She knew she would fall in love with a man of great courage and strength, just like she had. I think when she came to Hogwarts there was an immediate attraction to James and though you might not have seen it displayed in Professor Snape's memory, they were truly meant for each other." Dumbledore spoke with warmth in his voice as he recalled Lily and James's school years.

"So they had an undying love, just like the sorting hat mentioned?" asked Harry. Dumbledore eyed him carefully.

"Just like the sorting hat mentioned," he beamed.

"How do you know if that's what you feel towards someone?" Harry had never known love until he came to Hogwarts.

"Harry do you remember what I said at the end of last year. Because you were deprived of love for so long that you feel it on every extreme. If I'm not mistaken, you have very strong feelings towards Miss Granger?" Dumbledore winked as he finished the sentence. Harry began to blush.

"That obvious huh?" said Harry as he looked down.

"Only to an old man who can spot undying love a mile a way," Dumbledore put his arm around Harry. "Now I do believe that breakfast is about to be served," the two turned around and headed for the great hall. Harry ran back up to Gryffindor tower to grab his bag and broomstick. When he returned to the hall Harry put his bag down at his table and walked up to the staff table to continue talking with Dumbledore.

"Professor," Harry was hesitant to ask his next question. "If Hermione does represent undying love, and I know Ron represents the love of a friend, how will I have the love of family? I only have my aunt left and I know she doesn't love me."

"You've already found the hardest of the three, the last one will fall into place before the battle," said Dumbledore as he looked at Harry over his half moon glasses.

"Yes but even if she did have a change of heart, what am I to do with these three elements?" asked Harry as the first set of children filed into the hall.

"That my boy is the mystery," said a worried Dumbledore. "We can talk more again later, right now you should have some breakfast. You need your strength to beat Slytherin today," Dumbledore whispered. "Besides I have a bet with Snape and Julia that you can catch the snitch in under fifteen minutes," he laughed.

"Under fifteen minutes it is then, I won't let you down," Harry chuckled as he left the staff table. Ron who looked like he hadn't slept in days soon joined him.

"What are you doing up this early?" asked Harry as he ate some toast.

"Couldn't sleep, I started worrying that everyone forgot what to do and before I knew it I was up going over the play book again and again," said a paranoid Ron as he started to fill his plate.

"I felt the same way, but I don't know why," added Harry.

"Probably because if we lose they'll blame us . . . well you more then me," said Ron as he stuffed a fork full of food in his mouth.

"I never thought of that," gulped Harry.

"Oh by the way mate," Ron paused and looked down at his plate. "Go ahead and ask her." Harry just sat still for a moment with his toast halfway in his mouth.

"Are you sure, if you need more time –"

"No I'm sure," Ron gave a small smile. The two friends continued to eat in silence. Harry started to think of ways in which to ask Hermione out, but before he could decide the best way, she soon joined them for breakfast.

"Have you guys noticed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" she asked as she sat down. "I didn't realize all the support we had." Both Harry and Ron looked around the hall. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had banners in the Gryffindor colors. Some with saying like. "We're With You All The Way Harry!" or "Weasley Is Our King Today!" Harry just stared in awe.

"Wow!" was all Ron could say as he turned back to face Harry and Hermione. "Hey, we should probably get going?" Ron slowly stood and motioned for the rest of the team to get up.

"I'll walk you guys to the door," smiled Hermione. They all headed for the door but Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her into another hallway.

"I'll be right there guys," he said over his shoulder. He needed to make sure he could talk with Hermione after the game.

"Harry you okay?" she asked as they stopped.

"Yeah I'm fine I just – well I want to talk with you after the game," he couldn't look her in the eye he was too nervous.

"Sure, what's up?" she smiled

"I – I wanna talk about that memory I saw this summer," he uttered as he looked up at her. Hermione dropped her head.

"Oh Harry do we have to–" Harry put his fingers under Hermione's chin to raise her face to look at him.

"Yes – yes we do because," he was struggling to find the right words. "Because if a dementor attacked right now, that would be my happy memory, not my parents or Sirius, just you. "

"Harry come on we've gotta go!" shouted Dean from down the hall.

"Just a minute!" He yelled back.

"Go Harry, we'll talk after the game," she slowly leaned up towards him and kissed his cheek. "Win won for me." She smiled. Harry was now charged with a new energy he grabbed Hermione and spun her around. After a couple of twirls he put her down and start to half jog over to Dean and Seamus who were waiting for him. Before he turned the corner Harry turned around and looked back at Hermione.

"I'll catch the snitch in under five minutes!" he said with excited glee.

"Just win!" Hermione shouted back to him.

As Harry got ready for the match all he could think of was Hermione's smile when she agreed to talk with him. He also kept rubbing the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. We're going to win this match even if I have to do it all by myself, he thought. Madam Hooch stopped by their locker room to inspect everyone's gear and brooms.

"Very well, five minutes to go," she said as she left the room. The team looked nervous as they sat and waited.

"I know some of you are nervous," Harry started. "I'm a little nervous myself, but that's okay because deep down I know we're a better team. We have the best chasers in school," he motioned over to them. "Our beaters can hit anything that moves and our goalkeeper . . . well he's our king isn't he?" The team laughed. "The one thing I want each of you to do is have fun above all else just have fun." As Harry finished there was a knock on the door to indicate the start of the game. The team made their way over to the entrance and in unison mounted their brooms.

"And now here comes Gryffindor," said Colin Creevey, who replaced Lee Jordan as the announcer. "Gryffindor is lead by captain Harry Potter and co- captain Ron Weasley." Colin continued to announce the players as the team flew around the pitch. Minutes later the game was underway. Harry soared high above the stadium to try and get a better view.

"Look at how the Gryffindor chasers handle the quaffle," said Colin. Harry continued to search the sky for any sign of the golden snitch.

"Ginny Weasley scores the first goal, Gryffindor leads it ten to zero," cheered Colin.

"Potter!" yelled Draco. Harry turned to see Draco tailing him. "Don't look at me, just act like I'm egging you on," Draco instructed. Harry turned around but made sure he didn't go to far so he could hear Draco. "Something bad is going to happen. I don't know what yet, but people were talking last night about there being an attack. Something to scare you, so that you knew the Dark Lord can get to you even at Hogwarts."

"When are they planning to attack?" Harry yelled with out making eye contact with Draco.

"I think some time during the match! I've told Dumbledore and Aurors are surrounding the stadium, but I wanted to tell you so that we can find that snitch and get everyone back in the castle," shouted Draco, just then Harry saw a hint of gold.

"I think I see it!" he shouted back.

"Go I'll trail you!" Draco said as he began to follow Harry in his pursuit of the snitch.

"Gryffindor scores again they lead it thirty to ten." Harry heard Colin shout as they began to dive towards the field. The snitch was darting between the towers. Harry and Draco were weaving in and out trying to avoid hitting the stands. The snitch then changed directions and was heading straight for one of the Slytherin goal posts.

"Harry catch!" yelled Ginny. Just then Harry saw the quaffle being thrown at him, he caught it and realized two Slytherin chasers were heading his way. He barrel rolled to the left to avoid the first one then stopped and barrel rolled into a dive to avoid the second. Once he was clear of them both he threw the quaffle into the same hoop the snitch was going through.

"Harry Potter has just given Gryffindor a thirty point lead," Colin shouted. Cheers could be hear all around the stadium, but all Harry could concentrate on was the snitch, which had dived and was hovering mere inches above the ground. Harry followed as it now had switched directions again and was heading towards the middle of the field. Harry couldn't get low enough to reach it so he flipped himself upside down so he could be lower to the ground. He stretched out as far as he could and started to feel the breeze of the flapping wings. He pushed his broom harder and grasped the snitch just as he lost his grip on his broom. He skidded on the ground for a moment and stopped in the dead middle of the field, but now cheers or announcements came. The stadium had become quite silent. Harry stood up and looked around to see what had happened. His eye rested on a group of Death Eaters flying above the Slytherin goals. A familiar laugh was echoing through out the pitch.

"Very good baby Potter," snickered Bellatrix Lestrange. The only Death Eater that wasn't wearing a hood. "But can the brave Harry Potter save his fellow classmate?" Lestrange flew her broom closer to one of the hooded Death Eaters and removed a hood off of someone.

"HARRY!" cried the voice of Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped as he slowly walked towards them. "LET HER GO!" he boomed his voice full of rage and a hint of fear.

"Or what you'll stun us?" she laughed along with the rest of the Death Eaters. She suddenly stopped and pointed her wand at something in the air. "Call off your guards Dumbledore or the girl dies!" she hissed.

"Back off Tonks," Dumbledore's voice resonated around the field. Slowly several Aurors took they're invisibility cloaks off. Soon Harry saw Lupin, Mad Eye, Tonks, Bill and Charlie appeared in mid air.

"All of you land now!" instructed Lestrange. They all landed near Harry and put their brooms on the ground. "Good, now before we leave I'll let the prisoner say her last good byes."

"NO!" screamed Harry.

"Oh is Potter going to miss his friend," just as Lestrange spoke, Harry felt a gust of wind pass over his head.

"You're the one who's going to be saying good bye, smelly belly," echoed a voice. Even though Harry was on the ground he could still see Lestrange's mannerisms change.

"Show yourself coward!" demanded Lestrange. Julia appeared ten feet away from Lestrange with her wand pointing right at her.

"The only coward here is you Bellatrix!" Julia said between gritted teeth.

"Impossible! How did you survive?" a shocked Lestrange asked.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, now hand the girl over to me!" demanded Julia.

"You want her! Go get her!" shouted Lestrange. The Death Eater that was holding Hermione shot up towards the clouds. Julia who was climbing higher and higher followed him. Harry could barely make them out when they finally stopped. Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had joined the Order members and Harry on the field.

"Can you put a protection charm on her?" asked Lupin.

"No they've put an anti-charm hex on her, we can't do anything short of the killing curse on her," grumbled Mad-Eye. High above the field, Julia was in a staring match with the Death Eater.

"You can't win, just give the girl over to me," Julia said in a much calmer voice.

"Who says we can't win," said the Death Eater as he picked Hermione up and dangled her off his broom. Hermione screamed.

"No!" cried Julia. Screams of people down on the ground could be heard as they saw Hermione being held off the broom. Harry's heart pounded hard in his chest, he slowly began to straddle his broom but someone grabbed his shoulder.

"They've jinxed the brooms as well Harry," whispered Lupin. Harry was now filled with terror as he watched helplessly.

"How did you survive? Lord Voldemort destroyed your home while you were still inside. I was there!" asked the confused Death Eater.

"I'm just a clever one, ain't I," smiled Julia. "Now hand the girl over!"

"If you're so clever lets see how you get out of this one. INCARCEROUS!" shouted the Death Eater. Julia was completely caught off guard and found her self tied up by ropes. She struggled for a bit then saw the Death Eaters smile as he slowly loosened his grip on Hermione.

"Julia help!" screamed Hermione, fear written on her face. Julia was filled with utter panic as she realized what the Death Eater was planning.

"She can't help you now sweet heart, hope you have a nice fall," and with that, he dropped Hermione. Her body began to plummet towards the earth. Julia just looked at the Death Eater and smiled, and then she fell off her broom and began falling after Hermione. Screams and shouts came from all around the field as people began to point at the two body's falling. But then Harry noticed a bird flying towards Julia, it was Rosie.

"Rosie can you catch Hermione?" thought Julia.

"She's moving to fast I can't catch up!" said an anxious Rosie.

"Cut me lose I'll get her," Screamed Julia out loud, the bird did as instructed and ripped the ropes off of Julia. Once free Julia continued to freefall but began to catch up to Hermione. "Hang on Hermione!"

"HELP!" a blood-curtailing scream came from Hermione.

"ACCIO BROOM!" Julia's voice reverberated around the field and for a moment no one could hear anything but her. The broom looked as if it was shot our of a cannon and was heading towards it's master. Harry watched in horror as they were getting closer and closer to the ground.

"CAN'T WE DO SOMETHING!" he screamed.

"LOOK!" shouted Lupin. Harry turned to see Julia about to grab Hermione.

"Hermione grab my hand!" Julia began to reach for Hermione.

"I can't," she whaled.

"YES YOU CAN!" yelled Julia who saw they were only seconds from hitting the ground. "GRAB MY HAND!"

What Harry watched next happened in a heartbeat. Julia reached Hermione and pulled her into a hug. Julia's broom had caught up with its owner and Julia grabbed it and began to pull up. Just as it looked like they were dead, the broom pulled out of the dive but went straight into one of the goal posts. Hermione and Julia hit the post with a sickening thud. Their bodies went limp and the sand around them began to seep with blood. Harry couldn't move for a moment, they had survived the fall but they had gone into the goal posts with such speed the impacted might have killed them. He unconsciously sprinted towards them and fell down in the sand besides Hermione.

"Hermione wake up," Harry began to cry as he knelt down towards her. He stroked the back of her head until he felt a warm liquid. He lifted his hand to see it trenched in blood. "NOOOO!" he screamed. He felt himself being jerked away from her body. "LET ME GO!" he yelled.

"Harry we got to get them to Hogwarts!" a calm Lupin said as he tried to restrain Harry.

"I need to be with them please!" Harry cried as he tried to pull lose. Ron came over to help Lupin contain Harry. As Harry continued to try and break free he heard Madam Pomfrey talking with Dumbledore.

"We need to move them quick, they're breathing is shallow and they're pulse is dropping," she said as she pointed her waned and bandaged their heads for transport. She looked at Dumbledore with a serious face. "They may not make it."


	16. Surviving The Fall

Chapter 16: Surviving The Fall

"They may not make it."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Harry gave an angry cry as he glared at Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Lupin, Ron, Bill and Charlie were now restraining him.

"Harry listen to me," Lupin had now moved to stand in front of him. "You have to calm down. Madam Pomfrey is going to need all our help to get Hermione and Julia through this," he looked straight into Harry's eyes. Harry's body relaxed but his eyes and face were still filled with anger, anxiety and above all, fear.

Hermione and Julia's bodies were transported back to Hogwarts. Harry along with the Order members followed them back. McGonagall stayed behind to try and help get the rest of the student body back into the castle. As the first group walked back to the castle Harry overheard Mad Eye talking with Lupin.

"The damn bastards got away while we were watching them fall," huffed Mad Eye.

"We'll try and do a sweep of the forest in a couple of days," whispered Lupin. Harry pretended he didn't hear them but made a mental note of it. He was going to get back at those Death Eaters, one way or another. Once they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey took charge.

"Lay them over there Albus. Hagrid I need you to find these weeds in the forest," she was running around in a dizzy trying to prepare anything that might help them. "Professor Snape, if you can I need several phoenix tears along with these items," she quickly scribbled down other ingredients. "Charlie do you still work with dragons?" He nodded his head. "I'm going to need some dragon's blood of a Swedish Short Snout, but it must be a female."

"Right," said Charlie as he grabbed his things and left the room.

"Albus, and Remus go clean up and put those nurses robes on," the two did as instructed. "And have Minerva join us when she can," Madam Pomfrey then looked at Harry.

"What can I do?" his voice shaking.

"Pray," she said in a serious tone.

The next few hours were the longest of Harry's life. They had successfully stopped the bleeding, but both women had lost a significant amount of blood and it was even more imperative that Charlie get the dragon's blood. Dumbledore created a 3-D model of the event so they could watch the impact to see exactly what happened. All the adults along with Harry watched as Hermione's and Julia's bodies collided with steel in slow motion.

"Right there," said Snape. "Back it up a moment. Look," he pointed to Julia who was pulling on the broom. "Now slow it down some more and watch Julia," he instructed. The broom pulled out of the dive and began to skid along the ground. "Julia sees that their going to hit the goal and knows she can't avoid it, watch what she does with her right arm," as the group watched they could see Julia's arm wrap around Hermione's head and body, bracing the young girl for the impact.

"Let's check her arm," Madam Pomfrey walked away from the model and went behind barriers that separated the rest of the hospital wing from Hermione and Julia. When she returned her face said it all. "Her whole arm is crushed," she said with a heavy sigh. "I don't know if we should just re-grow them or try and fix the bones."

"I've got those weeds yer were looking fer," voiced Hagrid as he barged into the hospital wing.

"Wonderful Hagrid, Professor Snape, please take the wormwood and mix it with Fawkes tears, then take the ginger root and prepare it to be mixed with the dragon's blood when it arrives," asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Right away," Snape took the items from Hagrid and left the room.

"Remus can you prepare some daisy root, I'll need it to mix with the bone re-grow," instructed Madam Pomfrey who was becoming visibly tired along with the rest of the group.

"Poppy," the sound of McGonagall's voice came from behind the barriers. "It's time to change their dressing."

"I'll do it, take a moment to rest. You'll need your strength once the dragon's blood has arrived," said a very calm Dumbledore.

"Sir, may I see them," asked Harry who had not said a word since he talked with Madam Pomfrey.

"All right but only for a moment," said Dumbledore with a sad smile. The two walked around the barriers and saw McGonagall preparing new bandages.

Hermione looked deathly pale, her lips had a slight blue tint to them and her once brilliant hair was now tucked away behind the bandages. Julia looked even worse, her arm was so discolored one couldn't tell if it was real or not, and the bandage around her head showed a hint of blood. Julia had taken the hit to the top of her head while the back of Hermione's head took the impact. Harry began to feel overwhelmed. He had lost so much in his life and he couldn't bare any more. He loved Hermione beyond words. She was such a part of him that if he were to lose her, half of him would die as well. Then there was Julia, a friend that Harry had become very close to in these months. She was protecting him in more ways then one and even though he didn't know why, he felt a strong connection to her.

Harry slowly made his way in between the two beds. He looked at the sleeping form of the two women. He bent down slowly and kissed Hermione on the forehead and then did the same to Julia. A hand softly touched his shoulder. Harry knew he needed to leave. Once he was clear of the barriers he saw Lupin preparing the daisy root and Madam Pomfrey preparing another round of potions to administer. His eyes then rested on Hagrid who looked as lost as Harry felt. Harry slowly walked over to him.

"How yer holdin' up Harry?" asked Hagrid. Harry's eyes were brimming with tears he felt so overwhelmed with ten different emotions that he didn't know how to answer. But just then he began to feel light headed and before he knew it Hagrid was holding him up and all the adults were surrounding him.

"I'm all right, just a bit light headed," he said embarrassed that he felt weak.

"Hagrid, Remus why don't you take Harry down to the kitchen and have several plates made up for us," said Dumbledore as he took the bowl of daisy roots from Lupin.

"But Sir, I don't want to leave," pleaded Harry.

"My dear boy all we can do is wait for now, if anything happens while your gone I'll send someone for you," he said. Harry gave in and reluctantly went with Hagrid and Lupin. The group slowly made their way down to the kitchen.

"They'll be okay Harry," said Lupin who nudged Hagrid at the same time.

"Uh yeah, that Hermione she's a strong one," his laugh fell flat.

"So is Julia," said Lupin with a hint of pride. They walked past the Great Hall and the hallway Harry had dragged Hermione into earlier that day.

"I was going to ask Hermione out," Harry blurted. He didn't know why but he thought that maybe if he talked with someone besides Dumbledore about how strongly he felt towards her that they would understand his need to be near her.

"Yer love her don't ya?" asked Hagrid, who seemed to smile at the thought of the two young ones together.

"I do," said Harry quietly.

"Just like his father, falling for the brightest and prettiest, in my humble opinion, witch in the school," laughed Lupin as he slapped Harry on the back. "Don't worry Harry, if she loves you the way I think she does, she's fighting with every breath to come back to you." The trio continued into the kitchen where they were greeted by Dobby.

"Oh Harry Potter Sir, I heard what happen to Miss Hermione, is there anything that Dobby can do?" the house elf was truly concerned for his friend.

"Actually there is, would you mind rounding up a few platters of sandwiches and stuff for us? We've been in the hospital wing all afternoon and haven't eaten since this morning," asked Harry.

"Certainly, just give Dobby a moment," the house elf said as he ran into the back of the kitchen. After a few moments Dobby, followed by Winky, had many platters of food and jugs of pumpkin juice on the top level of a cart, on the bottom were plates, cups and silverware for them. "Once you're back in the hospital just clap twice and this cart will appear. When you're done clap twice again and Winky will come and clean up everything," smiled Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby," said Harry as he gave a halfhearted smile.

"Anything for the great Harry Potter," he waved goodbye as the trio left the kitchen. Once they were back in the hospital Harry clapped twice and the cart appeared. He began to set the platters on a table so they could all grab something. The room had become even quieter then before. Madam Pomfrey had administered all the potions she could and was now waiting on the dragon's blood.

"Professor," said Harry ever so quietly.

"Yes Harry," whispered Dumbledore.

"What's so important about the dragon's blood?" he asked.

"Well, they've lost so much blood that their heart can't produce enough on it's own to catch up, so the dragon's blood with the ginger root will help stimulate the blood to reproduce its self," Dumbledore trailed off.

"What is it Sir?" asked Harry noticing the worry in his voice.

"This potion is only used in extreme cases like this because of its possible side effect . . . the dark sleep," Dumbledore frowned.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and Julia might not wake up," injected Lupin. Harry was about to ask another question when the hospital doors flew open and Charlie ran in.

"I've got it!" he panted.

"Come with me Charlie I'll need some help mixing the potion," said Snape who was the first to react.

"Severus," called Madam Pomfrey from behind the barrier. She appeared just a moment later. "Hurry, we're starting to lose them." Snape gave an understanding nod and left the room with Charlie. Within the hour they returned with the potion ready to be administered. Madam Pomfrey moved the barrier so everyone could see the two patients. Harry slowly made is way over to them and slowly put his hand on Hermione's, but he quickly brought it back as if he had burnt himself.

"She's icy cold," He looked up at the adults, concern on his face.

"We must move quickly," said Madam Pomfrey as she moved past Harry and slowly poured the potion into Hermione's mouth then did the same to Julia.

"Come on Harry, we need to let'em work," said Hagrid as he put his arm around Harry. "Here why don't yer go into the bathroom over there and wash up, I'll have Dobby bring down some clothes fer ya." Harry didn't realize but he still was in his quidditch gear. To tired to argue, Harry slowly walked over to the hospital bathroom and took a long shower. Sure enough when he was done, his quidditch gear was gone and new clothes were sitting on a chair for him. He walked out to find the barriers had been moved and now split the hospital into two halves. The adults were all sitting on the beds across from Hermione and Julia talking in hushed voices.

"We'll do shifts throughout the night," whispered Dumbledore. "Poppy you should get some sleep, the rest of the school will need you tomorrow." She was about to protest when Dumbledore put his hands up. "If anything does happen whoever is on shift will get you. Now I–"

"I'll stand watch tonight," said Harry daring anyone to say otherwise. They all stared at him for a moment.

"I'll keep Harry company until the morning," smiled Lupin softly.

"It's settled then, I'll check in through out the night to see if you need anything," he motioned for everyone else to leave this side of the hospital.

"Harry, talk to them both it will help keep them from slipping into the dark sleep," yawned Madam Pomfrey.

"If you need anything, just clap twice and a house elf will appear, several are on standby for tonight in case you need anything," said McGonagall.

"I've mixed several potions in case they wake up, give them the blue one for pain and the green one for swelling, but only if they wake up," Snape snapped but then softened his expression. "I'll have tomorrow's class transcribed and sent up here for you to look at," as he finished he whipped around and headed for the door.

"If yer feel like getting' outta the castle for a bit, come visit me 'round lunch time," grinned Hargrid. Harry tried to smile back but he couldn't, he just slowly nodded his head and went over and sat between Hermione and Julia. The adults gave Lupin some last minute instructions before they all left, but Harry paid no attention. He continued to watch Hermione's sleeping form, his mind replaying the events over and over. Harry went over everything he could have done until one option came to mind he hadn't thought of. Why hadn't he transformed into a phoenix? He could have held Hermione and Julia and they both would be awake and talking to him. Lupin, who had been watching Harry closely, cleared his throat.

"Harry this wasn't your fault. You know that right?" Lupin had taken a seat on the bed next to Julia.

"Yeah I know," said Harry in a non-convincing way.

"Harry," Lupin said in a more serious tone. "This was not your fault."

"How can you say that?! Of course it's my fault, because she was my friend they went after her! Because I go to school here they'll go after more students. It's all because of me!" he shouted. "I should have saved them, if I had transfigured into a phoenix I could have held them both."

"Harry!" Lupin raised his voice. "There was no way for you to catch them. Rosie was already in the air and she couldn't catch up to Hermione because she was falling to fast. You cannot blame yourself. Hermione chose to be your friend and she chose to stand by you through everything you've gone through. Julia is an Auror and knows the consequences that entails." Lupin stopped and collected himself. "I feel like I'm talking to James all over again." He said as he rubbed his forehead. Harry had a confused look on his face.

"When you're mother told James about the possibility that they might die in order to save you, James started to blame himself for putting Lily's life in danger. What he didn't realize at the time was they couldn't avoid it. They were meant to be together and they were meant to have you. Those things are out of people's control, he finally understood this and enjoyed the little time he had left with her," Lupin began to look sad. "They were so happy, even though they knew they were going to die." Harry looked over at Hermione.

"I was going to ask Hermione out today, I've been waiting to ask her for so long but now I'm scared of what might happen if Voldemort discovers I'm with her–

"Then you will face Voldemort together," said Lupin. He slowly got up and went over to a jar of tongue depressors. He grabbed several and came back to Harry. "Here break this one in half," he handed over one of the thin sticks. Harry took it and broke it in half. "Now try and break these two together," Lupin asked while handing over two of the depressors. Again Harry broke them in half but it took much more effort. "Good, break these four," Lupin handed him the group of four. Harry tried several times but could not break the group. Lupin then grabbed the four from Harry. "This is you," he put one of them on the foot of Julia's bed. "This is love of family," he put the second one next to the first one. "This is love of a friend," again continuing the line. "And this . . . the most important of all is the undying love of another," he put the last one down. "By themselves they can break," Lupin scooped them all up. "But together–

"Together their unbreakable," Harry finished the sentence. "I think I understand what you're getting at," he smiled.

"Good, so then what are you going to do when Hermione wakes up?" asked Lupin.

"Ask her out, just like I intended to do," Harry yawned.

"Here Harry why don't you lie down and take a nap. I'll take the first watch," said Lupin who was still standing at the foot of Julia's bed. Harry thought for a moment and then decided that sleep might be a good idea. He slowly got out of the chair and tucked himself into the bed next to Julia. Before to long Harry had fallen into a restless sleep.

"I swear we're all sick, there was something with that breakfast I tell ya," Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of Ron and several other people in the hospital wing.

"Yeah I think my spleen might be cracked," said Dean Thomas.

"Mr. Thomas do you know where your spleen is?" asked an exasperated Madam Pomfrey. Harry slowly rose from the bed and rubbed his eyes, when he opened them again he saw Hermione and Julia still lying perfectly still but something was different. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand next to him. He put them on and saw that color had returned to both Hermione and Julia's face. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then notice Dumbledore walking over to him from the window.

"They will both live," he smiled. "But we don't know when they will wake up."

"They didn't–

"No not entirely, they will wake up . . . it's just a matter of when."

"I swear I'm gonna pass out," Harry heard Ron say from the other side of the barrier.

"Go share the good news," whispered Dumbledore. Harry smiled at the old wizard and then turned around and headed for the cloth barrier, he slowly stepped threw it and before he put his foot down he was being called from every angles. Several DA members were there.

"Harry! Are they all right?" yelled Ron.

"Is it true Charlie went and got dragon's blood," shouted Ginny.

"Do they still have all their fingers and toes?" asked Luna. This question caused everyone to stop and look at Luna.

"Yes, they're going to be okay, and they do still have all their fingers and toes," the group giggled.

"Well you know I feel better," smiled Ron.

"Yeah I think my spleen healed itself," said Dean.

"My head doesn't hurt so much," said Ginny as the group slowly made their way out of the hospital. They grabbed Harry and took him into the hallway.

"So what have you got planned mate?" asked Ron

"Got what planned, what are you talking about?" asked a very confused Harry. The group continued to walk slowly away from the hospital.

"To get back at those Death Eaters," said an eager Ginny.

"Oh," said Harry. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Well we can't just go charging into the forest," said Seamus.

"No that wouldn't be good," said Neville. Just then Harry ran into something, he looked down to see Dobby picking himself up off the floor.

"Dobby I'm so sorry I didn't see you," said Harry as he offered his hand to help Dobby up.

"Oh no Mr. Harry Potter, it was Dobby's fault," Dobby started to clean up the sandwiches that had fallen on the ground when Harry noticed his reflection in the silver sterling platter. He bent down and slowly picked it up.

"Maybe WE don't have to go charging into the forest . . . but we'll make them think we are."


	17. Revenge Of The DA

**Chapter 17: Revenge Of The DA**

"What are you talking about? How can we make it look like we're there when we're really not?" asked a confused Ron.

"Smoke and mirrors," said Luna. She grabbed the platter from Harry and held it against the wall so that Ron could see himself in the platter.

"Yeah so," he still wasn't getting they're point.

"Dobby can you get another one of those platters," asked Harry. Dobby snapped his fingers and another platter appeared, he handed it to Harry who gave it to Ginny to hold.

"Now Ginny stand over there and tilt the platter so it's angled at me and the other platter," instructed Harry. "Now Ron, move over a bit." Ron moved over and after a moment saw Harry in the reflection.

"But you're over . . . oh I get it, use the platters to reflect our images somewhere else," it finally dawned on Ron.

"Well not necessarily the platters, mirrors would be better," Harry then looked at Dobby. "Dobby we're going to need your help,"

An hour later Harry was walking up to the Defense classroom to find Rosie. They were going to need someone to lure the Death Eaters into their trap and Harry knew Rosie would be perfect. He slowly entered the classroom and to his surprise it was full, is was a group of first years practicing disarming their opponent. He soon saw Rosie fly over their heads. She must be teaching the class, he thought. As he started to walk in the group of students started to head back to their desks and pick up their belongings. They all stared up at him as they left the room. The last group left and he could hear them in the hallway.

"That was Harry Potter!" one young first year squealed to another. Harry smiled to himself he some times forgot about how much of a celebrity he was.

"Oh Harry! Are they okay!" Rosie flew over to him and landed on a desk.

"Yes, it looks like they'll pull through, we just don't know when they'll wake up," Harry said out loud.

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch up to Hermione, I tried but she was falling so fast," said a very upset Rosie.

"You cut Julia free, and she was able to get Hermione, you can't blame yourself . . . just like I can't blame myself." He trailed off. The bird eyed Harry for a moment.

"I imagine you didn't come to discuss them, what's on you mind?" she asked.

"Well, I need your help, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

It was close to dinnertime and Harry was sitting in the hospital wing swaying back and forth on a rocking chair that Dumbledore had brought up. Ron was sitting on the bed next to Julia reading the latest Quidditch Monthly out loud. Harry was sitting between the two beds watching the women sleep as he listened to Ron. Hermione and Julia had improved since he saw them earlier in the morning. Julia's arm was mending nicely and they both had full color returned to their cheeks, it was now up to them on when they would wake up. Harry and Ron had been talking to them through out the day, letting them know everyone missed them and wanted them back. Harry was just starting to nod off to sleep when he heard someone come through the barrier.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron," said Luna softly.

"Hey Luna," Ron said behind the magazine.

"Hi Luna how are you doing." But Harry could tell that she was not doing well.

"I umm – I wanted to come and apologize to Hermione," she said. Ron slowly put the magazine down.

"Luna what are you talking about," asked Harry who stopped rocking in the chair.

"It's my fault the Death Eaters got her. You see we were in the last group to leave the castle and she forgot her scarf. She insisted on getting it, said it brought you luck every time she wore it during a game. I told her I'd wait for her but she wanted me to go on head an get seats," Luna was starting to cry. "If I had stayed behind we might have been able to fight them off." Harry was about to get up and give Luna a hug but to his surprise Ron had put his arm around her.

"Luna you can't blame yourself, no one could have prevented this," said Ron in a caring way.

"I'm sure Hermione will be glad that no one else was hurt, and I have a feeling she doesn't blame you at all," Harry tried to sound as positive as possible. Luna took out a handkerchief and tried her eyes.

"Thank you both for being so nice, I hadn't told anybody yet and I was afraid people would be mad," she said with the cloth in front of her nose.

"Don't be silly, besides what you should be thinking about is getting those Death Eaters back," Ron nudged her shoulder trying to get her mind off the subject. She laughed a little bit.

"Well I better be off, I'll see you guys after dinner," she smiled back. They both said their goodbyes and when Harry was sure she had left he gave Ron a look.

"What? I can't be nice?" he said giving Harry a mocked hurt face.

"It's not that, you're just normally not nice to Luna," laughed Harry. Ron then became serious.

"Oh well, I figure so many people are trying to blame themselves about this that someone should tell them it's not their fault," said Ron. "I mean Hermione has always helped anyone in need and the one time she needs our help we fail her and the person who does help pays the price," Ron glanced at Julia. "But what could we have done," Ron looked like he was trying to convince himself more then anyone else.

"I know what you mean," said Harry as he slowly returned back to rocking the chair. Ron went back on the bed and grabbed the magazine and started reading again. The two friends sat in silence for the next hour or so, each going over what they could have done to help their sleeping friend. It wasn't until they were walking along the corridors heading to the Room of Requirement, that they spoke again.

"Who are you going to take to the Yule Ball?" asked Harry.

"Oh I dunno, I might just go by myself," Ron seemed like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Why not take Luna," smiled Harry.

"I knew you were gonna say that, and if Hermione was awake she'd say it too," Ron felt guilty about mentioning his hurt friend in such away.

"You're right, she would," beamed Harry, he had a sense of pride that he was so in tune with her way of thinking. The duo found the wall where the room would be and started walking back and for thinking of what they needed. A moment later the door appeared and they walked into the comfortable room it had been when Harry held the meeting. The only difference was that two fairly large mirrors stood back to back in the middle of the room. Both Harry and Ron stared to walk around them. Harry stood looking at one while Ron had walked over to the other. After a moment Harry began to see Ron appear in his mirror and vice versa.

"Harry do you see me?" asked an astonish Ron

"Yeah, do you see me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," gasped Ron.

"Hello Harry Potter," squeaked Dobby from the door. Both Ron and Harry jumped at his voice. "Dobby didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Dobby, tell us what you did to these mirrors," said Harry who was still gazing at Ron's picture in the mirror.

"It's a simple spell sir, these mirrors will receive images and sounds from each other," explained Dobby. Harry had a hunting thought. It was the same as the mirror Sirius had given to him. He quickly brushed the thought out of his head as people started to file into the room.

"So what's the plan?" asked Dean Thomas as he took a seat next to Ginny, who seemed to ignore him.

"First Rosie goes and distracts a guard on patrol and leads them into our little trap," Ron said with excitement.

"Then two of you will be watching the mirror that will be in front of the Death Eater, one person will be with me and the others will get ready to strike them from behind," Harry explained. "Who is strong at charms, most importantly the Locomotor or Wingardium Leviosa charm?" Luna slowly raised her hand. "Good we need one more," but no one raised they're hand. Harry then looked over at Ron, "What about you, you did the charm on the troll."

"That was first year mate, I don't think I've done it since," said Ron.

"Why don't you work with Luna all day tomorrow before we go, I'm sure you can have it down in no time," smirked Harry. Ron quickly gave Harry a dirty look before answering.

"Luna is that okay with you," asked Ron between gritted teeth.

"That would be lovely," smiled Luna with her eyes as wide as a bug.

"Perfect, now Ginny you'll be with me and the other mirror, Neville, Dean and Seamus you three will slowly creep up behind the Death Eater while I distract them. When I give the word we'll all shout the Incarcerous spell. The same spell the Death Eaters use on Julia, once I tell them my little message Rosie will pick the Death Eater up and drop them back at Voldemort's camp," Harry finished.

"When do you go?" asked Neville.

"Tomorrow after dinner. I'll have dinner up in the hospital wing once you guys are done come up and act like you're checking in on Hermione and Julia. We'll make a quiet exit and follow Rosie to the clearing she found today," said Harry.

"What about the mirrors?" asked Dean. Harry took one look at them and saw how heavy they were. He took out his wand and pointed at one.

"REDUCIO," the mirror became small enough to fit in some one's pocket. He handed the first mirror to Luna then shrunk the second one and put it in his own pocket. "Okay let's get going, make sure tomorrow you wear your cloaks, it's going to be a cold night." The group left in pairs so they wouldn't raise suspicion, as Harry and Ron were about to leave the squeaky voice of Dobby startled them yet again.

"Good luck Harry Potter, be careful," said the nervous house elf.

"Don't worry Dobby, we will," smiled Harry. If all went to plan he would be able to send a message to Voldemort letting him know he wasn't afraid.

Harry spent the night in the hospital wing again, he sat in the bed opposite Hermione and Julia watching as Madam Pomfrey made them more comfortable for the night. If he ever had doubts about their plan all he had to do was look at them and he'd begin to fill with rage. Madam Pomfrey left to go get some supplies. Harry decided to go talk to the patients. He sat down on the side of Hermione's bed and took her hand in his.

"I'll get them back Hermione," he whispered to the sleeping beauty in front of him. Harry slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, hoping that maybe she'd wake up. He opened his eyes to see that she hadn't, pain began to fill Harry's chest. All he wanted was to talk to her hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. But fate had decided to make him wait even longer. Harry let out a heavy sigh

"Come back to me," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. He made his way back over to his bed and got settled in, he was going to need his strength for tomorrow.

The next day moved slowly for Harry, he had chosen to not go to class one more day just incase Hermione or Julia would wake up. He read them The Quibbler that Luna had got for him and the Daily Prophet. Through out the day several members of the group came up and quietly confirmed things with Harry. Dinner finally arrived from Winky, and twenty minutes later Ron showed up to get Harry.

"They're waiting outside for us," he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry glanced over at Julia and Hermione then looked at Ron.

"Let's go," he said in a menacing tone. Harry was going to make sure this Death Eater understood that no one could mess with him and get away with it. Ron and Harry made they're way to the back door where the rest of the group was waiting. Ginny handed Harry his Order robe, once it was on Harry put his hood on and indicated to the rest of the group to do that same. Both he and Ron were wearing their Order Robes while everyone else was wearing the black Hogwarts robe with the Gryffindor symbol on the breast. They all quickly walked to the edge of the forest making sure to stay away for Hagrid's hut. Once Harry felt they were far enough away from the edge of the forest he instructed everyone to light their wands. A small fog was hovering above the ground and the creaking of the trees and faint howls of animals could be heard in the distance. All of a sudden there was a loud snap.

"Sorry," whispered Neville.

"Watch where you step, we must be getting close," said Harry, who then looked to the sky. "Rosie," hissed Harry. "Where are you?"

"Over here," said the bird as she flew over the group. They followed her for several minutes until they came to a small clearing. "This is it."

"Okay she said this is it. Luna, Ron set up the mirror right here, on the edge of the moonlight. So the Death Eater can just make out what it is and you guys can be in the shadows or behind that tree," Harry pointed to a massive tree they had just walked by. It was hidden in shadows just before the clearing.

"Okay," Luna put the mirror on the ground. "Engorgio." The mirror returned to its normal size. "Ron hold the mirror while I get behind the tree and put the spell on it. Then once it's off the ground come join me."

"Neville, Dean, Seamus see those tree's over there," Harry pointed in the opposite direction of Luna and Ron. "Spread out over there, as the Death Eater walks closer to the mirror inch your selves closer to these trees here just on the edge of the clearing."

"Harry where do you want your mirror," asked Ginny who had taken it from Harry and enlarged it.

"Lets have it over here on the side, that way I can watch as the Death Eater enters the clearing," said Harry as he looked around to make sure everyone else was ready.

"Locomotor," whispered Ginny. The mirror hovered above the ground and she started to direct it over to the side of the clearing.

"Ron you guys ready?" Harry asked.

"All set," Ron shouted from behind the tree.

"Neville?"

"Ready?"

"Smeaus, Dean?"

"Yeah, All set!"

"Okay Rosie, go get'em," Harry said as he walked into the shadows. He stood right in front of the mirror and adjusted his hood so that you could barley see his face. "Rosie how's it going," he thought.

"I just spotted one on patrol," she said. Harry then concentrated on Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Guys can you hear me," he said in his head.

"Wow Harry is that you," thought Dean.

"Yeah, Rosie has found a guy make sure you're well hidden when he walks by you," he explained.

"Okay," said Neville.

"He's chasing me!" Rosie burst into their conversation. "Get ready!" Harry started to feel a little nervous. He could hear the Death Eater approach.

"Get back here with my hat!" he yelled. Rosie dropped the hat ten feet away from mirror, and then took off towards the sky.

"Damn bird," huffed the Death Eater. The tall Death Eater picked up his hat and dusted it off. "I must be close to Hogwarts," he said as he adjusted his hat.

"Scared of Hogwarts?" said Harry into the mirror, his heart was pounding in his chest and he tried to stair right at the Death Eater he could just barley see in his mirror.

"Who's that?! Show yourself!" shouted the Death Eaters as he pulled his wand out. He slowly scanned the area, his eyes rested on the mirror. "Who do we have here, did a student get lost?" joked the Death Eater.

"No," said Harry, his blood still pumping hard, but he soon thought about Hermione and Julia and his nerves started to settle. "I was actually looking for you."

"Oh you were looking for me. And who might you be?" giggled the outspoken Death Eater. Harry slowly stepped forward but didn't remove his hood.

"I'm the one person your master fears," Harry's confidence starting to strengthen.

"Oh are you," laughed the Death Eater.

"Guys get ready," thought Harry. "When I say now hit him with the spell then once he's tied up hit him with the silencing charm," said Harry.

"The Dark Lord fears no one," smirked the Death Eater as he quickly pointed his wand at the mirror. A purple spell hit the mirror and fizzled out. "What the-"

"NOW!" shouted Harry out loud.

"INCARCEROUS!" came shouts from all round the Death Eaters. Harry who peeked out from behind his tree, saw the Death Eater bond and on the ground.

"SILENCIO!" shouted Luna and Ron as they crept closer to the Death Eater who was now squirming on the ground. Harry slowly made his way over to the man. He bent down over him and slowly removed his hood so the Death Eater could see his face, recognition written in his eyes.

"Good, now that you know who I am," said Harry in a nasty tone. He grabbed the loud mouth Death Eater by the collar. "You're gonna send a message back to your Master for me. Tell him this . . . I can get to him just as easily as he can get to me!" Harry then pushed the man back down on ground, and walked away from him.

"Also," he turned to face him one more time. "Tell Bellatrix that she failed her master yet again, Julia and the girl survived the fall. Turn him over," barked Harry. Neville and Dean turned the Death Eater over. "Okay Rosie," thought Harry. "Take him back and if you can wait and see what Voldemort's reaction is."

"Are you kidding me I wouldn't miss his reaction for the world," said Rosie as she picked up the man and began to fly away.

"Come on we should get going," said Ron. They shrank the mirrors and head back to Hogwarts. They all snuck up to Gryffindor tower with out being seen, Harry and Ron invited everyone to their common room to wait for Rosie.

"The look on their faces when they saw it was you Harry was priceless," laughed Dean.

"Yeah mate, they looked almost as shocked as Draco did last year when you socket him in the stomach," giggled Ron.

"You all did really well, thank you for sticking with me," smiled Harry as he heard a pecking on his window. He walked into his room and opened the window to let Rosie in. She flew right into the living room and landed on one of the chairs.

"So what happened," asked Harry as he followed Rosie into the common room.

"You got them mad alright. Bellatrix was cursing up and down and was about to jump on the broom and come get you, but You-Know-Who cursed her for not getting rid of Julia or Hermione. He then told everyone to calm down and to not act on they're own. They'll wait till we come back after winter break to do anything," said Rosie. Everyone seemed to cheer and give high fives. Harry felt a sense of accomplishment as he watched the others celebrate. Now all he could do was wait and hope that his loved one would come back to him.


	18. One Is The Loneliest Number

Chapter 18: One Is The Loneliest Number

"What do you mean you're not taking anyone?" questioned Ron as he finished off a sandwich.

"If I can't go with Hermione then I'll just go by myself," said Harry plainly.

"You could get any girl in the school Harry," piped up Ginny.

"Guys I've told you already, it's either Hermione or no one," he said as he finished eating his food. "Alright I'm heading to the hospital wing. I'll see you later." Harry left the hall and headed up to the hospital wing, a routine Harry had gotten use to in these last weeks before the winter break. He'd get up before breakfast, spend a half hour or so with Hermione and Julia then go to class, eat lunch quickly then visit them again and spend the majority of nights with them. Dumbledore had spread the word to all of the students in the army that they weren't going to start training until they got back. Harry figured the teachers had enough to worry about trying to cover for Julia's classes and patrolling the castle grounds. He entered the hospital wing to find Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore standing at the foot of Hermione's bed. Harry quickly made his was over to them, thinking something might be wrong.

"Professor is something the matter," his voice showing signs of panic.

"Not at all Harry, I was just talking to Mr. Malfoy about how we can try and prevent something like this from happening again," said the very composed Headmaster. "Now if you'll excuse me I must talk with Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore walked to the opposite end of the hospital, leaving Malfoy and Harry by themselves.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner," said Draco as he continued to look at Hermione.

"It's okay, we're just lucky Julia was able to save her," Harry half smiled as he looked at Julia. The bandages had come off of both Julia and Hermione and they were now wearing regular clothes. Harry and Draco stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"When did you know you liked Hermione?" Draco asked quietly. For a moment Harry didn't know how to answer. He was lucky enough to be shown just how much Hermione cared for him. But then he also started to notice things about her. Little things that just made her seem perfect.

"It was the night you told me about you guys spying for us," he whispered.

"What made you think that you might like her?" Draco was being completely sincere.

"Well, I started to look at her in a different light," Harry felt very strange talking to Draco about this. "I found myself wanting to spend more time with her. I was counting down the minutes to the next time I'd see her. But most of all when she gave me a hug I never wanted to let her go." Harry started to feel himself getting upset that he had not been able to give her a hug in weeks.

"Draco, it's time for you to leave before the other students get out of lunch," came the voice of Dumbledore. Draco didn't say a word as he left the hospital wing, but Harry had a feeling he was talking about Ginny. Dumbledore was about to leave when Harry remembered a conversation he had with Hermione before the attack.

"Professor." He said timidly.

"Yes Harry," he slowly turned and walked over to the young man.

"Before Hermione was attacked, I had a conversation with her and it sounded like she was hiding something. She mentioned coming to Grimmauld Place for winter break and when I said that her parents might miss her, she told me you had spoken to them over the summer," Harry couldn't look the old wizard in the eye, he felt bad for asking the question.

"Do you really want to know Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry slowly moved his head up and down. "Well we had a feeling that Hermione and Ron might be targeted for attacks once Voldemort couldn't get to you. So in order to keep her family safe Hermione stayed at Grimmauld Place for the summer."

"So not only did the Weasley's have to go into hiding cause of me, but Hermione did to?" Harry felt terrible, they're lives were in danger all because of him.

"Don't forget what Lupin said Harry," said Dumbledore as be put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "They have chosen to stick by you until the very end, they all know the risk and are willing to take it . . . Now I do believe you have a couple more classes before the Yule Ball tonight," he smiled.

"Yes sir," Harry gathered his things and headed for the door. He sat through the next class thinking about the tremendous sacrifices his friends were making for him. The fire that was lit within him during the reading of Sirius's will began to burn again, he was more determined then ever to end the fear and stop Voledmort once and for all, if not for his sake then for his friends.

As the rest of the afternoon rolled by Ron continued to try and push Harry to find a last minute date, while Ginny continued to keep Dean Thomas at arms length. Everyone was excited about the dance and winter break. Several of Fred and George's joke shop products were released in the hallway in celebration. Every time Harry left a class some new prank had been pulled and Filch would be running one way or another trying to catch who did it. Before to long Harry was up in his room getting ready for the dance. He put his dark navy blue pinstriped pants on then the non-pinstriped but matching color button up shirt. He had finished tying his new black dress shoes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said as he went to put his belt on.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has your robe all cleaned and ready for you," squeaked the house elf.

"Thanks a lot Dobby," Harry finished putting the belt on then grabbed his dark navy pinstriped jacket and put it on. "What do you think," Harry did a little twirl for Dobby.

"Dobby thinks the young ladies of the school will be very pleased," said the house elf with a smile. Harry laughed then looked in his mirror, he left his collar unbuttoned which gave him the "not trying too hard" look.

"Unfortunately there is only one lady I'm trying to impress Dobby," Harry's mood changed for a moment as he realized Hermione would not be able to see how good he looked.

"Would Harry Potter be needing anything else?" asked Dobby, who snapped Harry out of his sad thought.

"Oh no, thanks again for cleaning the robe," smiled Harry.

"Anything for the great Harry Potter, have a Merry Christmas sir," said the elf as he began to leave. Harry started to put his Order robe on when he got an idea.

"HEY! DOBBY!" he shouted hoping the house elf didn't get to far. He heard the little pidder padder of his small feet coming back to his room.

"Is there something wrong sir," Dobby looked as if he was preparing to be hit.

"Oh no, I was just wondering what the house elves do while the kids are away

"We just take care of the castle and any students or professors who stay," said Dobby. Harry continued to think for another moment.

"Dobby how would you and Winky like to spend Christmas at my house, of course I'd pay you to work for me, I know Mrs. Weasley would love the help and it gets you out of the castle for a while," asked Harry. Dobby began to cry.

"Harry Potter wants Dobby to join him for Christmas," the elf threw himself onto Harry's feet. "You truly are a great wizard," he cried.

"Umm Dobby," Harry slowly pulled his foot lose.

"Sorry sir Dobby has never been invited to anyone's house before," smiled the elf.

"It's okay Dobby," laughed Harry. "Just make sure you tell Dumbledore so you guys can be at Grimmauld Place tomorrow."

"Dobby will go to the Headmaster right away," the house elf was out the door before Harry could utter another word. Harry adjusted his robe then ruffled his hair with his hand, just like his father did. He made his way out into the common room and sat down on the couch to wait for Ron.

"Ron let's go!" shouted Harry.

"Hang on, hang on," Ron said as he opened the door. He had his dark emerald pants, jacket and robe on with a white button up shirt underneath. He too had chosen not to wear a tie and leave his collar open also. Both Harry and Ron's robes had silver highlights to them, when light reflected off of them in certain angles the dark blue and green were accented by this silver halo.

"You look good," said Harry as he stood up from the couch.

"You don't look that bad yourself," joked Ron. The two friends made their way out of their common room and stepped into the Gryffindor common room where several first year girls swooned at the sight of the upper classmen dressed up. Harry and Ron just laughed as they made they're way down to the front of the hall. It was mostly guys waiting for their dates to arrive. Dean, Seamus and Neville were all huddled together and waved Harry and Ron over to them.

"Gentlemen I must say that Gryffindor's know how to look good," boosted Seamus. It was true, that at least the sixth year Gryffindor's all dressed to the nines. Seamus was wearing black pants with a green button up shirt and matching green robe, no jacket. Dean wore a deep purple robe with a matching button up shirt with a black jacket and pants. Neville was the biggest surprise. He was wearing a dark maroon colored robe, with a matching waste coat and tie, white button up shirt and black jacket and pants.

"Neville, who are you trying to impress?" asked Ron

"He won't tell," said Dean as he nudged Neville. Just then Neville's eyes became as big as apples, he was looking in the direction of the Hufflepuff girls who were making their way down to the large group. Hannah Abbott slowly made her way over to Neville. She was wearing a daisy colored dress with a matching robe.

"Hi Neville, ready to go in?" she asked. Neville's mouth hung wide open and if Harry hadn't nudged him he might never have moved.

"Uh – yeah le – let's go in," said Neville as he nervously offered his arm to Hannah. Once they were gone the rest of the group just stood in amazement.

"Way to go Neville," said Ron to the rest of the group. They continued to chat with each other until Ginny and Padma Patil came down. Ron leaned over to Seamus before the girls got to them.

"Good luck mate," Ron winked at him.

"Thanks," smiled Seamus as Padma reached his side. Now it was just Harry and Ron and a handful of other guys waiting for their dates.

"So are you gonna tell me who you're taking?" asked Harry as he watched more people entering the great hall.

"Won't have to . . . here she comes," smiled Ron as he tapped Harry to turn around. Harry saw Luna gliding down the stairway towards them. She was wearing a pale purple dress and robe. The front of her hair was tied back into a ponytail that was curled and the rest of her hair was curled as well.

"You look wonderful," breathed Ron as Luna approached.

"Thank you,' blushed Luna.

"See you inside mate," said Ron as the two walked into the hall leaving Harry by himself. He waited for a moment and looked towards the hospital wing hoping that his date might emerge, but after another minute of waiting Harry slowly walked into the hall. The four long tables were gone and now replaced by a dance floor in the middle and round tables filling the sides. The ceiling was bright with stars and comets wizzing by and soft candle chandeliers hung in mid-air all around the hall. Harry found Ron and went over to the table. He found a place card with his name on it and sat down. Ginny and Dean were also at his table. Seamus and Neville were at the table next to them. Harry noticed the empty seat next to him and saw the place card that sat on the plate. It read Hermione Granger. Again Harry felt sad that Hermione was not beside him. However he didn't have much time to dwell on it, the food soon appeared. Before they started, Dumbledore stood and quieted the crowed.

"Before we start let's give Professor Flitwick and our caretaker Mr. Filch a round of applause for helping make this Yule Ball possible," the crowed clapped. "You may, dig in!" the old wizard cheered. The hall was soon filled with the sounds of forks and knifes clicking against plates. Laughter could be heard all around, Harry looked round to see all the happy faces of his classmates. From the Slytherin's to Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, the fourth through seventh years were all enjoying this party.

"I think I'm going to get some punch," said Ginny as she rose from the table.

"I'll come with you," said Dean as he started to get up Harry looked over at the punch table and noticed Draco was there.

"I'll go with her Dean, I need to get a drink anyway," said Harry as he quickly stood.

"Oh okay," Dean sat back down. Harry did feel a little sorry for Dean, he could tell Dean really liked Ginny, but she had her heart set on someone else. They started to walk to the punch table and Ginny leaned over to Harry.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered.

"No problem," Harry whispered back. Harry and Ginny stood several feet away from Draco. After a few seconds Draco made a comment.

"Where's your mudblood pal tonight Potter?! That's right still sleeping!" he hissed. Harry instinctively took one stride over to Malfoy and grabbed him by the robe.

"Say something else Malfoy and we'll see how long I can make you sleep," said Harry in a murderous tone.

"Give this to Ginny," whispered Draco, who slipped a piece of paper into Harry's pocket. Harry let Draco go and turned back to Ginny who had a horrified look on her face. Harry gave her a wink to let her know it was all for show, they poured several glasses of punch but before they left Harry slide the piece of paper over to Ginny. She eyed him for a moment.

"Draco?" mouthed Ginny. Harry nodded and she quickly took the note. They walked back to the table and handed everyone their punch.

"What did that rat want?" growled Ron.

"Just trying to egg Harry on that's all," said Ginny as she handed Dean his cup.

"So ya want me to talk to him," said Dean, who looked like he was about to get up.

"It's okay Dean, I took care of it," said Harry as he took his seat. The group continued to chat as they ate. A little later desert carts were wheeled to every table.

"What would you like Luna," asked Ron.

"Strawberry Cheesecake please," she smiled. Ron had been very kind and considerate towards Luna all night and Harry could tell she was having a wonderful time.

"What would you like sir," asked the house elf. Harry snapped out of his train of thought and looked at the desert cart.

"Um – Chocolate Cake please," he said. A rich chocolate cake was handed to Harry who immediately started to eat it. As people began to finish their deserts, the lights dimmed and a spot light was shown on Dumbledore.

"It is now time for the dancing to begin!" he smiled. "But before we start the music I have a very special guest I'd like to introduce," whispered conversations began as kids tried to guess who Dumbledore might be talking about.

"I hope it's no one from the Ministry," said Ron.

"With our luck it's probably Umbridge," joked Ginny but all she saw were grim looks from everyone at the table. The door to the hall opened and a figure walked in.

"Can you see who it is?" Ron asked Ginny.

"No its too dark," she whispered as they all continued to crane their necks to try and get a glimpse.

"Calm down–," Harry's heart stopped as he saw the person walking to the middle of the dance floor. There was one collective gasp as everyone now saw who Dumbledore's gust was.

"Oh my god its –"

"Hermione?" whispered Harry in a shaky voice. The spotlight danced around her, giving her an angelic glow. She was wearing a pale blue dress and robe. Her hair was tied up in a French bun. Harry slowly rose to his feet still not convinced that the vision he was seeing was the girl he loved. His knees were unsure of themselves but as he stepped closer to her he was more convinced that it really was Hermione. The air had become thin and Harry found it hard to breath but he was soon face to face with Hermione who was flashing her wonderful smile at him. The hall was still and no one dared to move.

"Hermione?" whispered Harry, still shocked that she was standing before him. She slowly nodded her head.

"It's me Harry," she breathed. Harry slowly raised his hand and softly caressed her cheek. Her skin felt warm and soft just as he remembered. So many feelings overwhelmed him but one impulse was screaming for him to kiss her, and so Harry slowly bent his head down and kissed her with all the love he had.

"THAT"A BOY HARRY!" shouted someone. Harry completely ignored the person and continued to kiss Hermione. Pretty soon more cheers erupted from the crowd and as Harry deepened his kiss the shouts grew louder. Once they parted Harry picked Hermione up and slowly spun her around. Music began to play and Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulders as the couple began to sway back and forth.

"I love you Hermione," whispered Harry. She lifted her head and looked him right in the eye.

"I've always loved you Harry," smiled Hermione. It was the happiest moment Harry ever had, a surge of energy pulsed through him. He could take Voldemort on with one hand right this minute if he had to. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and lightly squeezed.

"I don't ever want to let you go," he whispered into Hermione's ear. She pulled back slightly to look at him.

"You know what Julia said to me before we hit the poll," she asked. Harry shook his head. "She said to me, 'Think of the thing that makes you happy. Think of Harry.' And then everything went black, but in my dreams you were always there to protect me," she whispered.

"And I always will be," smirked Harry. They kissed one more time and continued dancing, trying to make up for the time they lost. No one dared to interrupt them, even Ron and Ginny knew they could talk with Hermione on the train. Over at the teachers table and old wizard drew a deep breath and looked at a women he cared for.

"He's finally happy Albus," smiled McGonagall.

"The boy who lived has finally found love," beamed the old wizard.

"Albus when will you tell the boy about Julia?" McGonagall didn't want to bring up a subject that might dampen the mood.

"After Christmas, I promise," a look of concern on Dumbledore's face. "He may not forgive me for keeping this from him."


	19. New Relationship, Same Friend

_ A/N - Sorry for the delay, works been really busy and I've been pulling 15 hour shifts. Thank you for hanging in there with me. _

Chapter 19: New relationship, same Friend

The train ride back to London was uneventful. For the first hour everyone continued to ask Hermione questions about when she woke up, how did she get Madam Pomfrey to let her go to the dance, then some how the topic switched to Neville who went bright red when they asked how he got Hannah Abbot to go with him to the ball. Things began to quiet down and Hermione leaned against Harry and fell asleep. It felt wonderful to have Hermione in his arms he couldn't help but smile. He watched as Luna and Ron carried on a pleasant conversation and Ginny and Neville played wizards chess. He turned his attention to the window. It was a dreary day, rain would fall here and there. The grey clouds refused to let any sunshine through. As Harry continued to look out the window he saw a bird flying high above them, it looked as though it was following the train.

"Rosie," thought Harry. "Is that you up there?"

"Ah darn you saw me," said the eagle. "How's Hermione?"

"She's sleeping right now, I'm a little worried about how weak she is," he looked down at Hermione who had to be helped onto the train by Hagrid.

"Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey has her on every potion imaginable to get her back up to speed. Plus, that potion they gave her last night so she could dance with you is pretty powerful," said the bird trying to lighten the mood.

"When do you think Julia will wake up?" asked Harry as he watched Ron tell Neville he could beat Ginny in three moves.

"Soon I hope, those first years are beating me up," said Rosie, this caused Harry to laugh out loud. Everyone in the compartment stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry.

"I'm talking with Rosie," he said casually.

"Is that how I heard you, that night we got the Death Eater?" asked an interested Neville.

"Yeah, I used Rosie to talk with you. Just like Julia did in class to communicate with us," said Harry. They spent the next several hours trying to communicate with each other using Rosie. It got particularly interesting when everyone started to hear one of Hermione's dreams. Books that she hadn't read yet were chasing her, everyone giggled until they heard a voice in the dream that sounded like Sirius.

"Protect my godson Hermione, I'm counting on you." Harry and Ron knew where they had heard it before. It was in Sirius's note to Hermione.

"Maybe we should take a break," suggested Harry. Everyone slowly went back to doing something else while Harry continued to listen to Hermione to make sure she wasn't beating herself up for anything else, but he didn't have much time, soon the train pulled into platform nine and three quarters.

"Hermione we're here," whispered Harry. She rubbed her eyes and slowly looked around. No one would make eye contact with her as the group grabbed their belongings, but before they had a chance to open their compartment door two tall redheads appeared. Fred and George made funny faces at the group as they banged against the glass.

"Alright we're in charge here," said George as he opened the door.

"Locomotor," said Fred as he pointed his wand at Hermione. She floated above the seat and slowly hovered over to Fred.

"Reducio, Reducio – um Reducio oh and Reducio," said George who shrank all of Harry's, Ginny's, Ron's and Hermione's luggage. "Okay throw the stuff in your pocket and let's go – oh sorry Luna and Neville – Reducio, Reducio, and Reducio. You're Gran can un-shrink it Neville don't worry," smiled George as he followed Fred who had Hermione on his back. The group just stood still for a moment in the compartment looking at each other.

"Now you all know why I wish I had a sister," said Ginny dully as they all turned to the window to watched Fred skipping around the platform like a pony with Hermione laughing hysterically on his back. They followed the twins up into the main part of the station where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting, along with Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin, Charlie, Bill and Hagrid.

"You two knock it off, she ain't a rag doll," barked Moody as Hagrid came up and grabbed Hermione from Fred. "You lot, where's your belongings?"

"They shrunk it for us," said Harry as he pointed at George.

"They did something useful, amazing," he grumbled as he turned to exit. "Come on we don't have all day."

"What's gotten into him," whispered Ron to Fred.

"He's been like this the last couple of days, trying to make sure nothing happens on the way to Grimmauld Place," said Fred. The kids said they're goodbyes to Luna and Neville.

"I'll write Luna," said Ron.

"No he wont! He'll see you after break," shouted Moody from down the platform. Ron just stared for a moment at Moody, then looked at Luna and gave her a frown.

"It's okay I'll see you in a few weeks," she said as she went in to give Ron a hug. The group of friends watched as Ron for a second didn't know what to do but soon returned the hug.

"Ron! Harry keep up," yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Why didn't she yell at you," Ron asked Ginny.

"Cause she knows I'm staying back here to make sure you don't get lost," she smiled as she poked fun at her brother. They soon caught up to the rest of the group and Harry could hear Hermione begging to be put down.

"Honestly Hagrid I can walk, there's really no need to carry me." She continued to protest as they went to the front of the station where a black limousine was waiting.

"We're not all riding in that are we?" asked Ron.

"Of course little bro, the Ministry doesn't want their one hope to defeat You-Know-Who to get hurt," smiled George. "So we get to ride in style."

"Wait a minute this is a neverending limousine isn't it," gasped Hermione. The group of kids looked up at her.

"She's not even awake twenty four hours and she's already pointing out things we don't know," joked Ron.

"No I've heard about them too. The outside keeps the same shape but it adapts to the amount of people inside by shrinking us," said Ginny who opened a door and peeked her head in to look.

"What are you a Hermione in training?" asked Ron.

"Ronald stop being a smarty pants and get in the car," said Mrs. Weasley as she gave him a nudge.

"We will return to full size right, everything will be intact?" questioned a nervous Ron.

"Why, who are you trying to impress?" asked Harry. The whole grouped laughed except Ron who went completely red and walked right into the limo.

"Hagrid, you coming?" asked Harry who was the last one to get into the limo.

"No I'm riding in the ambulance with Julia," said Hagrid as he walked to a large black SUV that was parked in front of the limo. Harry was about to ask another question but he saw the back doors of the SUV open to reveal Madam Pomfrey and several nurses from St. Mungo's preparing to receive Julia who was carefully being lifted into the car by Mad-Eye.

"That car has the same spell as the limo. We need ways to transport witches and wizards who can't apparate themselves to St. Mungo's or other places," said Mr. Weasley who was looking at Harry from the car. Harry gave the SUV one more glance before he stepped into the limo.

"Mr. Weasley, why can't other wizards just grab them and apparate for them?" asked Harry as he took his seat next to Hermione.

"You mean like Julia and Dumbledore did in Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley. "Not many witches and wizards can produce enough magic to transport two people or three, the way Dumbledore and Julia did. It's very rare but then again Dumbledore and Julia aren't your average witch and wizard." Harry didn't ask any more questions instead he just thought about what Mr. Weasley had said.

After several loops around the block and dropping people off two at a time Harry finally entered his home. A thought that still seemed weird to him was that he owned this place. He carried Hermione up to her room and then proceeded to his. As he enlarged his trunk and his birdcage, Hedwig gave a confused hoot as the bird returned to normal size.

"Sorry Hedwig, it wasn't my idea," said Harry who searched for a treat to give the well behaved bird. As he settled into his room, he heard noises coming from the room next door, he peeked into the hall and saw Julia's body being hovered into the room. He took a deep breath and went down to join his friends in the girl's room. Several hours later the group was down in the kitchen eating a wonderful dinner that Dobby and Winky had prepared.

"Dobby, Winky this is fabulous, I want the recipe," asked an amazed Mrs. Weasley.

"Its very simple mama, I can write it out for you tonight," piped up Winky in her high voice.

"Oh Winky dear that would be wonderful, thank you," said Mrs. Weasley who continued to eat the wonderful beef stew the house elves made. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had arrived at the house just before dinner. Hermione was able to come down for dinner but everyone could tell she was quickly becoming tired, along with the rest of the children.

"Well it's been a long day, why don't you all get some rest. Tomorrow we'll be decorating," cheered Mrs. Weasley. They all got up from the table Harry made sure to help Hermione up, but as they reached the stairs she threatened everyone if they didn't let her try to go up them herself. Of course she made her way up them and only needed to stop twice to take a break. Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall, who were following the group to give Hermione her last potions for the night, were very impressed with how well she handled them.

"You sure you don't need anything?" asked Harry as he stopped in front of Hermione's room.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she smiled.

"If you need anything I'll be right next door," Harry seemed worried to let her out of his sight. He had slept in a bed next to hers the night before in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

"Harry I'll be okay, nothings going to happen," Hermione could tell Harry's reluctance to let her go.

"I know," said Harry as he looked down at his feet.

"Hey," she put her hand on his cheek. "It will be okay, don't worry," she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Okay okay, she'll see you tomorrow morning Harry," said Ginny from in side the room. The two looked embarrassed as they parted from their kiss. Hermione grabbed the door and began to close it.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," said Harry.

"And I love everyone," said George from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione laughed and slowly closed her door but not without giving Harry a wink. Harry continued to his bedroom where he was meet with Dumbledore, Lupin, Mad Eye and Snape.

"When did you guys get up here?" asked Harry who had just seen them all eating downstairs just minutes ago.

"While you were sucking Miss. Grangers face," said Snape unpleasantly.

"It's also known as kissing," said Lupin to Snape, the two glared at each other for a moment.

"Cut it out you two," huffed Moody.

"We're hear to monitor you tonight," said a very composed Dumbledore.

"Oh yeah . . . to see if I can block out Voldemort." said Harry, who wasn't thrilled with the idea of Snape watching him sleep. Harry started to undress then turn to the four men standing in his room still staring at him. "Um – can I have a moment?" The wizards all turned around and continued to talk with each other while Harry stripped down to his boxers. He jumped into bed and quickly covered himself.

"Ready," he said nervously.

"Wonderful, now Harry I want you to clear your mind," the Headmaster took a seat next to Harry's bed while the others slowly took their seats around the room. Harry closed his eyes and began to clear out any thoughts he had from the day.

"Concentrate on your breathing," said Dumbledore whose voice was becoming very soothing and Harry found himself quickly slipping into a deep sleep. It seemed he was only sleeping for a minute when images began to take shape.

"Master we couldn't track them, the car kept driving in circles," sniveled a Death Eater.

"Well then why aren't you still out there watching it drive in circles," said the all to familiar voice. The man began to cry out in pain as Harry could see the Crucio spell being performed on the Death Eater kneeling before Voldemort.

"Now you said you had some sort of news, what might that be," said the Dark Lord. The Death Eater took a moment to catch his breath then looked up at the evil wizard.

"The mudblood girl is awake, and is believed to be very close with Potter," said the Death Eater still in pain.

"Really," Voldemort began to pace. "Maybe we could use this to our advantage . . . maybe we could use her to draw Potter out." At this Harry could feel his own emotions coming through. He wasn't going to let Voldemort touch her, even if he had to die to do it. At that moment Harry could feel a shift in Voldemorts demeanor.

"What is it my lord?" asked the Death Eater.

"We're not alone . . . I think some one is watching," roared Voldemort. Harry could feel his body being jerked up into a kneeling position, pain coursed through him.

"You would die for her Potter! Just like your father!" the high pitched squeal of Voldemort echoing in Harry's mind. He could also hear Dumbledore and the others try and help him.

"Albus can you break the connection," yelled Moody who was pointing his wand at Harry trying to counter Voldemort. Harry's arms were spread out and his chest was protruding forward as if some one had hooked him like a fish and was trying to wheel him in. Harry screamed out in utter pain, it was just like in the Ministry. His body felt like it was on the brink of death, but unlike the other time Harry did not wish to die. He was trying with all his might to concentrate and push Voldemort out of his head.

"YOU WON'T WIN!" yelled Harry. The group surrounding Harry stop as they heard his voice.

"Harry keep fighting," said Lupin who along with Snape was also pointing their wands trying to counter cures Voldemort.

"Come on Potter you can do better then that," taunted Voldemort. Harry gave out a loud grunt as he began to push even harder.

"Ahhh," Voldemort screamed out in pain. Harrys body relaxed for a moment.

"Harry keep fighting help is on the way," said Dumbledore.

"Albus where are you going?" shouted Mad Eye. Another wave of pain hit Harry as Voldemort recovered from Harry's moment of triumph.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled a crazed Voldemort.

"Not – before – I – kill – you – first!" said Harry between waves of pain. He was starting to lose his fight with Voldemort, his strength was draining quickly, but just as he was about to give up Harry felt the warmth of another body. He was suddenly at peace. He couldn't feel any more pain but could still feel Voldemorts presence and now the presence of someone else.

"I love you Harry," came the voice of Hermione. Voldemort gave out another cry of pain but this one was much deeper then the first. He completely let go of all control over Harry. Which caused the boy to collapse into Hermione's arms.

"Master are you okay," said the voice of the Death Eater. Harry couldn't believe it, he was still connected to Voldemort but with out him knowing.

"You're right," said Voldemort out of breath. "The mudblood is very close with Potter . . . too close." Harry could feel Hermione letting go of him and the moment she let go Voldemort stiffened again. Harry blindly reached out for her. Hermione grabbed his hand, which caused Voldemort to calm down.

"What should we do master," said the Death Eater as he helped Voldemort off the floor.

"Nothing," whispered the dark wizard.

"Nothing sir?" questioned the Death Eater.

"Yes, I must figure out what happened tonight and if it can happen again," as Voldemort finished speaking Harry slowly lost his connection. He slowly opened his eyes. People were standing over him but with out his glasses he couldn't tell whom.

"Here Harry," said a voice that sounded like Lupin. The man was handing Harry his glasses and once on he saw the entire household standing in his room. However the person he wanted to see most was the one sitting at the end of his bed still holding his hand.

"What happened Harry? Tell us everything," said a nervous Dumbledore.

"A Death Eater was telling Voldemort about not being able to follow us from the station today," said Harry as collected his thoughts.

"I knew it," said Moody from the other side of the bed.

"Voldemort tortured him and then asked about any other news the Death Eater had," Harry didn't want to say it out loud, not in front of everyone, it would scare Hermione.

"What was the other news?" pushed Lupin. Harry took a deep breath.

"He told Voldemort that the mudblood had woken up and that she was very special to me," Harry couldn't look Hermione in the eye, he just stared at his feet as he talked.

"Is that when he felt your presence?" asked a still nervous Dumbledore.

"Yes, then he started to torture me," Harry felt completely embarrassed. How was he supposed to defeat the Dark Lord when Voldemort could torture him miles away?

"What did you do to stop him? There was a moment where your body relaxed and it looked like you had beat him," asked a very impressed Snape.

"I don't know – last time he did that to me in the Ministry – " there was a gasp from Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall and even a grunt from Moody. "I just wanted to give up and die. I didn't care I wanted the pain to be over . . . but this time – "

"This time you weren't going to let anyone hurt your friends," injected Dumbledore, who saved Harry from having to divulge too much about his feelings towards Hermione.

"Right, so I just concentrated as hard as I could and I forced him out for a moment," Harry was still looking down at his feet.

"Why did you reach out for Hermione when he had let you go?" asked Moody.

"Because when he let me go we were still connected. When Hermione stopped touching me he began to feel my presence for a moment but once we were touching again he didn't know I was there," Harry glanced at Mad-Eye then back to his feet.

"Did he say anything else?" asked Fred, everyone turned and gave him a nasty look.

"Yes he did . . . he said I was too close to the mudblood and that he didn't want to do anything until he could figure out if this could happen again. I think he was referring to Hermione forcing him out," Harry slowly raised his head to look at Hermione. All he saw was complete concern in her eyes. She slowly crawled over to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, he's not getting either of us with out a fight," she said as she stroked the back of Harry's head. He was wiped out. He rested his head on her shoulder hoping that she was right. The room was still as everyone watched the couple hold each other.

"The most important thing now is to figure out how Hermione helped you defeat him . . . and figure it out before Voldemort does," said a grim Moody.


	20. Winter Wonderland

Chapter 20: Winter Wonderland

The house smelled of hot apple cider and creamy hot chocolate. Mrs. Weasley wasn't kidding when she told everyone they were going to be decorating. She had Dumbledore and McGonagall decorating the hallways, Hagrid and Ginny were preparing the tree for everyone to decorate later that night, Fred and George had gone with Winky and Dobby to buy food for the Christmas feast, Lupin, Harry, Hermione and Ron spent the day wrapping presents. Harry had received a huge package from Colin with all of the photo's already in frames, he took the box and crept up to Julia's room knowing he'd have peace and quiet. Harry put the box in Julia's room then crept back to his room to grab the wrapping paper. On the way back he stopped for a moment when he heard humming coming from the hallway below. He peered over the banister to see Dumbledore and McGonagall humming Christmas carols to each other.

"Wait, what's that muggle song about gold rings?" asked Dumbledore as he was lifting another red bow into the air.

"Oh honestly Albus you ask me that every year," chuckled McGonagall. "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me," she paused and looked at Dumbledore.

"Ah yes, a partridge in a pear tree," said a jovial Dumbledore. Harry smiled at the cute scene between his two professors. He noticed the box of decoration next to McGonagall and saw the mistletoe lying on top. He pulled his wand out slowly and pointed at the mistletoe.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered. The mistletoe began to float up wards towards Harry. He had to motion for it to fly faster because Dumbledore started to turn around as the mistletoe floated up behind him. Once Harry thought the mistletoe was high enough for them not to notice but low enough for people walking into notice he cleared his throat.

"Subsisto Objecto," whispered Harry. The mistletoe abruptly stopped in mid air and just stayed there. As if on cue George and Fred stormed through the front door with Winky, Dobby and Tonks in tow.

"Great job on the decorating Professors," said George as he walked by them.

"Wait a tic! You two are standing under mistletoe," piped up Tonks who pointed up to it hanging in mid air. "Well go on, some one has to kiss the other."

"Yeah come on Headmaster show us how it's done," cheered Fred. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow at the young man, who took the cue and quickly went into the kitchen with his brother.

"Oh come on its tradition," smiled Tonks. Dumbledore slowly leaned over and kiss McGonagall on the cheek. Tonks clapped then headed into the kitchen with the twins.

"I wonder who put that up there?" questioned Dumbledore who looked towards the direction Harry was in. Harry had slowly crept into Julia's room and was now just listening. He had a huge smile on his face as he closed the door to the room. He settled himself on the floor right next to Julia's bed. He opened the box and noticed a photo he had never seen before. Colin had taken a photo of Harry kissing Hermione at the dance, there was a note attached to second copy of the picture.

_Dear Harry,_

_I thought you might want this picture, since it was your first kiss with Hermione. Way to go! Anyway I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and I can't wait to start you know what when we get back!_

_All the best,_

Colin

How did Colin know it was his first kiss? Was it that obvious that he has never kissed a girl before? As Harry thought about it he continued to stare at the picture. The picture framed all of their bodies leaving a little room at the top and bottom. The spot light was hitting the back of his shoulder and just the edge of his ear while the light caught Hermione's hair, leaving the actual kiss in a perfect silhouette. Harry looked up at Julia and noticed the picture from her office had been place at her bedside table. He put Hermione's picture down and stood up to get a better look at Julia's. Harry had never noticed but Julia's parents seemed a little old to have such a young child. He peered at it even closer and noticed Julia's father and how his hair looked as wild as Harry's, his was obviously gray but just as wild. He then noticed how hazel Julia's mother's eyes were, and just as Harry started to think about it he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Harry? You in here?" came the soft voice of Hermione.

"Uh yeah," said Harry who wasn't paying attention until he heard Hermione's next comment.

"Oh Harry, this picture is beautiful," Hermione was gasping at the picture of them kissing. Harry turned and realized he left the pictures out. "Did Colin take this?"

"Yeah, he figured we'd want it," said Harry as he scratched the back of his head in defeat. "I was gonna give it to you as a Christmas present but I guess I'll have to think of something else," he laughed.

"You already gave me the greatest Christmas present I could ask for," she said as she put the picture down and took a step towards Harry. "Your heart," she took another step forward and wrapped her arms around Harry, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her, Harry had never felt this way about anyone and to slowly realize just how much she loved him back almost made him lose his balance.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while leaning his head against hers.

"Better, I think by Christmas I'll be one hundred percent," she learned back to look at Harry. "What about you? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," he let go of her and turned to look at Julia.

"Harry, you don't have to act like everything is fine in front of me. If something is bothering you I want you to tell me," Hermione stood next to him on the side of Julia's bed.

"It's just," Harry took a deep breath and hung his head. "How am I supposed to beat Voldemort if he can control me, like he did last night," Harry looked up at Hermione. "He was miles away Hermione, and the only thing that stopped him was you. And we don't even know how you did it."

"It wasn't just me Harry, it was us. Together we beat him."

"But how? How did we do it?" Harry was becoming frustrated. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its part of the riddle from the sorting hat, with the love of a family member and friend you'll have enough power to destroy Voldemort. I believe in you," smiled Hermione. Harry just looked at her in amazement.

"How did I get so lucky to have you," smiled Harry.

"Well it took you six years but you finally got it," she joked as she leaned in and kissed him.

"HEY HARRY, LETS GO!" shouted Ron from the front door. Harry and Hermione parted from the kiss and gave each other that knowing look.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"To Diagon Alley, I promised Ron I'd help him pick out a gift for Luna," said Harry as he began to pack up his stuff.

"Do you want me to wrap that while you're gone?" she asked.

"Would you?" Harry was suddenly relieved, he wasn't very good a wrapping.

"Sure, besides your wrapping last year just scared me," said Hermione as she took a seat on the floor and grabbed the first picture of the Order. "I assume there is one for everyone in the picture?"

"Yes, and there is one other picture in there for you and Ron," as Harry spoke he slyly took one of the copies of the kissing picture. Hermione had given him a great idea for a real gift. "Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Actually there is a package under Julia's name at the Quidditch store can I trust you not to open it and wait till Christmas?" Hermione eyed him.

"Yes I promise not to open it," said Harry as he gave her his mischievous smile.

"HARRY WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!" came another shout from Ron.

"THEN STOP YELLIN' AND I'LL COME DOWN," shouted Harry over his shoulder. "Anything else?"

"No I think that's it, but you better get going. If I need anything Dobby said he'd run out and get it. Have a good time."

"I'll try," smiled Harry as he began to shut the door. "Oh and thanks again for doing that, love you."

"Love you too." Said Hermione as Harry closed the door, hearing Hermione say those words could never get old, thought Harry as he jogged down the stairs.

"Did you check in with the Misses to make sure you could leave," teased Ron as Harry threw on his Order robe.

"I'm sorry, aren't we buying a present for your soon to be Misses?" said Harry.

"She's just a friend," said Ron who suddenly became serious.

"Soon to be Misses Friend," continued Harry, who heard Fred and George complain as they left the kitchen.

"We just got back from Diagon Alley?" said Fred with a sandwich in his hand.

"I know Tonks will be shadowing you and Moody will meet you there, and once the boys are there you can come back but we must appear like we don't suspect and attack," explained Mrs. Weasley as she pushed the twins towards the front door.

"We can't come back, we have to re-open the store. It's already been closed for two hours," complained George.

"Then grab some food there and re-open the store," huffed Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright Alright, you two ready?" said Fred to Ron and Harry.

"We've been ready," said Ron trying to be cheeky.

"Been ready to take your favorite bus," smiled George.

"OH NO!" said an exasperate Ron. Meanwhile an hour later Ron and Harry were walking down the Alley heading for the jewelry store.

"Ron, we've walked up and down the whole alley twice already," said Harry who was getting tired of pointing things out to Ron.

"Okay then why are we going into the jewelry store," said an even more tired Ron.

"Because when in doubt, buy jewelry for women," said Harry as they made they're way inside.

An hour later, Harry and Ron were carrying they're jewelry cases into the now empty streets of Diagon Alley. They stopped at the quidditch store to pick up Julia's package then walked up to the twins shop and helped them close out the day. Ron showed Harry on the bus ride home the beautiful sterling silver raven necklace he got for Luna. Harry could tell Ron was excited to send it to her. Harry followed Ron into the house and was completely floored to see the blonde slick hair of Draco Malfoy staring back at him along with the excited young face of Padraig McNair.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Ron as he saw Draco standing in the hallway.

"Being held against my will," retorted Draco. Ron took a step forward towards Draco, who did that same. Ginny ran from the kitchen and stepped between them.

"He's not worth it Ron," Ginny stepped in given Ron a serious look, and then gave Draco the same look. But Harry knew that her look to Draco was one of pleading more then threatening.

"He still hasn't answered the question, why are you here?" growled Ron.

"Because I brought him," sneered Snape who came from the living room and stepped in front of Ron. "Do you have a problem with that Mr. Weasley?!"

"Only if Harry does, considering it's his house," Ron shot back, Snape was no longer Ron's teacher and Harry could tell he had no problem mouthing back at him.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley," said a very stern Dumbledore. "Would you two please excuse yourselves while I talk with Harry." Everyone had crowed around the scene that had unfolded between Ron and Snape. Harry saw Hermione on the stairway and she motioned for him to come join her after he was done. Harry nodded his head then followed Dumbledore into the living room.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to ask you this sooner, and now that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. McNair are already here I know it makes my question even harder," said Dumbledore as he shut the doors to the living room. "Since most of the students went home and most of the Professors are doing missions for the Order, Professor Snape feels that Hogwarts is not safe for his two students."

"So the Slytherins think Draco and Padraig are at school and no one saw Professor Snape bring them here?" Harry was more concerned about the Orders secrecy then Draco.

"Yes, Professor Snape made sure no one saw them leave. And they will go back to Hogwarts a day before you do so that it looks like they spent the whole holiday there," Dumbledore could sense Harry's concerns. "But if you do not want them here then I'll have Snape stay with them through the break." Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Then I guess they can stay . . . but I don't want Draco behaving badly towards anyone in this house," Harry wanted to have a relaxing break not play referee.

"Then I will talk with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. McNair," Dumbledore smiled at Harry's selflessness.

"HAGRID PUT HIM DOWN," came the screams of Hermione. Harry and Dumbledore quickly opened the doors to the living room and were meet with Hagrid holding Malfoy by the collar with one arm and hoisting him up into the air.

"IF YER SAY ONE WORD THAT HURTS ANYONES FELLIN'S I'LL POP YA SO HARD YA WISH BUCKBEAK REALLY HURT YOU!" roared Hagrid.

"Put him down you big oaf!" yelled Snape who was coming from the kitchen.

"Break him in half Hagrid, no one will miss him," said Ron who followed Snape.

"You shut up," spat Snape who turned around and started to go at it with Ron.

"Lay off him Severus, you brought Draco before talking with anyone of us. Of course they have the right to be mad," said Lupin.

"Hagrid, just put the brat down," laughed Moody from the stairs. Within minutes fights had broken out between everyone. Ron, Lupin and Snape were going at it, Ginny and Hermione were yelling at each other, Dumbledore was trying to get Hagrid to let Draco go but Mad-Eye kept egging Hagrid on. Harry just took a seat on the stairs next to Padraig who looked completely lost.

"Does this always happen?" asked Padraig who had to raise his voice over the shouting.

"Only when we have guests," said Harry who was watching McGonagall try and separate Lupin and Snape.

Several hours later, everyone was gathered for dinner. No one spoke, only the sound of utensils and cups could be heard. Snape, Draco and Padraig sat at one end of the table while Ron, Lupin and Hagrid sat at the other. Harry of course was sitting in the middle with Hermione, Dumbledore, the twins, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall. Moody and Tonks happened to go on patrol right before dinner. It wasn't until Dobby and Winky entered that anything happened.

"Dobby did you and Winky get some food?" asked Harry.

"Dobby? What's he doing here?" said Draco from his end of the table.

"Whatever he damn well pleases, your father let him go," said Ron as he slowly stood.

"He was tricked into letting him go," sneered Malfoy who also stood as if getting ready for another fight.

"I hired Dobby and he works for me," said Harry in a loud tone.

"What about that one, didn't she use your wand at the Quidditch World Cup?" asked Draco who softened his tone.

"Yes and she now works for the Weasley's," Harry didn't feel like telling Draco that he was paying both of them to work. Draco didn't ask any more questions but just went back to eating.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby came running over to Harry.

"What is it Dobby?"

"It's snowing sir!" The whole group got up and headed for the back yard. It had been snowing for what looked like many hours. There was snow back at Hogwarts but none had fallen near the city and now they were guaranteed to have a white Christmas. Harry could feel his cheeks tingle with the crisp air while he heard the crunch of snow under his feet, but the feeling he wasn't expecting was a snowball to the head.

"Got ya!" yelled Ron, who was making another snowball. Harry had quickly made one and threw it at Ron who ducked out of the way causing the snowball to hit Draco.

"You're dead Potter," laughed Draco. Pretty soon everyone was throwing a snowball, even Dobby and Winky tried a few. Harry paused and looked around at everyone enjoying themselves with out a care in the world.

"This is what life will be like," said Harry under his breath. "When I finally beat you!" Deep in the Forbidden Forest an evil wizard sat and felt the surge of power that ran through Harry as he spoke his last words.

"Potter is growing stronger," hissed Voldemort.

"I say we kill the little brat now, while he's not in school," suggested Bellatrix.

"Do you know where he is?" snapped Voldemort.

"No master."

"Then hold your tongue," Voldemort stood and began to pace.

"We do know the other one hasn't woken up yet, she was being transported in a ambulance," said Bellatrix trying to impress her master.

"Are you sure it's her Bella, are you sure it's Julia?" asked a concerned Voldemort.

"I'm positive my lord . . . but why does she matter. Once Potter is out of the way–"

"Silence!" hissed Voldemort. "Do you not remember anything I taught you 16 years ago or has Azkaban dulled your mind?"

"I'm sorry master, I have forgotten why she is important," said Bellatrix as she bowed her head.

"Because of HER prophecy, if she fulfills hers then Potter will succeed in his," said the Dark Lord. "It was smart of Dumbledore to keep her hidden, even from Harry. She must have been blocking me from his mind before we attacked, if so then she is much stronger then I anticipated."

"What do you want us to do my lord?" asked Bellatrix.

"See if you can follow Aurthur Weasley," suggested Voldemort.

"We've had people try and follow him for months," said Bellatrix.

"I want you to follow him Bella," said Voldemort as he circled around her.

"And if I find out where he goes?" she asked.

"Kill him!"


	21. Christmas And The Truth About Julia

Chapter 21: Christmas And The Truth about Julia

"Its Christmas morning everyone!" yelled Padraig as he ran down the hallway and jumped down the stairs towards the living room. Doors slowly opened on the second and third floor. Harry rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on to look out into the hall, Ron and Ginny looked half awake while Hermione looked like she had been up for hours. Lupin was trying to tie his robe but kept missing the loophole.

"Severus I'm gonna kill ya," grumbled Mad Eye as the group slowly made they're way down into the living room.

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Padraig who was running around in a Santa hat. The morning was filled with "oohs" and "ahhs" as gifts were being unwrapped from all around the room.

"Oh Molly I love it!" cheered Mr. Weasley as he looked at a television set Mrs. Weasley had bought for him. "What does it do?"

"Oh Professors ya shouldn't have," said Hagrid who was wearing the new dragon hide vest that the Order had bought for him.

"Oh Merlin!" gasped Mrs. Weasley at Fred and Georges gift.

"What did they get?" ask Ron who was downing a chocolate frog.

"There was some space next to our shop and we bought it for mum for her to have her own knitting store," smiled Fred.

"I mean if she has to torture us with these," George held up his G sweater. "Then why not torture everyone." The Weasley family all grouped together and had a hug, as Harry watched them he noticed Hermione found her gift from him under the tree. She unwrapped it then opened the box.

"Harry!" she squealed and threw her arms around him.

"What is it?" asked Tonks. Hermione showed the round hart shaped locket with the inscription "My Herat" on the front of it. Then she opened it to show Tonks the part of the kissing picture and opposite that was another inscription which read "Love, H.J.P"

"Now I feel like my present isn't worth giving," said Hermione still in shock at Harry's gift.

"I'll love anything you give me, just because it comes from you," said Harry as he hugged Hermione.

"Oh gag me with a spoon," said Ron from the other side of the room.

"I'll remember to say that when I catch you and Luna together," said Hermione. Ron turned red as always and the twins began to give him guff. "Here," said Hermione. "I saw the emeralds and thought of you, then I realized what it was and thought it might bring you some luck." Harry opened the box to find a shamrock with three deep green emeralds as the leaves. "I didn't know if you'd wear a necklace but I can have them make it into an ear ring or bracelet or something else," Hermione was nervous about the gift.

"I love it," said Harry, whose eyes sparkled a little brighter as he looked at the stones. "Here," he turned Hermione around and grabbed the locket from her then clasped it around her neck. He then gave her his necklace and turned around for her to do the same. The shamrock rested just under Harry's neck while Hermione's locket hung just above her chest.

"You should probably hand out the pictures now," whispered Hermione.

"Oh yeah." Harry went over to the corner where he hid the box. He put it down in front of the tree then cleared his throat. "If you'd all just give me a minute I have something I'd like to say." All movement stopped and all eyes were on Harry. "I know we've gone through a lot together and we still have one more big challenge to overcome. But I wanted you all to have something to remember this time by, the resurrection of the Order and the beginning of Voldemort's downfall," Harry paused to look at his adopted family. "I will do everything it my power not to let you down, I promise," and with that Harry started to pass out the wrapped picture of the Order. He also gave Draco and Padraig a wrapped present.

"What's this?" asked Draco as he took the gift from Harry.

"You know Colin. Never runs out of film," said Harry as he moved on. Draco and Padraig unwrapped their gifts to find a picture of the eight Slytherin's all together by the lake.

By the afternoon things had quieted down significantly. Hermione was escorted to see her parents and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. The Weasley's all went to check out the space the twins had bought for Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore and McGonagall went back to Hogwarts to check in and make sure everything was okay. Snape had taken Draco and Padraig somewhere, leaving Harry with Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Dobby and Winky. Harry had received a large photo album from the Order. The album was full of photos and small pieces of memorabilia related to his parents. He went up to Julia's room to start looking at it.

"Merry Christmas Julia," whispered Harry as he looked at the still form of his professor. "I wish you'd wake up, it would make everyone happy . . . it would make me happy," said Harry as he looked down at the bed sheets. "I have so many questions and I feel like you're the only person I can talk to about them . . . oh I got you a Christmas present," Harry put the Order picture on her night stand next to the picture of her parents. He then pulled up a chair and stared to look through the album. They're Head Boy and Girl Badge was attached to a photo of the two of them standing at the front of the hall directing first years after the opening feast. Both James and Lily's letters informing them of their acceptance into Hogwarts was also on the page. Harry took a long look at each page. Watching every picture with immense concentration Harry soon lost track of time and before to long he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Harry?" came the voice of McGonagall. Harry was startled and dropped the album.

"Professors? I thought you were at Hogwarts?" asked a confused Harry.

"I was this afternoon Mr. Potter but it's now dinner time," she smiled.

"Wow, okay I'll be down in a moment," said an amazed Harry. McGonagall smiled and closed the door. Harry reached down to grab the album and noticed it had opened to the wedding section. An invitation to the wedding was on the first page, there was a picture of James and Lily and after a moment they began to talk.

"James Potter," said his father.

"And Lily Evens –"

"Soon to be Potter," smiled James.

"Invite you to join us on this special day," smiled Lily.

"What else are you doing," joked James.

"James," Lily smacked him then looked back at Harry. "We hope you to see you there."

Harry didn't noticed but a single tear had formed in his right eye, he had no idea that hearing his mother and father would have such and impact. He slowly ran his finger around their faces then looked at the next pages. Several pictures of the wedding were there, Sirius, Lupin, James and Peter all standing together in their finest dress robes and Lily and James feeding each other cake. A picture taken during the ceremony shows them looking up at Dumbledore who's holding a very large book. Then another picture caught Harry's attention. It was a picture of James and Lily stand next to two older people. Harry took a closer look at the picture and felt that he had seen those two older people before. He looked up at Julia then to the picture of her parents. Pieces to a puzzle began to slowly came together.

"_Well first let me introduce our new guest, Julia is one of the finest Auror's Ireland has, but she is also a close friend of mine and I'd trust her with my life."_

"He reminds me of James. I know both he and Lily would be very proud of him."

"You can't push them that hard yet, they don't understand your reasoning for it." "Everyday we don't train them is another student we could lose." "_I know you're upset from the vision—" "Upset! Albus if I can't figure out what I'm suppose to do, he could die."_

"I have severed the Potter family for five generations."

As Harry started to remember all of these details another came to mind, the fear he saw in Bellatrix's face when Julia had shown herself. Harry could feel the anger boiling within him. Had Dumbledore truly kept this from him? Harry's shaky hand took Julia's picture from the nightstand and he placed it beside the picture in the album. They looked identical except that his picture in the album looked like it had been cut off. Harry slowly took Julia's picture out of the frame and noticed a part of it that was bent back. He took a deep breath and bent the piece forward. He was now looking at the complete picture of his parents with Julia's parents and Julia. He looked back at the album and read the caption underneath it. "James and Lily with Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Everything slipped out of his hand as he looked up at Julia.

"Who are you," he chocked back the angry tears that were forming. At breakneck speed Harry had ran out of the room down the stairs and was standing in the kitchen seething mad. His eyes were red and his breathing was erratic as he stared at Dumbledore.

"Harry dear, what's the matter?" asked a concerned Mrs. Weasley.

"WHO IS JULIA?!" roared Harry. Dumbledore's face lost all color.

"Harry maybe we should –"

"WHO IS SHE?" Harry screamed again. Dumbledore looked destroyed, he knew that Harry might find out before he told him the truth and now he could see the consequence of his actions yet again. By trying to protect Harry he hurt him even deeper, this being the deepest cut of all. There was no way out of this and the old wizard knew it, so he took a moment then looked the angry young man in the face.

"Her name is Julia Genevieve Potter and she is your aunt," said Dumbledore with a great sigh. For several moments no one spoke. Harry continued to stare at Dumbledore with complete hatred in his eyes. Lupin was the first to act and he slowly rose from the table and made his way over to Harry.

"Harry –"

"Did you know!?" Harry's head slowly turned to Lupin. Harry's gaze was so piercing that Lupin had to look away.

"I did," whispered Lupin.

"And you!?" spat Harry as he looked at McGonagall, who nodded her head. He then slowly leaned down on the table and looked at Dumbledore. "You promised you wouldn't keep anything from me again," he whispered.

"Harry –"

"YOU PROMISED!" screamed Harry as he pounded the table with his fist. "SHE'S MY FAMILY! HER BLOOD COULD HAVE PROTECTED ME!"

"No she couldn't have Harry, her blood comes from your fathers side and even though he did die to protect you, his sacrifice wasn't as dramatic as your mothers," said Dumbledore in a calm voice. No one had left the kitchen, even Lupin was rooted to where he stood.

"All I've heard in my life is how I have no family left, and yet here I am asking you AGAIN why you kept something from me. Not only did you keep the prophecy from me, you kept this!" as Harry finished he could hear murmurs around the kitchen.

"Did he say prophecy," said Fred to George.

"Go on tell them! Tell them what the prophecy said! You don't have to worry about lying to me any more," jeered Harry as he continued to give Dumbledore and menacing look. The lights in the kitchen began to flicker and Dumbledore's eyes rolled back in his head.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . ." the reverberating voice that came from Dumbledore scared everyone including Harry, but he did not show it. The kitchen had become so still that no one was breathing, even Dobby and Winky stood in complete awe.

"Now here's a prophecy for you . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord DOESN'T CARE! Go find someone else to play hero because I'm done," with that, Harry left the kitchen kicking the door behind him. He walked back up to his room where he slammed the door to make it seem like he wasn't coming back out, but he had another plan. He grabbed his broom, invisibility clock, and his Order robe and quickly tiptoed back down the stairs.

"He's never going to trust us again," Harry heard Dumbledore say.

"Albus you had to keep Julia a secret. Not just for Harry's sake but for hers," said McGonagall trying to comfort the Headmaster.

"Maybe someone should talk to him," voiced a concerned Lupin.

"No one's going to be able to talk with him now Professor. He's been betrayed by the only family he has ever known when all he's ever done was love us. You best leave it for tomorrow morning," to Harry's surprise his best friend Ron had just spoke those words, but they weren't enough to keep Harry from leaving. He threw on his robe then his cloak and quietly slipped out the door. Moments later he was flying high over London, he flew for almost an hour until he landed in the back yard of a familiar house. Harry landed in the shadows and stayed there for several minutes, keeping his invisibility cloak on. Mad Eye might be crazy but he knew what he was doing because Harry soon saw two Death Eaters land in the middle of the back yard.

"Why do we patrol this muggle house again?" said one of the Death Eaters.

"Just in case those muggles related to Potter show up," said the other who was looking around.

"They're not coming back, look they got sheets on the furniture. The house hasn't been lived in for several months," complained the Death Eater.

"Lord Voldemort wants to be sure so that's why we check every now and then. Besides it's nice to get out of the forest, that place creeps me out," said the Death Eater who looked right at Harry.

"You ain't kidding . . . well we probably could stop in at The Hog's Head before we go back to the forest," the Death Eater began to mount his broom. The other Death Eater continued to stare at the area where Harry stood. Harry had slowly pulled out his wand and had it pointing at the Death Eater just in case.

"Sure you can buy me a butterbeer," said the Death Eater as he turned around and mounted his broom. Once they were gone Harry waited another half an hour before moving. He slowly crept up to the sliding glass doors and pointed his wand at them.

"Alohomora," he whispered. He heard the clicking of the door unlock and pulled it open and quickly stepped in. He closed the curtains so that no one could see into the house. He finally took off the invisibility cloak and stood for a moment in the dinning room.

"Lumos Minimus," a small light appeared at the end of his wand. Harry couldn't believe he was back in the Durley's house but he knew no one would look for him here. Everything had sheets over it. The house had an eerie feeling to it and for a moment Harry considered flying to the Leaky Caldron. He slowly walked into the hallway leading to the front door. He stopped for a moment and looked at the now much smaller door of the cupboard under the stairs. He leaned against the opposite wall and slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the floor facing the cupboard.

"All those years I was trying to get out and now here I am trying to get back in," whispered Harry to himself. He reached forward and opened the door, it looked as though no one had cleaned it since he last occupied it those six years ago. Harry took out his wand and pointed it to the little cupboard. "Scourgify." The cobwebs and dust bunnies vanished and the cupboard looked bran new again. Harry squeezed himself into the small space and closed the door.

As he sat with his knees in his chest a strange feeling overcame him. For the first time in years Harry didn't feel like the boy who lived, he felt like Harry the boy who no one noticed. A sensation he had wished to feel so many times in these last years. He thought it strange how this small space, which was his sanctuary as a small boy, would become it again in his young adult life. His thoughts then drifted back to Julia. As Harry went over all the events in the last couple of months everything seemed to make much more sense. He then thought about what he might have said if Julia was awake. Would he have yelled at her too? Harry began to feel disgusted with himself. It seems that whenever some new piece of information came crashing down on him his instinct was to run. But what else was he to do, he never had a mentor or a real parent to teach him otherwise, all he had was his raw emotions and his gut instinct. They had served him well up to this point. What if something happened to Julia while he was gone? Harry now cursed himself for only thinking about his needs. He wouldn't be mad at Julia when she woke up. Harry had the feeling that she was kept away by Dumbledore. But what if she didn't wake up? This thought now loomed in Harry's mind. What if he lost one more person he could call family? He drove the thought out, some how he could feel that Julia was going to be okay. Harry decided to get some rest, he curled into a ball and put the invisibility cloak over him just incase any one wandered in. His last thoughts were about the new family he might have, an aunt that would actually love and care for him and a home he could go to any time he needed. To an outsider it might seem ironic that in a place where Harry only found misery and despair, hope would blossom and a chance to finally have what Harry has dreamed of all his life. A family.


	22. An Unforeseen Show Down

**Chapter 22: An Unforeseen Show Down**

Harry awoke the next morning to the sounds of children playing in the snow. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He peered out of the vents of the cupboard to see if anyone might be in the hall. He slowly pushed the door open and peeked his head out, which was still covered by the cloak. Satisfied that no one was there Harry let the cloak fall off him. He stood up and stretched out all the knots in his body from being cramped up in a small space. Even thought he felt a little sore physically he felt mentally refreshed, but more importantly he felt hungry. He slowly walked to the front door and watched out the windows as children threw snowballs at each other. As he breathed against the glass he saw his breath and suddenly realized just how cold it must have been in the house. The robe really does work, he thought as he went to the dining room and grabbed his broom from under the table. He took one last look at the house then quietly slipped the invisibility cloak back on an escaped out the back door.

The Leaky Caldron was almost empty as Harry walked in. Only a couple people at the bar and two suspicions characters at a table. He kept the hood on his Order robe up so no one could clearly see his face. He walked up to the bartender to see if they were serving food.

"Excuse me," he said. "Are you serving food?"

"Only the lunch menu," said the bartender as he handed Harry the piece of paper with the lunch options on it. Harry looked at it quickly then handed it back.

"Can I get the soup and sandwich, with tomato soup and a ham sandwich," said Harry.

"Anything to drink?" asked the bartender who was writing down the order.

"Uh yeah, can I have a butterbeer," said Harry. The bartender grabbed a bottle from under the counter then popped the top in front of him. Harry took the drink then headed to one of the tables. He leaned his broom against one of the chairs then took a seat. After several moments he could hear the two men suspicious men talking.

"So how do we know he's leaving the house?" said one of the men.

"One of our men in the Ministry called him and made up some emergency," giggled the other man. "I'm guessing he should be leaving the Ministry about now, and Bella will be waiting." Harry started to become much more interested in the conversation. He leaned back in his chair to hear them better.

"I'm surprised she's doing it, I would think something like this is beneath her," said the first man.

"You know what I heard," said the second man. "I heard it was an order straight from the top," whispered the man. Harry slowly scooted his chair back to hear them.

"You mean," the first man paused then lowered his voice even more. "Lord Voldemort." Harry almost fell out of his chair trying to hear them. But he didn't hear a response from the other man so he assumed he must have nodded or something.

"And all because his son is a friend of Potters," said the second man. Harry didn't need any more information. He jumped out of his chair grabbed his broom and ran out the door, throwing money at the bartender as he left.

Harry jumped on his broom and pushed as hard as he could. If he was right then those men were talking about Mr. Weasley, who might be a good wizard but he was no match for Bellatrix. As he flew, someone's voice broke into his head.

"ANY BODY AT GRIMMAULD!" yelled Rosie. "ARTHUR IS BEING FOLLOWED AND HE CAN'T SHAKE THEM!" Just as Harry was about to answer he heard the voice of Mad Eye.

"Where is he Lass?" Harry was wondering why he could hear Moody, when someone else answered.

"We're on our way back from getting Hermione, where is he?" came the voice of Tonks.

"He just went by Grimmauld Place and is heading for the park two blocks up," said a very concerned Rosie. Harry could begin to see Rosie in the distance. "He's in the Park cutting threw to Wilshire . . . no wait . . . he's being attacked!" Harry just passed Rosie and was heading into a dive straight for Bellatrix who had just shown herself to Mr. Weasley. Harry took of his cloak and threw it on Mr. Weasley as he jumped off and tackled Bellatrix to the ground. As he tumbled on the ground he could still hear everyone talking through Rosie.

"Rosie, what's happening?!" asked Tonks.

"I don't know, someone came out of nowhere and tackled Bellatrix . . . I think it's – yes it's Harry!" Harry got to his feet and pulled out his wand.

"Voldemorts not here to protect you now!" spat Harry. In the background parts of Mr. Weasley could be seen as he fumbled to try and get the cloak off of himself.

"Insolent boy!" she hissed. "STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO MAXIMUS!" shouted Harry. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Bellatrix jumped to the ground to get out of the way. They were in a bit of a clearing before they got to the end of the park. The only things that Harry could use to shield himself were the trees behind him and behind those trees was Wilshire Street and Harry didn't want any muggles to get hurt.

"My my my, baby Potter knows a few more spells," taunted Bellatrix as she stood.

"I know enough to kill you and Voldemort," said Harry in a vicious tone.

"How dare you speak his name," she yelled. "INCARCEROUS!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Harry as he hit the ground avoiding her spell. Her wand flew out of her hand, but her reaction time was remarkable.

"ACCIO WAND!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" yelled Harry at her wand. The wand now stopped in mid air and ever so slightly crept a few centimeters a second. Bellatrix gave Harry a dirty look then sprinted to the wand. Harry also sprinted towards the wand, "IMPEDIMENTA!" He shouted at Bellatrix but she dove out of the way and towards her wand.

"REDUCTO!" screamed Bellatrix as she haphazardly aimed. Harry didn't have to leave his feet to get out of the way but the debris from the tree and bushes knocked him down along with Bellatrix. He tried to get up but realized a branch had pinned him down. "You putt up a good fight Potter but I've been trained by the Dark Lord himself and no one can beat me," she laughed. "Now to teach you a lesson . . . CRUCIO!" Just as Harry began to prepare himself for pain deflection a large brown wing shielded his face.

"Don't worry Harry help is on the way," said Rosie as she flew off.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" said an irate Bellatrix. Harry's body flew up into the air and then flew backwards through the new opening in the brush. He landed with a thud on his back in the middle of the road. He could here the screeching of tires and looked to see a car about to run over him. But just as the car was about to hit, it was lifted off the ground and moved high in the air. Harry could hear Bellatrix cackling as he frantically looked to his left and right for his wand.

"It's no use Potter, this muggle car will come crashing down on you before you could say one word," she had an evil smile across her face. Harry could hear the people in the car screaming for help. All the muggles along the street were froze in fear as they saw a car hovering twenty feet above him. He noticed his wand lying several inches from Bellatrix's feet. He might have a chance to call it then stop the car. He looked back up at her. "Say 'Hi' to your parents for me!"

"ACCIO WAND!" the wand flew over to Harry but as he pointed up at the car he knew it was too late. He braced himself for the impact but none came, he slowly looked up at the car and saw it mere inches from him. It then slowly moved away from him and was placed on the street.

"WHAT THE –"

"BELLATRIX!" yelled a voice from down the street.

"JULIA!" Yelled a livid Bellatrix. Harry quickly looked to the other end of the street to see his aunt in her white pajama's slowly walking towards them. There was something different about her, a glow so to speak.

"Leave him alone!" she said, her voice also a little different.

"Or what?!" taunted Bellatrix.

"STUPEFY! EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Julia. The spells were cast so fast Harry didn't know how any one could avoid them. Bellatrix got a shield up in time for the stunning spell but both charms were so powerful that the shield was gone after the first one hit. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and down the street. Muggles were now running screaming for help, some jumped out of their cars and left them in the road.

"ACCIO WAND!" cried Bellatrix who jumped behind a car so Julia couldn't get her. Harry slowly started to move when he heard Julia in his head.

"Don't move! She's completely forgotten about you and moving would remind her that you're close enough to hurt," Julia's voice sounded normal again.

"STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" Bellatrix popped up from behind the car. Julia dropped to the ground to avoid the spell. Bellatrix pointed her wand at a little muggle girl who was running away with her mother. The girl was quickly pulled over to Bellatrix who pointed her wand at the child's head. "One more step and this muggle brat will die!" Julia stood up from behind the car and began to walk towards Bellatrix again.

"You don't want to do that!" her voice sounded different again.

"And why is that?" Bellatrix backed up slowly with the little girl crying in her arms.

"Because if I have to I will kill you," Julia's voice echoed. She began to walk past Harry who was completely shocked by the glow he was seeing emanate from his aunt. He then looked over at Bellatrix who looked completely scared. Bellatrix whispered something and with in a matter of moments the little girl was shot up in the air. Julia reacted quickly. "MOBILICORPUS!" The little girls body now gracefully glided down over to her mother. Harry stood up and noticed Bellatrix was gone. He was about to say something to Julia when he noticed her closing her eye and concentrating on something.

"Harry when I say 'now', produce a shield," whispered Julia. But before Harry could ask why, she shouted. "NOW!"

"PROTEGO!"

"CUNCTOR HORA!" Harry could feel the vibrations of her voice as it echoed all around them. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Are you okay?" her voice back to normal.

"Yeah I'm fine," breathed Harry as he looked around. Nothing was moving, not even the wind, everything had stopped, muggles in half sprint, birds in mid flight, everything was still. Harry looked up at his aunt. "What did you do?"

"She made sure we could clean up after that Death Eater," came the annoying voice of Cornelius Fudge. Who was storming up towards them with many Aurors and people from the Ministry. "It should only take a half hour to fix everything," he said as people began to point their wands and put things and people back in place.

"I can't hold the spell for much longer Cornelius, you have ten minutes. I'll send up sparks when I have to take it off. Come on Harry let's get back to Grimmauld Place," said Julia as she began to head in the direction of the park. The stopped and picked up Harry's broom and cloak. Mr. Weasley was frozen in place with the cloak still draped around him. Harry was about to grab it when Julia stopped him.

"Don't touch him Harry, not while he's suspended," Julia seemed weaker then before and there was a seriousness in her tone that worried Harry.

"Julia, what did you do?" he asked hoping she would give him a straight answer.

"Let's just say time is on hold for a moment," she smiled weakly at him. There was an awkward moment as they continued to walk.

"When did you wake up?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't answer that question," she said.

"Why? Does it have something to do with why you were glowing and why you sounded like your were in a trance?" Harry felt bad for pushing her when he could see she was losing strength as they walked but he was sick of people hiding things from him.

"Harry I will answer your question but will you let it wait until tomorrow? I need to rest," she stumbled as she talked. Harry grabbed her arm and began to help her, she was a little bit more heavy then Hermione mostly because she was just as tall as Harry, around six feet.

"Will you answer one question for me?" Harry needed to hear it from Julia before he'd completely believe it. "Are you really my aunt?"

"I –" she fell to the ground, her strength quickly slipping away. Harry pulled her up to the space where the Grimmauld steps would appear. "Send up the sparks," she whispered. Harry pointed his wand into the air and sent up several sparks, after a moment he saw sparks fly up where the Auror's where.

"They sent back sparks," he said. He could see Julia try and concentrate again.

"Pergo Hora," she whispered. As her eyes closed, the door to Grimmauld Place opened. All of the Order started to charge out the door but stopped just as suddenly as they saw Harry sitting on the ground holding Julia in his arms.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on," huffed Moody.

"I'll explain everything once we're inside the house," came the voice of Dumbledore who was walking with Fudge towards the house. Moments later everyone was seated in the living room, including Draco, Padraig, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Harry had taken Julia back up to her room. Then he came back to see everyone waiting on him, Hermione gave him the only smile as he took a seat next to her.

"Now can someone explain what happened?" asked Fudge.

"I believe Rosie can tell the majority of the story," said Dumbledore who pointed to Rosie perched on a chair.

"A bird?! Albus have you gone daft?" said Fudge.

"I'll tell him who's daft," said Rosie. This caused all the children to giggle.

"I believe I can tell you the story up to a point and then Harry can take over," said Mr. Weasley. "You see someone from the Ministry called me this morning saying they needed me to come in. So I went down to the Ministry but no one was there, I figured they had solved the problem and just failed to leave a note. On my way back, Rosie noticed someone following me and informed me I should try to lose them. But as I cut through the park, Bellatrix Lestrange appeared and began to attack. I dodged the first round and as I pulled out my wand a cloak fell over me," he glanced at Harry and then grabbed the cloak and handed it to him.

"So Harry what happened next," asked Fudge.

"Well Sir, I tackled Bellatrix to the ground we dueled for a bit and I realized the street was behind the park so I tried to avoid hiding behind the trees, but she used the Reducto charm and I got out of the way but it blew a whole through the trees and bushes," Harry paused to see if Fudge believed him. Everyone seemed eager to hear what Harry had to say.

"Well go on," said Fudge.

"She threw me into the street where I almost was run over by a car," Hermione's hand instinctively grabbed Harry's. "But she thought crushing me was a better solution and lifted the car up with the muggles still inside. Just before she dropped it I called for my wand, which I lost when I was tossed in the air and as I pointed up to the car I knew I couldn't stop it. So I braced myself," he was getting frustrated with telling the story. If he had to go to court again, because he was under the age for practicing magic, just for trying to save some one he was going to explode.

"Is that when Julia appeared?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, she stopped the car and . . . "Harry was about to mention the glow and her voice being weird but decided against it. "She and Bellatrix started to duel, Julia was better and Bellatrix knew it so she took a muggle hostage and just as Julia was getting close to Bellatrix the hostage was shot up into the air. Julia got her, but in the process lost Bellatrix. After that, Julia performed that spell which made time stop," there was a collective gasp in the living room.

"Well," Fudge looked worried. "Harry I can't thank you enough," for a second Harry thought he was dream. Did Fudge just thank him? "I know it's against the rules for you to practice outside of Hogwarts BUT you were risking your life against a very powerful wizard and you were doing it to save someone else. I don't think we'll need any investigation into this matter further," said Fudge. Harry couldn't believe it, for the first time people were on his side.

"I'm glad we could clear things up so quickly. Would the students please excuse themselves while the rest of us talk with the Minister," asked Dumbledore. Harry avoided eye contact with him and left the room, followed by the others. The doors closed behind them, Harry started to head to his room when Ginny stopped him.

"Don't you want to know what they're talking about?" asked Ginny.

"The door's closed!" smirked Draco.

"That's never stopped us before," she smiled and ran to her room.

"Where is she going?" asked Padraig.

"I believe she's going to get Fred and Georges extendable ears," said Ron.

"Extendable what?" asked Draco.

"Ears," said Ginny who had three in her hand. "Harry, Hermione share this one. Draco you and Padraig share this one and Ron you and I will use this one." She tiptoed by the door and placed the other end of the strings. Everyone gathered together to hear what was going on.

"I don't doubt the sorting hat Alastor," came the voice of Fudge.

"Then why can't you give us more man power, we're going to be up against every Death Eater and loyalist to Voldemort," said Mad Eye.

"We're already spreading ourselves thin Alastor, we have Auror's missing, Ministry workers not coming to work for fear they might get hurt and you expect us to provide you with an army?" Fudge seemed more worried then annoyed. Harry was surprised that he believed the story.

"Well then, how many people can you provide?" asked Lupin.

"Maybe twenty Auror's and thirty security personal," said Fudge.

"That's only fifty people," gasped McGonagall.

"We're talking about hundreds Minister," said an angry Moody.

"Alastor we can't throw all of our resources into this . . . what if you lose? We'll need some people left to protect the community," Fudge was now getting upset.

"If you don't give us the people we WILL lose!" roared Moody.

"Alastor, calm yourself," came the voice of Dumbledore.

"We wont have anyone Albus," exclaimed Moody.

"We'll have the students," said Dumbledore.

"Yeah 400 fighting and about 250 protecting Hogwarts that's still no match for what we're going to face! You're asking these kids to sign they're own death certificate!" shouted Moody. Everyone in the hall nervously looked at each other. Harry decided to voice what everyone was thinking.

"We're in trouble."


	23. The Prophecy Of Julia Potter

__

_A/N - First off, I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. A family problem came up and I had to leave very quickly. Everything is okay now, but that is why you haven't heard anything from me in a while. I'm postings these two chapters because they were done before I left. I probably wont post again for another week or so, just because I need to settle back in. Second, thank you all for your kind reviews and emails asking if I was okay. Don't worry I wont stop writing until this story is over, it just might take a little longer. Thanks again for all the support! Much love, ME._

****

**Chapter 23: The Prophecy Of Julia Potter**

The house was very eerie the next day. Mad Eye was mad no matter what anyone did, Lupin was making list after list of any people he might know, Mrs. Weasley would cry every hour on the hour and Dumbledore was standing out in the back yard for several hours just watching the clouds. The twins promised the others they would talk about what happened at the meeting but they wanted to put a half-day in at the shop and wouldn't return for another hour. So the group gathered in Julia's room hoping she would wake up and have an idea about what to do. Draco had managed to sit next to Ginny and they were having a pleasant discussion about quidditch. Hermione was sitting next to Harry but she was instructing Padraig on his wand technique.

"It's Lev-E-Osa . . . not Lev-e-osA," said Hermione who instructed Padraig as he tried to levitate a pillow.

"Bloody hell that brings back memories," said Ron as he nudged Harry.

"Huh . . . oh yeah," said Harry, who was obviously in another world.

"How are you doing anyway? I mean this new information has kinda hit us hard and I didn't know if you wanted to talk about the other night. Cause I'm here if ya need to talk," Ron said awkwardly. He might not be the best person to talk to about these things but Harry appreciated his effort.

"Thanks, but I've decided to wait and hear Julia's side of things before I completely believe it," said Harry as he looked at her sleeping form.

"And if she is your aunt," asked Hermione.

"Then I finally I will have a family," he smiled weakly. Hermione was going to push him and asked about how he felt towards Dumbledore but thought against it. She had discovered what happened when the Order stopped by her house looking for him that night. Even though they were more then friends now, Hermione knew it was going to take a while for Harry to adjust to having her as someone to go to even with the harder things.

"Water," came a soft whisper.

"She's awake," said Padraig as he ran to the bathroom to grab a cup of water. The group slowly gathered around her bed.

"Julia?" Harry said softly. "How are you feeling?" Padraig handed her the water and after she took several sips she cleared her throat.

"Much better thank you," she looked around at everyone. "You must be bored if you're hanging out watching a sleeping woman," her joke fell flat as they continued to give her serious looks.

"Something has happened," started Ginny.

"After the attack yesterday Fudge came over to talk with Dumbledore about the battle," chipped in Ron.

"It didn't go very well," said Hermione.

"We're pretty much done for," said Draco, who received several dirty looks. "What, its true."

"Okay what exactly happened," she said as she began to lift herself into a sitting position. They all started to talk except Harry who just stared at her. Julia took notice and raised her hands for the others to stop. "Harry, what happened?"

"It seems that the Ministry has spread itself thin. Fudge thinks he can only spare fifty people for the fight. Twenty Aurors and thirty security people," he finished and looked down.

"So Moody is mad and has pretty much condemned us to death," said Ron.

"My mum's crying every hour," said Ginny.

"And Dumbledore has been standing outside for hours staring at the sky," finished Padraig. Julia laughed at the forwardness.

"Then it's up to us then," she said. "We'll hold a DA meeting the first week we're back. Train every week and as we get closer, train even more, the only way to beat them is to be more prepared then they are. Don't worry," she said as she looked at their grim faces. "I'll figure something out."

"KIDS, LUNCH!" yelled Mr. Weasley from down stairs.

"Go on ahead, I'll be down in a few minutes," she said as she slowly moved her legs off the bed.

"You go, I want to talk to her," whispered Harry to Hermione.

"Are you going to be okay," her big brown eyes staring back up at him made his heart skip a beat. He grabbed her and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll be fine," he whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said as she left. The door closed and Julia noticed Harry was still in the room.

"What's bothering you Harry?" asked Julia in a sweet tone.

"Is it true," was all Harry could say as he looked at her. "Are you really my Aunt?" Julia stared at Harry for a moment then regained her composure.

"It's true," she breathed. "James was my older brother," she looked down at the bed sheets.

"Why did no one tell me about you?" asked Harry.

"Because they knew you'd try and come find me," she said. "When your parents died, I was only eleven and I couldn't take care of you. Then when I was eighteen I asked if I could come get you but by then you were only three years away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore didn't want to disrupt the charm from your mother's sacrifice."

"All he ever does is lie and cause me misery," said Harry as he turned away from Julia.

"You don't mean that," Julia could see how hurt Harry was.

"I do!" he quickly turned back. "He's kept things from me all my life. I didn't know who I was until eleven. Then I find out I have a godfather when I'm thirteen. At the age of fifteen I'm told there is a prophecy about me and now at sixteen . . . SIXTEEN! I find out I DO have family. What's next, at twenty one Dumbledore is going tell me my parents didn't die?"

"Harry, all anyone has ever done was think of you and what's best for you. A lot of people care about you and they might have made some mistakes but so do most people. No one's perfect Harry . . . not even your parents," Julia wish she hadn't said the last line but she needed Harry to concentrate on the battle not his anger with Dumbledore. Harry stood in silence for a moment, hurt that Julia would speak of his parents in such a way, but somewhere in the back of his head he knew she was right. For some reason he always held the Headmaster to a higher standard.

"Look, I'll forgive Dumbledore, I just don't want to do it now. Let me have a day or two,' said Harry.

"You can have as much time as you need, just as long as you remember that love was the motivation," she smiled. "You've gone through a lot more then most people do in a lifetime and sometimes because we know of your greatness, we forget that you're only still a young man. A young man who's had to grow up and discover things on his own and not having any adult to help him. So just remember that we all love you no matter what we do or say." Harry nodded his head and was about to open his mouth when Julia continued. "Now, before you ask me about yesterday I owe a lot of people that same explanation which I will give later today." Harry laughed at his aunt.

"Fair enough, but now that you're up and about I have a feeling you'll be the main attraction at lunch," he smiled.

"Ah well, attention is something we Potters are used too," she winked at him but saw Harry's mood shift as he realized what she said. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just . . . Sirius was the closet thing I had when it came to family and now –"

"And now you have me," she slowly got up and walked over to him. "Now you might think me foolish for promising this but I'm going to anyway," she put her hands on his shoulders. "I promise, I'll always be here. Not even Voldemort himself can take me away." The conviction in her voice was so strong and true that Harry believed her immediately.

"Come, let's get you some food . . . Aunt Julia," he smiled.

"Now do you need to say aunt or can we just stick with Julia?" she eyed him.

"Julia's just fine," he smiled as he offered his arm. The two walked into the kitchen and everyone could see just how happy Harry was. He sat down across from Julia and next to Hermione. He stared at both women who were the new loves of his life and decided that life wasn't so cruel after all.

"Okay, we got some questions for you," said Ron as the kids slowly gather around Julia.

"Watch out dear they've been waiting to do this all semester," said McGonagall from the other end of the table. Julia laughed then looked at the group.

"Are you really Harry's Aunt?" asked Padraig.

"Yes. I was James's younger sister," she smiled.

"Where did you go to school?" asked Hermione.

"I went to one of the oldest schools in Europe. Older then Hogwarts –"

"You went to Kylemore!" gasped Hermione.

"Kylemore? Where is that?" asked Ginny.

"It's one of the oldest places where magic was taught. It was a sacred place for the druids, one of the earliest forms of wizards. A physical school wasn't present until 1864. A muggle by the name of Mitchel Henry built a castle on the teaching grounds. The wizards were so angry that they frightened him into leaving and now the muggles in the town believe the castle is a convent school run by nuns. When it's really the best magical school in the world," finished Draco, who was wondering why everyone was staring at him. "What, you didn't think Granger was the only person who knew things did you?"

"The male version of Hermione does exist," said Ron as he stared at Draco.

"Well at least Grainger has brains," spat Draco. "My point was it's very hard to get into Kylemore, only a few Malfoy's have been able to do it. My father expected me to make it," Draco drifted off.

"What's so special about it?" asked Padraig.

"It only takes the top one hundred wizards and witches from around the world every year," explained Julia.

"But you're only eleven when you start, so how do they know?" asked the little boy with the strawberry blonde hair.

"That's the thing, no one knows how they know but they've produced so many great wizards and witches that the King Aurthur Auror Academy in Dublin reserves three seats for students from Kylemore," explained Julia.

"Did you get into the academy?" asked Ginny.

"I did and that's why you didn't see me play in the World Cup game for Ireland," she glanced at Fred and George who had walked in while she was talking.

"Why don't we give Julia some breathing room," said Madam Pomfrey as she walked over to check her patient. "Julia you should go back to bed, I'll have Dobby bring up lunch for you." Julia knew better then to try and argue with Madam Pomfrey. She said her goodbyes and went back up stairs.

"Let's all go into the living room," smiled Fred.

"Afraid not Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall from the other end of the table. "The Headmaster is in a meeting."

"Well where can we go?" frowned Ron. Harry, who had been lost in thought about his feelings towards Dumbledore, looked out the window to the back yard. Snow was falling and the ground was covered with half a foot of it. He then started thinking about how at Hogwarts they had the Room of Requirement and wouldn't it be nice if they had something like that here, Harry began to get an idea.

"You guys go to my room and I'll call you in fifteen minutes," said Harry as he waved Dobby over to him. "Hermione, could you stay I'll need your help," he said as the rest of the kids left the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" asked an irritated Draco as the group entered Harry's room.

"It will be interesting that's for sure," said Ron as he plopped down on the bed.

"So is Harry still angry at Dumbledore?" asked Fred.

"I hope so," said Ron as he stared up at the ceiling. "Harry's lived his whole life thinking he had no one and now he's almost a graduated from Hogwarts and he finds out he does have family. Just think of all that time he didn't have to spend with the Dursley's."

"The who?" asked Draco.

"The Dursley's, were the only family Harry thought he had. They treated him horribly. They kept him in a cupboard and –"

"Ginny!" snapped Ron. "It's none of HIS business," he gave Draco a look.

"That's it!" barked Draco who slowly started to walk over to Ron. "When will you get it that I'm on your side in this fight!"

"You might be on our side in this fight but I don't have to like it," said Ron as he got up from the bed.

"You guys knock it off," said Ginny as she saw the two of them get closer.

"Can't stand the fact a Slytherin is helping you?" asked Draco as he stared down Ron.

"No, because Snape's been putting his life on the line a lot longer then you. I just don't think we need help from pure blood elitists to defeat the hero of your kind," said Ron with a smile.

"And what do I have to do to prove myself, put my life on the line to save someone like Granger. Is that noble enough for a Gryffindor?" said Draco between gritted teeth.

"It's a start," said Ron as his hands started to close in a fist. Ginny saw this and stepped in.

"Ron stop it," she said while stepping in between them.

"Ginny why are you always defending him?" said Ron as he looked at his sister.

"I'm not defending him?" she was completely caught off guard.

"Then why are you so accommodating then?" grilled Ron.

"Maybe she learned some manners," injected Draco.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ron, who then looked at Ginny.

"Ron, I just don't want you to get in a fight that's all, if you want to pummel him back at school I don't care but while Mum and Dad are downstairs we should try and be civil," said Ginny who turned to see the hurt in Draco's eyes. But before she could say another word Hermione stepped into the room.

"We're ready," she smiled and disappeared. The group made they're way back down to the kitchen and into the back yard, which now had a tent set up in the middle of it. Harry smiled broadly as the group approached.

"You expect all of us to fit in there?" asked a cold Draco.

"You'll see just go in," smiled Harry. They entered to see that the tent had doubled in size and the floor was covered with rugs and skins of all different sizes and colors. In the middle was a roaring fire. The top of the tent had a whole that allowed the smoke to escape. Pillows were also all around the tent and a tray of hot chocolate and butterbeer was set up at the back. Padraig went and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate then grabbed a pillow and sat down around the fire. The rest of the group joined in and soon everyone was sitting around the fire waiting for Fred and George to start talking. Draco had made sure to avoid sitting next to Ginny. He sat between Padraig and Hermione and made sure not to give her eye contact.

"So obviously you've all heard the part about us getting killed," started George.

"Because we noticed a shadow crept by the door after you left and placed something on the floor," continued Fred.

"Now once you stopped listening the meeting got really interesting," smiled George.

"It turns out that Harry isn't the only Potter with a prophecy. After Moody was done exploding. Fudge mentioned something about Julia and her destiny to lead this battle into victory," said Fred.

"Then Dumbledore said that the prophecy was not clear on what her role was. He was about to say something else but stopped and said it wasn't his place to give the information away." George stopped and took a sip of his drink. "So then Lupin and the rest of the Order start asking question about what Fudge was talking about."

"Dumbledore was able to side step the issue of course and got back to asking the Minister what his plans were in case we lose the battle," said Fred.

"But an Auror stepped in and told the Minister they had to leave," added George.

"And that was it," frowned Fred.

"That would explain what happened yesterday," whispered Harry out loud.

"Explain what?" asked Draco who heard Harry.

"Well . . . there was something I didn't tell Fudge," Harry paused again.

"Go on," said Ron.

"Julia . . . she was glowing and her voice sounded different. Not quit an echo but different," he looked at the fire as he spoke. "It must have something to do with the prophecy." They continued to talk for several hours. Everyone had his or her own theory as to what Julia's prophecy might be. Before too long Mrs. Wealsey came outside to collect them all and escort them to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Seems to be a theme this holiday. Meetings in the living room that is," winked Ron as they entered. Julia was sitting in an armchair up front and had Dumbledore and Rosie on either side of her.

"Okay, we're all here now, will some one come clean with what's going on," asked Lupin who seemed to be just as annoyed as Moody looked.

"I first want to apologies for keeping this to myself," said Julia as she slowly stood from her chair.

"It's a little late for apologies," snapped Mad Eye.

"We could all be in more danger because Voldemort knows you're alive and well probably double his efforts in finding this place," said Lupin.

"Voldemort does not know about this prophecy," said Julia as she began to get mad.

"How do you know?" asked Mrs. Weasley, trying to step in.

"Because my father and Dumbledore were the only people to hear it," she said a bit more calmly.

"Why don't you let Julia finish her story," spoke Dumbledore. Everyone settled down and waited for Julia to speak.

"Thank you," she said. "Many years ago, long before the prophecy about Harry was told, before I was even born. There was a prophecy made about the Potter Family by Cassandra Trelawney," she paused and looked at Dumbledore who revealed his pensieve. A ghostly figure that resembled Harry's professor rose from the liquid.

"The very old and noble house of Potter will be tested. Many of it's members will it lose in these trying times. For the Dark Lord grows stronger but his control grows weaker. The head of the Potter family stands before me today. Your youngest will become one of the greatest of them all. Only the heir of the Potter family will match they're strength. The heir will be born in the year of great sorrow. A year were lives will be lost and hope will seem all but gone . . . but the heir of Potter will hold true and rise up to greatness. Greatness that can only be achieved if the youngest Potter can protect the heir and throw light into the growing shadows that will surround them . . . The Potter family will be tested and strong must it's last remaining members be," the liquid ghost slowly slipped back into the pensieve. The room remained quiet for some time, the only people who didn't seem affected by the prediction was Harry and Julia who both looked at each other.

"Now you know what I have prepared for all my life," she whispered. Harry nodded then took a deep breath.

"They're only two things to focus on now," he said. "Getting the students ready . . . and figuring out what to do with the elements the sorting hat spoke of."


	24. Dumbledore's Army Takes Form

**Chapter 24: Dumbledore's Army takes form**

It felt weird to be back at Hogwarts, even Harry had to admit that he felt a strange sense of pride by being in the Order and didn't want to share the secret with anyone. But after a few days seeing the medallions peek out from behind people's robes reminded him that everyone at the school was important and that he shouldn't refuse anyone's help. Another strange event to come out of the holiday was the closeness Harry felt towards Padraig and Draco. They had been present when Harry confronted Dumbledore about Julia and when Moody proclaimed everyone's death, things Harry would have liked them not to see but so far they hadn't told a soul about anything that happened at Grimmauld Place. The only thing worrying Harry, besides the battle, was that Ron was beginning to suspect something between Draco and Ginny. To Harry's knowledge, Ginny still hadn't done anything with Draco. They were still friends but he could recognize the tension between them, the same tension he imagine everyone saw between he and Hermione. A smile crept across his face. Just the thought of Hermione could make him feel better, they had still yet to have some quality time alone but Harry was determined to fix that this semester. All these thoughts swam around in his head as he sat by the fire in their common room, when suddenly he felt something warm over his chest. A moment later Ron walked out of his room.

"Harry did you feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah what was – The medallions!" Harry quickly dug into his shirt and pulled the circle piece of silver out. He looked at the chest of Hogwarts on the one side then flipped it over. "Saturday – 3pm – Quidditch Stadium," was written on the back.

"Finally!" smiled Ron. The portrait to the common room flung open and Hermione came rushing in.

"Did you guys feel that?" she asked out of breath.

"Yeah, it's the medallion," explained Ron.

"Oh that's right," she exclaimed and pulled out the item. "Saturday – 3pm – Quidditch Stadium," she read out loud. "Must be a big meeting if it's at the quidditch pitch."

"I'm guessing it's all the people fighting in the actual battle. Well have to ask a third year when they're meeting is," said Harry as he stood up. "Hermione where is your bag?"

"Blast I left it in the library. Will you come with me to go get it," she smiled.

"Sure," said Harry as he put his shoes back on.

"Yeah find any excuses to go snogging," teased Ron.

"Oh Ron why don't you just go snog with Luna. You know you want to," grinned Hermione as Harry lead her out of the portrait.

"I just might!" he yelled after them. Once they were in the hallway Harry slung his arm around Hermione's shoulder just to make sure everyone knew she was his. They reached the library and found Hermione's bag but as she was packing everything up Harry noticed a row of books that lead to a dead end. He grabbed her and her bag and trapped them at the end of the row.

"I haven't had any time alone with you in a while," he flashed his boyish smile at her.

"Now Mr. Potter you don't expect me to shack up with you here in the library do you?" she gave him a seductive smile and just as Harry was about to lean in and kiss her brains out Hermione put her hand on his lips. "There is one thing I do want to talk with you about," her mood now serious. Harry pulled back thinking he had done something wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well its just – you see I've – oh bother," Hermione was getting frustrated with herself which to Harry made her even cutter.

"You can tell me anything Hermione," he said as he cupped her chin.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," she blurted out.

"I've never had a girlfriend before," said Harry, as he realized she might try and count Cho. "I don't count Cho, she wasn't a real girlfriend, nothing like this."

"Well I'm not very experienced when it come to these," she paused. "Things."

"What things?" Harry was clueless.

"The physical part of the relationship," she whispered.

"Oh," Harry now understood where Hermione was going. He himself had never thought beyond kissing and maybe going under her shirt but nothing else. "Well I don't know what to do either," he laughed, this made Hermione relax a little.

"Would you mind if we waited to um – well you know – until I'm ready," Harry could see the fear in Hermione's eyes. Did she really think he was going to be mad?

"Hermione I'll wait forever if it makes you happy. That's all I care about, you and I being happy together," he smiled at her.

"Good," she gave a relieved smile. "Now I do believe you owe me a kiss." Before she could finish her sentence Harry's lips had captured hers. He felt a rush of energy consume him. He kissed her harder pressing her against the bookshelf, her hands were weaving their way around his head. And just as the rush began to die down, the kiss began to become sweeter until they were just barley touching each other.

"How was that," Harry said out of breath.

"Wonderful," said Hermione who was also out of breath. They could hear people coming closer, which caused them to try and make it appear that they weren't making out just moments before. They quickly left the library and noticed people giving them looks which made them both laugh historically once they were in the hallway.

"Come on we should get back," said Harry as he took Hermione's hand. They were about to turn a corner when they heard hush voices talking.

"Why do you need his approval?" Harry and Hermione both gave each other looks and then peaked around the edge of the wall to see Draco and Ginny, in what appeared to be a heated discussion.

"Draco it's not that simple . . . he's still adjusting to Harry dating Hermione. Adding this I think would just make him become a bigger nutter then he already is," whispered Ginny. Hermione could see the guilt in Harry's face at Ginny's words.

"He's had the whole holiday to get use to it, plus he seems to have gotten over Granger with that loony Lovegood," said Draco as he turned away from her. "Ginny," his voice now full of tenderness. "I've been fed hatred all my life, and when it was just me and my mum – when she didn't have to put on a show for my father. She changed – no more hatred . . . just us," he stopped and Harry could tell he was getting upset from thinking about his mother.

"Draco I want to be with you," pleaded Ginny.

"Then be with me," he turned around. Ginny's eyes glistened in the candle light of the hallway. She was on the verge of tears.

"How can I?! Even if I told Ron and he was fine with it we'd still have to hide – just like we're doing now. Nothing will change, you'll still have to prove you're a Slytherin while I'll keep having to act like I hate you . . . I don't hate you," her whispers mixed with small sobs. Both Harry and Hermione felt horrible for watching these two people but the heartbreak of not being with the one you care about was what kept them there. However, the next thing they saw would completely catch them by surprise. Draco slowly walked up to Ginny and cupped her face between his hands. He slowly leaned down and gave her a very tender and loving kiss.

"Once the battle is over I promise no more hiding no more late night talks, just us," he whispered. A small smile appeared on Ginny's face as she looked up at Draco.

"I'll talk with Harry and Hermione and see if they have any idea's," she said as she began to walk in the direction of the people she had just mentioned. Harry and Hermione quickly walked away and down another hall away and back towards the library.

"What are we gonna do?" said Hermione nervously.

"There is no way Ron is going to take this well," said Harry as he began to pace.

"We have to do something. She's gonna be waiting for us when we get back," said Hermione who also started to pace. They continued to do this for another moment until Harry stopped.

"I got an idea come on," he grabbed her hand and started racing towards Gryffindor tower. Moments later they were safely in they're own common room and plopped down on the couch.

"So what was your plan?" asked Hermione turning to face Harry.

"This was it," Hermione gave him a look. "Getting in here before she got back." Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "What? It worked didn't it?"

"Harry she's gonna to ask us at some point. Whether its tonight or tomorrow she'll find a way," Hermione lowered her voice as she spoke and then pointed to Ron's door. "I mean the only way we can help her is to try and convince Ron that Draco isn't as bad as he thinks." It was Harry's turn to give Hermione a look.

"Malfoy is never going to give up teasing Ron and vice versa," said Harry as he ruffled his hair with one hand.

"Look if we start giving subtle hints that Malfoy has gotten better then maybe Ron will start to see it," said Hermione.

"Well when will all of us be in a place that we can point these things out?" as Harry finished the question he could already see the wheels turning in Hermione's head.

"Saturday."

Hermione had been right and the next day Ginny had been able to confront them about her problem. They told her they're plan and said they'd try and break the news as much as possible but if Ron confronted Ginny then she was on her own. The following day both Hermione and Harry had notes slipped to them from one of the Slytherins. Draco had written to thank them both for their help. Soon it was Saturday morning and Hermione and Harry both found themselves to be very nervous. Ron of course was oblivious to everything except Luna.

"You know if we got Luna to help us with the plan we might have a better shot," said Hermione as they walked to the quiddicth pitch.

"Let's try and talk with her after the meeting," said Harry. They entered the pitch to find what seemed like half the school, they were also several teachers and Aurors present. After a few minute Julia who was standing in the middle blew her whistle.

"Every body listen up! Can I have the 7th years up at the front, 6th year behind them, 5th behind them and the 4th years in the back? I just want you clumped together no need to form lines yet just make sure there is space between the different years!" she shouted. Once they had done that she pulled out a piece of parchment. "The following people please follow Madam Hooch to the other end of the stadium," but before she started reading a seventh year Ravenclaw raised their hand.

"What for Julia?" asked the girl.

"Oh those who I call will be part of the air squadron, lead by Madam Hooch," as she finished talking whispers erupted around the field. Julia soon began reading off names.

"CHO CHANG!"

"ROGER DAVIES!"

"ZACHARIAS SMITH!"

"She must be going by year?" said Ron as he leaned over to Harry. Before to long they were hearing names of their classmates.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Oh no! Not him!" complained Ron.

"You know Ron, he's actually a good flyer. It will help to have him in the air," explained Hermione.

"Yeah, but it also means I don't have to deal with him on the ground," smiled Ron.

"DEAN THOMAS!"

"Why haven't they called us?" asked Ron.

"They probably want us on the ground to face Voldemort," said Hermione.

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

"YEAH! Make Mum and Dad proud!" shouted Ron. Julia finished reading the names and about a hundred had been picked to fly. That group left and walked to the other end with Madam Hooch.

"Now some of you are probably wondering how can we meet in such a large group? There is a spell over the pitch right now that stops time once your enter. So when you leave make sure you go back to what you were doing. Only minutes will have passed in real time," she said as she took another piece of parchment out. "Now you all will be fighting on the ground and will be the biggest line of defense we have. There will be three lines of defense. The first row will be composed of mostly 7th and 6th years who are strangest in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The row behind them will compose of 5th and 4th years who are also strong in Defense. The last row, which will be the closest to the castle, will be a mixed group of people who are the strongest in charms. They will be providing recovery fire for the squadrons in the air. In each row will be five groups of twenty. Each group will have at least three adults assigned to it," she paused and looked at the confused faces of the students. "Let me try this again," she waved her wand and a giant chalkboard appeared. The chalk began to draw the Forbidden Forest on the left of the board and Hogwarts on the right with a large field in the middle. It then drew three vertical lines in the field. It also drew a group that was named "The Other Army."

"Three rows," she pointed to them then the chalk erased everything and drew five blocks, one on top of the other, so they were in a line. "In each row are five groups," Julia continued to explain. The chalk erased the blocks and drew five dots down and then added three dots to the back of the original five. Making it five groups of four. "In each group you will line up in this formation. Do we understand?" the group nodded their heads. "Okay professors will you help me get everyone in they're position."

By the time the trio made it back to Gryffindor tower everyone was exhausted. They had spent an hour practicing getting into their formation. Julia would have everyone go sit down and take a break and after a minute or so she'd blow her whistle and they'd have to run to positions. Harry had been put in the first row with the group in the very middle. He was even in the very first row in the middle for his group, which was lead by Julia of course. Ron had been to Harry's right in the same position. His group was lead by Lupin. Hermione was to Harry's left also in the same position. Her group was lead by Moody.

"So Dumbledore isn't even going to be on the field," said Ron as he sat down in the armchair.

"I think it's a good idea to have him and McGonagall be up in the tower so they can watch over everything and command us with a complete view of the battle field," said Hermione as she snuggled into Harry's arms.

"I gotta tell you I was impressed with the air squad. Malfoy was really taking control and helping everyone keep formation," said Harry who was trying to drop in hints about Draco.

"I just think it's gonna be weird hearing voices coming out of this thing," Ron said as he held up the medallion.

"You know Ginny and Draco will make great captains," smiled Hermione taking from Harry's cue.

"At least I'm not in Moody's group," said Ron who was still not paying attention to Harry and Hermione.

"RON!" snapped Hermione. "Haven't you been listening to anything we've said?"

"No what did you say?" asked Ron in an honest manner.

"Oh never mind," she said as she got up and headed for her bedroom. "I'm going to freshen up before dinner," and with that she closed the door.

"What did I do?" asked Ron.

"Nothing you don't normally do," laughed Harry. Ron just shrugged his shoulders then got up from his chair.

"Hey Harry, have you noticed anything going on between Ginny and Draco?" Ron was standing behind Harry now and luckily for Harry he didn't see his face.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Harry tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh I don't know, just a feeling when I see them together. Probably nothing. I'm gonna wash up."

"All right see you down stair," said Harry who was still frozen to the couch. Harry quickly washed up then headed down stairs hoping to catch Hermione, Ginny and Luna before Ron made his way down stairs. He entered the great hall and immediately spotted Luna, still reading her magazines upside down.

"Luna," he said as he made his way over to her. "Are you still meeting with Ron tonight to study?"

"Why yes," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Do you actually study or do you make out the whole time?" said Harry in a rather forward manner.

"Unfortunately only studying," she sighed.

"Well you're gonna need to start dropping hints tonight about Draco. I think Ron is beginning to suspect something," he said.

"All right, any ideas?" asked Luna.

"Where are you studying? Maybe Hermione and I can hide some where and feed you questions," said Harry as he looked around the great hall for Hermione.

"Library in the back there is only one table though," she said trying to think. "But there are some book shelves you can hide behind."

"Okay Hermione and I will leave right before you guys do," he said getting up from the table.

"I'll make sure to sit facing you," she smiled. Harry got up and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He told Hermione about the plan and just as they were finishing desert they got up and headed to the library.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Hermione as they walked behind the bookshelf.

"I hope so," he said as he watched the door. They waited for several more minutes until Harry caught sight of Luna and Ron walking in. "Here they come," he whispered. Harry and Hermione scooted back behind the bookshelf and waited.

"So you're in the second row right behind my group?" asked Ron has he put his books down.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick is our group leader," she smiled. "So I'll make sure no one sneaks up on you." They both laughed as they opened they're books.

"Luna . . . what do you think of Malfoy?" Ron's back was turned from Harry and Hermione. Harry slowly peaked out from behind the shelf. Luna slowly looked behind Ron to see what Harry was motioning for. He was giving her the thumbs up, which Luna started doing.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron who was watching her slowly raise her thumb.

"Umm I think he's," she slowly raised her thumb. Harry smacked his forehead and as Luna started to look at him she noticed an arm yank him back behind a shelf. Hermione now appeared and she started to write with her wand in mid air. "Malfoy has started to come around."

"I – I think Malfoy has started to come around," said Luna who's eyes darted back and forth from Hermione to Ron.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ron who started to turn around. Hermione jumped back behind the bookshelf, before he could see her.

"Nothing I was just thinking," said Luna quickly.

"So you think Malfoy's starting to come around?" asked Ron in a confused manner. Hermione peaked around the corner again and nodded her head. Luna followed the motion and also started to nod her head.

"Yeess, yes I do," she smiled back at Ron.

"I think Harry and Hermione feel the same way. I don't know what's gotten into them. I feel like they're trying to make Malfoy look like a saint," Ron took a heavy sigh then looked straight at Luna. "I can't wait for things to get back to normal."

"What do you mean back to normal?" asked Luna. Harry now started to lean out from behind the bookshelf.

"When Hermione final sees that if she stays with Harry she's going to get hurt."


	25. The Elements Of Love

Chapter 25: The Elements Of Love

"Ron what are you talking about?" Luna could see Harry getting angry behind Ron.

"What if Lestrange knew that Harry and Hermione were together. They wouldn't have let her go, they would have taken her and expected Harry to come after them as he always does. He doesn't realize the trouble he's putting Hermione in," Ron looked down at his book.

"Ron I'm sure Harry thought about all that before asking her out," said Luna who was still keeping an eye on Harry.

"Yeah but there are things he doesn't know about. Hermione's parents had to go into hiding this summer, and that's why she was at Grimmauld Place – I just don't want her to get hurt." As Ron finished speaking Harry slowly began to step back behind the bookshelf and away from Hermione. Memories of the night Voldemort controlled him came flooding back.

"Harry what is it," whispered Hermione. But as she reached out to touch him Harry backed away. He pulled an object out from behind his back. It was the invisibility cloak. Harry quickly threw it on and ran out of the library as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he was safely in his room with the door locked behind him. He took the cloak off and turned to see his reflection in the mirror.

"How could you have been so selfish? You knew she would be a target once you started dating," came the reflection in the mirror.

"I thought I could protect her. I thought if we faced Voldemort together –"

"Voldemort is your problem not hers. Not only are you asking Hermione and Ron to fight in this battle but you want them to fight your battle too?"

"No!" said Harry as he looked down. When he looked back up at the mirror it was back to normal. He stood there for a moment looking at his scar, he turned away in anger and proceeded to go to bed. Ever since that night with Voldemort Harry had been getting restful nights. He assumed Voldemort didn't want to try anything until he could have figured out what was going on. Harry soon found sleep but he would not find rest as he began to hear voices.

"What have are spies told us about this girl?" came the raspy voice of Voldemort.

"They found out that the teachers regard her as the brightest witch in school. They even say she'll be one of the greatest witches of her time," came the shaky voice of Wormtail.

"A mudblood will never be as powerful as a pureblood," snapped Voldemort.

"Have you been able to get back into Potters head master?" asked Wormtail.

"No," said the Dark Lord grimly. "I think this mudblood might be blocking me, but I don't think its conscience. I think it has to do with how she feels towards Potter," said Voldemort.

"Sir, I don't understand?" whispered Wormtail.

"Its ancient magic, the kind Dumbledore used to protect Potter for so long at that muggle house," said Voldemort dismissively. "There is a book which contains ancient spells and their purpose. There is only one copy remaining and it belongs to . . . " The images started to disappear. Harry tried to concentrate on Voldemort as hard as he could but he couldn't reconnect to him. As Harry began to wake up he heard a knock on his door.

"Harry you in there," came the sweet voice of Hermione. He slowly got out of bed and headed for the door. Just as his hand was reaching for the door he stopped.

"Ron's right," whispered Harry to himself. He pulled back his hand and leaned his head against the door.

"Harry please let me in," said Hermione leaning closer to the door. "Look I don't care what the risk is! We can do this together!" Harry turned his back to the door and slowly slid down it. His thoughts lingering on what Lupin had said that night in the hospital.

"Hermione chose to be your friend and she chose to stand by you through everything you've gone through."

"What if you're wrong Lupin?" whispered Harry. "What if love isn't enough to protect her?" Harry crawled back into bed and decided to try and sleep again. Maybe tomorrow he could figure out what to do.

Harry stayed in his room for most of the day, getting homework done and trying to figure out what to do about Hermione. Throughout the day both she and Ron would knock on his door asking him if he would talk to them. It was late afternoon by the time he sneaked out of his room. Several of the books that Sirius left Hermione were lying on the ground. Harry grabbed the faded green one on top and headed for an empty classroom. He needed to get out of his room and take his mind off everything. He opened the book to take a look as he walked down the hall. The first page was written in a language Harry didn't understand. It dawned on him that this was the book Hermione had been talking about before she got hurt. He changed his direction and headed for Julia's classroom hoping she might be in her office.

"Julia are you here?" he shouted as he entered her classroom.

"Yes Harry no need to shout I'm in my office," said Julia in his head.

"Sorry," he responded back. Harry made his way up to the office and placed the faded green book in front of Julia. "Before you and Hermione got hurt we wanted to show you this book." As Harry finished speaking he noticed that Julia had stopped writing and was looking at the book as if it were alive.

"Rosie," called Julia. The bird flew over to the desk and looked at the book.

"That's it," Harry heard Rosie exclaim.

"That's what?" asked a very confused Harry.

"This is the book we've been searching for Harry. If I'm right this book as the spell the sorting hat was talking about. Rosie go get Dumbledore and have him come down here right away." The bird took off and left Julia alone with Harry.

"So you understand the language it's written in?" asked Harry as he watched Julia open the book.

"Of course. It's written in Irish Gaelic," said Julia as she kept looking at the book.

"Julia," Harry's tone changing a little. "Do you think I should not go out with Hermione any more?"

"Don't tell me you've stopped loving her. I see the two of you at the Gryffindor table all the time, I couldn't picture a happier couple."

"Oh no it's not that," Harry pause trying to find the right words. "I'm worried she's going to get hurt because Voldemort knows I love her."

"Oh," Julia seemed a little less concerned. "I believe Lupin had a talk with you in the hospital while the two of us were sleeping did he not?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"So what's changed? Why do you feel worried again?"

"Well, Hermione and I were in the library and we overheard Ron talking about how he couldn't wait for Hermione to realize that if she stays with me she's going to get hurt." Harry couldn't make eye contact as he told the story.

"So then what are you worried about, Voldemort trying to hurt Hermione or Hermione leaving you?" asked Julia. Harry had to think for a moment, maybe that was it, maybe he was just assuming Hermione would leave him. But she hadn't so far.

"I guess you're right, maybe I was more scared about Hermione leaving," smiled Harry.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret Harry. It wasn't a big surprise to anyone who knows you that you choose the strongest, smartest and feistiest witch here. To use a muggle expression - you guys were made for each other," the young witch smiled at her nephew. Harry smiled to himself. It was good to have a family member again, he thought. Just then an old wizard appeared at the door.

"You sent for me Julia," asked Dumbledore. Harry stiffened as he heard the old wizards voice.

"Yes. I think Harry found the book we were looking for," said Julia.

"Might I ask where you found it?"

"It was one of the books that Sirius left Hermione," said Harry as he looked Dumbledore in the eye.

"Can you translate it Julia?"

"I can, but it's going to take some time. The spell is simple but the instructions are a little vague," said Julia still looking at the book.

"I will cover your classes tomorrow so you can focus on translating. It's imperative that we perform the spell as soon as possible," the seriousness in Dumbledore's tone caught Harry's attention.

"Why is it so important that we perform the spell so soon?" asked Harry.

"You see Harry, just like all things in life, love can fluctuate. Some times it's high and some times it's low. Just like the ocean," said Dumbledore as he eyed Harry. "If I'm not mistaken you and Mr. Weasley are not on the best of terms today."

"How did you know," said Harry sounding defensive.

"Well I actually figured it out Harry," said Julia from behind the book. "You asked me about why I was glowing that day I stopped Bellatrix. I never really answered your question because once I told everyone about my prophecy I thought you'd figure it out."

"Figure what out?" asked a confused Harry.

"We're connected Harry. When you're hurt I'll know, when you're angry I'll feel it and yes even when your happy I'll know it. I woke up that day because you were in danger. That glow you saw was a side effect of a spell Dumbledore performed on you and I when you were just a baby," said Julia.

"Have you always been able to do that," asked Harry. Julia didn't answer for a moment.

"The first time I felt it, was when you were six. I sent an owl to Dumbledore and he explained that Dudley had beaten you up and threw you in a closet. Every time I felt something I would send an Owl and every time it was because you were sad or hurt. It wasn't until you were in Hogwarts that I felt true happiness," she paused again. "And deep sadness from you. I knew Voldemort had come back after your forth year because I never felt you as scared as you were that night. When Dumbledore told me about it I immediately sped up my training at the Academy."

"How come I don't feel you?" asked Harry.

"Because the spell was meant for Julia to protect you in times of great danger, a side effect of the spell is that she can also feel extreme emotion from you. Yesterday Julia felt a great sadness and she asked Ms. Granger about it today," explained Dumbledore.

"She told me you overheard something that wasn't very kind, but you didn't stick around to hear the rest," Julia rose from her desk and looked Harry in the eye.

"Ron said he couldn't wait for Hermione to break up with me. What more did I need to hear?"

"That Ron didn't mean it," said Julia

"What?"

"Mr. Weasley figured out you and Ms. Granger were hiding so he thought that by saying something that would upset you, you'd come out of hiding." Dumbledore slowly put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione's been trying to tell you all day but you wouldn't come out of your room," smiled Julia.

"So that means – "

"You should go talk with Ron and Hermione," Julia continued. Harry began to leave the classroom.

"Harry, you still haven't forgiven Dumbledore. And he wanted me to talk to Hermione to make sure we could clear up the mess for you," Harry heard Julia say in his head. Harry paused and looked back at the old wizard. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry," was all Harry could think of as he left the classroom. He slowly walked back to Gryffindor tower hoping that Julia and Dumbledore hadn't been leading him on. He walked into the common room to find Hermione and Ron both doing homework.

"Ron," said Harry softly.

"Harry?" said Hermione standing up from the desk.

"Look mate I didn't mean it, I was just trying to get a rise out of you. You know hoping you'd come out of hiding. I mean I figured you might pop me one but I couldn't think of anything else to say," Ron said nervously. Harry could see in his eyes that Ron meant what he said.

"So all those things you said?" asked Harry.

"Complete rubbish. Look I told you before. If it couldn't be me then I'm glad it's you. Besides I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate me thinking of another girl," smiled Ron.

"Girlfriend?"

"Ron's been keeping a secret from us," said Hermione who took a step closer to Harry. "He and Luna have been dating since we got back from winter break."

"That's great!" exclaimed Harry.

"You missed the tongue lashing Ron received from Luna," smiled Hermione.

"Oh don't remind me. Once Hermione came out from behind the bookshelf she looked as thought she was about to kill me and so did Luna. So I quickly had to explain that I figured out you two were feeding her info about Malfoy – by the way Hermione you never told me why you two were doing it in the first place," Ron gave her a look.

"We'll explain all that after dinner," she said trying to side step the question.

"So then we're okay?" asked Harry still trying to figure everything out.

"As long as you are mate," smiled Ron.

"Great because I have some things to tell you," said Harry as he put his arms over both Ron and Hermione. Harry explained what he learned in Julia's office, about the book and Julia's strange glow.

"So it was in that faded green book?" said Hermione as they walked to the great Hall.

"Yes, Julia said it was the book they've been looking for," said Harry.

"Do you suppose this spell is similar to the one Dumbledore did on you and Julia?" asked Ron.

"It must be. It will link the four of us together and we'll probably experience some of the things Julia has," Hermione said with excitement.

"You're awfully anxious to perform this spell?" noticed Ron.

"Well, I've read about the kind of spell it is. Word has it that Merlin himself performed this type of spell with King Arthur," said Hermione. The group entered the great hall. Harry remained quiet for most of the evening, he kept thinking about Dumbledore's face as he left Julia's office.

"Harry what is it?" asked Hermione who had noticed Harry's silence.

"Julia reminded me that I still haven't forgiven Dumbledore. Every time I see him I take a different hallway or dart into a classroom just to avoid him," said Harry as he played with his food.

"Well maybe it's time to forgive him," suggested Hermione. "You never know how much time you have with a person before they're gone." Harry could tell Hermione wanted him to forgive Dumbledore. He slowly rose from the table and headed to the teachers table, but as he approached he noticed the teachers whispering back and forth to each other.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he stepped towards the table.

"Dementors," said Dumbledore. "They're coming."


	26. The DA Is Tested

Chapter 26: The DA Is Tested

"Coming? As in right now?" asked a worried Harry.

"Yes, Rosie has just informed Julia that they're massing at Voldemorts camp and slowly heading this way," a worried look on Dumbledore's face. "Madam Pomfrey do the children not fighting have those pendants you created?'

"Yes Headmaster," said the nurse.

"Good, activate them now," instructed the wizard. Madam Pomfrey took out a pendant and began to chant. Harry turned around to see all the children not fighting begin to fall asleep. The rest of the students looked up towards the teacher's table to see what was going on. Dumbledore stood and walked around the table to address the children.

"It seems tonight will be our first test as an army. At this moment dementors are heading towards the castle." Several screams echoed the hall. "I would ask that anyone who feels confident that they can conjure a Patronus please follow Julia to the main hall. The rest of you remain here while the teachers and I split you up into groups." To Harry's surprise people didn't run or scream everyone took out their wands and stood ready to fight. He along with Julia began to head towards the main hall. Several of the DA members followed.

"Dobby, fetch Harry's and my broom," she asked the house elf as they left the great hall.

"Right, here's the plan. Ron, Ginny, Draco, Dean, Susan and Zacharias head to the astronomy tower. Hermione, Luna, Cho, Neville, Seamus and Hannah guard the doors. Ron will be covering your group from above," said Julia as she took her broom from Dobby. Dobby also brought Order robes for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Julia.

"Thanks Dobby," said Harry as he put his robe on and started to head for the door.

"Don't worry Harry Potter, Dobby will be helping," squeaked the house elf. Harry looked back at Hermione and Ron.  
"Don't worry we'll be okay," said Ron in a shaky voice. Hermione walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Remember that while you're out there," she whispered in his ear. Harry gave her his boyish grin as he walked out side to mount his broom. Once he and Julia took off the two groups just stood there for a moment.

"You heard Julia, let's take our places outside," said Hermione as she took out her wand.

"Right, my group lets get up to that tower," said Ron as they ran up towards the tower. It was an eerie night, the moon was fighting to come out from behind the clouds and the forest, which normally was restless, was calm as a graveyard. Harry and Julia slowly flew above the castle so they could see over the treetops. The air began to get cold and Harry knew the dementors were getting closer.

"Rosie what's going on," said Julia out loud. They soon saw the bird flying from the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"They're coming from over there," panted Rosie. Julia and Harry slowly flew towards Hagrid's hut.

"Ron they're coming from over there," shouted Harry as he flew over Ron's group. Ron leaned over the tower wall to shout out to Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"Over there?" she pointed to where Harry and Julia were flying.

"Yeah!" yelled Ron. Hermione watch Harry with intense concentration. She knew that once he started to fight her group would be next.

"Wands at the ready everyone. Stick close to each other," Hermione instructed.

Harry and Julia continued to watch the treetops for any movement. It wasn't until the moon finally was able to shine that Harry saw the hundred or so dementors heading towards them.

"Steady Harry," whispered Julia. "When I say now we'll both shout out the spell. We'll probably only get one shout before they try to circle us. Take you're Patronus and circle it to cover us from behind." The dementors approach was methodically slow and as they got closer they began to spread out.

"Ready Harry," whispered Julia, who's broom was starting to freeze.

"Ready," breathed Harry.

"NOW!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they both shouted. A stag and eagle leaped out of they're wands and began to take out dementors. But as Harry swung his around it began to disappear from hitting so many dementors.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, but in the back of his mind he feared they might be out numbered. Hermione watched as dementors charged at Harry and Julia, but once one group was taken care of another group would move in and each time getting closer and closer to Julia and Harry.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron from the tower. "Look!" He was pointing to a group of dementors that now appeared to the right of the one's already attacking. This new group was heading straight for the astronomy tower.

"Wait for this new group to get closer," said Hermione as everyone began to point their wands up towards the sky.

"But Hermione what about Harry and Julia," asked Neville.

"I'll worry about them you worry about that new group," said Hermione.

"Yeah but Hermione what about – Hermione?" Neville turned around to see Hermione sprinting towards Hagrid's hut.

"Harry to your left!" shouted Julia as she attacked another group of dementors. Both Julia and Harry were getting weaker and weaker. Harry began to hear his mother's scream but fought to stay awake.

" EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he shouted but his stag only took out a few dementors. Julia was now shouting out the spell every second as the dementors closed in on them.

"HARRY!" Julia shouted. He had almost fallen off his broom. Hermione was now right underneath Harry and Julia and saw Harry almost fall from his broom. She jumped into the pen next to Hagrid's Hut and bowed to Buckbeak, but as she mounted the creature she felt someone watching her. She looked over her shoulder to see a pair of snake eye's stair at her from the forest.

"Voldemort," Hermione whispered to herself. She quickly got Buckbeak off the ground and headed towards Harry. As she got closer she pulled out her wand and cleared her throat.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled. An otter came hopping out of her wand and smacked enough dementors that allowed Hermione to fly in and get Julia and Harry.

"Harry get on," she said as she grabbed him and pulled him onto Buckbeak. She then helped Julia get on just as the demntors were coming back for another attack. "Let's go Buckbeak!"

"Hermione you're flying," breathed a weak Harry.

"Don't remind me," she said as they got closer towards the school. Hermione landed the creature and let Neville help Julia and Harry off.

"Hermione look!" cried Luna, who was pointing in the direction of the lake. Hermione looked over to see dementors hovering on the other side of the lake.

"They're just staying there," said Cho. Meanwhile up on the tower Ron and his group were also starting to lose their battle.

"Everybody let's get in a circle, that way they can't get us from behind," shouted Ron.

"Good idea Weasley," said Draco as he took his place next to Ron.

"Malfoy we're not going to make it," whispered Ron. Hermione's group continued to try and help Ron's but they would only get a few dementors here and there.

"Luna find a house elf and have them get some chocolate for Julia and Harry, also have them find the other groups and have them meet me at the edge of the lake—"

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron from the tower. Hermione looked up to see Ron's group was almost surrounded. She got Buckbeak in the air and again shouted the spell. The dementors were pushed back far enough for her to get up to the tower.

"Granger let me on," Draco yelled as she flew over them. Hermione quickly landed Buckbeak and helped Draco get on.

"Head straight for them when I say now we'll both shout out the spell, then we'll turn around and come back for another pass," said Draco has they took off. Hermione made Buckbeak gather up some speed then started to charge the dementors.

"NOW."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The otter and snake took out so many dementors that when they turned around for another go the dementors were gone.

"Ron, get your group down here," said Hermione as they flew past the tower. She landed Buckbeak and slid off the creature and headed straight for Harry who was being fed chocolate by Winky.

"Winky where are the others?" panted Hermione.

"They're coming miss," she said while handing Julia some chocolate.

"Ron. We have to get down to the lake," Hermione said as Ron and his group appeared at the door.

"Why what's going on at the lake?" asked Harry as he slowly stood up.

"That's what's going on," Julia pointed to the growing group of dementors that were waiting on the other side of the lake. The two groups slowly walked down to the lake. Minutes later the rest of the school joined them. Dumbledore stood in the middle along with Harry , Hermione, Ron and Julia.

"When I say now I want everyone to shout out the spell," the Headmaster instructed. "No one move until I say so." The dementors finally started to move but just as slow as before. Harry was still weak and had to lean on Hermione.

"Hold my hand," she said and as Harry did so he found more strength. Hermione looked over to the forest and saw the snake eyes looking straight at her.

"What is it?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Voldemort," she whispered. Harry's muscles started to stiffen and Hermione could tell Harry wanted to run over to the forest and face the wizard.

"Not now Harry. You'll have your time," came the weak voice of Julia. The dementors were getting closer and people started to get restless.

"Steady," Dumbledore said in a strong voice. Ron grabbed Luna's hand as did Draco with Ginny's.

"Wands at the ready!" Dumbeldore shouted. In unison everyone's wand pointed towards the lake, which was starting to freeze. Dumbledore took a deep breath and Harry knew it was time.

"NOW!" In one glorious chorus the spell rang out into the night, but instead of seeing a stag, eagle, otter, lion or snake all they saw was one Patronus. A Griffin that stood four stories high was standing on the lake. The light emanated from everyone's wand. The Griffin took one step and gave out a war like cry causing all of the dementors to flee. It then turned to its masters and bowed before it disappeared. No one moved nor spoke for several moments following, until a familiar laugh echoed through the air.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry scream as he started to sprint towards the forest. Hermione and Ron were in close pursuit followed by Julia and the rest of the school.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" Harry screamed as he ran, but once he was close to the forest the eyes were gone. Only the faint sound of the laugh could be heard. Harry turned back towards his classmates and saw the worried look on their faces.

"I'm not afraid," Harry turned back towards the forest. "DO YOU HEAR THAT! I'M NOT AFRAIFD!"

"Neither are we Harry," Neville stepped forward and put his arm around Harry. "Neither are we." The group slowly walked back into the castle. Harry saw Lupin, Moody, Bill, Charlie and Tonks all talking by the door as they approached.

"The school is secure Albus," grumbled Moody.

"Professor Lupin did you see the Patronus!" asked Neville.

"I did, well done. All of you!" Lupin smiled with pride at all the students, many of whom he taught. Many students were excited to see him and talked with him as they walked back into the great hall.

"Can all the professors and Auror's please follow me?" Dumbledore asked as they all headed to the teachers table.

"The castle is secure sir, but I can't be sure about the grounds," huffed Moody.

"Bill, Charlie and I were going sweep the edge of the forest and make sure there aren't an lingering dementors," said Lupin.

"Good. I think we'll keep the children in here tonight. Just to be sure," said Dumbledore who looked tired.

"Good idea. Tonks and I will keep watch over the hall while the ghosts and house elves patrols the rest of the castle," said Moody.

"Headmaster what about the other children," asked Snape.

"We'll have to alter their memory's and make sure they're in bed before the other children wake up tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey added.

"It's going to get harder and harder to fool them, especially if they're parents begin to send owls asking what's going on at the school," said Dumbledore.

"We'll just have to ask the ministry to keep any events like this one tonight out of the papers," said Julia as she watched house elves place bowls of chocolate on the tables for the children.

An hour or so later the children were in sleeping bags and lying on the floor. Harry managed to get a spot next to Hermione who was watching Draco and Ron talk about different strategies for the battle.

"How long have they been talking?" asked Harry and he leaned on his elbows to watch.

"About twenty minute and counting," laughed Hermione.

"Has the conversation been civil?"

"Very, they've even laughed a few times," yawned Hermione. She laid her head back down on the pillow and watched looked at Harry. "He was watching me tonight," she said in a low voice. Harry turned to look at Hermione and he knew who she was talking about.

"When did you notice?" Harry also laid his head down.

"When I went to get Buckbeak, I saw these menacing eye looking at me from the forest and for the rest of the night I felt like I was being watched," Hermione shivered as she spoke. Harry grabbed her hand and held it to his heart.

"Don't worry, he's not after you –"

"No he's after us."

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry.

"Because together we're stronger then he is and once we perform that spell he'll be after Ron and Julia too," whispered Hermione. "But don't worry, I'm not scared," she smiled.

"I know," Harry smiled.

"When do you think Julia will have the spell translated?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore said he'd cover for her tomorrow while she did it," said Harry.

"That would be great! A defense class with Dumbledore teaching, think of all the things we could learn," Hermione said as her eyes lit up. Harry chuckled.

"It's always learning with you."

"Yeah well one of the three of us should pay attention in class. Otherwise we'd all be dead by now. Even when I was petrified I helped you figure out how the basilisk moved around the castle," teased Hermione.

"It's true I don't know where Ron and I would be with out your help."

"Brilliant Weasley, just brilliant," came the voice of Draco. Harry and Hermione both laughed then closed their eyes. Draco glanced over at them then to Ginny.

"Weasley, is it weird to see Potter and Granger together," Draco whispered as he looks at a piece of parchment Ron had drawn on to show Draco several maneuvers the air squadron should perform.

"It was weird at first but then it felt like they'd always been together," said Ron who was looking at a piece of parchment Draco had drawn on. "Why do you fancy someone?"

"I do, but it's kinda complicated," said Draco trying to change the subject.

"Well does she like you," asked Ron looking up from the parchment.

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Ron.

"See the thing is her brother doesn't like me much and I don't think he'd approve," Draco said.

"Sounds like a big prat to me, but don't worry keep doing things like you did tonight and I'm sure he'll see you're on the up and up," smiled Ron. "Well I should probably get some rest, I'll have to hate you again in the morning," said Ron as he laid his head down.

"Night weasel."

"Night money bags."


	27. The Bond Is Complete

Chapter 27: The Bond Is Complete

The great hall was uncommonly quiet the next morning. The students who hadn't fought would ask questions here and there about what their friends had done the night before. Each student coming up with their own unique answer, but as Harry ate his breakfast he could tell that the students now understood just how serious this battle might be. It was in their eye's now, as if they'd grown up over night. This type of look was mostly in the older students but Harry could see some of the first, second and third years look away from their groups and think and he knew what they were thinking about. The trio finished their food and headed for class. Even Hermione and Ron had that look about them which Harry thought strange since they had been through so much already, but then again this battle would be nothing like what they've faced. Everyone took their seats and opened their books. A moment or two later the door opened and all of the books closed themselves at the same time.

"You will not be needing your books today," said Dumbledore as he walked to the front of the room. "If you all could move up to the back of the class room while I move the desks."

Everyone did as instructed but instead of using his wand Dumbledore waved his hand and the desks began to move on their own. They neatly stacedk themselves on the sides of the room. Whispers began to spread across the class.

"Is he going to teach us wand-less magic?" gasped Hermione.

"Your assumption Ms. Granger is correct," smiled Dumbledore.

"How did he hear that," whispered Ron.

"I hear a great many things Mr. Weasley. Now if you'd all come forward we'll begin," said Dumbledore. The students slowly moved to the front were the Headmaster stood. "To quote our dear professor Hagrid, 'Did you ever make anything happen, anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?'"

Memories of that night came flooding back to Harry; Hagrid explaining that he was a wizard, learning that his parents didn't die in a car accident, and that he would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and remembered walking down Diagon Alley for the first time. Everything seemed so new and interesting but little did Harry know back then the burden he'd be carrying six years later.

"I believe you experienced something this past break, did you not Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said as he eyed Harry. It wasn't until Hermione squeaked and grabbed his hand that he understood what Professor Dumbledore was talking about.

"I called for my wand," Harry said softly.

"But you called it by using the same charm a wizard would use if they had their wand. Today I will teacher you to call for you wand with out words or movement, for I feel this will help all of you greatly in the battle." Everyone began to whisper until Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Please place your wands over by me, then form a line five feat away."

"This is going to be amazing," Hermione whispered with glee as they walked back and formed a line.

"The first thing you have to understand about wand-less magic is that you need to want the object you're calling. Emotion plays a very important role in this form of magic," Dumbledore said as he paced back and forth. "It almost has to be instinctive – CRUCIO!"

With out warning Harry felt an immense pain, but within seconds it was gone. Harry found himself on his hands and knees looking at the floor trying to catch his breath. The group was in amazement and as Harry looked around, he noticed Hermione was holding her wand and Dumbledore wasn't. "What happened," he asked as Draco and Ron helped him up. No one spoke but all eyes kept darting between Hermione and Dumbledore.

"It would seem," Dumbledore said quietly. "That Ms.Granger has mastered the art of wand-less magic fairly quick. I'm sorry for any pain I might have caused you Harry."

"Ron what happened?" asked Harry trying to figure out what happened.

"I-uh-I dunno it happened so fast," Ron said still in shock. "Dumbledore used the Crucio spell on you and then Hermione had her wand all of a sudden and cried out the Expelliarmus charm."

"Ms.Granger would you describe what you felt when you saw Harry in pain?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know. I guess I needed to stop it some how and the only way to do that was with my wand," Hermione said with her wand still in a death like grip.

"So the only thought you had was that you needed your wand," Dumbledore said with a mischievous smile. Hermione slowly nodded. "Let's see if Harry can master the same thing –" And just as Harry could see Dumbledore forming the words he reached out his hand and his wand came snapping to it.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" cried Harry. For the second time that day the class was stunned with what they saw. The headmaster began to laugh as his wand came floating back into his hand.

"Very good Harry. Anticipation! This is the most important thing. If you begin to anticipate what the person you're fighting will do then you can counter before they strike. Harry could tell in my mannerisms that I was about to perform the Crucio spell on Ms.Granger and acted," pride that oozed from Dumbledore as he spoke.

"But professor how can we study people we don't know?" asked Draco.

"Ah a good point Mr. Malfoy, we might not understand every person in the battle but we know they're Death Eaters and that they have certain patterns that they follow. That will be a lesson Julia will teach next time the DA meets." As if on cue Julia came bursting out of the office and ran down the small flight of stairs towards Dumbledore and the group.

"I got it!" she shouted. "But I need to know what the weather will be like tonight."

"Mostly cloudy," piped up Hermione.

"What are you a weather man as well?" joked Ron.

"Some of us like to know the weather so we can pick out a correct outfit," she shot back.

"What are you guys working on?" asked a confused Julia.

"Wand-less magic," said Harry.

"Can you do it?" asked Ron. Julia smiled at him and walked over and placed her wand in his hand.

"Hold on to is as tight as you can," she winked as she walked away. She then turned towards the groups. "Everyone ready?" The group shook their heads with excitement. She stretched out her arm and a second later the wand was in her hand.

"Weasel she told you to hold it," smirked Draco.

"I did," Ron exclaimed.

"You want to try Draco," Julia asked as she walked towards the group again.

"Sure," he smiled with confidence as she placed the wand in his hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Draco said as he gripped the wand with two hands but a moment later it flew out of his grip and into Julia's out stretched hand.

"You could be the strongest man in the world but I'd still get that wand," laughed Julia.

"And why is that Julia?" asked the Headmaster.

"Because my need for the wand is greater then your need to hold it," explained Julia.

"Now I want everyone to place their wands five feet in front of them and work on having it come to you. I don't want to hear any sound while you do this. I'll be back to check on you momentarily," said Dumbledore as he and Julia walked towards her office. The students all did what they were told, no one was going to mess around when it came to the Headmasters instructions. Surprisingly Neville was the next person to get his wand to come to him.

"How'd you do it?" whispered Ron who was standing next to him.

"I don't know. I just thought about attacking the person that hurt my parents," Neville trailed off. For a moment no one knew what to say until Hermione stepped forward.

"Don't worry Neville, you'll get her," A strange understanding past between Neville and Hermione. At first Harry didn't understand why but then realized that Hermione must still feel embarrassed that Bellatrix got the best of her. He made a mental note to watch Hermione very carefully during the battle.

The rest of the day was very strange for Harry. It seemed that anyone involved with the DA knew something Harry didn't. They would keep glaring at him and Hermione. Sometimes Ron would mention some of the looks he would receive walking down the hall but none of them could figure out why. As Harry got ready for bed that night he wondered why Julia had not told him anything about the spell and when they would perform it, but just as Harry started to close his eyes, Dobby appeared at the foot of his bed.

"Harry Potter sir," squeaked the house elf. Harry sat up with his wand in hand but put the object down once he saw it was only Dobby.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dobby was told to come get Harry Potter and have him come down to the lake," smiled the house elf.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Dobby only knows that he is to give Harry Potter these clothes and ask him to come down to the lake to meet Dumbledore," the house elf started to head for the door when Harry noticed the white T-shirt and red shorts that were on his chair.

"Dobby, am I allowed to wear anything else besides the T-shirt and short?" Harry asked as he eyed the items.

"Only wear what's on the chair Harry Potter," Dobby said as he left the room. Harry quickly changed into the outfit and walked out of his room.

"Well they have the Gryffindor logo on them," he heard Ron say as he walked into their common room.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Hermione, whose shorts were rolled up a little and revealed more of her legs.

"I don't know," Harry said as he checked out his girlfriend. "But I'll guess we'll find out once we head down to the lake. The trio briskly walked through the halls of the castle hoping no one would see them. Once they were outside they noticed a large bonfire and the DA standing in a horseshoe.

"Well this is going to be embarrassing," Ron laughed nervously. They continued to walk down to the lake and into the middle of the large group. Julia was also wearing the white T-shirt and shorts while Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape gathered around a table next to the fire. Dumbledore slowly turned and addressed them.

"I'm sorry for the lack of clothing but this ritual is normally done in the nude," smiled the Headmaster.

"This is fine," Ron laughed.

"This ritual was first done on King Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere, and Sir Lancelot hundreds of years ago. Merlin knew that if he created this bond between the four of them that Arthur's reign of peace would last for many years. Unfortunately the only way to break this spell was if one of the members betrayed Arthur. As some of you may know, Guinevere and Lancelot both betrayed Arthur with their affair. Merlin performed the ritual in front of Arthur's brave knights to show them how dedicated Arthur was in his mission," Dumbledore paused for a moment. "That is why I asked all of you hear tonight, to witness the commitment these four people have for the task before us."

Dumbledore walked over to the four standing in the middle and began to arrange them so Hermione, Julia and Ron were in a triangle and Harry stood in the middle. Harry had to his back to the fire and Dumbledore and was looking right at Hermione. Julia was to his right and Ron to his left. Dumbledore walked around and whispered things in everyone's ear.

"Harry," he said in a hushed voice. These three each have a line they must say. Once Hermione has said her line then you must say this. 'And I am the element that binds them all together.' Then you will drink from the cup that I present to you and once you finish it, all of you will say this, 'May these elements of love guide and protect us until we walk with the souls that came before.' Do you understand Harry?" asked a solemn Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor," Harry whispered.

"Then let the ritual begin," shouted Dumbledore. "I asked four of you to step forward and speak for the character of those before us." Harry was too scared to move his head, this spell was a lot more serious then he thought. He soon saw Ginny standing behind Hermione but Julia and Ron were standing right on the edge of Harry's vision so he could not see who stood behind them.

"Who speaks for Julia Potter's character?" whispers began to circle through the crowd.

"Did he just say Potter?"

"I wonder if she's related to Harry?"

"I didn't think Harry had any family," were several of the things Harry heard before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Remus Lupin, speaks for Julia Potter's character," Lupin said in a clear voice. Harry smiled and was glad that Lupin was some how involved in the ritual. He had become a father figure to him in some many ways this year. He hoped that once the battle was over he could spend some quality time with Lupin and Julia.

"Who speaks for Ronald Weasley's character?" asked the old wizard. The group became deathly quiet. Harry wished he could see but still did not want to move his head, but when he heard the next person's voice it took every ounce of discipline not to look.

"Draco Malfoy speaks for Ronald Weasley's character," said Draco. Harry could only imagine what Ron's face must have looked like when he heard Draco.

"Who speaks for Hermione Granger's character?"

"Ginevra Weasley speaks for Hermione Granger's character."

"And finally who speaks for Harry Potter's character?" as Dumbledore was saying the question Harry started to race through all his classmates until he heard the person's voice and new it was the right choice.

"Neville Longbottom speaks for Harry Potters character."

"Then step forwards and perform your duties," instructed Dumbledore. Neville appeared in front of Harry with a knife in his hand.

"Have you palms face up," said a nervous Neville.

"You're doing great Neville thank you," whispered Harry. Those little words of encouragement seemed to work and Neville calmed down.

"This will only hurt for a moment," Neville said right before cutting both the insides of Harry palms. Harry winced a little but kept his palms up. Then Neville stepped out of the circle along with the others. Dumbledore walked over to Julia with a cup and asked her to let some of her blood drip in.

"I am the element bond by blood," said Julia. Dumbledore walked over to Ron next and had him do the same as Julia.

"I am the element bond by choice," Ron said with surprising clarity. Dumbledore then moved over to Hermione.

"I am the element bond by destiny," Hermione said as she let her blood drip into the cup. The Headmaster then turned towards Harry and had him drip some of his blood into the cup. Electricity filled the air and Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"And I am the element that binds them all together," said Harry who was presented with the cup. Harry took a deep breath and began to drink it. It tasted mostly like a sweet fruit drink to his surprise. Once Harry was done he handed the cup back to Dumbledore who exited the triangle. Julia, Ron and Hermione all clasped hands to create a circle around Harry.

"May these elements of love guide and protect us until we walk with the souls that came before," they said in once voice. For a moment nothing happened until Harry notice Hermione's eyes were glowing. The white glow began to take over her whole body and soon the glow began to transfer over to him. Harry had never felt such strength and energy before. Soon all he could see was the blinding white light that surrounded his group. He looked up and notice the beam of light had shot up to the heavens. The clouds parted and for a moment Harry saw three figures looking down on him. It was his parents and Sirius.

"Don't worry Harry," said his mother.

"We'll protect you," his father added.

"When the time is right," smiled Sirius. A great sense of peace washed over Harry just before he passed out.


	28. The Destiny Of Others

Chapter 28: The Destiny Of Others

For the past couple of months Hogwarts had become a strange place. After the ritual Harry had woken up in the hospital wing along with Ron, Hermione and Julia. Once everyone was up Dumbledore did a few tests to see if the spell had worked. He sent Harry to the lake and had Moody attack him. As soon as Harry felt the fear Dumbledore could see the glow appear in Ron, Julia and Hermione's eyes. This new bond made things a little more interesting. They weren't telepathic but the trio and Julia could pick up on things and communicate them with unbelievable speed. The best example was when Ron would slip away and try to meet with Luna. Every time they began to snog, Luna would comment that Ron's eyes would glow for a moment. Ron would come back to the common room and try to act as if he just went to the library but every time he walked in Harry and Hermione would make kissing noises just to poke fun. But the fun would only last for a little while until they remembered why they had the bond in the first place.

Every Saturday the DA would meet to train and become more efficient and it was beginning to show. They had recently begun to create mock scenarios and make the groups figure out how to handle them. Harry's group had some how become surrounded by Death Eaters and the other four groups in his row had to figure out how to help him but not break they're line. Luna in the next row stepped her group up to fill the gap where Harry's group should have been then started focusing completely on hitting the attackers until Harry and his group could retreat back. They didn't always do physical training, one of their meetings was about defense for the castle and the army. Dumbledore decided to have Order Robes made up for everyone. But instead of the deep blue Order color, Dumbledore instructed the house elves to create them by house colors and then make all the teachers and adults silver. They also ordered extra brooms in case ones were destroyed during the battle. Moody and Ron insisted that the air squadron was key to a victory. All these things continued while the students tried to focus on their studies but as the end of term began to slowly approach all anyone could think of was the battle. The only break came when Gryffindor played Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup.

"You feeling alright mate? You look a bit peekish," asked Ron as he stuffed his mouth with eggs.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Harry whispered as he played with his food.

"You were having some type of dream weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"I can't explain it. It was like that dream I had in the fall but different. There were people fighting all around me but I was flying around and dodging most of it. Then I saw myself standing in front of Voldemort," Harry paused for a moment. "You two were standing behind me and we each were glowing a little bit. Then somehow I'm knocked off the broom and I look up to see that blinding light again."

"Sounds like Julia had another vision," whispered Hermione.

"I thought so too but have either of you felt her today? I can't," Harry said in a worried tone. He looked up at the teacher's table and didn't see her there.

"She's probably getting some extra rest before the game Harry. Don't forget how tired seers get after a vision," said Hermione trying to calm Harry down.

"Yeah maybe you're right," Harry said in a more relaxed tone. Hermione always did know how to calm his fears if only for a moment.

"Come on Harry, grab some toast we should start to head down to the pitch," said Ron as he went over to the Ravenclaw table to talk with Luna.

"Here," Hermione said as she handed Harry a napkin with a little breakfast sandwich in side. "You play better when you've eaten," she smiled at him.

"Thanks," he whispered softly. Hermione had been nothing short of amazing this whole year and Harry felt bad he couldn't do more to show her how much he appreciated all her support.

"Hey," Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and a faint glow accented her eyes. "Lets just focus on quidditch for the moment," she took out a piece of paper that had some notes on it. "Cho is probably the best seeker at shadowing. She's a very good flyer but isn't quick enough to spot the snitch but she makes up for it by watching the other seeker –"

"Wait a minute, when did you become a quidditch buff?" Harry laughed.

"I'm not," she said with dead seriousness. "But," a smile began to form "you are and if I can watch the game for tactical reason to help you then it makes the game more fun for me."

"Well then what else do you have for me?"

"Cho also gives a sign to the beaters to start going after the seeker once she's spotted the snitch. So I think what you should do is what Viktor did in the World Cup."

"Go into a dive and fake her into following?" asked Harry.

"Yes but you'll have to really sell it," said Hermione.

"I think I can do that," Harry gave her a wicked smile before kissing her and heading down to the pitch. An hour later Harry was flying about the stadium trying to shake Cho. He looked down at Hermione and gave her a wink.

"Hermione? Did Harry just give yer a wink?" asked Hagrid who was standing behind the girl.

"He's gonna try and fake Cho on a dive," Hermione clasped her hands and held them as tight as she could. Harry decided he was going to need a little more altitude to get to the speed he needed. So he causally floated a little higher and waited. Sure enough Cho followed several moments later.

"Here goes nothing," Harry said under his breath. He faked as if he saw the snitch then immediately went into a dive. The crowd screamed as they saw the two seekers head straight for the ground. Hermione's knuckles were white as a ghost as she saw Harry getting closer to the ground. Screams of "pull up" could be heard all around the stadium and just as it looked like Harry was in trouble he pulled out and skidded along the ground. It looked at though Cho might make it out of the dive too but as she pulled out her foot clipped the ground causing her to crash. But Harry didn't notices because he had seen the snitch by little Padraig's head and was heading straight for the Slytherin bleacher.

"HARRY POTTER HAS COUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" screamed Colin in to the mic as the crowd roared. All of Gryffindor house came rushing onto the field. Harry soon found himself on the shoulders of fifth year students while Ron and the rest of the team also began to get hoisted into the air. Harry began to look around to see where Julia was sitting, but couldn't find her. As Harry continued to search the bleachers, McGonagall and Dumbledore approached the team with the quidditch cup. Unlike previous years McGonagall didn't look happy. Something was wrong and it was written all over Dumbledore's face. Thirty minutes later Harry, still in quidditch gear, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Dumbledore's office along with Rosie and most of the Order.

"I asked you all here because one of our members has left us," Dumbledore said in a low tone.

"It's Julia," Harry whispered.

"Julia," huffed Moody. "Doesn't that girl listen to anything I say?"

"Where has she gone?" asked a worried Lupin.

"Every Death Eater in Europe will be after her," whispered Tonks.

"Why don't we read the letter and we'll all find out what she's up too," Snape said in a condescending tone.

"Good idea Professor Snape," said Dumbledore as he took out the letter and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it for a moment then walked over to Rosie.

"Would you read it in her voice Rosie," Harry asked.

"Of course," said Rosie.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person to talk with you but I didn't want to worry you before the big game. By the way, nice fake dive.

Harry smiled with pride for a moment. At least he knew she had been watching.

I have no doubt you saw part of the vision I had last night. The reason I say part is because I worked hard on keeping the other part from you, and it's in this other part of the vision that I must go. I cannot tell you where I'm going because I don't want any members of the Order to follow. I know what they must think. Moody must be mad because I didn't listen to him, Tonks must be worried that every Death Eater in this hemisphere will be after me, and Dumbledore will question why I must go. Please tell Remus I'm sorry for not telling him, but you need him there and I hope he understands.

The journey I am about to take will help us in are cause. I hope you all can forgive me for my secrecy and my unwillingness to trust you but it's for everyone's protection. If I get caught they wont be able to get any information from me. All I ask is this . . . Harry, do not encage the Death Eaters until I get there. I have no doubt you'll face several things before that, but whatever you do don't start that battle with the Death Eaters until I'm there. I promise to return!

Love,

Julia

The familiar sound of silence filled the room. No one looked at each other. One of their great champions had left them and there was no telling if she would truly make it back. Harry folded the letter and put it in his back pocket.

"Typical Potter, always running off trying to play hero," snapped Snape.

"Shut your mouth Severus," growled Lupin.

"She has put us all in danger," Snape raised his voice.

"She's putting her life in danger to save us," Lupin said in a treating tone.

"Knock it off," Hagrid said as he stepped between them.

"Remus is right Severus," said a calm Dumbledore. "Julia didn't say anything important for a reason. But I fear that whatever she is trying to accomplish might come too late," Dumbledore sat down in his chair and began to tap his fingers against each other.

"Albus, you don't think she's trying to call on the Last Alliance do you?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what she is doing. When she first described her vision in the fall I was almost certain that was what she was seeing and now that she's had another vision, part of which we don't know, I can say with utmost certainty that is what she is doing," Dumbledore sighed. Hermione slowly stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Professor, the Last Alliance was never called upon. How could Julia hope to figure out who had sworn the oath?"

"Miss. Grainger, you're resourcefulness never ceases to amaze me and if you're not a Headmistress at this school someday I will be very disappointed," Dumbledore winked. Hermione turned a slight red at Dumbledore compliment.

"The Last Alliance was a group of wizards from around the world that swore an oath to raise as one and destroy Voldemort if he ever tried to raise an army. Well word spread that Voldemort was close to doing so until that night he meet you Harry," Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Professor, if no one knows who took the oath then how did they know to call them for help?" Harry asked.

"That I do not know," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, you and the children should go back to your house and celebrate. If anything comes up Professor Lupin will come and get you." The group did as Dumbledore instructed and left the office.

"You three go on ahead. I'm going to stop by the kitchen and instructed the house elves that all Gryffindor students will be allowed as much butter beer and food, as they want. The Headmaster is right, a little relaxing would do everyone some good," and with that McGonagall headed for the kitchen.

"Well I'm always up for a party," smiled Ron.

"You're always up for eating," Harry joked back. Soon the Gryffindor common room was full celebration. Even Professor McGonagall was having a good time. The butterbeer was flowing and the kids were all enjoying themselves. Harry took a moment and watched as his friends would retell stories of old quidditch games or tell of this past one. It was a moment all kids have in their youth and Harry just sat there drinking a butterbeer and letting everyone else be the center of attention. But as with most moments like these they always have to end.

"We need another butterbeer run," yelled Dean. McGonagall walked over to a listed and started talking out loud.

"The Chaser went first and the Beaters were the last to do it that means it's the Keeper and Seekers turn," she smiled. Chants of Keeper and Seeker started to fill the common room as Harry and Ron made their way over to the empty cart. Hermione followed and the trio wheeled the carts out of the common room and into the hall wall.

"What a party," smiled Hermione.

"To bad Fred and George aren't here," Ron said. "They always knew how to have a good time." The group continued to head towards the kitchen when they saw two students making out in a corner.

"What should we do?" whispered Ron who was pulling out his wand.

"Leave them alone," Hermione hissed. But as they got closer they noticed the girl's red hair.

"Hey, that girl has the same color hair as Ginny," Ron muttered. As they got closer Ron's face began to get redder.

"Ron, keep your cool," Harry said.

"She has the right to make her own choice Ron," Hermione added.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled out. And as Ginny pulled away from the boy she was kissing a new look eclipsed Ron's face because the boy she was kissing was none other then Draco Malfoy. For a moment no one knew what to do, Ginny and Draco stood their holding each other while Hermione and Harry slowly positioned themselves to get in front of Ron if he decided to attack. To everyone's surprise Ron did nothing. He simple kept pushing the cart and headed to the kitchen with a completely shocked look. Draco was the first to act.

"Weasley wait," he jogged after him, along with everyone else. "Wealsey!" But Ron wouldn't respond.

"We have to do something?" said a panicked Ginny.

"You should talk with him Ginny. You're his sister," Harry said in a serious tone. Ginny nodded her head and slowly approached Ron.

"Ron," she said softly. Ron stood looking at the portrait of the pair. "Ron, please talk to me." For a moment nothing happened until Ron slowly turned his head, the look of shock gone and the pain of deception now lingered.

"How long have you been seeing him?" whispered Ron.

"Right before winter break," muttered Ginny. Ron went back to staring at the pear.

"What has he ever done to deserve you?" Ron said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He's not the same person Ron," a small plea in her voice.

"How do you know?" Ron turned back to Ginny and slowly took a step forward. "What if we don't win this battle, how do you know he wont go running back to his father," venom in Ron's voice.

"My father is dead Weasley," Draco said. "He died the day he allowed the Death Eaters to kill my mother."

"How can any of us trust you?" Ron yelled.

"He's been helping you guys all year," Ginny interjected.

"Really! Every time he has information it seems like it comes too late. He tells Harry at the quidditch match something bad is going to happen, after Hermione already had been taken. He doesn't even tell Harry about the escaped prisoners that tried to attack him, and what about when Dad was attacked Ginny," Ron continued to lash out. "Where were the Slytherin spies then?"

"What do you want me to do Weasley? How can I prove that I'm NOT the enemy," Draco was beginning to get upset.

"Stand up in front of the school and tell everyone you love Ginny," Ron blurted out.

"Ron you know he can't do that," Hermione said in a calm voice.

"But I know something he can do," said Harry.

"NO Harry absolutely not," Lupin said as he paced Julia's office. He and Dumbedore had been taking turns teaching her classes.

"You're just going to talk with Firenze, we're just asking that you take Draco with you," Harry pleaded. Lupin lead Harry away from the group.

"What is this about Harry?" whispered Lupin.

"Let's just say when Firenze meets Draco you'll understand." Something in Harry's eyes told Lupin everything would be ok. He took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the group.

"Meet here tomorrow night after dinner."

"Thank you professor," Draco smiled. The group began to leave when Lupin called out.

"Draco . . . make sure you bring your wand."


	29. Draco's Worth

Chapter 29: Draco's Worth

"Did you know?" Ron asked as the trio studied in their common room. Harry gave Hermione a quick side-glance then looked at Ron and nodded.

"I figured," Ron said in a defeated tone. "You guys were too calm last night not to know."

"We didn't want to be the ones that told you," Hermione said as she peered over her book.

"And you shouldn't. Ginny's my sister, she should have told me," A small bit of anger in his tone.

"You're handling it a lot better then I thought you would," Harry admitted.

"I'm handling it a lot better then I thought I would. Part of me is angry but the other part of me thinks that maybe he's really changed. It's confusing," Ron said as he read his Muggle book. They continued to study until it was time for lunch. Ron had decided to walk around the lake afterwards and think about his sister so Harry decided to give Hermione a flying lesson. Hermione had agreed to take flying lessons from Harry, just incase she had to use a broom during the battle.

"Harry is this really necessary?" Hermione pleaded as she mounted his broom.

"Yes," but he could also see just how nervous Hermione was so he slowly mounted the broom behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed the front of the broom.

"Ready," he whispered.

"Yes," her response caught in the back of her throat. Harry slowly kicked off the ground and he could feel Hermione's sudden intake of air. They slowly rose into the air and soon they were above the castle overlooking the lake and forest.

"Oh Harry," Hermione breathed. "This is your world. When you want to escape from everyone and everything you come up here. This is why you love flying so much." Harry pushed the broom so that they slowly glided over the castle and down to the lake. The water sparkled in the afternoon sun. And for the second time in her years at Hogwarts, Hermione saw the castle in a different light. But unlike the night they saved Sirius when the castle was dark and gloomy, it stood in the afternoon sun as proud and as powerful as the first time she saw it. The wind tickled her cheeks and ears, while Harry's soft touch kept the broom at a pleasant speed that she wouldn't be afraid of. Hermione slowly placed her hands over Harry's and together they stirred the broom. She looked back at Harry, who gave her his boyish smile and pulled her closer towards him. As the afternoon wore on Hermione began to get more comfortable and before either one of them knew it the sun was beginning to set. They landed the broom on the astronomy tower and watched it. Harry held Hermione from behind as they stood there.

"This is what we'll be fighting for," whispered Hermione. She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "So that students can have afternoon's like these and not fear for their safety. So this castle can always be a place of learning not a place of hiding. So that it will always be looked at as home." Her final statement hit Harry the most, because this was his home.

"That's what you were thinking about up there?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I need to think I always go flying. Some people walk," he motioned his head to the lake where Ron was on his tenth lap. "Others head to the library," he smiled at her. "But me – I fly," He paused. "But you're right, it's moments like these," they both turned and looked at the setting sun then to each other. If one was looking at the astronomy tower at that very moment all they could see would be a perfect silhouette of two young lovers sharing a tender kiss. A kiss so sweet and innocent that it could last a lifetime but it only lasted until the sun set. When they parted Hermione shivered from the lack of warmth. Harry quickly grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you Hermione," He whispered.

"I love you too Harry," she said into his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Harry squeezed her a little tighter as he said it. Hermione pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I know." They stood up there a moment longer then flew down to the lake and collected Ron. After dinner they gathered in Julia's office and waited for Lupin and the others. Soon Malfoy and Ginny showed up.

"So where is the professor?" asked Draco as he and Ginny stood together.

"Right here," Lupin said. Hagrid and Tonks were with him. "You ready Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "Then come with us." The group headed for the hallway when Ginny ran after Malfoy and gave him a hug.

"Be careful."

"I will," Draco kissed her on the cheek then followed the group out. The trio and Ginny stood in the classroom a moment.

"If anything happens to him Ron, I'll never forgive you," Ginny meant it, it was written in her eyes.

"Nothing will happen," Ron said as he began to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To make sure nothing happens," Ron said before leaving.

"Come on," Hermione said following after him.

"Don't worry Ginny we'll make sure both come back," Harry said as he followed Hermione. The three marched out into the night air and followed the group ahead of them.

"I don't know why she's worried," Ron muttered as they walked. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Then why are we following them?" Harry asked.

"Bloody Hell isn't it obvious," he looked at Hermione and Harry. "Just in case." It was a good half and hour before Lupin's group stopped. The forest was dark and gloomy and Harry's group could barley make out Draco and the others, but they slowly crept forward until they were in ear shoot of what was going on.

"Firenze should be here by now," Hagrid sounded worried.

"Wands at the ready, Draco stick close to me," Lupin said. Soon the sounds of hooves could be heard in the distance.

"We must be quick, I can feel a great darkness coming," said Firenze as he approached. His attention was drawn to Draco.

"Harry Potter was wise to have you come," Firenze said as he stepped closer to the boy.

"Very soon Draco Malfoy, a choice will lie before you," The Centaur spoke. "Take revenge on the one you seek or save the one you love but you will not be able to do both." Draco was shocked by his words but before he could respond the Centaur turned his attention to Lupin, who now understood why Harry had requested Malfoy meet Firenze.

"Remus, he seeks to strike soon. Several of my kind has noticed Giants arriving at his camp. One claimed to have see a dragon – "

"A dragon," exclaimed Tonks.

"Dragon," squealed Ron. Harry and Hermione both put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm afraid this will be our last meeting before the battle," Firenze said as he looked around. "I'm sorry my kind wont help is this battle. Unlike them I know that we could be affected by the outcome."

"You've done all you can Firenze, Dumbledore knows this," Lupin said as he shook the creatures hand.

"One more thing before I go," Firenze looked over to where Harry and the others where hiding. "Hermione Granger." The trio slowly revealed themselves from behind a tree. The Centaur motioned for her to come closer. He whispered something in her ear when a noise came from the distance.

"Ouch," Harry reached for his scar.

"Harry what is it?" Tonks asked.

"He is coming," Firenze panicked. "I must go. Good luck Harry Potter." And with that the centaur was gone.

"Come on," Lupin said as he grabbed Malfoy.

"Professor we don't have time we have to hide," Hagrid said as Voldemorts voice grew louder. Hagrid grabbed Harry, Hermione and Ron and threw them into a tree log, which he and Tonks hid behind. Lupin and Malfoy hid behind a tree opposite the other group.

"Are we sure the Ministry hasn't sent any extra guards to the castle?" the high hiss of Voldemorts voice pierced the air. Harry's scar was starting to burn more but he tried to ignore it. He made his way over to a hole in the log and could see Voldemort and another man walking.

"My sources in the Ministry have said no one seems to think that Hogwarts is in any danger," Harry's eyes widened as he finally saw the other man. Lucius Malfoy. Harry could also see Malfoy peering out from behind his tree.

SNAP

"What was that?" Voldemort hissed as he looked over at the tree Lupin and Malfoy were hiding behind. But before Lucius and Voldemort could investigate a wolf came flying out of no where.

"Ron," Both Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Ron began to growl and show his teeth.

"What do we have hear?" said Lucius in a condescending tone. "You picked the wrong pry today my friend." Just as Lucius raised his wand a unicorn came charging towards the two dark wizards.

"My lord," Lucius and Voldemort dove away from Malfoy and Lupin. When they got up the wolf and unicorn were gone.

"Something is not right," Voldemort said as he stood up. "The forest is trying to protect something – but what." The wizard looked around but could not figure it out. "We will attack the last day of school. Just as they finish they're morning exams and start to relax thinking they'll be home soon. That's when Dumbledore will fall and Harry Potter will be no more," The Dark Lords laugh echoed into the night.

"We should get back, no doubt Dumbledore has those half brained professors making nightly rounds just in case," Lucius said as he stared in the direction of the castle.

"What will you do about your son Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"I have no doubt he blames me for his mothers death and if he chooses to fight against me he will see no mercy," a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm surprised you're not as eager as Bellatrix to fight," Voldemort injected.

"Bellatrix is eager to fight because she seeks revenge on Julia Potter for embarrassing her not just in battle but because Bellatrix did not check to make sure she was dead all those years ago," Lucius smugly said. "I have no doubt Bellatrix will flee in shame again."

"You think Julia is stronger then Bella?" Voldemort curiously asked.

"I think we all need to be careful when it comes to her my lord. If I'm not mistaken we wanted to destroy her because of a rumored prophecy," Lucius eyed Voldemort.

"Don't worry Lucius, everything will come to an end soon," Voldemort said as he walked away.

"But whose end will it be, for I fear it might be mine," Lucius spoke just loud enough for everyone in hiding to hear. He glanced back in the direction of the castle for a moment then started to follow Voldemort back to camp. Once they were gone everyone slowly came out of hiding. For a second all anyone could do was look at Malfoy.

"He doesn't want to fight," Draco whispered.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I just know," Draco looked at Harry then back into the shadows of the forest.

"Where's Hermione and Ron," whispered Lupin.

"Lumos – We're down here," Hermione waved her wand. The group walked towards the two.

"You guys alright?" Tonks asked.

"We're fine," Hermione said as they headed back to the castle. The group made it back safe and sound. Ginny was standing by the door when they returned.

"See not a scratch on him," Ron said as they continued into the castle. Malfoy and Ginny hugged.

"Yer three come with us," Hagrid said as they headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Weasley!" Draco called out after Ron. The trio turned around and looked back at the couple.

"Malfoy you only have one assignment during the battle. Protect her," Ron said as he pointed to his sister. "If you can do that, then maybe she can tell our parents about you."

"Don't worry Weasley, I can handle that," Draco smiled as he and Ginny turned to walk away.

"Yeah well he better do it or I'll kill him," Ron said to Hermione and Harry. The group continued to walk towards Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster, we have news," Hagrid said as the group entered the old wizard's office.

"I fear it must be bad news," Dumbledore said as he turned to the group.

"Voldemort sir, he plans to strike in five days," Lupin inserted. Professors McGonagall and Snape joined the group.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape I'm afraid we have bad news," Dumbledore sat in his chair.

"So it's true then. He plans to strike?" a surprised Snape exclaimed.

"Yes it is true. We must start preparing the castle. Tomorrow night after the students have finished their dinner we will perform the sleeping spell and have those students safely transferred to the Room of Requirement. I will make sure that only Madam Pomfrey and I will be able to access it once they are in there. Professor Lupin, please have Alastor send word to the other aurors to be here tomorrow night."

"Yes Headmaster."

"Today is Sunday which means Voldemort plans to attack Friday, we must do all we can to make sure the students are ready," Dumbeldore looked pale and tired.

"Professor might I have permission to take the students in my advance class and have them help me Tuesday morning in preparing potions for Madam –" Just then Mad-Eye burst in.

"What's going on here?" Moody huffed.

"We have news from Firenze," said Lupin.

"I'm guessing it's not good otherwise you all wouldn't be here. So spill it, what's going on?"

"Voldemort will attack on Friday," Harry said. By now no one flinched when he used the Dark Lord's name, not even Snape.

"Well that's plenty of time to get the castle in order," Moody walked over to Dumbledore's desk and slapped down several pieces of parchment. "Young Mr. Weasley and I have come up with a plan. I assume tomorrow night we're performing the sleeping spell on the cowards who aren't fighting."

"Alastor," a warning in Dumbledore's tone.

"Tuesday morning we make preparations around the castle –"

"Which will include my advanced students helping me in making positions for Madam Pomfrey?" Snape raised his eyebrow as he spoke.

"How many students and how much time?" Moody asked.

"I will only need a few, and if we start in the morning we should be done by lunch," Snape continued his flat tone.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I assume you're taking Hermione?"

"I will require Ms. Granger," Snaped paused. "And Mr. Potter if that is alright."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"It would seem that your extra lessons this summer and the assistance of Ms. Granger have brought your skills to a sufficient level." Harry could tell that Snape hated paying him a complement.

"As long as you're done with them by lunch," Moody growled. Mad-Eye continued to go over the preparations. As the wizard spoke Harry found himself looking out the window hoping that maybe his aunt my come flying in at any moment.

"Harry," the soft voice of Dumbledore snapped Harry out of his gaze. He turned to look at the Headmaster. "What are you looking at?"

"I was just watching," Harry turned back to the window.

"Watching for what Harry?" Lupin asked.

"For Julia," her name echoed through the room and everyone took a moment to look out the window.

"She'll make it Harry," Lupin said in a confident manner. "She'll make it."


	30. Race Against Time

Chapter 30: Race Against Time

The next night at dinner Harry ate and watched his fellow classmates who were about to be put to sleep for a week. Sometimes he'd look at their faces and get upset with them because they'd be safe and hidden while the other students would be risking their lives. Other times he felt sorry for having deceived them for so long but all of those thoughts were soon gone once Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their wonderful meal," the wizard smiled. He then raised his hands and started to chant under his breath. The familiar thud of the student's heads hitting the table happened moments later. "Dobby," Dumbledore called out. House elves appeared behind every student that was asleep and with in seconds they were all gone. Gasps and whispers filled the great hall. "Mr. Feltch, will you please bring in our new guests." The doors to the hall swung open and peoples began to file through.

"Mum, Dad?" Ron called out as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley poured in, followed by Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.

"Dad," Luna called as she spotted her father.

"Gran," Neville gasped as his grandmother came walking towards him. Many parents and aurors took the places of the students who had just left.

"Oh Neville I'm so proud of you," his grandmother said as she made a seat for herself next to him. "And I know you're parents would have been too," she smiled.

"Why are you here?" Neville asked still in shock.

"Well I'm too old to fight but I knew Poppy would need some help. I was quite good at healing charms and potions in my day," she winked at him. While Neville and his grandmother caught up the Weasley family was having a reunion.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as they walked over to him.

"What do you think," said George.

"We've come to fight," add Fred.

"You too?" Ron asked his Mother and Father.

"Well your mother has come to help Madam Pomfrey," said Mr. Weasley. "I have come to fight." Ron could tell his dad was nervous. After a few more minutes Dumbedore cleared his throat.

"I have asked the adults to join us because we have found out when Voldemort plans to attack," taking a breath. "This Friday." Harry watched as his classmates began to look scared. Those whose parents were present grabbed onto them while others simply just sat in shock. Dumbledore took a seat while Mad Eye hobbled to the front of the hall.

"Alright listen up. I'm Professor Moody and for the next three days I'll be running the show," he shouted. "The first thing we have to do is get the castle ready so tomorrow morning after breakfast you all will be split up into groups. In the afternoon we'll do drills and work on dueling and in the evening we'll go over things you'll need to know. Everyone understand?" Moody asked as everyone nodded his or her head in understanding. "Good. Now parents, you'll find rooms have been prepared for you in the same house as your children. Aurors please proceed to the Slytherin house for your rooms."

And so the preparations began. Harry and Hermione found themselves making more potions then they ever thought imaginable with Snape the following morning. They were working with much larger caldrons and had to make sure their measurements were larger. It was a small group of students; Draco was there along with Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and a few 7th years from Ravenclaw.

"Ms. Granger how are you and Mr. Potter coming along with the potion?" Snape sneered as he walked around checking on all the different caldrons.

"We have about 200 vials full sir," Hermione said as she and Harry continued to fill vials with a purple potion.

"Let's see if we can have it at 400 before lunch. Mr. Malfoy –" Snape turned and walked over to check on Malfoy's progess.

"400?" Harry complained.

"It's shouldn't be that bad. You keep filling up the vials while I get ready to make another batch," Hermione said as she went to gather up more ingredients. Lunch couldn't have come quicker for Harry. He and Hermione looked exhausted as they sat down next to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks.

"You poor dears, what were you doing all morning?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she made up a plate for the two children.

"Making potions with Professor Snape," Harry said as he poured some juice.

"What did you two do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, apparently Ron has had the house elves make these large silver shields and we were planting them out side in the ground. When Ron gives the signal they'll pop up and protect the first row of the army," Tonks said with excitement.

"Which row are you in?" asked Mrs. Weasley nervously.

"We're both in the first row, along with Ron," Harry said in the nicest way possible but Mrs. Weasley still looked worried.

"At least Dumbledore put Fred and George in the second row," she muttered. The day progressed and soon Harry was in the dinning hall again for dinner. About half way through Mad Eye stood up to address the crowed.

"You all can keep eating as long as you pay attention to some of the things I'm about to show you," he growled. The closer the battle came the grumpier Moody got. "Now, it is still against the law to use any unforgivable spell, but the Ministry has told use they will be lenient on this rule for this battle, but both the Headmaster and I agree, no one in this army is to use the killing curse. Is that understood?" The great hall became deathly quite as Moody spoke. "Instead I want everyone to try and knock out their opponent or tie them up. Once this is accomplished send up blue sparks and a house elf will come and take the Death Eater to a Port Key which will take them to a prison the Ministry has set up. Now, you all will be wearing your medallions so Madam Pomfrey and her staff will be monitoring your health, if they see that you're in danger a house elf will come and get you no matter what." Moody continued to talk about how Dumbledore and McGonagall would be communicating with everyone through the same medallions and that Security Trolls and Giants would be arriving at the school in the morning. However no one noticed their presences at breakfast the next day. Instead everyone was watching as the house elves passed out the uniforms for the battle.

"Now these are special robes that can shield you from minor charms and hexes. They also make you impervious to any weather and are as light as a feather," Dumbledore explained.

"Their just like our Order robs," Ron said as he was handed his package.

"You will also find a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes called sneakers. The muggles use these shoes to run around in," Dumbledore went on to say. Harry unwrapped his package to find a maroon rob with the Gryffindor emblem on the left side of the chest and the name Harry Potter stitched underneath. He then grabbed the long sleeve shirt, which felt like silk, very smooth and very light. It too had the Gryffindor crest on the same side as the robe. Next, he pulled out the pants which were drawstring and made of the same material as the shirt, and had the Gryffindor shield on the left leg. Finally he looked at the black sneakers that looked very comfortable.

"You'll notice the shirt and pants are very smooth and light to the touch, it is made of a material which helps harness the magical power of a witch or wizard. They should only be worn in time of danger or battle. The shirt will adjust to the weather and become a short sleeve shirt if you wish. Just tap the shirt with your wand and say 'Short'. The pants can also be shortened if you wish." Harry looked around and saw the blue of Ravenclaw, the yellow of Hufflepuff and the small group of green for Slytherin. He then watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley opened theirs to find a silver robe.

"This afternoon after lunch we'll have you put the outfit on and practice dueling so you can get use to the new accuracy you'll have," Moody said as he stood up. "Now let's get to work." The Gryffindor's spend the morning hanging bells through out the castle so that when some one spotted an intruder they could ring the bell and help would come. The Hufflepuffs constructed a board that correlated with where the bells were placed. Dumbledore and McGonagall would have this board on the astronomy tower with them so they could monitor and send help where it might be needed. The Ravenclaws constructed the medical board with everyone's name on it. Next to each name were four circles green, yellow, orange, and red. Once the board was up and running everyone had the green circle lit indicating they were in good health. Afternoon dueling finally arrived and Harry was very excited. Everyone went up to their room and put their outfit on minus the robe. Harry had made his shirt a t-shirt but kept the pants at full length. He was just finishing up tying the pants when he walked by his mirror. Harry had filled out over this past year, the shirt was a little more fitting but with enough room so that he could move around freely, this showed off the muscles he'd developed in the arms and chest. He was still skinny but at least it wasn't skin and bones. To give the kids a little fun Moody started a tournament and as the afternoon wore on it was starting to look like Harry might face Hermione for the championship. To everyone surprise Hermione was quite the duelist, even Dumbledore and Moody commented on it.

"Harry's gonna have some trouble with her," Alastor whispered to Dumbledore.

"It would seem that Ms. Granger has been studying the different techniques and has mastered them well," the Headmaster smiled.

"It's not just that," Moody eyed the girl with his electric blue eye. "There is a raw talent that hasn't been tapped." The professors weren't the only ones impressed. As Harry watched her, he tried to figure out her style. She wasn't athletic but she moved with the agility and grace of a dancer, while still being a quick thinker.

"All right," Mad Eye said as he walked to the center of the dueling platform. "It looks like it will be a show down between Gryffindor's." The Gryffindor house cheered. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger please take your places." Hermione had also elected to wear her shirt short and her pants long, causing the out fit to accentuate her womanly features. She calmly put her hair in a ponytail and stepped in to the center of the dueling ring, along with Harry. They bowed to each other then proceed to take their places.

"Wands at the ready," said Moody. "Go."

"EXPELLIARMUS," they both shouted.

"PROTEGO," Harry shouted to protect himself from the spell.

"DIFFINDO," shouted Hermione who dodged Harry's spell. "INCARCEROUS," Hermione's first spell cut through Harry's shield causing him to dive out of the way of next one.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS," He shouted as he rolled but is aim was off.

"STUPEFY," shouted Hermione. Harry just narrowly leap frog over the spell. He rolled forward and pointed his wand right at Hermione's chest but as he was saying the spell he realized she had already put up a shield. He quickly got up and prepared for her next volley. They both stood for a moment examining the other. They were about ten yards apart.

"EXPELLIARMUS," They both shouted. Both were direct hits causing their wands to fly out of their hands. After a second Hermione realized her wand had flown over Harry shoulder and vice versa. They started to run at each other while stretching out their hands calling for their wands. At the exact same time their wands flew to their hands and each one pointed their wand at the other. The wands were only inches from their faces. The crowd hushed to see who would make the first move, but unknown to Harry, Hermione had already gotten him with a spell. He realized it when he tried to move and noticed he was moving in slow motion. Hermione took several steps back then cleared her throat.

"INCARCEROUS," She said. The ropes quickly tied Harry up. Moody appeared next to Hermione and raised her hand.

"Hermione Granger is the champion!" he shouted. The crowd cheered and soon Hermione found herself hoisted on people's shoulders and paraded around the hall.

"Finite," Moody said as he helped Harry to his feet. They both watched for a moment as Hermione's cheeks turned red from all the attention. "You didn't let her win did ya?" Moody growled.

"No," Harry laughed. "No, she got me."

"That's what I thought," Moody almost said with a smile.

"But I don't know how she did it. I didn't hear her say anything?" asked a confused Harry.

"Well if I understand correctly Ms. Granger has adjusted to wand-less magic fast. But I wouldn't worry Harry – She's probably the only one in the world who could beat you," Moody slapped Harry on the back then proceeded to wish Hermione congratulations.

Harry watched for a moment and was glad he hadn't won; watching someone else be the center of attention was a nice reality check for him. He had been happy for Ron the year before when Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. But this feeling was different; he felt more pride then anything else. Hermione was his girlfriend and he would gladly lose to her every time if it meant seeing that wonderful smile of hers. The group that was carrying her brought her back to the dueling ring. There was still a little red in her cheeks but Harry could tell she was enjoying the moment. A moment that lasted into dinner as the hall buzzed with activity. For a time everyone had forgotten the looming battle and for that, Harry was thankful because the next morning at breakfast an eerie silence had fallen over the castle. As everyone ate, people would glance out the window or look towards the doors anticipating what was to come. The morning and part of the afternoon was scheduled for drills and last minute instructions, the rest of the day was free for people to do whatever they wish. Dumbledore even encouraged people to go outside and enjoy the weather. At first no one seemed to think he was serious until some of the first years decided to play a pick up game of quidditch thus causing a ripple effect.

The trio soon found themselves walking the familiar grounds and watched all the activity around them. Hagrid had a line of students waiting to take a ride on Buckbeak or one of the other Hippogriffs. The first years had taken over the quidditch pitch and were still playing their first game. Fred and George were showing off they're latest invention while the grown ups joined the children in they're various activities. The sounds of laugher filled the afternoon and as he had done for most of the year Harry stopped to take it in and remember what life was like before the battle. In his mind, these grounds would have nightmares and scary visions for some of these children after tomorrow, a thought which Harry hated.

"Don't worry mate," Ron said interrupting his thoughts. "Everyone might think about the battle when they come out to play or relax next year, but they'll create new memories and enjoy the castle again."

"And for some the memories from this battle might not all be bad, some people might remember how hard they fought and how they discovered how brave they could be," Hermione added.

"I hope you both are right." Harry said as he looked to the sky, searching for that one person who could turn the tide of battle. Soon night fell and everyone went into the castle for dinner. It was a grand feast much like the first night at school. And in the middle of dinner Dumbledore stood to address the crowd.

"As always I'd like to thank the house elves for a wonderful dinner tonight," Dumbledore clapped and everyone followed suite. He then looked down and breathed a heavy sigh. "Tomorrow is Friday, a day which would normally be filled with final exams and the excitement of summer break. But instead we embark on another challenge, a challenge repeated throughout our history," He paused. "The battle between good and evil, a never ending battle that will continue long after tomorrow's battle and long after we have left this world. But we have a chance – a chance to tip the balance in favor of that which is good and pure in the world. A chance to make a statement that no matter the odds there are still those willing to fight and willing to stand up for what they believe in. That chance rests with you – all of you have the ability to show the rest of the world what courage and bravery means, and you don't have to have a Gryffindor on your robe to do it," Dumbledore looked over the crowd and started to tear up. "I have never been more proud of a group of students then I am of you." No one spoke for several moments until suddenly Fred and George stood up and raised their glasses. They said nothing for a second or two then Fred cleared his throat.

"Most of you remembered how we left Hogwarts last year," He paused as a cheer rang out in the hall. "But if Dumbledore had been the Headmaster we would have stayed."

"And it's because of Dumbledore that we came back to help in this battle," George added. "Besides my little brother and sister," a soft laughter filled the halls.

"So lets raise our glasses to our Professor, our Headmaster and the one guy you'd be willing to die for – "

"Besides your family," George added.

"To Dumbledore!" Fred raised his glass. "The one person who believed Harry when he said that Voldemort had returned and to the one person who seems to take action rather then sitting in the Ministry thinking about it," the crowd laughed again. "To Dumbledore!" The crowded stood and raised their glasses.

"To Dumbledore," the statement echoed through out the hall. After everyone took their sips, some sipped longer then others, the old wizard cleared his throat again.

"Because we don't know when Voldemort might plan to attack tomorrow everyone will be sleeping in here tonight. So feel free to go back to your common rooms and slip into your pajamas, make sure you bring your outfit down with you just in case and by the time everyone comes back the hall will be ready."

And so it was, when Harry and the rest of Gryffindor returned the great hall looked like a huge slumber party, and for most of the night it was. Dumbledore had instructed everyone to hang out and visit with friends and family and at midnight he would cast a spell that would allow them to sleep. Since the beds were not marked people would claim areas of the great hall. Groups of friends and family were everywhere. Sometime through out the night Harry realized his group had taken the center of the great hall and every now and then people would turn there attentions to his group and join in. He and Hermione had pushed two beds together so they were right next to each other, as did Ron and Luna. Ginny had slowly made her way over to the group with Draco in tow and was unsure what to do.

"Mum, Dad," Ron got his parents attention. "I would like to introduce Ginny's boyfriend," Ron gestured over towards Draco. "And someone who's helped Harry out a lot this year. Draco Malfoy." The group was taken aback by Ron's bold move but his parents understood that if Ron was fine with it then Draco must have done something to earn their little girl. Mrs. Weasley rushed up and hugged Draco.

"Welcome to the family dear," she smiled at him. And in Draco's eyes Harry saw the feeling of acceptance and the possibility of a new home. Harry imagined he must have had that exact look in his eyes when Mrs. Weasley had welcomed him into their home all those years ago. Soon Luna's dad and the twins claimed their beds around the trio, as did Neville and his grandmother, Dean and the rest of the Gryffindor house. Talk would go from some adventure of Harry's to a story one of the adults would share with the children. Midnight came quicker then expected and soon chimes rang, indicating it was time to sleep. Harry gave too many hugs and said so many goodnights that by the time he looked over at Hermione he was starting to feel sleepy. They quickly gave each other a kiss then held hands as they drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling the most rested he'd ever felt in his years at Hogwarts but when his eyes finally focused he saw that Hermione was gone. He quickly sat up and looked around the great hall. He could feel that she was near by but he couldn't place where. The streaks of sun started to slip in through the windows of the great hall and Harry realized that it was barley morning. He threw on his slippers and quietly headed for the door hoping that Hermione had just gone for a walk. His worries were over as he slipped out of the great hall and looked towards the front doors. There Hermione stood watching the sunrise. He slowly walked over to her.

"I'm surprised you're up," she said before he reached her. Harry had forgotten how good they had become and sensing and feeling each other's presence since the spell.

"I woke up and you were gone," he said still a little groggy.

"I just woke up a moment or two ago. I just had this strange urge to see the sunrise," She continued to look out into the horizon.

"Why?"

"To figure out what the outcome of today might be," she said a little more distant.

"How can you tell?" Harry said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He looked out to the sun and saw the brilliant orange, yellow and red streaks across the sky. But then Harry noticed that the sunrise was much more red then usual.

"It's a red sunrise," she paused and looked up at him. "It means before the sunsets, blood will be spilt on this day." Harry looked out towards the forest.

"But whose blood?" He whispered. "Ours or theirs?"

_A/N: I'm sorry it takes soooo long between posts but work has been very crazy these last couple of months. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm just going to warn you that it will probably take me some time to write the next chapter. Thank you all for sticken with me for so long! I couldn't asked for a nicer group of readers! _


	31. The Battle Begins

Chapter 31: The Battle Begins

Life isn't always fair or forgiving, sometimes it throws you everything it can all at once. Sometimes it is relentless and never once takes a break from its ongoing assault. However, sometimes life can be sweet and blissful giving you the greatest moments of triumph and happiness. Moments so full of joy and love that you never want to let go, you just want to live in them forever. But could life encompass all of these things in one day? Could it take away a loved one or a friend but also help defeat a great evil? Could a moment full of hope also be full of sorrow?

The questions went unanswered and soon Harry realized that he and Hermione were still staring at the red sunrise. Red could mean so many things like passion and love, but not this day. This day it meant death. Soon the quiet footsteps of fellow students broke Harry out of the trance the red sunrise was causing. Whispers grew as more and more people came to the front door to look at the spectacle. Dumbledore soon stood next to Hermione and also watched the rising sun for many long minutes.

"Come," he said barley above a whisper. "Let us prepare for the day." And with that the group slowly walked back to the great hall.

After everyone had showered and changed into their outfit's, breakfast was served. The soft scratching and click of plates was all that filled the great hall that morning. Some people were able to eat a full plate of food, while others could only munch on toast. Several people had rushed out of the great hall holding their mouths. Once it was obvious that no one could eat anymore,e Dumbledore clapped his hands causing the food to disappear. People were split up into groups of four, three children and one adult to start patrolling the grounds. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Tonks were sitting in the quidditch stands watching the horizon taking a break from patrolling. It was nearly time for lunch and nothing had happened yet.

"What if he doesn't attack?" Ron asked as he laid on one of the bleachers.

"He will," Harry said as he continued to scan the treetops of the forest.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't? What if all this training was for nothing?" Ron continued.

"It wasn't for nothing," said Tonks. "If he doesn't attack today, he'll attack at some point."

"Yeah but what – "

"Quiet!" Harry hissed. He looked back out to the treetops, something was moving. The trees in the far distance were shaking. "Dumbledore." Harry called out.

"Yes Harry," the old wizards voice was so clear it sounds like he was stand next to the group. Ron whipped his head around in all directions until he saw Hermione pointing to the medallion, with an exasperated look on her face.

"What?" Ron whispered.

"Is there a patrol on top of the astronomy tower?" Harry asked.

"Professor Lupin and his group are on the tower. I'll have him speak with you," the Headmaster instructed.

"Harry? Is something the matter?" Lupin asked.

"Professor do you see the tree tops in the distance moving?" There was no response for a moment.

"Harry where are you?" Lupin asked in a worried tone.

"The quidditch pitch. Why?"

"Harry get out of there! Get out of there now!" Lupin was practically screaming. Before Harry could ask why he felt Hermione pull him towards the stair well.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he yanked free.

"Look," Hermione pointed outside. Harry turned to see a large dragon hovering above the stadium.

"Bloody hell," Ron whimpered.

"That's a Ukrainian Ironbelly." Came the voice of Charlie Weasley. "As quietly as possible, get to the bottom of the stands and a house elf will get you." The group slowly started to head towards the stairs. Tonks went first followed by Ron, then Hermione and finally Harry. They made it down one flight when one of the steps made a loud creak. Everybody stop dead in their tracks. Harry's heart was pounding so hard in his chest it was a wonder the dragon didn't hear. After several moments Harry let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That was close," Ron whispered. No sooner had the words come out of his mouth when a raging blast of fire exploded above their heads setting the top of the stands on fire.

"COME ON!" Yelled Tonks. The group began to run down the stairs, just as Harry made it down another flight, another blast of fire erupted over his head, this one closer then the first. The blast cause him to lose balance and Harry fell down the next flight, Harry quickly got up and found himself next to Ron and he turned to see where Hermione was when another powerful fire ball exploded above them. Hermione leaped down to the landing Harry was standing on, narrowly missing the fire raging above. Now Harry and Hermione were behind Tonks and Ron. And just as they were about to go down the next flight of stair they heard Ron yell.

"WATCH OUT!" The stairwell in front of them disappeared. Harry and Hermione were trapped between the fires above and the new one below. But just as Harry thought it couldn't get any worse the stands began to sway from lose of support.

"REDUCTO!" yelled Hermione from behind him. She had blown a hole in the wall facing the forest. They looked outside and saw they were about two stories off the ground.

"Hang on you two!" Tonks shouted. Within moments both Harry and Hermione were lifted off the ground and slowly floated down to Ron and Tonks.

"Thanks for the help," Harry said once his feet touched the ground. Several large snaps caught they're attention. The stand was going to fall and as it swayed the group realized it would fall on them. They were about to run when the dragon came from behind the stands. The moment of hesitation cost them and the group all braced themselves for impact. But instead of fire and wood Harry felt a very weird sensation that reminded him of apparition. He opened his eye and found himself in the great hall.

"Harry," Lupin yelled as he ran towards the young man. "Are you alright," he asked while looking at the small cuts on Harry's face.

"I'm fine," Harry breathed still wondering how they escaped.

"Harry Potter sir, was Dobby quick enough?" The house elf looks up at him with his big eyes.

"Dobby you were brilliant," Harry smiled.

"No time for pleasantries," Madam Pomfrey said as she shoved purple vials into everyone's hand. As soon as Harry finished he could feel the sting of the cuts and bruses starting to heal.

"Listen up," shouted Charlie Wesley. "Aurors I need you on the ground once the air squadron and I subdue the dragon. You're going to have to start using the binding spell on it. The rest of you stay here and follow Mad-Eye's instructions."

"Air squad mount up," yelled Madam Hooch.

"Dobby can you grab my broom –"

"Mine too Dobby," Ron cut off Harry.

"I'll come with you," Hermione added.

"No," Snapped Moody. "We need you on the tower with the others. If this dragon gets out of hand we need to fix any damage to the castle before it hurts anyone."

"But Professor –"

"No buts! We need you on the tower, Charlie has plenty of help in the air and on the ground," with that Mad-Eye turned and headed towards a group of students. Hermione looked to Harry, they both knew how dangerous this was going to be and they could feel each other's anxiety about being separated.

"I'll be careful," He gave her a hug. "I promise," he whispered in her ear. He gently kissed her forehead then headed for the back of the castle with the rest of the air squadron. Hermione turned to see a group of students looking at her. Colin stepped forward.

"Professor Moody said we're supposed to go to the astronomy tower," the group was comprised of seventh, sixth and fifth years. Hermione knew that most of these students were strong when it came to charms.

"What adult is coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"He said you're in charge," Colin smiled nervously.

"Right," Hermione could see everyone was nervous. "Let's get to that tower and help the air squadron." With that her group headed towards the tower.

Harry and Ron mounted up in the rear courtyard of the Castle with the air squadron. They both listened to Ginny and Draco as the two captains instructed their team how they were going to proceed. The quicker of the flyers would head in first distract the dragon as the stronger spell casters flew in next hitting the dragon. Charlie then took the lead.

"Ironbellys are the largest bread of dragons on the planet, which gives us the advantage. He's not as quick as the dragon you all might have seen Harry face in his forth year, but his blast is powerful. Unless absolutely necessary avoid flying in front of him, everybody understand?" The group nodded their heads then heard the shrieking call of the dragon as he came closer to the castle. Charlie turned to Madam Hooch and gave a nod.

"Ok group one mount up and head for the dragon. Group two hold back and wait for my signal to advance on the dragon," she instructed as she took off

"Potter you wait with group two, Weasley you and your sister lead group one," Draco called out as the two group rose in the air.

"Good luck Harry," Ron called out over his shoulder.

Hermione watched as the first group past over her head. She looked over at Luna who had her wand trained on Ron just in case something happened. She watched as the first group flew in and distracted the dragon. It turned and started to try and chase after the group. Hermione then looked up to see Harry and his group heading in next. They made brief eye contact, then Harry turned and head in towards the dragon. The sounds of shouting and spell casting filled the afternoon air. The Aurors on the ground and the children in the air were all calling out the stunning spell. However it didn't look like they were having any effect on the large beast.

Harry wove in and out as his group went back in for another round. They had hit the dragon several times and the beast showed no sign of slowing down. The dragon made a quick turn and soon Harry and his group were now face to face with him. Draco took the team into a dive narrowly missing the dragon's fire blast. They were now underneath the creature and everyone tried to hit the dragon with at least two shots of the spell. The dragon changed direction again and in doing so hit one of the towers of the castle.

Everything happened in slow motion. Hermione saw the tower slowly start to crash and part of it was heading for the great hall. She focused all her energy on stopping the collapse with the Impediment Jinx. Her group followed her lead and the top of the tower stopped several inches from the roof of the great hall along with the rest of the tower. Her group slowly began to use the repair charm to get the tower back in its proper place.

"CHARLIE!" Ginny's scream carried on the wind. Harry turned to see part of Charlie's broom on fire and plummeting towards the ground. The Aurors were able to stop him and quickly put out the fire. Whatever Charlie had done it seemed to work and the dragon looked like it was beginning to be effected by the stunning spell. The two groups continued to focus on stunning the creature until he was finally tied down. Once the all clear was given, Ron and Ginny ran into the castle to check on Charlie. Harry followed and started to look for Hermione, he had seen the tower begin to fell but he didn't know what had happened.

"Harry," She called out as her group entered the great hall.

"You ok?" he asked while looking her over.

"Fine, what happened to Charlie?" Hermione asked as they walked over to the Weasley's.

"I don't know, I turned and saw his broom was on fire," Harry whispered as they approached the family. The great hall was now split up into two halves the front was a staging area and set up area for the army, while the second half was the new infirmary. Madam Pomfrey and Neville's Grandmother were working on Charlie behind the curtain wall. Dumbledore stepped out to address the Weasley's.

"He suffered severe burns on his legs. Poppy is doing all she can to save them," Dumbledore whispered. Mrs. Weasley gave a silent sob as Mr. Weasley hugged her, Bill held Ginny while the twins and Ron looked on.

"He's a Weasley," Ron began to say. "He'll pull through." Draco slowly made his way over to the group.

"What happened?" He asked Harry.

"Ginny's brother Charlie," Harry whispered. "His legs are burned and they don't know if they can save them." Draco was about to leave when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Ginny will need you," Hermione said in a low voice. Draco nodded his head and stood with Hermione and Harry and waited to help the Weasley's in any way possible.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Ministry officials came to pick up the dragon. The sun was getting lower in the sky and people began to wonder what would be next. Madam Pomfrey had stabilized Charlie but whether he'd have the use of his legs again was uncertain. Dinner was being served early and people were beginning to finish up when a rumbling came from the forest.

"Dumbledore!" The voice echoed. "Your time has come to an end!"

"This is it," Mad-Eye shouted. "Form up!" Robes were tied and sneakers were retied as everyone prepared themselves to march. Parents who weren't going out in the field gave they're children last minute hugs and kisses. Tears were shed and promise of returning made. The students were lined up and awaited the signal to begin marching towards the fight.

"Remember we all have loved ones affect by this evil, remember them when you're out there," Dumbledore instructed as he looked over the students, he then nodded his head to Mad-Eye who gave the signal. The students began to march out of the castle, and down towards the forest. There was nothing out there as they made they're way down the hill. The first group made a sharp turns halfway to Hagrid's Hut. The second row filled in behind the first and the third group behind the second.

"Hold positions until we see something," Dumbledore instructed. Harry glanced back and saw him along with McGonagall on the tower looking over the forest.

"How cute Dumbledore, you created your own army," the voice sneered. "But they won't save you." Soon Death Eaters slowly came walking out of the forest. And formed they're own line. The two armies were about fifty yards apart and neither moved for several moments. Harry then saw a large black mass of Death Eaters rise up from the forest on brooms. They're air squad was triple the size of Dumbledore's. People began to get restless.

"Hold the line!" Harry shouted. The order was repeated through out the ranks.

"Harry it's no use," the voice said. "Give up and your death will be painless. I might even spare the lives of your pathetic friends."

"Steady Harry," came Lupin's voice. "Don't let him goat you into making the first move." Harry took a breath.

"Voldemort, this is between you and me. Tell your Death Eaters to back down we don't want to hurt them," Harry shouted. A large laugh erupted from the Death Eaters, except for one. Harry looked over and saw Lucius Malfoy was leading the army but he didn't look amused like the other Death Eaters. Next to Lucius was Bella, she was searching the crowd for Julia.

"Where is your sorry excuse for an Aunt, Potter!" She shouted. "Too scared to face me again."

"Prepare for the first volley," Moody communicated through the medallions.

"No," Harry whispered. "We must wait. Julia said not to engage them until she was here," Harry pleaded.

"Harry she's not here. We can't wait for her any more," Moody growled. But the decision was taken out of their hands.

"WANDS AT THE READY!" Lucius shouted.

"WANDS AT THE READY!" Harry responded. Harry then watched as Lucius communicated something with his group and just when it looked like they were about to start a faint sound carried on the wind. It slowly got louder and louder, until finally Harry tried to make it out.

"Hold the line," the faint voice called. The Death Eaters looked around for the source of the noise. As did Harry and his group.

"Look!" one of the students pointed towards over the lake. The sun was setting and it was getting hard and hard to see. But the student was point to a large mast moving towards them. The voice called again.

"Hold the line!"

"What is it?" Ron asked, but no one had the chance to answer because the next time the voice rang out it was clear who was coming.

"HOLD THE LINE!" Julia screamed as she flew at break neck speed towards the armies. She flew down towards Harry's group then jumped off her broom keeping her back to the Death Eaters.

"I promised I'd come back," She winked at Harry. The large mass that was behind her was the Last Alliance. Everyone's mouths were hanging open, as the hundreds of witches and wizards on brooms became part of Draco and Ginny's group in the air. Now it was Dumbledore who had the advantage in size. Julia then whipped her robe around and faced the Death Eaters.

"This is your last chance!" She shouted. "Back down or be taken prisoner. If anyone dies here it will be on your heads not ours!"

"Then you're death will be on mine Potter!" Bella sceamed.

"WANDS AT THE READY!" Julia shouted. Almost a thousand wands pointed at each other.

"ATTACK!"

_A/N - Before you think I'm evil I will be updating within the next week!_


	32. The Battle For Hogwarts

Chapter 32: The Battle For Hogwarts

At any point in time life can change in an instant, this was one of those moments. Everything had slowed down to a crawl and Harry could only hear his own intake of air and the blood pounding in his head as Julia shouted the advancement. He could see the Death Eaters shouting out spells and a spectrum of different colors came towards him. It wasn't until the silver shields came popping out of the ground that Harry was jarred back into real time. Julia had jumped behind the wall of shields at the last minute.

"Prepare the stun spell!" She shouted. The order was echoed down the line. "Now!"

"Stupefy!" the spelled rang out from Harry's side. Several Death Eaters were already down from getting their own spells bounced back at them. Another group went down from the stunning spell.

"Concentrate on getting those shields out of the ground!" Lucius shouted to his group.

"First row listen up!" Julia shouted safely behind a shield. "Once they get these out of the ground put up the shield charm," she turned to the second row. "Hit them with another round of the stun spell once our shields are up!"

As the ground assault began so did the battle in the air. Madam Hooch, Draco and Ginny all gave the signals and the air squadron began to attack the Death Eaters in the air. They would engage them at point blank range. The first wave of the air squadron which was now comprised of members of the Last Alliance went in to distract the Death Eaters. Draco led the group and just as the Death Eaters shouted their spells his group pulled up and out of the way. The second wave, led by Ginny was able to knock out many Death Eaters who weren't paying attention. But they weren't able to get out of the area with out losing a few of their own. It was now going to be a dog fight and witches and wizards started to go after individuals.

Back on the ground, the silver shields were final pulled out of the ground causing the first row to shield them selves while the second row continued to use the stunning spell. After several volleys Dumbledore finally gave the signal to charge. Holding the third row back to protect the castle and help support those in the air.

"Come on!" Julia shouted as she began to run at the Death Eaters.

"DIE POTTER!" Bellatrix screamed. "CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO MAXIMUS!" Julia shouted. Her shield covered Harry's entire group. "STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" Julia started running towards Bellatrix. While Julia engaged with Bellatrix, Harry and his group began to throw up the signals for house elves to collect knocked out Death Eaters.

"Harry behind you!" Ron shouted. But it was too late Harry was wrapped up in ropes.

"Diffndo," Hermione called out, cutting Harry lose from the ropes. "Don't let them surround us!" She shouted. The three friends and their groups came together as they were the spearhead of the charge. Defending and attacking, they worked together to keep each other safe.

"If any one tries to use the killing curse hit them with the silencing charm before they can finish," came the voice of McGonagall over the medallions.

"Hermione watch out," Neville knocked Hermione out of the way of a jelly leg jinx.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted.

"Stupefy!" Neville followed. The Death Eater was rendered unconscious. Hermione sent up sparks and a house elf appeared and collected the body.

"Harry" Ron shouted as he pointed to several people falling from the ski.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted, several members echoed the spell helping stop the bodies from crashing to the ground.

"The house elves have the bodies Harry protect your group," Dumbledore communicated.

"CRUCIO!" The spell came out of no where and hit Luna right in the chest, causing her to scream out in pain.

"CRUCIO!" Ron roared at the Death Eater who cast the spell.

"Incarcerous," Hermione said as the effects of Ron's spell wore off the Death Eater. Just then out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw Bellatrix take aim for Hermione.

"Expelliarmus," Harry shouted. Bellatrix called her wand back, but before she could try anything again. Julia jumped back in front of her.

"What's the matter Bella, afraid to face me?" Julia taunted. The two witches continued to fight. Near by two fathers continued to dual each other.

"Look what you're doing Lucius!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "You're fighting children."

"I did not want this to happen, Weasley!" Lucius slowly regretting what they were doing.

"How was it suppose to happen!" Weasley shouted. Mr. Weasley ducked out of the way of one spell as did Lucius.

Meanwhile in the air Ginny was having a hard time shaking a Death Eater. As she weaved in and out of people in the air she sent up sparks for help. She saw Draco flying straight at her. Just before they would have collided Ginny barrel rolled to the right allowing Draco a perfect shot at the Death Eater. The couple smiled at each other for a moment, then continued on their separate ways.

The great hall was now transformed into a hospital. The Medical board was up and ten or so second year students were monitoring everybody. Calling out names to house elves and indicating what level of health they were at. If someone was brought in and could be completely heal with in several minutes they were sent back out. Mrs. Weasley would continually check her family who were all in one spot. After she checked on them her eyes would search the board for Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Padraig shouted as he ran into the great hall.

"What is it?" the old woman asked.

"Giants have entered the castle!"

Hagrid and Madam Maxine, who had arrived the night before, took their group of giants and headed towards wear Voldemort's group had breached the castle. They entered the court yard and saw as a patrol group of third years try to stun them. When one of the children was thrown against a wall Hagrid made his move and launched himself at the lead giant.

Back outside things were becoming more chaotic. To avoid being hit the witches and wizards in the air would dive towards the ground and fly between the people fighting. Dean Thomas was chasing a Death Eater who was now diving towards the fighting on the ground while at the same time Neville was sending sparks up for a house elf to collect another Death Eater. What happened next only took moments but Neville would never forget it. He looked up and saw Julia and Bellatrix continue to fight. Julia had the upper hand but Bellatrix would use other people as human shields. The words formed on Bellatrix lips.

"GET DOWN!" Julia shouted to everyone around.

"Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix screamed. At that moment Dean Thomas flew down to follow the Death Eater and was hit in the back with the Killing curse. Neville and he made eye contact just before the flicker of life in Dean faded. He quickly ran over to his friends limp body once it fell to the ground.

"Dean," Neville said nervously. Harry, Hermione and Ron ran over to him along with their group. "She killed him," Neville muttered. The word quickly spread that the first killing curse had been use on a child. Mr. Weasley and Lucius stopped dueling for a moment as they looked over and saw the growing number of children around the area. Arthur then heard the announcement over the medallion.

"Did you hear that Lucius! Bellatrix just killed a child! Get your men under control!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"You there!" Lucius shouted to a near by Death Eater, who turned to face him. "I want the word given that no one is to kill any children!"

"But sir –"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The mood in the great hall became somber as the first life sign went red.

"Madam Pomfrey," one of the students said. "We lost someone." Mrs. Weasley, Madam Pomfrey and Neville's grandmother came rushing over to the board.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley said franticly.

"Dean Thomas," the student said. "He was in the green and suddenly went red."

"The killing curse," Neville's grandmother whispered.

"Dobby," Madam Pomfry said her voice unsteady. "Please go and collect Mr. Thomas's body."

The fighting in the air was halted for a moment as the air squadron collected themselves. Draco looked over at Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor's who were on the verge of tears or on the verge of using the killing curse themselves.

"Draco is it true?" Cho Chang asked.

"Yes." The group hung their heads for a moment. Then Madam Hooch noticed the Death Eaters were getting ready for another pass at them.

"Alright, let's form up," she said sadly. "Wands at the ready!" The flying squad pointed their wands at the charging Death Eaters.

"FOR DEAN!" Seamus shouted. The air squadron gave out a war cry that filled the night. The group on the ground looked up and saw their flying companions charge the Death Eaters with new veracity. Harry looked around and saw the Death Eaters on the ground were also collecting themselves.

"Form up!" Harry shouted. The first row, which was dramatically thinner, formed up along with the second row.

"Wands at the ready!" Ron shouted.

"Now!" Hermione shouted. The group charged again at the Death Eaters, who were surprised at how hard the students were now fighting.

"Hermione, Hagrids group needs help by the side entrance of the castle," Dumbledore's voice came over the medallion. Hermione looked around and realized that it would take too long to head back up to the castle. The screech of an animal caught her attention. Hermione saw Buckbeak and four other hippogriffs in a paddock by Hagrids house.

"Come on!" she shouted to several students

"I'm coming with you," Lupin said as he ran over to her.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. They looked at each other.

"I'll come back," she said as she turned to run towards the creatures. She bowed quickly then mounted Buckbeak. The group took to the air and flew low in order to avoid the battle in the air. Harry watched as they disappeared into the night sky.

"Watch out!" Mad-Eye shouted. Instinctively Harry dove to the group and looked up to see Bella and Julia continuing their ongoing battle. Julia did a back flip to avoid a spell from Bellatrix but she landed awkwardly and lost her wand. Bellatrix took aim at his aunt.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted at the witch, this bought Julia enough time to call her wand back. Bellatrix starred at Harry for a moment.

"When I'm done with your Aunt you'll be next baby Potter!" she spat.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" Julia shouted as she jumped in front of Harry.

On the astronomy tower Rosie was flying back and forth keeping Dumbledore and McGonagall safe from any loose spells that might find their way over to them. The old witch and wizard continued to watch the fighting from above. They were winning in both the air and ground but students were still getting hurt. There had only been a few other fatalities but they were Aurors and members of the Last Alliance.

"Albus why hasn't he shown himself?" McGonagall said as she continued to watch the battle in the air.

"He's waiting Minerva," The headmaster said as he looked to the forest. "Waiting until absolutely necessary."

"Headmaster. Hermione's group is engaging the giants!" squeaked Winky. Dumbledore turned his attention to the new battle to the side of the castle.

"Stay on your hippogriffs!" Hermione shouted.

"Stun them and if they throw any objects stop them from hitting Hagrid and his group." Lupin instructed. Hagrid had several cuts and bruises on his face and body but was still fighting hard.

Draco and Ginny had their hands full with several Death Eaters who were going after them. They both shot up straight in the air and took the Death Eaters into the few clouds that filled the night. The split up and started going in opposite directions once the Death Eaters had split to follow them Ginny and Draco turned back around and started to fly straight at each other. And just before they made contact Draco dove to the ground and Ginny shot higher into the night, causing almost all of the Death Eaters to have a mid air collision. Ginny stopped and gave a victory shout, but clouds obscured her view of Draco who had been knocked off his broom by a Death Eater and was plummeting towards earth. At that very moment Hermione had started to fly high into the air to get a better shot at a giant and as she climbed she noticed some one's body falling towards her.

"Up!" she shouted to the creature and Hermione started to head towards Draco's falling body. The wind kept pushing him one way then another. And as Buckbeak flew underneath him his body was carried just a little bit behind Hermione. "Draco! Grab on!" Draco twisted his body so he landed behind Hermione on the animal but bounced off. Hermione reached out and grabbed Draco's hand right before he completely fell.

"Land Granger!" Draco pleaded. Hermione started to guided Buckbeak to head downward but with the awkward weight on one side it was hard for the creature to maneuver. Hermione was quickly losing her grip on the young man. Ginny started to come down from up in the air when she saw Hermione barley hanging on to Draco. She pushed her broom towards them.

"I can't hang on Draco," Hermione cried.

"Get underneath the trees. They'll break my fall," Draco said as his grip continued to slowly slip.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she looked down at Draco. Draco looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"So I get a couple of broken legs," Draco smirked. "Better then being dead." Draco then gave Hermione a nod as his feet began to touch the tops of the trees. Ginny was and arm reach away from grabbing Draco as Hermione let go.

"NOOOOOO!" Ginny shouted. Hermione looked up to see Ginny dive after Draco who was now falling through the trees. His body never made it to the ground. A large branch broke his fall. Once Ginny found him she slung him over her broom and slowly flew up. Hermione waited to see what happened, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ginny flying with him

"If he dies it will be on your head!" Ginny screamed at Hermione.

"But Ginny he told me," but it was too late. Ginny was already heading to the castle.

Lucious and Mr. Weasley were still fighting with each other only now they just shouted instead of throwing spells at one another. As they fought Mr. Weasley saw a shadowy figure emerge from the forest. It was Voldemort and he was taking aim for Mad-Eye.

"No," Mr. Weasley muttered. He started to run towards Alastor to warn him. "Alastor! Behind You!" But Moody couldn't hear Arthur over the other shouting that was going on.

"Weasley no!" Lucius shouted as he began to follow Mr. Weasley.

"At last the great Alastor Moody will fall tonight," Voldemort hissed as he took aim at Moody. Mad-Eye realized he had let his guard down and slowly turned to face the Dark Lord.

"I wont be the only one to fall tonight Tom," Moody growled. Only two people dared to call the Dark Lord by his muggle name and one was about to die.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed. Moody braced himself for the end but all he felt was someone shoving him to the ground. Alastor looked up to see Arthur Weasley's body falling to the ground. Before Moody could get up a body fell on top of him knocking him out and pinning him to the ground. Lucius watched in terror as Arthur took the spell in the chest. Sure Lucius and Arthur had their disagreements on wizards but deep down Lucius knew Arthur was a good man and had a family to support. He didn't deserve to be cut down like an animal. Lucius' thoughts then went to Draco and how much he had failed his son, he failed to protect his wife he couldn't do the same to his son. The instincts to survive took over and Lucius realized what he had to do. Once Voldemort had moved away from Arthur he quickly ran over and collected his body and headed for the castle. As he got closer students realized who he was and guarded the door.

"Stop Death Eater!" A fourth year shouted.

"Please let me through, he's been hurt," Lucius shouted. The students recognized the red hair and quickly nodded their head and opened the door for Lucius. The man franticly ran to the hospital wing and ran through the doors. He looked around for someone to help him.

"Lucius!" Snape called out from giving a student a potion.

"Severus help please," He laid Arthur on a bed. "Can you save him?" Snape immediately recognized Arthur and started to examine him. It didn't take long for Snape to see that Arthur was dead.

"Was he hit with the killing curse?" Snape softly asked.

"Yes Voldemort was trying to hit Alastor Moody but Arthur pushed him out of the way," Lucius huffed.

"There's nothing I can do Lucius," Snape sad sadly. A blood-curtailing scream came from the other end of the hall as Mrs. Weasley saw Arthur's body on the bed.

"Dad?" a girls voice from several beds away asked. Lucius looked up to see Ginny Weasley holding Draco's hand.

"Draco!" Lucius breathed. He ran over towards his bed just as Ginny got up and looked over at her dad.

"What did you do to him!" Ginny said between gritted teeth. Lucius stopped short and look at the young girl.

"I didn't do anything," Lucius whispered. "Your father saved Moody's life."

"How?" Ginny asked on the verge of tears.

"By giving up his own," Lucius too was beginning to feel overwhelmed, as he looked around at all those who were hurt and fighting to live. His eyes returned to Ginny, she was trying to fight the tears that wanted to take over.

"How's Draco?" Lucius asked.

"He's gonna make it," Ginny chocked as she slowly headed over to her father. Mrs. Wealsey finally made it to her husband's body and began to sob as Ginny tried to comfort her.

"Was it worth all this Lucius," Snape asked. "Was following him worth losing your whole family over?"

"Nothing is worth that Severus," Lucius chocked back tears.

"Voldemort's been spotted on the battle field!" A student shouted.

"Let us hope Potter is the savior we all hope he is," Snape said as he looked over to the four names, which were now being moved to the top of the board. It now read. Granger, Hermione; Potter, Harry; Potter, Julia; Weasley, Ron.

"Let us hope."

_A/N - Ok I'm sorry this took a little longer then a week but work was very busy. I'm not gonna make any promises on the date for the next chapter but just know I'm going as fast as possible. You guys are great thanks for the reviews!_


	33. Let There Be Light

**Chapter 33: Let There Be Light**

Julia was not going to let Bellatrix escape with her life again. This deranged human being had tortured people into insanity and killed a little boy. If it took every ounce of Julia's strength, she would make sure this woman's last breath would be tonight.

"What's the matter Bella? Tired?" Julia taunted as they continued to weave between those in the battle.

"I think I'll keep you alive long enough for you to watch the Dark Lord kill your nephew," Bella snapped back.

"I don't think so. Stupefy!" Julia took a shot at Bellatrix. The two continued their game of cat and mouse while the battle raged on.

The original DA had gathered towards the middle of the battlefield and were slowly pushing the remaining Death Eaters back into the forest. Whispers of Voldemort being seen had reached them but if the Dark Lord was on the field he was staying away from Harry and his group.

"Fred, behind you," Harry shouted. The twin ducked just in time for Harry to hit the Death Eater with the stunning spell. Just then the familiar cry of Buckbeak could be heard as Hermione and Lupin landed with their small group.

"How's Hagrid?" Harry asked as he retreated from the front line.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix," Lupin said as he dismounted from his Hippogriff.

"You alright," Harry asked as he helped Hermione off Buckbeak. She was still a little shaken from the Draco incident and a little upset that Ginny would think she would drop him on purpose. Harry felt her conflict and made her look him in the eye.

"Not now," she breathed.

"Later then?" Harry asked. She nodded her head in agreement then pulled out her wand and started to walk back to the front line.

"Harry you're group is doing wonderfully but the Death Eaters could out flank us from the left. Hermione you come with me. Have Ron head to the right and help with them," Lupin instructed. Hermione reached out and squeezed Harry's hand then left with Lupin.

"Ron," Harry called as he approached. "Lupin's worried about that group over there," he pointed to the right. "Will you head over there and help catch them up to us?"

"Sure thing. Luna! Neville! George! Come with me," Ron shouted as he ran over to the right to help press the attack.

High above the battle Dumbledore watched as the children pressed on. His heart was heavy. He had just received word about Arthur Weasley and was told Lucius Malfoy had brought him in. Dumbledore looked up into the air and on the ground once more before leaving the tower. He had instructed Professor McGonagall to continue instructing the children while he tended to Molly. He appeared in the great hall moments later and watched as Ginny tried to comfort her mother. His eyes glanced over at Lucius who was sitting by Draco's bed. Dumbledore decided to deal with the older Malfoy first. He slowly made his way over to him and cleared his throat.

"Lucius," Dumbledore said with out any emotion in his voice. The man quickly stood and stared at the old wizard. "Why are you here?"

"For my son," Lucius sneered. He still harbored resentment towards the old wizard.

"Well since you are a guest here then I will ask you to keep your mouth shut. If you insult one student or parent who aren't of pure blood, you will discover why Tom fears me," Dumbledore's emotions over Arthur's death took over for a moment. "I will make sure the Ministry hears of your deeds in bringing Arthur's body back here."

"Weasley and I had our differences when it came to wizards and families, but I'm not a monster Albus," Lucius insisted.

"No, you only served one," the Headmaster whispered. Dumbledore turned and walked away from Lucius. The man sat back down again and looked at his son. Right then he made the decision to only do what was right for Draco from now on. He might still think that muggles were not worth his time but his beliefs had already cost him his wife. He refused to let them take his son as well.

Molly's sobs had quieted down but her tears still flowed freely down her face. Ginny stood next to her mother in shock, trying to help her mother but still coming to terms with her father's death. This family was one of the most selfless ones Dumbledore had known and it pained him to see them pay such a price. Charlie might never walk again and now Arthur was gone. Never before had Dumbledore let his emotions get the best of him. The old wizard knelt down next to Molly.

"Molly," he whispered ever so gently. The woman turned with her tear-stained cheeks and disheveled red hair.

"Why?" She softly sobbed. "Why, Arthur?"

"He saved a man's life. He did what he felt was right and he will forever be remembered for his sacrifice," Dumbledore spoke. "I will go retrieve Fred and George from the battle. Madam Hooch has already instructed Bill to come back to the castle."

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked the Headmaster.

"Ron must stay out there to help Harry," The old wizard could see the young girls fear for her brother. Ginny just nodded her head. Dumbledore stood and headed for the door. He calmly walked past the row of children guarding the castle.

"Go get'em Headmaster," a young Gryffindor shouted. Dumbledore smiled at the student and continued to walk towards the fighting.

All night Neville had kept and eye on Julia and Bellatrix. Deep down he wanted to be the one to end her life; she had taken his parents and now a dear friend from him. He started to shadow their movements as they continued to move around. Finally Bellatrix grabbed a broom lying on the ground. She was quickly in the air and high above the trees when Julia caught up to where Bella had been.

"She's in the air," Neville shouted to Julia.

"Thanks!" Julia smiled at the young man. She closed her eyes for a moment and with in seconds her broom came flying out of nowhere to her side. She mounted her broom and rocketed off the ground. Neville hadn't flown a broom since first year but he couldn't help the impulse to get revenge for his parents and Dean. He found another broom on the ground and slowly mounted it. He took a deep breath and pushed off the ground and into the air.

Harry couldn't help but glance over at his friends every other minute or so. He knew that both of them could handle themselves but he just needed to make sure. He decided to glance behind him to see if any Death Eaters had gotten past them. He saw Dumbledore talking with Fred and George, both of whom seemed upset and ran to the castle. Ha retreated from the fighting to talk with the Headmaster.

"Professor," Harry could tell something was wrong. "What's happened?" Dumbledore was surprised to see Harry running over to him. As the old wizard looked at Harry, he noticed a shadow far in the distance over the boy's shoulder. "Professor?" Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry.

"I'm afraid something has happened Harry," the old wizard began. "Mr. Weasley saved Alastor's life," Dumbledore looked away.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Harry had a feeling he knew how Mr. Weasley had saved Moody's life but he didn't want to believe it.

"Arthur was hit with the killing curse," Dumbledore said slowly. Harry slowly turned to look at his friend with the red hair.

"That's why you sent Fred and George inside?" He muttered, his voice betraying his emotion. He felt numb all over. The Weasley's had taken him in and cared for him since his very first year. These people were his family. They didn't care who he was or who he was meant to be, they loved him, Harry the boy not the name or legend. For a moment Harry thought he was going to be sick until a slender hand lightly grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't let his sacrifice be for nothing Harry," Dumbledore whispered. The young man looked up at the old wizard.

"I won't," Harry's voice was back. Dumbledore patted the boy's shoulder and the two slowly walked to the front lines together.

In the air Neville was having a hard time keeping up with Julia and Bellatrix. They were faster and more confident on their brooms. It wasn't until they started to head for the quidditch pitch then Neville began to catch up with them. He flew to one of the stands and quietly landed as he watched the two witches throw one volley after another.

"It's over Bella, and you know it," Julia barrel rolled to the right then turned behind her to throw a spell at Bella. "CRUCCIO!" The spell barley missed Bellatrix, who was now preparing her own attack.

"The only thing I know is how much I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Bella did a loop then shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Julia easily dodged the spell then came around for another pass at Bella. The two witches were now face to face. Bellatrix's back was to Neville. The boy had a clear shot at hitting her with a spell. His hand was shaking as he raised his wand.

"This will be the last night you draw breath Bella, you ran like a coward last time we faced. If I have to chase you around the world I'll do it," Julia's cold stare was unnerving.

The words were on the tip of Neville's tongue. "Ah-Ava," his whole body was shaking as he tried to whisper the words. He had never wanted to cause anyone pain let alone want to kill them. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"You caught me by surprise last time Potter, I'm ready for you tonight," Bellatrix hissed. "Instead of killing you maybe I'll just torture you into insanity like the Longbottom's. Those pathetic fools didn't even put up a fight," a wicked smile spread across her face. As Julia stared at Bellatrix something caught her eye. Looking past her, Julia saw Neville with his wand pointing at the witch. She could tell he was shaking.

"I'd watch your words Bella," Julia muttered.

"And why is that? Is their poor little pathetic son going to come after me? He disgraces the wizarding name. He wouldn't have the guts to kill me!" Her laughter was even more taunting then her words. Neville took a deep breath then pointed his wand again at the witch, this time his arm was steady as was his words.

"Bye Bella," Julia smiled as she backed away from the witch.

"Avada Kedavra!" Neville shouted. Bella turned on her broom just in time to see the spell hit her in the chest. Her body fell into the blackness of night and it wasn't until they heard the bone cracking thud on the ground that Neville and Julia knew she was finally dead. Julia flew over to the stands and watched Neville for a moment his eyes never leaving the ground.

"I'm glad she's dead," Neville whispered.

"So am I Neville," Julia slowly put her arm around the boy's shoulders. "So am I." They continued to stand there for several minutes. It wasn't until the moon peeked out from behind a cloud that they finally saw her body lying twisted on the ground.

"Do you think I'll go to Azkaban," Neville's eyes were glossing over with tears.

"No Neville," Julia whispered. "I'll make sure of it."

"Some how I thought that if I were the one to kill her," Neville's voice was unsteady as he trailed off. He continued to look at the ground.

"I'm sure when you tell your parents about what you did they'll be grateful," Julia continued to watch the boy closely.

"No they won't," he shook his head. "I killed someone, just like Bellatrix – "

"No!" Julia grabbed Neville by his shoulders and forced him to look at her. "She killed with no remorse. She enjoyed killing Neville. You're nothing like her," Julia paused. "Remember that Neville."

Harry's scar slowly prickled as he continued to fight Death Eaters. He was beginning to feel dizzy as he looked around for Voldemort. He dropped to his knees and through his connection began to call for Julia, who was still with Neville when she felt Harry's calls for help. Julia quickly mounted her broom in a panic.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"Harry's in trouble," Julia breathed. Neville grabbed his broom and they quickly took to the air.

Ron and Hermione had also felt Harry's call for help. Hermione was the first to reach Harry. She quickly grabbed his arm, when their skin made contact she could feel him relax. At the same time she also heard a man cry out in pain. Both Ron and Hermione helped Harry to his feet. Dumbledore was quickly by their side. The Death Eaters slowly retreated as a black figure finally made his presence known. The students slowly gathered behind Dumbledore and Harry.

"I must say Dumbldore you've trained them well," Voldemort hissed as he approached the group.

"It's over Tom, you reign of fear and terror ends here," the Headmaster took out his wand.

"Oh no Dumbledore, that is were you are wrong," Voldemort said calmly. He then began to mutter something. Dumbeldore protectively stood in front of Harry and the rest of the students. A black mist slowly started to roll towards them.

"Shields up," the old wizard shouted, but the mist continued its slow attack on the Headmaster. It ever so slowly seeped past his shield and the moment Dumbledore breathed it in he began to spasm.

"Ventus Tempestas!" Hermione shouted. A mighty wind came rushing from behind her sending the black mist over the lake. It slowly evaporated but Hermione's attention turned to Dumbledore.

"Clever girl, but the spell has already entered his system, you've merely slowed down the inevitable. Not even his precious phoenix can save him now," Voldemort cackled.

"Why use a phoenix when we have Roise," Hermione smiled. The bird cried out as it swooped down to pick up Dumbledore. Voldemort watched the bird and Hermione's wordless communication. Seconds later the bird was in the air carrying Dumbledore back to the castle. Lupin now slowly made his way to the front of the line.

The battle in the air was still raging as Julia and Neville tried to make their way back to Harry. Julia was dodging left and right trying to avoid an unnecessary fighting. Slowly she began to feel déjà vu and then it hit her, this was her vision. These next few moments would determine the outcome of many lives. Her heart raced as she tried to get to Harry.

"Scared Potter, you no longer have Dumbledore coddling you?" Voldemort taunted.

"You wish," Harry snapped back as he took a step forward, separating himself from the group. Hermione and Ron followed each flanking Harry.

"You think that silly spell Dumbledore performed on you is going to prevent me from killing you Potter?" Voldemort hissed.

"No," Harry said calmly. "_I'm_ going to prevent you from killing me . . . Riddle!" Harry never flinched as he looked at the dark wizard. His mind flooded with memories of his years at Hogwarts. His first year discovering the world of wizards; the second year uncovering the mysteries of the Chamber of Secrets; finding out about Siruis in his third year; the tri-wizards tournament fourth year; the prophecy reveled in the fifth year and now here in his sixth year finally facing the wizard who caused so much horror in his life.

Julia was beginning to get clear of the battle in the air when she heard Neville cry out. She turned and saw him trying to shake a Death Eater. Quickly turning around Julia pushed her broom to help Neville.

"Neville duck!" Julia shouted as she approached. He bowed his head down on the broom. "STUPEFY!"

"JULIA! WATCH OUT!" Neville shouted. As Julia tried to maneuver away from whatever danger Neville was warning her about she felt a spell hit her broom causing her to fall off. The ground rushing towards her was the last thing Julia remembered.

Harry felt his connection to Julia suddenly disappear. He glanced back to Ron and Hermione both looked worried. They all knew that in order to protect each other they needed all four of them.

"I think I'll show your fellow students the lesson for defying me," Voldemort said as he raised his wand. The trio matched his action and now it was a matter of who was going to attach first. "CRUCCIO!"

"PROTEGO MAXIMUS!" the three friends shouted.

The black abyss Julia's consciousness was swimming in was so deep and thick she couldn't fight her way out of it. She tried to will herself to wake up but her fall was so bad Julia doubted she'd wake up. The spell was causing her senses to scream out, Harry was in trouble and she couldn't do anything about it. She had failed him, and this thought caused her to give up her battle with the blackness. She was about to finally fade into the dark when a soft light began emanating.

"Julia," a voice whispered. "Its time to call on us for help."

"James, is that you?" Julia asked.

"Time to get up sis," the voice of her dead brother echoed in her head a moment before the sounds of reality came crashing down on her. Julia slowly opened her eyes, which were out of focus. Her head was pounding and her body felt raw. Her eyes slowly came back into focus and she turned to see Harry and the students producing shield charms to protect them selves from Voldemort's attack. Julia noticed the inside of her right hand was cut. Remembering a side effect of the spell they performed Julia quickly called for her wand and slowly started to get up.

"Your shields wont work against this Potter," Voldemort's wand slowly raised. Julia was wobbly, and when she tried to stand, she saw Voldemort about to perform the killing curse.

"Blood of our blood protect us!" Julia shouted as she pointed to the sky. Voldemort and Harry turned to see Julia pointing her wand at the sky. Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry's hand as they felt the air trickle with electricity.

"Time to meet your parents Potter," Voldemort cried out. An explosion of light cascaded upon Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The light was blinding and Julia had to shield her face. The three friends looked up towards the heavens, until three figures appeared in front of them. James, Lily and Sirius now stood between Voldemort and the children. Just as suddenly as the light had appeared, Voldemort screamed out in pain. He tried to shield himself from the light but he soon felt his skin begin to burn.

"It's over Tom," Lily's ghostly figure said. Voldemort's shrieks of pain echoed into the night. His very being was dying. He tried to think of anything that could possibly save him. He spotted a broom and with all his strength summoned it to him. He haphazardly flew into the air as far away from the light as possible. The three white figures turned to the trio.

"You'll have to face him again Harry," Sirius sadly said.

"But you'll be ready," James smiled.

"We're proud of you honey," Lily's white hand gently caressed Harry's cheek.

"Watch over these two Hermione," Sirius laughed. James looked over at Ron.

"We're watching over your father Ron. He's in good hands," James looked at the confused red headed boy.

"We love you Harry," Lily smiled before the figures began to blend in with the blinding light surrounding them.

"Don't ever forget it son," his fathers voice lingered in the air as the light began to retreat back to the sky. As the light left so did the energy of the foursome. They all collapsed to the ground. The remaining Death Eaters fled for their life. The air squadron landed along with Neville. They all continued to look at the trio's bodies then they would glance over at Julia body. Neville was the first to act. He slowly walked over to Harry's body. Seamus followed his lead and the two friends hoisted Harry's body onto his shoulders. Luna and Susan Bones did the same with Hermione's body while Roger Davies and Zacharias Smith grabbed Ron's. Lupin and Tonks walked over and grabbed Julia's body leading the group back to the castle. The students parted as their hero's bodies were slowly marched back up to the castle. The slow procession continued towards the castle, as they entered the great hall all movement stopped. The crowd watched, as the bodies were place side by side. McGonagall pressed through the crowd, once she reached the beds she saw Lupin.

"Is it over?" McGonagall whispered.

"For now."

_A/N - Again I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'm really going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thank you for sticking with me! You guys are great!_


	34. Repercussions

Chapter 34: Repercussions

The vigil had been going on for almost three days. Anyone involved in the battle refused to leave the great hall until the four heroes woke up. It was a confusing time for everyone. The world they had known was now turned upside down. Dumbledore was very sick and was kept away from the students and teachers. McGonagall who would normally be the next voice of reason was dealing with the Ministry of Magic, while Snape continued to try and help Madam Pomfrey as best as he could. Lupin refused to leave Harry and Julia's side even to eat. It was in this time that a new leader emerged. Whispers of his use of the killing curse continued to spread like wild fire around the great hall but no one dared to ask him. He was pulled into a meeting with the Ministry hours after the battle, but again no one had the courage to ask him what happened. Neville no longer looked like the goofy, unsure of himself kid the Slytherin's would pick on. He was confident but behind the confidence lingered the scare from his dark deed. He had told his grandmother about what happened in the quidditch pitch once things had settled down.

"Sometimes the only way to deal with evil is to use evil Neville," His grandmother whispered as she hugged the young boy. Neville was now coordinating the effort to take care of the families who might have lost someone during the battle.

"Dobby," Neville said softly. "Have any of the Weasley's eaten their food?"

"No Sir," Dobby looked down at the floor. His big bright eyes brimmed with tears. "Professor Lupin hasn't eaten either." Neville nodded his head then slowly walked to the area in which the Weasley family was held. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall put up walls to give them privacy. They were all gathered by Charlie's bed. Once in a great while one of the twins or Ginny would come out and grab some type of drink to give to their mother, but other than that no one had seen them. Neville slowly pulled the curtain divider open and peeked in to see Mrs. Weasley holding Charlie's hand, while the twins and Bill were standing so Ginny could sleep on the bed next to Charlie's. Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw Neville.

"Neville dear," Mrs. Weasley's voice was horse and could barley reach over a whisper.

"Mrs. Weasley," Neville slowly entered the room and closed the curtains behind him. "Dobby told me none of you have eaten."

"Oh we're find dear," Mrs. Weasley tried to smile.

"Please Mrs. Weasley, Ron is going to need you at full strength when he wakes up," Neville said softly. The mention of Ron seemed to snap Mrs. Weasley out of her funk.

"He's right mum," Fred walked over to his mother and put a tender hand on her shoulder. "We'll all try to eat if you try." Mrs. Weasley gave a quick nod.

"I'll have Dobby bring you something right away," Neville began to leave when he felt a hand grab his arm. It was George.

"How's Lupin?" George whispered. Neville just shook his head, then left. Neville found Dobby and gave him instructions to send food to the Weasley's. The foursome had been kept together and unlike the Weasleys, they were in plain view for everyone to see. People took turns watching over them, though it was normally a crowd that watched over them. As Neville approached, the group parted, he could see Lupin sitting between Harry and Julia.

"How's he doing?" Neville asked Seamus.

"Hasn't moved a muscle," Seamus whispered. The inner circle of the crowd was all Gryffindor. They were protective of their classmates and wanted to make sure no one could disrupt them. Neville stepped up behind Lupin and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Professor," Neville whispered.

"Hello Neville," Lupin eyes were red rimmed from lack of sleep and his voice was scratchy.

"They would want you to eat sir," Neville ever so slowly sat down on the edge of Julia's bed.

"When I graduated all those years ago I never imagined I'd be the only one left," Lupin muttered while looking at Julia. "First Peter betrayed Lilly and James to Voldemort, and then I lost Sirius," Silent tears welled up in Lupin's eyes. "Harry and Julia are all I have left," Lupin whispered before looking Neville in the eye. "I can't lose them too."

"You wont Professor," Neville said cautiously. "But you're no good to them if you're in a hospital bed from lack of eating and sleeping." Lupin gave a slight grunt.

"You're right Neville," Lupin said as he stood. The professor tried to stand but almost passed out. Luckily Neville and Seamus caught him and helped him over to a bed next to Julia. Within moments Lupin was asleep, leaving Neville completely alone to deal with everyone.

"Neville," Seamus said as his friend took Lupin's seat between Harry and Julia. "Is it true, what people er sayin'?"

"What are they saying?" Neville looked over at Julia then realized that someone was walking up to him. Luna walked from the row of beds on the opposite side of the foursome.

"They're saying you killed Bellatrix," the young girl bent down so that Neville would look her in the eye. "Is it true Neville? Did you kill her?" Neville's eye's never left Julia's face.

"It's true," Neville whispered as people closest too him gasped while others asked what he had just said. "I killed her." Neville's eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. He hadn't realized that he wasn't taking care of himself.

"Here Neville," Luna took Neville's hand and guided him to a bed behind Harry's. "We'll wake you if anything happens."

"Now what?" A first year asked.

"We help those we can," Luna said as she now took the watch. Dumbledore would have been proud of his students, they had reversed roles and were now taking care of the people who were supposed to take care of them.

The next night consciousness began to resonate within Harry. The first thing he was aware of was his connection to his friends who were also waking up. Whispers of conversations began to fill Harry's ears.

"How's the Headmaster," Lupin's voice was the first one Harry recognized.

"I don't know, Poppy hasn't said much," the voice of McGonagall was the next. Harry's instinct was to speak but his mouth was so dry he couldn't form the words. He forced his eye open, despite how heavy they felt.

"Wa – wa," Harry tried to say, he took a hard swallow and tried again. "Water," his voice scratchy and low.

"Oh my," McGonagall breathed as she saw the foursome's eye's open and close as the group tried to wake themselves up. She then noticed Harry slowly reach his hand up trying to get her attention. "Remus they're awake!" McGonagall practically shouted. The normal crowd that watched over the heroes doubled in size instantly as everyone tried to get a look at them. Lupin, Neville, Luna and McGonagall gently held their heads as they gave each of the foursome water.

"What happened?" Julia spoke first as Lupin gently guided her head back down onto the pillow.

"You don't remember?" Lupin asked.

"I remember a bright light," Ron said as he tried to push himself up on his elbows.

"I remember seeing Sirius," Hermione said after taking another sip of water. At that moment all four sat up and remembered.

"Voldemort!" they shouted at the same time.

"Gone," Lupin helped Julia sit up. "I don't know what you were doing to him, but he fled before you could completely destroy him."

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. Both McGonagall and Lupin looked at each other.

"He's sick," Hermione answered. "That black mist was not just a spell, it was something else." Ron started looking around for his family.

"Where are my mum and dad?" Ron asked as he tried to stand. Silence fell upon the crowd no one had the heart to be the first to tell Ron about his father.

"Something happened to your father Ron," the rough voice of Moody broke the silence. The old wizard stepped forward. He had just woken up earlier that day. "I wasn't paying attention and Voldemort snuck up behind me." Moody trailed off. Then James' words came rushing back to Ron.

"He's gone," Ron whispered. Lucius Malfoy had pushed his way through the crowd when he heard the four had woken up.

"He died bravely," Lucius said. His voice startled everyone but Ron who had seen him approach.

"Why are you here," Ron growled.

"Ron," Hermione tried to step in front of Ron but he sidestepped her.

"Get out," Ron continued his low growl.

"Mr. Malfoy brought you father's body back," McGonagall explained as she stepped in front of Ron.

"Probably so the Ministry wouldn't send him to Azkaban," Ron snapped back.

"I tried to stop him, against my better judgment but I did," Lucius eyed the young Weasley.

"I'd mind your place Lucius," Julia now stood right in front of the former Death Eater.

"If it isn't the famed Julia Potter," Lucius snickered. "It would seem that Bella lost her battle against you."

"I had help," Julia smiled.

"Oh," Lucius raised his eyebrow.

"I killed Bellatrix," Neville stepped forward.

"You," Lucius scoffed.

"Yes he did," Julia took another step forward so that she was only inches from the older Malfoy's face.

"Enough!" came a wheezing cough from an old wizard.

"Dumbledore!" Harry cried out.

"Headmaster what are you doing out of bed," Madam Pomfrey looked like she was about to have a conniption. The crowd turned to surround the tired wizard, who was leaning on Tonks for support.

"Lucius, please check on Draco while I speak with young Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore eyed the man. Lucius bowed his head then left to sit with Draco. Dumbledore gingerly walked over to the four heroes.

"Ron," Dumbledore's voice was gentle and soft as he walked over to the red head. "You're father gave his life to save another. He will forever be known as a hero in our fight against evil," Dumbledore put his hand on Ron's shoulder as he spoke.

"Where is he?" Ron asked, his voice his voice devoid of any emotion.

"They're preparing him for his funeral," Dumbledore whispered trying to keep the conversation as intimate as possible.

"Can I see him?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Several minutes later the foursome along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks walked to a small private room. The door opened to reveal a room filled with the dead. Fifteen in all had lost their lives in the battle, it was a small number but one Dumbledore didn't want to have to face at all. Dean had been the only student to lose his life, while Arthur was the only non-Auror/ Last Alliance adult to lose his life. They walked the long row of lifeless faces until Dean's appeared. They were all in plain gowns at the moment. The families would choose dress robes before the bodies were taken to the funeral pyre. The three Gryffindor's gathered around their friend's body for a moment to pay their respect. From Dean they moved on to Mr. Weasley. Ron very slowly reached for his father's hand, which was so ice cold. There were so many things Ron wanted to say but didn't know where to begin.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry spoke first trying to take any pressure off of Ron. "You were like the father I'd never had. You took me in and treated me like another son even when it was dangerous to the rest of your family. I'll never forget you," Harry finished while trying to battle the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You were always asking me questions about muggles and you treated me like an equal and not a child. Your thirst for knowledge and your passion for a world outside your own made you more unique then any other wizard I know. I'll miss you greatly," Hermione added. Julia stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"All I can do is thank you Arthur, for taking care of my nephew when I couldn't. I know that James and Lilly thank you as well." Finally Ron's turn came to say some parting words.

"Dad," Ron started. "I know I wasn't the best student and I know I gave you and Mum a lot of scares over the years but any time I was in danger I knew you guys would be there for me," Ron paused. "I'm just sorry I couldn't be there for you," Ron's voice failed for a moment. "I promise to look over Ginny and Mum and I'll watch over your muggle collection," The young man was running out of words to say. "I love you Dad."

Several days later those words were repeated as the large mass of people gathered to pay their respects to the fifteen dead. The funeral pyres were constructed by the lake on the very ground on which they had fought on. The house elves had done such a wonderful job cleaning up the field, you would never know peopled walked on the grass, let alone fought on it. The dead were dressed in their finest robes and held on to their wands in both hands. Dean's family had been contacted by Dumbledore and McGonagall personally brought them to Hogwarts. His mother and stepfather were in awe of everything around them. They lined his funeral pyre with tokens and things Dean loved about both worlds; a Jersey from the West Ham football team, his Gryffindor quidditch outfit, and a picture of Dean with his family.

"When he sent letters home telling us about all the wonderful things he was learning I never really understood it. I also never understood why Dean's real father walked out on us, but now," his mother trailed off as she looked at her dead son. "Now I understand they both were fighting against evil. But what brings me comfort is knowing how much he was loved," tears flowed freely down the woman's face. Seamus stepped forward to say a few words about his best friend.

"Gryffindor will never forget yer," Seamus's voice failed. "I'll never forget yer." Dean's mother went over and gave Seamus a hug.

"It is now time to send them on their final journey," Dumbledore's voice echoed over the crowd. In unison those gather placed their hoods over they heads in a sign of respect for the dead. A friend or family member of the dead went over to a large bonfire and grabbed a torch. Ron was the only Weasley that seemed composed enough to perform the ritual. Charlie had been brought out in a chair with the levitation spell on it and had taken several pain potions so that he could watch. The torchbearers raised their torches to signal they were ready.

"May these lights guide you on your next journey but may they also help you to always find your way home," Dumbledore bowed his head. "And now a little Irish blessing to send our friend on their way," Dumbledore stepped back. Julia now stood between the rows of pyres.

"Be they kings, or poets, or farmers – They're a people of great worth – They keep company with the angels – And bring a bit of heaven here to earth," As Julia finished her blessing the torches were lowered and the pyres lit. The firelight illuminated the lake and matched the fiery sunset above. Harry watched as the fire reflected in Ron's eyes, which had been vacant to any emotions since he was told about his father. Harry worried that this fire he was now seeing in Ron's eyes would become a permanent fixture until they faced Voldemort again. A soft hand weaved its way into Harry's. He looked up and saw Hermione watching Dean and Mr. Weasley's body burn away into nothingness.

"He'll pay for what he's done," she whispered. Even with the hood up Harry could see her face glow from the fire light, with a small stream of tears accented her features.

"Yes he will," Harry squeezed her hand as he turned back to look into the fire. His eyes then followed the line of smoke as it rose from the pyre to the heavens. Harry then remembered his father's words and knew that both Mr. Weasley and Dean were watching over them.

_A/N - The next chapter is the last one. Just wanted to give everyone fair warning, plus it will be posted before the 16th. As you might have guessed I am planning on writing a sequal. But I'm gonna take a month or two off before I start working on it. As always I can't thank you all anough for the kind words. You guys keep me going._


	35. The New World

Chapter 35: The New World

Nothing would ever be the same. These words played over and over again in Harry's mind following the days after Mr. Weasley's funeral. Never again would he be able to walk the halls of Hogwarts without thinking about the battle, Dean or Mr. Weasley. They were everywhere in the castle and any time Harry would look at Ron or mount a broom they would enter his mind for a moment. It was the least they deserved.

It was finally the day in which everyone was leaving to go home. The students who had been put to sleep had rejoined their classmates after the funerals. The great hall was filled with copies of The Daily Prophet, everyone wanting to read about their friends. Dumbledore was allowed to contact the paper and give them the full account of the battle. A large picture of Mr. Weasley and Dean were on the front page with the title "Heroes Among Us". The article was probably the most tasteful one Harry had ever read. It gave a complete accurate account of everything that happened. From the dragon attack earlier in the day to the blinding white light that caused the Dark Lord to flee. Dumbledore however did leave a few things out, mostly about the spell that was performed on the four heroes. The trio now sat eating their breakfast and preparing to part from one another.

"Now that the Dursley's officially moved to the country, where are you gonna stay?" Ron asked as he piled his plate full of eggs and sausage. Harry smiled inwardly as he watched his friend eat, as long as Ron had is appetite Harry knew his friend would be ok.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry smiled thinking about having a summer free of the Dursley's and free of fear. "What about you?"

"Mum's looking for a place to rent close to St. Mungo's," Ron muttered as he ate some toast.

"Why don't you stay at Grimmauld? I have more then enough room," the thought of living alone in the house seemed a little depressing to Harry.

"Thanks mate but we don't want to be a burden," Ron said. Harry gave Ron a look like he was crazy. He then looked around for Mrs. Weasley and saw her eating at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table. He quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Mrs. Weasley," He said softly as he knelt down to talk with her.

"Harry," she gave a tired smile. "how are you, Dear?"

"Well I'd feel a lot better knowing your family was staying at Grimmauld," the young man smiled. "Please Mrs. Weasley, you're family has done so much for me."

"Oh Harry I don't know how long we'd be – "

"Doesn't matter," Harry cut the woman off. "You all are welcome to live there as long as you want," Harry tried to smile. "Besides, what will I do all summer by myself?"

"What about Julia, won't she be staying with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry and Julia had barley had any time to talk since they had woken up. She had to go to the Ministry with the members of the Last Alliance and talk about their plans to look for Voldemort.

"I don't know," Harry looked down at the floor. "But I have plenty of room, and you'll be close to St Mungo's." Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment.

"We'll earn our keep, I'll cook the meals and I'll have Fred and George give you rent money," Mrs. Weasley started to rummage through her bag.

"No," Harry put a calming hand on hers. "You're my family," he said ever so gently. "As long as I know you all are safe and near me that's all the payment I need." Mrs. Weasley quickly wrapped Harry into a bear hug, nearly squeezing the stuffing out of him.

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "We're going to St. Mungo's from King Cross to check in on Charlie, Draco and Dumbledore, once we know they're settled in we'll come by the house."

"Would you mind if I joined you? I want to make sure Dumbledore is ok," Harry asked.

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry started to get up and leaved when Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his arm. "You are truly a great wizard Harry, your parents would be so proud of you."

"Thank you," He smiled as he headed back towards his friends. Later that day the students boarded the train. Harry was desperately searching the platform for Julia, Lupin or Hagrid but he couldn't find any of them.

"You going to leave with out sayin' goodbye are yer's?" Hargid's voice boomed.

"Of course not," Harry walked over to his large friend. "Will I see you this summer?"

"Oh I reckon you will," Hagrid smiled. He had taken quite the beating from the other giants but he had recovered and now only had small cuts on his arms and face. "Especially since your aunt has taken over the Order while Dumbledore is sick."

"She has?" Again Harry felt out of the loop again. Why was Julia not contacting him or asking about him? The train's whistle blew indicating the final boarding call.

"You best be getting on the train Harry. I'll see you at St. Mungo's," Hagrid winked before walking away. Harry boarded the train and found Hermione and Ron standing in the hallway. Apparently everyone from the battle wanted to sit in the compartment the trio was sitting in. So Harry decided they all could fit in the dinning car. Harry sat in the middle and watched as friends recounted some of their adventures through out the year. What made Harry laugh was that the students didn't necessarily want to talk with Harry, just be near him. So many things had changed but Harry was still alive and still fighting, he was the one constant in all the chaos. So Harry was content to just sit and watch as people would tell stories, then shout out to him a question, which he would answer. It was during the train ride that Harry noticed the tension between Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. She was sitting next to him in the booth they had taken, while Ron and Luna sat across from them. "During the battle when you came back from helping Hagrid. Something was wrong."

"It's Draco," Hermione said as she looked over at Ginny. "I saw him falling and tried to catch him but I couldn't hold on. He told me to fly above some trees and drop him once his feet were touching the top of them. As I let him go Ginny came flying by, she thinks I dropped him on purpose," Hermione looked at Harry. "I wouldn't do that Harry, even if Draco hadn't changed." Harry quickly wrapped Hermione in a hug. He knew she was telling the truth, he could feel it but you can't explain a feeling to a friend.

"I'm sure once Draco wakes up he'll explain everything," Harry said before kissing the top of Hermione's head. As the train got closer to King Cross it dawned on Harry that he was going to have to leave Hermione. A thought he wasn't too happy about, especially with Voldemort still out there. After a moment, Harry saw Ron and Hermione looking over at him. He realized they had felt his worries. This connection was still a strange thing for Harry, even though it had technically saved his life. However the connection was a little weak due to the fourth element being so far away.

"Don't you worry Mr. Potter," Hermione smiled. "I'll be visiting you this summer."

"I'll keep an eye on him Hermione," Ron smiled. "Somebody's got to keep him out of trouble."

"Then it looks like it will be me, since your middle name is trouble," Added Luna. The group laughed, a sound that was music to Harry's ears. They all would move past the scars of this battle, Harry was certain of it. An hour later the massive group of students gathered on the platform. The camaraderie this group now had would last them all a lifetime. Goodbyes were shared, addresses were exchanged and promises made to visit new friends. After several minutes, children began to filter through the wall. Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking and weren't even paying attention until Hermione's parents called out her name. The trio stopped and looked at each other, splitting up was probably the toughest thing they had to do. Hermione put on her best smile and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Please keep me updated on Charlie's condition, I'll probably come visit in a couple of weeks if he's still at St. Mungo's," Hermione said while hugging her friend.

"Take your time with your parents," Ron whispered back. "I'll write you everyday," Ron said as he pulled out of the hug. "I promise." Hermione then said her goodbyes to Luna and Neville. She turned and looked at Harry.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Harry said as Hermione slid her arms around his waist. They held each other for several minutes, each not wanting to be the first one to let go. "I love you" Harry whispered into her hair.

"And I you," Her eyes were wide and vulnerable as she looked up at Harry.

"Hermione," Her mother called out. "It's time sweetheart." To everyone's surprise, including Harry's, Hermione crashed her lips on to the young mans. When they parted Harry had the goofiest grin on his face.

"Just remember," Hermione whispered. "The ones we love never truly leave us." And with that Hermione slowly started to back away. They continued to hold each other's hands until their very fingertips were left and when the physical connection was lost Harry desperately held on to the mental one. It wasn't until Hermione was out of sight that Harry figured out why Hermione had said that last phrase. Sirius had spoken those exact words to Harry in his third year, right before taking off on Buckbeak.

Half an hour later Harry was watching the Weasley's make sure Charlie was comfortable. The healers at St. Mungo's were optimistic that he might regain the use of his legs. As the day went on, Harry noticed Ginny walk over to Draco's bed, which conveniently was across from Charlie's. In fact, Harry noticed that the entire ward was full of everyone from the battle, save one. Dumbledore had his own private room just across the hall from the ward. Harry learned that Dumbledore had insisted on it. Harry made his way over to the room and quietly entered. The old wizard was sleeping. Harry took a seat next to the bed and just watched as Dumbledore's chest slowly rose and fell. The young man's eyes became heavy and soon Harry was trying to keep himself awake.

"You don't need to watch over me Harry," came the raspy voice of the Headmaster. "I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

"Professor!" Harry snapped out of his daze.

"Yes I'm alive, and plan on staying that way for a while," the wizard coughed.

"Save your strength Professor," Harry said as he gave Dumbledore a glass of water from his trey.

"I fear this next year will be difficult Harry," the Headmaster spoke softly. "Voldemort is like a wounded animal. Anything that comes near it can provoke it or cause it to do bad things."

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I'll be careful."

"Good," Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment. "Harry," he said suddenly.

"I'm here," Harry scooted closer to the old wizard.

"I'm proud of you," the wizard yawned before falling back asleep. Harry sat stunned for a moment he never thought praise from Dumbledore would feel so good. A sad smile formed on the young boys face. He knew with Hermione and Ron's help they could find a cure for the Headmaster.

"Harry," a hushed whisper came from the door. Harry turned to see Julia standing in the doorway. "It's time to go home." There was a time when Harry would only associate that word with Hogwarts but now Harry could associate it to wherever his family was. The young man got up and left the old wizard to rest. Julia patted him on the back as they joined the Weasley's in the hallway. For the first time in his life Harry would be going to a real home with a real family, all of whom loved him dearly.

_A/N - __The first thing I have to do is thank my boy friend who read every single chapter trying to fix any spelling and grammar mistakes he could. Obviously he did get them all but I want to thank him for the effort._

_As I mentioned in the last chapter I will be writinga squeal. I'm going to take some time off but I'm thinking September will probably be when I start posting again. I'll try to respond to your last reviews of this chapter. Please don't get frustrated if I'm slow to respond. _

_There were so many times when I was busy that I didn't want to update, but then I'd stop by the website and read your reviews. Some of you who started this journey with me and had to wait for every pains taking chapter,then there werethose who joined once the story was already in progress. I'm truly blessed to have you all as reads. No amount of thank you's could truly express my gratitude for your support. I know I'm a lucky writer and it is with a heavy heart that I end this story. But all stories must come to an end but in their ending there's the possibility or a new beginning. With love as always __- Julia Potter ;-)_


End file.
